Empty Happy Song
by GredW
Summary: Nouvelle année pour les Maraudeurs. Remus s'isole, il aime un de ses meilleurs amis, mais celui ci sort avec une fille. SLASH SBRL. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

**Empty happy song**

Premier chapitre

Le paysage de campagne défilait devant ses yeux. Remus Lupin, le front collé à la vitre, ne le regardait pas. Il s'était isolé dans un coin sombre d'un couloir du Poudlard express, après la réunion des Préfets. Celle-ci avait duré plus qu'à l'accoutumée car la nouvelle Préfete-en-chef avait voulu revoir, points par points, certains articles du règlement. Remus sourit en repensant aux éclairs lancés par les magnifiques yeux verts quand le Préfet de Poufsouffle avait émis la volonté d'abréger la réunion pour qu'il puisse rejoindre sa petite amie. Le malheureux ! S'attirer les foudres de Lily Evans n'était pas une idée brillante. Et, par sa faute, la session avait duré encore plus longtemps car elle l'avait sermonné sur le rôle exemplaire q'un préfet avait à jouer !

Mais Remus ne se plaignait pas. Cela lui avait permit de s'éloigner du compartiment qu'il partageait avec les autres maraudeurs. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas leurs compagnies. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, les seuls qui ne l'avaient pas abandonné quand ils avaient appris pour sa lycanthropie. Ils étaient même devenus des animagi pour pouvoir être avec lui et l'aider durant les nuits de pleine lune. Oh oui ! Il adorait ses amis : James et sa chevelure indomptable, Peter et ses bonbons dans les poches, Sirius et son éternel sourire moqueur. Sirius… Voilà ce qu'il fuyait ! Deux yeux gris qui le poursuivaient, même dans ses rêves (« surtout dans mes rêves », pensa-t-il). Car il avait découvert cet été qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son meilleur ami, nuit et jour.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de Padfoot quand ce dernier était venu passer une dizaine de jours chez lui, durant les vacances. Les Potter étaient partis visiter de la famille dans le Nord et Sirius n'avait pas voulu les déranger (il habitait chez eux depuis qu'il avait claqué la porte de la demeure familiale, l'année précédente). Dès que Remus l'avait vu surgir de la cheminée, il avait dû admettre que son ami lui avait terriblement manqué. Le vide qu'il ressentait depuis son retour de Poudlard était considérablement rempli par sa présence.

Dix jours passés seuls avec Padfoot : dix jours de bonheur mais aussi de souffrance. Il était ravi d'avoir son ami pour lui (« rien que pour lui ») mais il savait que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés. Sirius est hétérosexuel. Il lui avait à nouveau prouvé en lui parlant constamment d'une certaine Jill Baddock, une serdaigle de leur âge. Elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil mais ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui. Ce qui le rendait fou car peu de filles (voire aucunes !) lui résistaient. Le jeune Black avait un charme naturel et il faisait peu d'efforts pour séduire. Il lui suffisait d'un sourire, d'une parole gentille et la fille était à ses pieds. Mais cette Jill était différente. Très belle, elle était aussi très populaire. Elle était sortie avec peu de garçons car elle ne choisissait que les meilleurs, généralement plus vieux.

Pour le malheur du lycanthrope, Sirius lui avait demandé de l'aider à conquérir la belle. Et, bien sûr, Remus avait accepté.

Son ami ne savait pas qu'il était homosexuel (James et Peter ne s'en doutaient pas non plus) et il était loin de deviner que pour Remus ce « oui » fut très douloureux à prononcer. Depuis, le jeune loup-garou essayait de recoller son cœur brisé. Il avait été attristé et soulagé par le départ de son ami. Il avait ainsi pu se libérer d'un poids. Mais revoir Sirius sur le quai avait ravivé sa douleur. Il avait accueilli la réunion comme une délivrance salvatrice.

Jugeant que son isolement avait assez duré, Remus se dirigea vers le compartiment des maraudeurs.

« S'ils se rendent compte que la réunion a terminé il y a plus d'une heure, ils se dépêcheront de venir à ma rencontre, redoutant un piège des serpentards ».

Quand il l'atteignit ; il put entendre la voix grave et mélodieuse de Padfoot. Il parlait d'une manière séductrice, bas, sans que Remus ne puisse comprendre à qui il s'adressait.

« Il ne peut pas parler comme ça à James ou à Peter », pensa-t-il.

En regardant par la vitre de la porte du compartiment, il vit ses amis accompagnés de jeunes filles. Il se figea quand il reconnut Jill. Cette fille était réellement très belle avec ses boucles blondes, ses grands yeux verts et sa bouche mutine. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la scène se déroulant devant lui : à côté de Jill, se trouvait un Sirius souriant et charmeur, un bras passé nonchalamment autour de ses épaules et lui susurrant des mots à l'oreille. Ce devait être drôle car il vit la Serdaigle étirer sa bouche en un sourire éclatant. Les deux jeunes gens étaient si proches que Remus doutait que son ami ait encore besoin de son aide.

« C'est dans la poche, Paddy ! », pensa-t-il amèrement.

Entendant du bruit dans le couloir, Remus sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air d'un voyeur dans cette position. Mais il ne pouvait pas (et ne voulait pas) entrer dans le compartiment. Ne pensant plus à l'inquiétude de ses amis (qui avaient d'ailleurs l'air d'être trop occupés pour s'alarmer), il fit marche arrière.

Il trouva un compartiment quasi vide. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'une jeune fille qui lisait un livre sur les potions.

« Bonjour, dit le Préfet, puis-je m'installer dans ce compartiment ? »

La fille le regarda interdite, surprise que quelqu'un se soucie de son opinion. Mais elle connaissait Remus Lupin, le préfet de Gryffondor et sa gentillesse légendaire. Elle lui souria timidement et balbutia :

« Oui, bien sûr. Installe-toi ! »

Elle n'essaya pas d'engager plus loin la conversation, sentant que cela arrangeait son nouveau compagnon.

Remus, soulagé par cette attitude, s'installa près de la fenêtre et reprit son occupation première : regarder le paysage défilé sans réellement le voir.


	2. Deuxième chapitre

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde !

Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié un truc :

**Disclaimer :** Bien entendu, le monde de Poudlard ne m'appartient, il vient de la merveilleuse imagination de JK Rowling. Par contre, certains perso féminins m'appartiennent (là c'est sorti de mon imagination mais elle n'est pas aussi intéressante que celle de JK !).

Pour finir, j'ai déjà les cinq premiers chapitres de tapés donc je devrais les mettre en ligne assez vite. Après, ça ira plus doucement.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre.

Un mois s'était écoulé, Remus se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Il devait faire un devoir de potions. Mais celui-ci était si compliqué qu'il décrocha vite et ses pensées se mirent à voguer. Il repensa au jour de la rentrée à Poudlard et surtout au repas.

-- Flash Back –

_Il pensait que ses amis n'avaient pas remarqué son absence mais il fut vite détrompé, quand ceux-ci le rejoignirent à la table des Gryffondors._

_« -Hé Moony ! Où es-tu passé après la réunion ? Comme tu ne revenais pas, on a envoyé Wormtail te chercher mais il ne t'as pas vu ! dit James._

_- J'ai eu peur que tu aies fait une mauvaise rencontre, ajouta le rat, qui regardait en frissonnant la table des Serpentards. » Il retourna son attention vers son ami, d'un air inquiet. _

_Ce dernier baissa la tête._

_« Je vous ai fuit car je ne supporte pas de voir Sirius avec Jill » pensa le loup-garou. Il finit par dire :_

_« Je suis désolé, la réunion s'est éternisé et j'avais très mal à la tête en sortant de là. J'ai préféré rester un peu seul. Et puis, sur le chemin, j'ai trouvé des gens avec qui j'ai discuté. »_

_Il ne se sentait pas trop gêné de mentir, tout n'était d'ailleurs pas faux. Et puis, il était habitué à toujours occulter certains faits ou certaines de ses pensées. Depuis le jour fatidique où il s'était fait mordre, il était passé maître pour savoir se contrôler et dire des demies vérités. Il avait réussi à se calmer dans le compartiment, près de cette fille si silencieuse qu'il en avait presque oublié l'existence. Alors, devant ses amis, il pouvait faire comme si la scène a laquelle il avait assisté n'avait jamais existé. Et personne, ni même les autres maraudeurs, ne se doutaient de ce qu'il ressentait réellement._

_« -Alors, il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant de votre côté ? demanda Rémus, qui connaissait déjà la réponse._

_-Si tu savais Moony ! répondit Sirius, en souriant (Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il savait tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir et que c'en était bien douloureux !)._

_-Moi d'abord Black ! le coupa Prongs._

_Celui-ci se retourna vers le préfet, un grand sourire au lèvre et les yeux brillants._

_-J'ai suivi ton conseil, Rem's, et je suis allé parler amicalement à Lily. Sans essayer de la draguer. Au début, elle s'est braquée. Mais quand elle a vu que je n'essayais pas de lui soutirer un baiser ou une sortie – et ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait ! (Sirius lança un éclat de rire, provoquant des frissons à Remus) -, elle a été déconcertée puis c'est « presque » montrée gentille ! Je ne suis pas resté longtemps et j'ai évité de remarquer les regards langoureux des autres filles. Et Lily m'a souri ! A moi ! De son beau sourire qui illumine toute une journée. C'est la femme de ma vie ! »_

_James, les yeux dans le vague, affichait un sourire béat. Remus était heureux pour son ami. Il savait qu'il était très amoureux de la jeune fille et qu'il la comblerait. Padfoot et Wormtail se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire._

_« T'as l'air d'un Troll des montagnes qui auraient découvert l'usage d'un balai ! » lança Sirius à son meilleur ami._

_Celui-ci le regarda furieux et se dépêcha de se venger à coup de purée sur le visage. La soirée se passa, les garçons se chamaillant, sous le regard sévère du professeur MacGonagall, venue mettre un terme à la bataille de nourriture gryffondoresque._

_Remus en avait presque oublié ses soucis jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Il partageait son dortoir avec ses trois amis. Il était allongé sur son lit, lisant un livre moldu (Bilbo le Hobbit de JRR Tolkien) quand Sirius s'approcha et s'installa près de lui. Il lui prit le livre des mains, le posa sur la table de chevet et regarda le jeune Gryffondor dans les yeux. Ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Le monde n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que Sirius et lui, se regardant sur son lit. Il fixait les yeux gris de l'homme qu'il aimait et tremblait de la tête au pied. Il n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour rentrer en contact physique avec l'être aimé. Mais il n'osait bouger de peur de troubler ce moment parfait où Sirius n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, où il ne pensait qu'à lui._

_L'animagus lui sourit, lui ébouriffa les cheveux, cassant ce moment magique._

_« Tu sais Moony, je ne crois pas que j'aurai besoin de ton aide finalement. Jill et moi, on s'est parlé dans le train. Je crois qu'elle m'a remarqué et que je ne le suis pas indifférent. Tu aurais vu son regard quand on s'est séparé, un regard plein de promesses… Je n'ai rien dit aux deux autres. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse me comprendre, Rem's. » Sirius baissa les yeux et murmura, pour n'être entendu que du châtain « Je suis complètement fou de cette fille. Je crois que je pourrais en tomber amoureux ! » _

_Il acheva sa phrase en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il leva les yeux vers Remus. Ce dernier était dans un état second._

_« Souris » lui dit son cerveau, ce qu'il fit. Sirius se leva avec entrain et alla dans son lit._

_Moony savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'endormir._

_« Je crois que je pourrais en tomber amoureux ! ». Il ne sentait plus son cœur, on le lui avait arraché. Sirius avait fini par anéantir tous ses espoirs. C'en était fini de ses rêves (« mais même un monstre comme moi a le droit de rêver ? »). Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, silencieusement. Cette nuit-là, comme il l'avait prévu, il ne dormit pas, les mots de Padfoot résonnant dans sa tête inlassablement._

_Le lendemain, il expliqua à ses amis qu'il consacrerait cette dernière année aux études et à sa préparation de ses ASPICS. Les trois animagi le dévisageaient, incrédules. Mais Remus continua en leur rappelant qu'il était un loup-garou et que s'il voulait avoir une chance de trouver un job, l'année prochaine, il devait se trouver dans les meilleurs. Ses amis savaient que sa lycanthropie était un sujet douloureux et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour être le plus normal possible : toujours sérieux (sauf quand il s'agissait de faire une blague aux Serpentards), il était aussi discret et réservé, tiré à quatre épingles et très respectueux du règlement (encore qu'il avait dû en enfreindre une bonne partie des articles, pour la bonne cause des Maraudeurs), Remus évitait aussi les ennuis, travaillait consciencieusement ses devoirs, écoutait et estimait ses professeurs. Et le reste des maraudeurs l'admirait pour cela. Il était leur conscience et essayait de les rappeler à l'ordre quand ils dérapaient (ce qui était assez fréquent !)._

_« -Ne t'inquiète pas « mate » ! On t'aidera un maximum et on fera tout ce qu'on pourra pour toi, lui dit amicalement Sirius._

_-La seule chose que je vous demande, répondit le lycanthrope, c'est de me laisser aller à la bibliothèque et de ne pas me déranger…trop souvent ! »._

_Même s'il voulait être au calme, Moony ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier les farces des Maraudeurs._

_-- Fin du Flash-Back—_

Depuis, les animagi avaient respecté scrupuleusement son choix. Dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, Remus venait se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Il y avait vu deux avantages (outre la préparation aux ASPICS) : il ne voyait pas Sirius séduire Jill et il se rendait compte qu'en travaillant, il arrivait à oublier. Bien sûr, ça ne marchait pas toujours mais, au moins, il n'avait pas son meilleur ami devant les yeux : Padfoot ne mettait jamais les pieds dans ce lieu et Remus se demandait même s'il en connaissait le chemin !

Et, dans son malheur, il avait de la chance, les Gryffondors n'avaient pas de cours communs avec les Serdaigles et il ne voyait donc pas Sirius et Jill ensemble (en tout cas pas en cours).

Quant aux blagues contre les Serpentards, les Maraudeurs en avaient fait …une ! Mais elle était très réussie et les Gryffy riaient encore en y repensant. Remus sourit puis soupira. James s'était rapproché de Lily et il n'était pas rare de les voir lancer dans une conversation animée, dans la salle commune. Mais ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble.

« Je ne veux pas aller trop vite, lui avait confié Prongs (Moony était le confident attitré dès qu'il s'agissait d'amour et pas simplement de flirt). Elle commence à me faire confiance et j'ai envie qu'elle me voit comme un ami, un gars en qui on peut faire confiance, avant qu'elle puisse tomber amoureuse de moi en douceur. »

Remus se doutait que Lily ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour James. Ces derniers temps, elle resplendissait. Elle s'était épanouie et elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était très heureuse de connaître la véritable personnalité de James. Ses yeux s'illuminaient dès qu'on en faisait mention dans une conversation et elle était devenue une passionnée de Quidditch. Où était passée la jeune fille qui criait haut et fort que les samedis de match étaient des journées gâchées pour les études ? Il était prêt à parier que la Préfete-en-Chef était amoureuse de Prongs. Et il en était heureux pour ses deux amis. Ils formaient un charmant petit couple.

Quant à Sirius, ses temps libres, il les passait dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Et Peter le suivait. Remus ne savait pas si Padfoot sortait avec Jill et n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Depuis que Sirius lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux de la Serdaigle, il s'était résolu et les considérait comme casés.

Chassant ces douloureuses pensées, il se reconcentra sur sa potion. Mais, après quelques vaines tentatives pour amorcer son devoir, il se releva.

« Elle est trop dure ! Je n'y comprends rien ! »

Rejetant le livre, découragé, Remus se mit la tête dans les bras. Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher et prendre le livre.

« C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas facile ! Chuchota une douce voix. Mais tu peux très bien y arriver avec la documentation adéquate. Tu verras que tu pourras réussir ton devoir. »

Le préfet releva la tête. Devant lui se trouvait une jeune fille. Une gryffondor, possédant de longs cheveux noirs lui descendant jusqu'à la taille. Elle avait l'air un peu plus jeune que lui. Il plissa le front. Il ressentait une drôle de sensation. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu dans leur tour (et pourtant il connaissait beaucoup de ses camarades du fait de ces attributions) mais il avait une impression de déjà vu. Elle semblait toujours concentrée sur le livre et s'assit à sa gauche. Elle se redressa et lui sourit.

« -La fille du train ! dit-il sans s'en apercevoir.

-Oui, c'est ça, j'étais dans le compartiment dans lequel tu es rentré. Je ne pensais pas que tu me reconnaîtrais. »

Elle avait terminé sa phrase dans un murmure quasi inaudible. Elle avait l'air si timide. Le livre posé devant elle, on aurait dit qu'elle se livrait à un débat intérieur : devait-elle rester ou non ?

« Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Je suis en septième année. Je vois que tu es à Gryffondor (il montra le blason sur sa robe). Je ne t'y ai jamais vu. »

La jeune fille le considéra, reconnaissante qu'il accepte de lui faire la conversation.

« - Je sais qui tu es : le populaire préfet des Gryffondors (Elle rougit). Tout le monde te connaît. Tu es très gentil avec toutes les personnes que tu côtoies (Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux). Il est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi. Je suis plutôt discrète, je passe inaperçue la plupart du temps. Je suis solitaire et je passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Alors je n'intéresse pas beaucoup les autres élèves. »

Elle sourit. Remus ne les comprenait pas. « Elle semble si gentille ! »

« -Je m'appelle Emy Perks, je suis en sixième année.

-Enchanté de te connaître Emy Perks, » dit Remus gentiment.

Ils comprirent tout de suite qu'ils venaient l'un et l'autre de trouver un ami précieux.

« -Tu as des problèmes avec une potion à ce que je vois.

-Je dois t'avouer un truc.

Remus baissa la tête et la voix et d'un geste de doigt, incita Emy à se rapprocher comme s'il allait lui confier un grave secret

- Je suis nul en Potion ! Le pire élève de tout Poudlard, c'est moi !

Emy rit.

« Elle a un joli rire, se dit Remus. J'aimerai bien en savoir un peu plus sur elle. »

Il avait envie de la refaire rire.

- Tu as de la chance parce que tu as devant toi la meilleure élève de potions de sixième année. La deuxième meilleure élève à l'école, après un Serpentard, répliqua la Gryffondor.

« Sûrement Snape, pensa le lycanthrope ».

-Et je crois que je peux t'aider pour cette potion.

-Tu veux rire ? Elle n'est même pas au programme de ton année !

-Disons que je ne suis plus vraiment le même programme que les autres ! Grâce à ma grand-mère, je connais beaucoup de potions dont celles que tu dois étudier. Si tu n'as pas confiance, je comprendrais. »

Moony la regarda. Elle avait un visage paisible, de ses yeux se dégageait une infinie douceur. Ses sens de loup-garou ne le trompaient pas (ou rarement), il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« -Merci beaucoup. J'accepte avec plaisir et reconnaissance. »

Ils se sourirent à nouveau. Au fur et à mesure qu'Emy l'aidait, le Préfet se sentait mieux. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était isolé de tous. Et grâce à cette jeune fille, il reprenait goût au contact humain. Elle l'aidait, oui, et même plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Réponse aux reviews:

**Forge: **Merci grandement ma jumelle () pour les compliments que tu fais à ma fic. Je ne croyais pas un jour pouvoir publier une fic convenable et tu as bien eu raison de me pousser à le faire! T'as vu j'ai mm réussi à publier (quel exploit!! lol), avec ton aide quand mm! Et oui Siry est un peu dans cette fic mais que veux-tu? J'l vois comme ça. Je crois que tu as le droit de détester Jill (je l'ai créée pour ça, non?). Merci encore à toi ma Benaneuh à moi!

**Nardy : **Maman!!! () C'est grâce à ton autre fille (ma jumelle) que j'ai sauté le pas (lol).  
Remus est triste et Siry con mais je ferai en sorte que Remy soit heureux et Siry...bon, j'peux pas le faire super intelligent mais moins con!!! La suite, j'la poste vite t'inquiètes!

**Ellie351:** Merci pour tes compliments! J'suis un peu (bcp mm!) sadique avec Remus alors il va encore souffrir un peu! Dsl. T'as eu la suite, contente?

**Oxaline : **Merci (encore) pour les compliments (moi qui au départ pensais que mon style était trop lourd!)!!! J'espère que tu as été satisfaite par la suite.


	3. Troisième chapitre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ainsi que Poudlard. Par contre, Emy Perks, Jill Baddock, Sally-Anne Quirke sortent de mon esprit.

Voici donc la suite!

Troisième chapitre :

-POV Emy-

Cela fait maintenant quelques semaines que Remus et moi sommes amis. Si jamais quelqu'un m'avait dit que je parlerai ne serait-ce que cinq minutes avec un Maraudeur, je l'aurai envoyé consulter un psychomage !

Nous nous trouvons tous les deux dans la salle commune de notre maison. Il est tard. Il m'aide pour un devoir de Métamorphoses. Je ne suis pas mauvaise mais j'ai dû m'absenter pendant deux semaines et j'ai raté des cours importants, ce qui fait que maintenant je n'y comprends pas grand-chose. Heureusement qu'il est là pour m'aider.

Tout s'est fait rapidement. Un jour, il n'est que le Préfet de Gryffondor, sympa mais distant, le lendemain, on travaille sur des potions et on discute comme deux vieux amis ! Après notre première rencontre à la bibliothèque, nous nous y sommes retrouvés pour étudier (étant donné mes facilités en Potions et en DFCM, je commence aussi à préparer mes ASPICS, j'aurai peut-être la chance d'en passer plus tôt). Puis on a bavardé dans les couloirs menant à la salle commune, dans celle-ci, dans la Grande Salle… Nous sommes souvent ensemble. Une très grande amitié est née tout de suite entre nous, comme si nous étions fait pour nous rencontrer !

Nous avons beaucoup en communs. Bien qu'il soit connu (C'est un Maraudeur !), il est discret et ne se fait pas remarquer. De plus, c'est un bosseur et il doit, comme moi, passer plus de temps à la bibliothèque qu'à dormir et à manger !

Les autres élèves n'ont pas tout de suite remarqué qu'on était souvent ensemble. A la bibliothèque, on choisit toujours un endroit isolé où on ne sera pas dérangé. Puis les gens se sont demandés qui je pouvais être, et, pour la première fois, on me dévisage dans les couloirs. Cela fait tout drôle d'être visible tout un coup ! Mais Remus est très protecteur et depuis qu'on me voit avec lui, je note qu'on me regarde même avec respect.

Bien sûr, j'ai eu le droit à quelques remarques douteuses, principalement des Serpentards, mais comme personne ne veut s'attirer les foudres d'un Maraudeur (même si c'est le plus sage su lot !), on me laisse tranquille. Remus ne m'a pas dit si on lui en parlait.

J'ai entendu quelques conversations entre les filles du collège (celle de mes camarades de dortoir en particulier). Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui courent à notre sujet : je l'aurai ensorcelé grâce à un philtre d'amour (tout le monde sait -maintenant- que je suis douée en Potions), ou, selon les goûts, il se servirait de moi pour augmenter ses notes dans cette matière (tout le monde sait qu'il est assez mauvais), mais Catherine, une de mes camarades a réfuté cette thèse car Lupin est le Maraudeur ayant le plus de droiture et de respect pour les règles. « Il n'est pas préfet pour rien ! ».

Bref notre relation fait jaser ! Surtout que l'on voit de moins en moins les quatre fantastiques ensemble. James est toujours avec Lily Evans (je me demande quand il aura le courage de lui demander de sortir avec lui, elle ne meure d'envie, même si elle est trop orgueilleuse pour le reconnaître). Et, depuis que Sirius Black sort avec Jill Baddock, Peter Pettigrew et lui sont toujours chez les Serdaigles. (il semblerait que Jill ait réussi à caser, grand exploit , Peter avec sa copine Sally-Anne Quirk). Enfin, Remus, évidemment, passe son temps avec moi.

Très peu de blagues à la Maraudeurs ont été tentées et le château est bien trop calme.

La situation est assez bizarre mais ce qui l'est encore plus, c'est Remus lui-même. Il me parle très peu de ses amis, pourtant, je sais qu'il les aime beaucoup. De mon côté, j'évite le sujet car je vois bien qu'il est blessé, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre. Ils l'ont un peu abandonné et pour des filles ! Je sais qu'il est déprimé. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison exactement mais il a parfois l'air de souffrir profondément. Il ne veut le montrer à personne, ni même à moi. Quelque fois je le surprends, quand il est seul ou quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux à regarder un point fixement. Il est ailleurs. De son être se dégage une telle mélancolie et je peux discerner dans ses yeux de la douleur. J'ai toujours aimé observer les autres. Je suis fascinée par les expressions ou les rictus que chacun peut avoir quand il ne se sent pas observer. On voit tout ce que peut ressentir cette personne. Comme Remus porte un masque toute la journée, cela me permet de connaître certains sentiments enfouis en lui.

J'ai parfois peur pour lui. Il s'enfonce dans une grande dépression, sans que je puisse l'aider à remonter. Je sais qu'il a beaucoup d'affection pour moi et que je le soutiens un peu. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Il a, de temps à autre, le regard d'un homme qui a perdu quelqu'un. Je le connais bien ce regard, mon père avait le même après la mort de ma mère, avant de…

Je ferme les yeux pour éloigner l'image qui me vient à l'esprit.

J'ai peur.

-Fin POV-

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Emy sursauta. Elle qui avait l'habitude de fermer son visage quand elle se perdait dans ses pensées, elle s'était laissée avoir par ce qui la fascinait chez les autres.

Elle vit son ami scruter son visage, inquiet.

« - Ne te fais pas de soucis, je suis juste fatiguée. Et un peu fâchée de ne toujours pas comprendre cette leçon ! Et puis, la pleine lune approche, elle me laisse toujours nerveuse… »

La voix d'Emy s'éteint brusquement. La pleine lune lui remémorait inlassablement de pénibles souvenirs. Parfois elle la contemplait, celle qui fut la dernière compagne de son père.

Elle remarqua le tressaillement du Préfet à sa mention. Cela arrivait à chaque fois. « Quel est ton secret, Remus ? ».

Mais il recouvrit rapidement son visage de grand frère protecteur et l'entourant de ses bras, il lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour tout ça, on aura encore l'occasion de travailler dessus avant ton proch… »

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit. Or personne n'entrait. Le Maraudeur fronça les sourcils, un peu contrarié. Mais, tout de suite, il esquissa un demi-sourire. La porte se referma doucement et le jeune homme continuait à regarder dans sa direction. Il se leva, contourna quelques fauteuils, s'arrête et, de sa main, brassa l'air. A la grande surprise d'Emy, un morceau de tissu s'y accrocha et elle vit apparaître deux garçons : Sirius Black et Peter Petigrew.

« Enfin, vous voilà tous les deux ! Je commençais à en avoir marre d'attendre ».

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que la jeune fille constata que James Potter venait de descendre de son dortoir. Il se trouvait sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et tendait le bras vers Remus.

« Hé Moony, passe-moi ma cape ! J'aimerai aller chercher à manger dans les cuisines. Quelqu'un veut venir avec moi ? »

« Une cape d'invisibilité ? Voilà, comment les Maraudeurs s'en prenaient pour faire leurs blagues ou rentrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards ! » La Gryffondor remarqua que la pièce était plongée dans le silence. Elle leva les yeux et vit un spectacle étonnant.

Remus appuyé contre le dossier d'un fauteuil avait l'air de trouver très intéressants les motifs d'un tapis ; James, la cape dans les bras, la regardait amusé ; Peter était plutôt perplexe ; quant à Sirius… Si elle n'était pas déjà assise, elle le ferait sans tarder. Il la regardait avec tant de colère qu'elle se sentait transpercée. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi qu'elle ait vu la cape ou peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit là. Seule. Avec Remus. Serait-il jaloux ? Cette idée la rendit brusquement et inexplicablement furieuse. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait abandonné son ami pour cette pimbêche de Jill Baddock ?

Depuis quelques temps, elle ne supportait plus la vue de Black, alors qu'avant, elle l'avait toujours apprécié. C'est un des rares qui lui avaient adressé la parole, et puis, elle l'avait assez observé pour savoir qui il était réellement.

Son regard furieux étonna Padfoot, qui sembla déconcerté (« Elle doit être furibonde qu'on les ait dérangé. Mais j'ai de bien meilleures raisons d'être en colère ! »).  
Emy se leva et parvint à dire clairement mais tout bas :

« Je vais vous laisser. Merci Remus de m'avoir aidée et d'être aussi patient avec moi. Je vais me coucher, il est tard. »

Elle était redevenue la jeune fille timide et insignifiante qu'elle avait toujours été. Mais elle se sentait bouillir. Le lycanthrope, sortant de sa contemplation, se dirigea vers elle et l'aida.

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de partir, tu sais. Tu peux…

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger tes amis et toi », dit-elle.

Elle lui sourit. Elle avait tellement d'affection pour lui. Elle se tourna vers les autres, pour partir et voyant Black, elle dit (avec une impétuosité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas) :

« Cela fait si longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu les Maraudeurs seuls dans un même pièce. Il ne faudrait pas gâcher ce moment ! ».

Les garçons parurent surpris et Peter et James s'entreregardèrent.

Puis se tournant, une dernière fois vers son ami :

« - Bonne nuit, Remus.

- Bonne nuit petit cœur » répondit-il.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et monta vers son dortoir, laissant quatre garçons gênés derrière elle.

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Nardy :** J'espère que tu seras contente de voir mon troisième chapitre en ligne. J'aime bcp recevoir des reviews, comme tu peux te le douter (mm si je ne cours pas après !). Merci de me dire que j'ai du talent. Je crois surtout que Remus et Sirius m'inspirent bcp, j'aime tellement l'idée qu'ils soient un couple ! Moi aussi je t'adore maman !

**Gaelle Gryffondor :** Merci d'avoir pris un moment pour m'écire un petit mot. Je te remercie. J'espère que la suite t'a plu.

**Ellie351 :** Contente que tu aies aimé la suite. Et ce chapitre qu'en penses-tu ? J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à la mettre en ligne mais le jour où j'ai voulu venir, il y avait des problèmes sur le site ! Oui Sirius est un peu aveugle au départ. Remus n'a pas bcp de chance (je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant !). Je suis soulagée de voir qu'Emy est un perso qui plaît parce que j'ai eu peur que vous ne l'aimiez pas. Severus va apparaître un peu plus tard mais pour l'instant il ne fait que des apparitions furtives. N'ayant pas encore écrit la suite (la fic reste d'avoir une dizaine de chapitres), je ne sais pas encore s'il aura un grand rôle à jouer.

**Enola83 :** Merci d'avoir aimer ces deux chapitres. Oui, Sirius ne voit Remus que comme un ami. Mais comme tu le dis, Moony a rencontré Emy alors elle l'aide (il n'y aura rien entre eu, je le précise !). Et puis, pour la suite…(j'suis assez sadique, je ne vais rien vous réveler, lol). Merci pour tes compliments et heureusement que ton cœur se serrait pour Rem' sinon j'aurai rater mon effet (moi-même j'écris la fic et mon cœur se serre aussi). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu.

**Oxaline :** Merci pour les compliments sur le deuxième chapitre. Le flash-back montre toutes les décisions prises par Remus après la scène dans le dortoir avec Padfoot, il faut qu'il s'isole. Je crois que tu aurais encore des raisons de plaindre Remus, je ne suis pas du tout sympa ac lui (mm si je l'adore, n'imaginez mm pas quand je n'aime pas un perso…lol !). J'essaie de tout mon cœur de aire ressortir les émotions de Remus (je l'apprécie tellement que je crois que je le connais assez). Merci encore.

Merci à mes revieweuses et j'espère que mes écrits plaisent à tous ceux qui lisent mes chapitres. J'essaierai de mettre le prochain chapitre bientôt.

Poutoux à tous.


	4. Quatrième chapitre

**Disclaimer :** Comme pour les précédents chapitres, les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf pour Emy, Jill et Sally-Anne.

**Note :** Comparé au reste, ce chapitre est plutôt court. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Pour l'instant cette fic a sept chapitres, bientôt huit. Je pense en écrire encore deux ou trois. Elle sera donc assez longue.

La suite :

* * *

Quatrième chapitre :

La salle commune était plongée dans un profond silence.

Remus se sentait frustré et furieux de cette situation. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils apparaissent ? De plus, il s'attendait à trouver James sous la cape et non pas Peter et …Sirius. Le préfet soupira, se souvenant de sa stupeur en croisant les beaux yeux gris. Lui qui essayait des les éviter depuis un mois.

Et pourquoi est-ce que personne ne parlait ?

James n'avait-il pas dit qu'il voulait faire un tour aux cuisines ? Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ?

Le loup-garou risqua un coup d'œil vers son ami. Celui-ci le fixait un sourire amusé et les yeux moqueurs.

« Petit cœur ? Alors, c'est du sérieux, vous deux ? »

Remus le regarda un peu surpris et finit par sourire en pensant à tous les surnoms dont il aimait affublé Emy ; Petit Cœur, petite sœur, petit monstre….Prongs ne manqua pas de remarquer cette joie subite.

« Bon, tu nous racontes ? Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis et ce sont d'autres élèves qui nous ont appris que l'on voyait souvent notre Moony avec une sixième année ! Tu as des secrets pour nous maintenant ? »

Le préfet se rembrunit. Des secrets ? Sa vie n'était faite que de ça et justement, l'un de ceux-ci ne devaient jamais être dévoilé, en particulier à Sirius, sinon… Et puis, pensa-t-il en colère, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne leur avait rien dit. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Emy, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls tous les quatre pour discuter, comme avant. Même partageant leur dortoir, ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment. Même la nuit il y en avait toujours un parti retrouver sa copine.

Si eux ça ne les dérangeait pas, ayant d'autres amis et connaissances, pour Moony, c'était plus dur. A cause de sa lycanthropie, il s'était lié à peu de gens, à part les Maraudeurs. Il y avait bien un ou deux Serdaigles, quelques Poufsouffles, Lily et maintenant Emy. Elle l'avait sorti de sa solitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait qu'elle soit ici ! Sa présence était si apaisante. Alors que celle de Sirius…Il sentait le regard de celui-ci lourd de reproches le brûler. Cela l'irrita encore plus.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. » Son ton était dur, sa voix froide. Il regarda James dans les yeux :

« Elle était seule. Moi aussi. On s'est rencontré à la bibliothèque et on s'est trouvé des affinités communes. Si tu veux tout savoir, nous ne sortons pas ensemble. » Il fit une pause.

« - Avec elle, je me sens bien. Elle me calme rien par sa présence. Elle parle peu mais elle observe les autres. Elle peut être si drôle parfois. Et elle me comprend. Je ne saurais vous expliquer mais quand nous sommes ensemble, je me sens mieux, comme si on m'avait rendu une partie de moi.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle ? demanda Peter. Sirius bougea Il paraissait plus nerveux et attendait la réponse fébrilement.

- Je l'aime beaucoup (Padfoot retint se respiration) comme un grand frère. Je ressens une envie de la protéger, elle me paraît parfois si fragile ! Et, en même temps, elle est ma force. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, elle m'apaise. J'ai tellement de préoccupations et, grâce à Emy, je relativise et j'arrive à réfléchir plus calmement. »

Remus osa finalement regarder Sirius. Celui-ci avait fermé son visage mais sa bouche n'était plus qu'un pli. Il savait que son ami bouillonnait. Et cela le rendit encore plus furieux. Mais l'animagi explosa avant :

«Alors tu préfères sa compagnie à celle de tes amis ? Ceux que tu connais depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard ? Les seuls qui t'ont toujours soutenu et aidé dans les pires comme dans les meilleurs moments ? Tu balaies tout ça à cause d'une fille ! C'est ça l'amitié pour toi ? »

Padfoot avait débité tout ça sur le même ton que Remus : dur, froid, implacable.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, sidéré. Lui ? Les abandonner ? Mais de qui se moquait-on ?

Mais avant qu'il ait pu sortir de cruelles vérités à celui qu'il aimait, James le coupa :

« Ce que veux dire Siry en exagérant (il lui jeta un coup d'œil sévère), c'est qu'on ne te voit plus. Tous les trois, on se retrouve souvent mais toi, tu es toujours fourré à la bibliothèque. Tu ne prends pratiquement plus le temps ni de manger ni de dormir. » Le lycanthrope avait esquissé un mouvement pour protester mais Prongs continua. « Je sais que tu dois travailler plus que nous, à cause de ton état. Tu nous l'avais déjà dit mais on pensait que tu aurais du temps pour nous. Au lieu de ça, on te voit tout le temps avec Emy. Je ne dis pas que tu dois arrêter de la voir (Sirius émit un grognement de protestation) mais comprends nous ! Tu es notre ami. On se fait du souci. Est-ce que tu cherches à nous punir ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne nous considères plus comme des amis ? Et les Maraudeurs dans tout ça ? Est-ce la fin de Moony, Padfoot, Prongs et Wormtail ? Dis-nous ! »

Remus sentit sa colère retomber même si elle ne s'effaçait pas. Un autre sentiment grandit : la culpabilité. Il est vrai qu'il avait décidé de s'éloigner de Sirius, ce qui impliquait de s'éloigner aussi des deux autres. Mais pouvait-il vraiment détruire cette amitié, une amitié qu'il pensait auparavant ne pas mériter? Le pouvait-il ? Le voulait-il ? Etait-ce de la faute de Peter, de James ou même de Sirius, s'il était tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que la lune était pratiquement pleine. Pourrait-il supporter une nuit en tant qu loup-garou sans avoir ses amis animagi près de lui ? Il ne le croyait pas.

Mais renoncer à son isolement signifiait devoir supporter la vision du couple qu'offrait Sirius et Jill. Serait-il assez fort ? Mais cette fois-ci, il aurait Emy près de lui. Pourra-t-elle l'aider ? Il se sentait étouffé, pris entre deux feux.

Il regarda ses compagnons. Il vit le visage anxieux de Sirius. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il était si beau ? Il sentit son corps se réchauffer et picoter à la vue de l'être aimé.

Alors, il murmura :

« Je suis désolé. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais je suis sadique de couper là mais j'essaierai de mettre le prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine. Gros poutoux à toutes !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ellie 351 :** Je suis vraiment très contente qu'Emy plaise parce que j'avais peur que vous la preniez pour une Mary-Sue en puissance (ce qu'elle n'est pas, bien évidemment !). Je crois qu'être avec Remus la décoince ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un dise les quatre vérités à nos Gryffys.

On peut dire que Siry est jaloux mais pour lui ce n'est que parce que Emy passe trop de temps avec son meilleur ami, donc il en est encore loin de se dire qu'il est amoureux (j'vous ai dit que Siry est un peu long à la détente !!!).

La suite est déjà écrite mais c'est vrai que sadiquement j'attends un peu avant de tout mettre pour avoir aussi le temps d'écrire le reste. Mais j'essaie de vous donner assez rapidement ce que j'ai. En plus je n'ai pas toujours le temps de venir sur ffnet pour mettre de nouveaux chapitres. Voilà, j'espère quand même ne pas trop vous faire patienter !

**Gaelle gryffondor **: Merci de me soutenir et du petit mot ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !

**Oxaline :** Contente que mon troisième chapitre t'ait plu. J'ai bcp aimé l'écrire aussi. J'ai adoré l'image de la cape et des deux compères révélés par Moony. Merci encore pour Emy. Elle est là pour réveiller nos Maraudeurs ! As-tu aimé la suite de la sortie d'Emy ?

**Fanli :** Encore contente qu'Emy te plaise (je ne pensasi vraiment pas qu'elle plairait autant !). Tu as eu la réponse à ta question (comment les Maraudeurs allaient se débrouiller après). Ca t'a plu ?

**Jenny :** Que d'impatience Jenny (lol !). Voilà j'ai mis la suite. J'espère que ça t'a plu !

**Malicia Conroy :**Merci Malicia ! C'est très gentil de ta part !


	5. Cinquième chapitre Première partie

**Disclaimer :** J'aimerai beaucoup mais les perso principaux ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Emy ? Jill et Sally-Anne.

**Ndla 1:** Félicitations à JK qui a mis au monde un troisième bébé dimanche !

**Ndla2 :** Ce chapitre se divise en deux parties, je vous mets la première partie et demain la deuxième. Ne m'en voulez pas trop mais j'avais décidé de mettre tout demain et puis je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de mettre aussi une partie aujourd'hui.

**Ndla3 :** Remus souffre encore…

* * *

Cinquième chapitre - Première partie : 

Noël était passé et c'étaient les derniers jours des vacances.

Depuis leur conversation, tout était redevenu comme avant. En apparence. Car si on voyait de plus en plus souvent les Maraudeurs ensemble, si quelques blagues avaient été faites aux Serpentards, si tout semblait aller pour le mieux et rassurer ainsi les autres élèves et même les professeurs, Emy savait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

Enfin Remus s'était confié. Il n'avait pas tout dit mais il s'était soulagé. Et ce que son ami avait tu, Emy l'avait deviné.

Il lui avait raconté ce qui était arrivé après son départ : les accusations, les remarques blessantes (des deux côtés) et la réconciliation.

Cette nuit-là, dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, les éclats de voix et les fous rires étaient revenus. Les quatre amis avaient passé plusieurs heures à discuter, se chamailler, plaisanter et préparer une nouvelle blague contre les Serpentards.

Au départ, Remus avait été content : il avait retrouvé ses amis. Mais il avait vite déchanté. Il avait réduit son temps à la bibliothèque, prenait ses repas avec ses amis, allait en cours avec eux, les retrouvaient dans la salle commune. Pourtant s'il passait du temps avec eux, ils étaient rarement seuls. Il y avait toujours, au moins, une de leurs copines, Lily généralement (puisque James s'était enfin déclaré). Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il l'adorait. Par contre, il ne supportait pas la présence de Jill.

Le pire arriva quand ils passèrent un après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. Ils devaient y aller tous les quatre, entre hommes, mais James les convainquit vite d'inviter Lily. Et cela empira quand ils entrèrent aux Trois Balais. Là, sagement assises, attendaient Sally-Anne et Jill. Remus se tourna vers Sirius qui affichait un air ravi et un sourire gourmand. Quand celui-ci arriva à la table des filles, il s'assit et entraîna sa petite-amie dans un fougueux baiser. Le Préfet en resta cloué au sol. Ce fut Peter, le bousculant pour aller retrouver se chère moitié, qui le ramena à la réalité. Il était coincé. Personne pour le délivrer, Emy n'ayant pas voulu venir, elle avait des cours extras en Potions (elle ne s'en fatiguerait jamais !).

Il suivit donc James et Lily. Il passa le plus épouvantable après-midi de sa vie, n'osant regarder le couple maudit. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il être heureux pour Sirius ? Lui qui ne voulait que son bonheur.

Il sentait que Jill ne l'aimait pas. Cela l'arrangeait, il pouvait la détester sans culpabiliser. Comment Sirius avait-il pu s'enticher de cette fille ? Il méritait tellement mieux. Il ne parlait pas de lui. Padfoot ne pourrait jamais (à son désespoir) être homosexuel. Mais cette fille n'était qu'une pimbêche ! Très belle mais, parfois, si froide.

Il vit sa délivrance en la personne du professeur MacGonagall. Elle avait besoin de lui parler de leçons particulières à donner à un élève de cinquième année. En qualité de Préfet, Remus avait accepté ce travail. Il adorait donner des cours et s'il n'avait pas été un loup-garou, il aurait aimé devenir professeur. Après son entrevue avec la directrice des Gryffondors, il avait préféré rentrer au château. Il eut peur de remarques qu'auraient pu lui faire ses amis mais, à son étonnement (et sa déception), personne ne sembla avoir remarqué sa disparition.

Il s'était retrouvé dans une salle vide, après le dîner, remâchant des pensées amères. C'est ainsi qu'Emy l'avait retrouvé. Elle s'assit près de lui, à même le sol. Il avait alors posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Pendant qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux, elle le sentit se décrisper. Elle sut aussi qu'il pleurait silencieusement. Doucement, d'une voix éraillée par les pleurs, il lui raconta son après-midi. Il ne lui parla pas de ses sentiments pour Sirius, il avait peur qu'elle ne le rejetât par dégoût. Par contre, il lui dit son sentiment d'abandon, d'isolement, son impression d'être devenu invisible pour ses amis. Ainsi que son sentiment de colère mêlé à la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Ils l'avaient accusé de les avoir abandonné mais ne l'avaient-ils pas fait en premier ?

La rancœur gagna aussi Emy qui se surprit à maudire les autres Maraudeurs.

Comme à chaque fois, elle réussit à l'apaiser. Elle lui promit d'être toujours là pour lui et de l'aider le mieux qu'elle le pourrait.

A partir de ce moment-là, ils furent presque inséparables. Si, pour tous, c'était Remus qui la protégeait, Emy et lui savait que c'était le contraire. Elle était là pour le défendre de ses amis, pour qu'ils ne le détruisent pas. Dès que Remus sentait qu'aux garçons allait s'ajouter leurs copines, en particulier les Serdaigles, il cherchait Emy des yeux (elle essayait de n'être jamais très loin) et elle se joignait à eux. Personne ne la remarquait, elle était redevenue invisible (leur couple n'était plus une nouveauté, les gens s'étaient lassés) et il n'y avait que Lily, puis James peu à peu, qui lui parlait. Sirius, quant à lui, la regardait les yeux remplis de colère. Elle y répondait avec un sourire indifférent.

Bien sûr, elle remarqua vite que l'attitude de son ami se modifiait selon le Maraudeur ou la copine avec lequel il se trouvait. C'était imperceptible, sauf pour elle (elle le connaissait maintenant par cœur). Quand ils étaient seuls avec James et Lily, tout se passait pour le mieux. Les deux couples s'appréciaient énormément. Emy admirait beaucoup Lily, qui avait toujours été très gentille avec elle, et elle avait été désolée pour James, qui n'arrivait pas à séduire la Préfète. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'ils sortaient enfin ensembles.

James et Lily aimaient beaucoup Remus et, instinctivement, ils sentaient sa détresse. Bien qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la gravité de son état, ils s'inquiétaient. Ils étaient contents de voir Remus et Emy ensemble. Celle-ci lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

En effet, pour les apparences, ils avaient fini par décider de dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ils se comportaient comme un couple, allant jusqu'à ébaucher des baisers timides. La nouvelle avait été accueillie avec joie ou indifférence, seul Sirius avait paru contrarié.

Emy n'aimait pas trop Peter et Sally-Anne. Elle les trouvait peu intéressants. Remus, ayant pourtant beaucoup d'affection pour Peter, ne supportait pas sa copine et évitait de rester trop longtemps seul avec eux.

Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Sirius, surtout, ou de Jill, le comportement de Remus changeait. Pour tout le monde, c'était le bon vieux Remus : un demi-sourire, une attitude calme et réservée. Mais elle voyait plus : ses yeux. Ils le trahissaient. Elle y retrouvait une douleur qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir déjà vu dans les yeux de son père. Remus évitait de regarder le couple et dès qu'ils s'embrassaient, il contemplait le décor autour de lui ou se concentrait sur un point, à l'opposé.

Emy et lui s'étaient peu retrouvés seuls avec eux. L'atmosphère était irrespirable, Jill les considérant comme quantité négligeable.

Mais dès que Sirius se retrouvait sans elle, Remus se sentait déjà mieux, bien qu'il ne voulait pas être seul avec lui. Parfois, Emy le surprenait contemplant Black s'amuser avec les autres, manger ou discuter avec ses camarades. Et elle voyait dans ses yeux l'admiration, la fascination qu'il avait pour son ami et autre chose encore…

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Jenny :** Je suis bel et bien sadique puisque je n'arrête pas de faire souffrir mon petit Moony ! Couper là m'a permis un petit effet de suspens (que j'espère réussi). La conversateion était animée mais pas tant que ça puisque Remus s'est retenu (je n'imagine pas Remus s'emporter mm avec ses amis et mm quand ils ont tort, sauf cas exceptionnel !). Et non, ce n'est pas la fin. Ma fic devrait avoir une dizaine de chapitres alors je n'ai pas l'intention d'en rester là. Quant à la discussion entre les deux, elle n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour mais… Alors la suite t'a plu ? Demain, la fin de la suite (c'était bien à la fin de la semaine).

**Ellie351 :** Je reconnais mon sadisme mais je vais continuer à être sadique je le crains (il faudra vous habituer, lol). J'ai l'impression que mon « petit effet » a plu quand mm. Quant à Jill (ou l'autre bouffonne), étant moi-mm la créatrice du perso, je peux vous assurer que ça ne me dérange absolument pas que vous l'insultiez, moi-mm parfois…(oui je suis grave…). Moony va encore souffrir (il n'y a qu'à lire ce qui s'est passé au-dessus) et Sirius est définitivement aveugle mais je vous assure que Moony ne souffre pas en vain. Les Maraudeurs ne voient que ce qui les arrangent : Moony travaille trop. Mais Remus ne leur a pas dit non plus que ça n'allait pas et qu'il avait besoin d'être épaulé (parce qu'à mon avis, ils l'auraient aidé) mais la situation est assez compliquée (moi-mm j'm'y perds !!! Quel auteuse vraiment !lol). Mais je t'assure que la situation évolue. Bises.

**Petite Dilly :** Merci pour tes compliments. C'est dur de savoir bien cerné les perso mais comme j'adore ces deux-là et que j'ai lu pas mal de fics, je me suis lancée. Quant à mon style j'essaie du mieux que je peux, j'espère que c'est assez clair et pas trop chiant ! J'espère que cette partie de chapitre t'a plue. Moony souffre encore ! Oui, je sais je suis sadique !

**Fanli :** Sirius est un champion de la mauvaise foi ! Pour lui c'est Emy qui lui a piqué Remus et il n'a pas pensé à se remettre en cause. En plus, il ne connaît pas les sentiments de Remus pour lui donc il ne comprend pas qu'il puisse s'éloigner. Et puis les autres deux ne comprennent pas non plus… Merci d'aimer. J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire.

**Oxaline :** Le rapprochement ne se fera pas tout de suite. Alors faudra être patiente ! (j'ai pas encore tout écrit surtout !). Je vois que j'ai réussi à être assez clair ! T'as bien vu tous les points de mon chapitre. Merci de suivre cette fic depuis le début et pour les compliments (ça me fait tjs plaisir !!).

**Nardy :** Déjà j'espère que tu t'es réchauffée ma maman !!!! J'veux pas que tu tombes malade, moi ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ne pas me laisser de reviews ! Je suis contente que tu en aies laissée mais ne te sens pas obligée ! Tu as tout à fait raison pour Remus, Emy et Siry. Siry estcon que veux-tu :il peut sortir avec qqn mais Remus, il n'a pas le droit ! Ah ces mecs ! Quant à Remus , je l'imagine trop doux, qqn qui ne créera jamais de scandales et qui pense aux autres avant de penser à lui ! Je ne vois pas du tout à qui peux te faire penser Emy (lol) !!!? Merci encore pour tes deux reviews, ma petite maman !!!

**Caliméra :**Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire. Effectivement, nos Maraudeurs pensent à se caser : James réussit à avoir la femme de ses rêves, Peter trouve une copine (qui a fit enfin ????) et mm Siry se trouve une fille régulière !?! Quant à Remus, il s'isole parce qu'il ne croit pas être digne d'être aimé à cause de sa lycanthropie. Il y a comme un retour en arrière, avant de rencontrer ses amis. Je suis vraiment de plus en plus ravie qu'Emy plaise ! Sirius moins neuneu et capricieux ? Euh, j'vais essayer mais je ne promet rien, tu sais ce qu'on dit : chassez le naturel, il revient au galop !!! Merci encore.


	6. Cinquième chapitre Deuxième partie

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling sauf trois perso féminins (Emy, Jill et Sally-Anne).

**Ndla :** Voici donc la suite et la fin du chapitre cinq. Je suis toujours aussi sadique !

* * *

Cinquième chapitre – Deuxième partie 

« Remus, j'ai une question à te poser mais je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal. Et, quelque soit la réponse, sache que je t'aime et que je ne te juge pas. »

Ce dernier blêmit. Se pourrait-il que son amie ait découvert qu'il était un loup-garou ? Il hocha la tête.

« Remus, es-tu amoureux ? »

Surpris, le Préfet resta bouche bée. Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, Emy ajouta :

« Non, attends. Laisse-moi reformuler la question. » Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux :

« Es-tu amoureux de Sirius ? Es-tu homosexuel ? »

Emy vit son ami perdre toutes couleurs et la fixer comme apeuré de pouvoir la perdre.

« Ce n'est rien Rem. Je suis avec toi. Toujours. Je t'aime. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, raconte-moi, aide-toi ! »

Le lycanthrope, les larmes aux yeux, ne répondit pas. Brusquement, il poussa un profond soupir :

« Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as découvert mais c'est vrai. Je suis gay et…j'aime Sirius (il se sentait étrange de le dire à haute voix, à une autre personne que lui). Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne sais pas comment cela s'est produit. Je me déteste tellement pour ça. » Emy secoua la tête en signe de dénégation mais son ami continua. « Comment ais-je pu tombé amoureux de l'un de mes meilleurs amis ? Comment puis-je avoir certaines pensées sur lui ? C'est une forme de trahison, tu comprends ? Comme si j'abusais de sa confiance. » Emy passa sa main sur la joue du jeune Gryffondor. « Mais il est si beau. Et si charmant ! Je connais chacune des expressions de son visage. Je peux te dire son état d'esprit rien qu'en le regardant. Il a été si doux avec moi, un véritable ami. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai su que je préférais les garçons, quand je me suis mis à avoir des réactions à sa présence que je n'aurais dû avoir qu'avec des filles. Puis, peu à peu, je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Ce n'est pas si difficile, la moitié de Poudlard est folle de lui. Mais, je suis l'un des seuls à le connaître réellement, à l'avoir vu dans ses mauvais jours tout comme dans ses bons, à savoir ce qui le rend vraiment heureux et ce qui le rend triste. Je connais chacun de ses moindres défauts et toutes ses qualités. Et tout cela fait que je l'aime encore plus. Nous avons toujours été très amis. Je m'entends mieux avec lui qu'avec Peter et James, même si je les aime beaucoup. C'est juste qu'il y a comme un lien qui nous réunit l'un à l'autre mais qui n'englobe pas les autres. Enfin, je devrais dire « il y avait » parce que maintenant…ce n'en est plus le cas. Maintenant… » Remus soupira encore plus longtemps, il se sentait si fatigué. « Tout allait pour le mieux quand il butinait de fille en fille, tel le papillon insaisissable qu'il était. Je savais (et je le sais toujours) que jamais mon amour ne serait réciproque. Siry n'est pas et ne sera jamais attiré par les hommes. J'avais peur que s'il venait à connaître mes véritables sentiments, il soit dégoûté et qu'il ne veuille plus me parler. Alors j'ai tout caché, enfoui dans mon cœur. Et j'ai accepté de n'être qu'un ami. Je savais qu'un jour, il aurait quelqu'un qui compterait dans sa vie. Je voulais me préparer. Mais je dois avouer que jamais je n'aurais cru que cela soit si rapide.

Quand il m'a dit cet été qu'il voulait sortir avec Jill, j'ai compris qu'elle serait différente. C'est la première fois que je le sentais si déterminé et il se souvenait même de son prénom ! J'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'échappait, que je le perdais petit à petit. Son séjour a été une torture. Il voulait que je l'aide » Le loup-garou eut un petit rire désabusé. « Ironique, non ? Bien sûr, j'ai accepté. Il reste mon meilleur ami et je veux qu'il soit heureux. »

La Gryffondor serra Remus dans ses bras. Il s'en dégagea doucement.

« A notre arrivée, tout était pratiquement fait. Et, il m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux. Je me suis senti si mal. Je ne voulais plus que dormir, ne plus me réveiller et pouvoir oublier. Ma vie est devenue encore plus misérable. Heureusement, pour moi, tu y es rentrée et grâce à toi, je sens que je peux aller mieux. »

Cette fois-ci, quand la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras, il y resta. Il tremblait mais il ne savait pas si c'était de froid ou à cause de tous les sentiments piégés en lui. Et peu à peu, Emy le rassura par son étreinte, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait totalement le réconforter.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu te sens si mal avec Sirius et Jill. Cela doit être une torture pour toi à chaque fois que tu vois ces deux-là ensemble. Peut-être devrais-tu t'éloigner de lui ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas perdre son amitié mais, de toute façon, tu ne peux pas être son ami, en ce moment. Tu as James et Lily. Eux aussi, ils t'aiment beaucoup et ils t'aideront même si tu décides de ne plus être si proche de Sirius. Ils n'aiment absolument pas la manière dont Jill te traite. Tu pourras toujours t'en servir comme excuse. Quant à Sirius, Je sais que c'est dur à entendre mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il se rende compte que tu es distant avec lui. Il ne fait plus attention qu'à Jill. »

Remus se redressa. Il était si blanc qu'Emy eut le cœur serré.

«- Je ne supporte plus de le voir avec elle. Je ferai tout pour ne plus souffrir, tout ! » dit-il avec force. Sa compagne tressaillit. « Même si cela signifie que je doive perdre son amitié. Je ne supporterai cela que si tu es près de moi. Promet-moi que tu seras toujours là pour moi, promet-le-moi !

- Je te le promets, je serai toujours là. Toujours. Pour toi. »

Emy se jeta dans les bras de son ami et serra ses bras fortement autour de ses épaules. Elle connaissait enfin son secret, mais au lieu de la rassurer, cela lui donna encore plus peur. Toujours. Pour lui.

* * *

Je sais que c'est encore court mais les deux parties ensemble ça fait un gros morceau!

Le prochain sera un peu plus long (et une POV Siry!)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Caliméra :** Ca fait plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies de lire ma fic ! Tu as raison :Siry est encore jeune et il ne sait pas trop ce qu'est être amoureux. J'ai dans ma tête l'image d'un jeune Black séduisant bcp mais ne se casant pas bcp. Et Remus je l'ai tjs imaginé plus sérieux que les autres, c'est ainsi ! J'espère que ma fic ne t'a pas fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs quand même. Je n'ai vraiment jamais vêcu cette situation alors je ne savais pas vraiment si les sentiments que je décrivais été juste et j'ai dû me fier à mon imagination. Quant à Peter, il est vrai qu'il serait mieux avec une Poufsouffle (bien que j'ai tjs pensé qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir bcp de copines, lol !). Mais Jill étant en Serdaigle, sa copine Sally-Anne doit l'être aussi (je me rends bien compte que c'est peu crédible parce que je l'imagine un peu idiote). Ainsi Peter peut suivre Sirius dans ces escapades amoureuses. Enfin, de toute manière, Peter n'est pas un perso super important (lol) !

**Jenny :** Ben j'suis désolée Jenny mais je me suis rendue compte en écrivant les chapitres qu'il n'était pas possible que je fasse tout de suite un fin heureuse, si je veux rester crédible, Siry ne peut pas tomber dans les bras de Mumus trop vite ! Avant faut se débarrasser de Jill !!!J'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de lire la suite. Oui je sais je mène la vie dure à Rem's et le pire… c'est que j'ai pas fini !!!!(lol)

**Petite Dilly :** Vi il a pas de chance avec moi ! Mais il y a Emy et je vous asure qu'elle l'aide bcp !

Poutoux à mes revieuses depuis le début, aux nouvelles (merci) et à tous mes lecteurs !!!

J'espère que la suite vous a plu !


	7. Sixième chapitre

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling sauf trois perso féminins (Emy, Jill et Sally-Anne).

**Ndla :** Ce chapitre est une POV Siry mais pas à la première personne ! (je sais c'est bizarre). Elle se découpe en trois petites parties. La deuxième partie (vous découvrirez vite laquelle !) est la première chose que j'ai écrite dans la fic (je le dis à tout le monde donc j'ai décidé de vous saouler aussi !) et après m'est venue toute l'idée de la fic.

Présence d'un petit lime sans prétention mais j'préviens le public jeune (blablabla... !).

* * *

Sixième chapitre :

Février venait de commencer. Les mois avaient passé depuis la rentrée à Poudlard et Sirius avait l'impression que sa vie avait réellement changé.

Jill venait à peine de partir. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à la Tour d'Astronomie, après le couvre-feu, pour être seuls, c'està-dire sans Peter et Sally-Anne ! Cela avait été très agréable. Jill était très douée et s'ils ne se trouvaient pas à cet endroit, ils auraient pu terminer ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé. Avec Jill, cela n'avait pas été si difficile, elle ne jouait pas à la prude, comme certaines des anciennes petites amies de l'animagus. Mais bizarrement, Padfoot se sentait soulagé qu'il ne se soit rien produit de plus. Depuis quelques temps, il se sentait mélancolique, plein de nostalgie, comme s'il avait quitté quelqu'un ou, plus justement, comme si quelqu'un l'avait quitté…

Pour chasser ses pensées moroses, il se leva et se dégourdit les jambes. De sa poche, il tira la carte des Maraudeurs et vérifia que le point de Jill était bien à l'abri dans le dortoir des Serdaigles. Il allait refermer la carte quand il vit deux autres points se diriger vers la Tour des Gryffondors : Remus et Emy.

Ils avaient dû eux aussi aller à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir passer un moment, seuls, sans risque d'être dérangés. Sirius, sentant la colère grandir en lui, fixait les points avancant l'un près de l'autre. Il se surprit à se demander s'ils étaient en train de se tenir par la main, si quand ils s'arrêtaient au tournant d'un couloir, Remus en profitait pour voler un baiser à Emy, si leur rencontre dans cet endroit «tranquille » avait été passionnelle comme celle qu'il avait eu avec Jill… La chaleur montait en lui en pensant aux deux Gryffondors, dans une salle vide, s'embrassant devant un feu de cheminée.

Il se remémora alors les soirées qu'il passait avec son ami, devant le feu, souvent dans la salle commune. Mais quand ils ne voulaient pas être dérangés ou entendus parce qu'ils discutaient d'une blague ou de la lycanthropie, ils allaient dans leur salle. Ils l'avaient trouvée quand les Maraudeurs créaient la carte.

Les moments qu'il passait seul avec son ami lui manquaient.

Remus l'avait toujours si bien compris. Il le connaissait bien mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Par contre, la réciproque n'était pas vraie. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il méconnaissait chez Moony. Il se renfermait dès qu'on lui parlait de sa famille, de sa condition de loup-garou et même des filles ! Mais au lieu de rebuter Sirius, cela le fascinait et lui donnait envie d'être près de lui pour découvrir toutes les facettes de sa personnalité.

Il avait été si heureux ces quelques jours chez les Lupins. Ils étaient tous si gentils. Et Remus y avait été un peu plus détendu, n'ayant pas à faire attention à ce qu'il disait ou faisait, même s'il l'avait trouvé très distant (physiquement en particulier).

Ils dormaient dans la même chambre. Et il arrivait alors à Padfoot de se réveiller en pleine nuit à la suite d'un cauchemar. Pour se calmer, il se tournait vers son meilleur ami et le regardait dormir. Il était si parfait, avec son visage d'ange, si calme, enfin débarrassé de cette ride de soucis qui lui barrait le front. Il s'endormait alors, apaisé, et finissait sa nuit paisiblement.

L'animagus finit par sortir des ses pensées et remarqua que non seulement Remus et Emy étaient arrivés à la Tour mais que chacun était dans son dortoir.

Est-ce que Moony avait montré à la jeune fille leur salle ? Est-ce là qu'ils se retrouvaient ?

Sirius se sentait las. Il avait en lui un sentiment de perte. Cette fille lui avait volé son meilleur ami.

Il se décida finalement à rejoindre aussi son dortoir. Il ne voulait plus y penser de peur de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait réellement perdu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela devait être l'après-midi. Ils venaient sans doute de quitter le cours du professeur Binns. Mais, de toute manière, toutes notions d'heure et de lieu avaient quitté Sirius depuis que deux bras l'avaient happé pour le faire entrer dans cette salle de classe vide et sombre. Aucunes pensées n'étaient formées dans sa tête. Il se consacrait simplement à percevoir les sensations répercutées dans son bas-ventre. Là, accroupie, une charmante personne lui faisait connaître de voluptueux tourments. Son sexe était engloutie, suçotée, savourée par une bouche gourmande.

« Aucune fille ne m'a jamais aussi bien gâtée que celle-ci…Elle est …Mmmmmmmm…. »

Sirius sentit son corps se cambrer, au moment de sa jouissance. Il gémit longuement et se déversa dans la bouche de sa partenaire, qui se délectait de son nectar.

Les yeux fermés, adossé au mur de la salle, Padfoot reprenait son souffle petit à petit. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, sa délicieuse compagne se lever et promener ses grandes mains le long de son torse. Puis elles vinrent entourer son visage. De doigts élancés caressèrent ses joues. Il perçut son souffle dans son cou, il remontait vers sa bouche. Là, un baiser doux et rapide. Un deuxième. Bref. Trop bref. Un troisième arriva rapidement. Mais il réussit finalement à capturer les lèvres fugaces. De sa langue, il en dessina le contour puis en força la barrière. Ses mains, jusque là crispées sur le mur, se décidèrent à se mouvoir et se placèrent sur le large dos de son bourreau.

Ce qui lui permit d'approfondir son baiser et de goûter la bouche qui l'avait fait jouir. Pendant que leurs langues s'entremêlaient, une des mains du jeune Black remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale de sa compagne, qui émit des gémissements de plaisir. Il sentit les frissons qui parcouraient le corps de sa nouvelle victime (ou bien étaient-ce les siens ?).

Ses doigts atteignirent la nuque et commencèrent à jouer avec les cheveux soyeux et courts qui s'y trouvaient.

Le cerveau, embrumé par la sensation du baiser et des mains se trouvant toujours sur son torse, réussit néanmoins à lui envoyer des signaux d'alarme : cheveux « courts », dos « large »« grandes »mains…

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et s'arrachant aux lèvres suaves et tentatrices, repoussa sa (son ?) partenaire.

Il vit alors deux yeux clairs couleur du miel surpris par son geste et voilés de désir ainsi qu'une bouche rougie par ses baisers et qui appelait au péché.

Avant que quelque conque mot puisse être prononcé, Padfoot se réveilla et se redressa sur son lit.

«Remus »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius repensait à son rêve.

« Aucune fille ne m'avait jamais aussi bien gâté ! Evidemment puisque tu ne rêvais pas d'une fille mais d'un garçon ! Et de l'un de tes meilleurs amis, qui plus est »

Il secoua la tête de consternation et reposa son verre de jus de citrouille.

James lui lança un regard étonné mais se reconcentra rapidement sur la conversation qu'il avait avec Lily.

Alors que Sirius essayait de comprendre son rêve (comment avait-il pu rêver qu'un de ses amis lui fasse……….et qu'il en jouisse ?), Remus entra dans la Grande Salle. Padfoot ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler. Il connaissait par cœur chaque trait de son visage, chacun de ses muscles, sa manière de marcher mais il sentit son pouls accélérer, son cœur battre plus vite et ses mains devenir moites.

Il regarda attentivement Moony, se rendant compte que son visage lui avait manqué. Il avait l'air triste et fatigué. Mais tout son être s'illumina en se dirigeant vers la table des gryffondors. Il passa devant Sirius, en adressant un bonjour général aux Maraudeurs et à Lily et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Emy. Celle-ci l'attendait souriante. Remus se pencha et ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Cette vision arracha une grimace de douleur à l'animagus. Puis le loup-garou se servit tout en discutant gaiement avec sa petite-amie. Ils se souriaient mutuellement et faisaient comme si rien n'existait d'autre qu'eux.

Sirius se leva et sortit à grands pas, sous les regards étonnés de Wormtail, Prongs et Lily.

Il ne comprenait ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'était déjà senti trahi (en particulier par sa famille) cependant ce qu'il ressentait était mille fois pire : il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur et que quelqu'un s'amusait à la piétiner allègrement.

En voyant Remus et Emy ensemble, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : il voulait être à la place de la jeune fille ! Il voulait qu'elle disparaisse pour qu'il puisse récupérer son ami.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive »

Perdu dans ses interrogations, Sirius n'avait pas pu remarquer qu'un autre regard s'était dirigé vers luià sa sortie, un regard plein d'amour et d'inquiétude.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ellie 351 :** (review chap 5 1° partie) : Tu m'as perçue à jour : je suis naturellement sadique avec les perso que j'aime (mais je peux l'être aussi avec ceux que je n'aime pas lol). A chaque fic, c'est pareil ! Tu sais Jill est une fille « po-pu-lai-re » alors elle ne veut pas s'afficher avec deux « bûcheurs » qui passent leur temps à la bibliothèque. Elle doit considérer que Sirius ne devrait même pas être ami avec Moony (oui, vous pouvez la torture, je n'aurai pas besoin d'elle d'ici à quelques chapitres !). Et Heureusement qu'Emy est là effectivement (ça se vérifiera encore plus pour la suite).

(review chap 5 2° partie) merci pour les compliments (ça me fait tjs rougir !). Alors le chapitre sur Siry t'a plu ?

**Oxaline :** (review chap 5.1) Je suis contente que cette partie de chap t'ait plu. Quant à Emy, j'ai pris quelques trucs chez moi mais ensuite elle est vite devenue indépendante. Je crois que c'est un peu toutes les nanas qui aimeraient voir Siry et Moony ensemble ! Et oui, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec Moony à Pré au Lard mais j'ai réussi à le venger dans ce chapitre non ? (c'est à Siry dans prendre plein la poire !).

(review chap 5.2) Alors là tu m'as rendue heureuse en me disant ce qui t'avais le plus plue ! J'ai eu du mal avec cette conversation et j'avais peur d'être trop dans le mélo et peu réaliste. J'espérai être émouvante… Alors, toujours envie de frapper Siry ?

**Petite Dilly :** Merci ! J'ai vraiment eu du mal. Et la suite qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

**Genevieve Black :** Merci pour la review. Je n'ai pas été très sympa avec Rem's c'est vrai ! J'suis un peu sadique mais c'est pour qu'il soit plus heureux par la suite ! (lol). Alors, j'ai moi-aussi, essayé de le consoler et bizarrement Sirius a tout de suite débarquer et, sans même se transformer en Padfoot, s'est mis à grogner et à essayer de me mordre, donc… si tu veux le consoler, tu peux essayer mais c'est à risque est péril ! Tu as bien le droit de détester Jill, elle est là pour ça ! lol. Quant à Siry, peutêtre as-tu changé d'avis avec ce chapitre? Ou peutêtre pas ?

**Caliméra :** Déjà je te fais un gros caliiiiiiiin en espérant que tout aille le mieux pour toi ! Quant au feeling, je ne sais pas, mais je suis une nana très rêveuse et souvent à la déprime alors j'ai un peu d'expérience dans « le broyer des idées moroses » (lol). Quant à Siry, je crois que tu as tes réponses dans ce chapitre, au moins un départ de réponse et par la suite, vous aurez d'autres éléments ! Quant à Peter, j'essaie de ne pas trop être méchante (même si c'est dur et parfois j'ai réellement de mal !) parce qu'il devait être sympa quand il était jeune puisqu'il était avec les Maraudeurs même si je sais que c'est plutôt compliqué…

**Gaelle Gryffondor : **Merci ! La suite t'a plue ?

**Jenny :** en effet, je ne veux pas être responsable de ta dépression. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue mais je n'ai plus que deux chapitres en réserve donc je serai sûrement assez longue à poster, bien que j'espère ne pas trop tarder ! Ben Sirius, je crois qu'il commence à morfler dans ce chapitre ? Tu ne crois pas ?

**Malicia Conroy :** Merci pour le compliment ! Tu as eu la suite ! Alors ?

**Fanli :** Merci d'aimer ! La suite la voilà ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu !

**Enola83 :** Je suis bien contente de ne plus être étudiante parce que je ne supportais plus le stress des partiels ! Je sais que je ne suis pas très sympa avec Remus mais sinon il n'y aurait plus d'histoire…lol. Oui, le père d'Emy s'est suicidé. Disons que je n'ai pas été très gentille avec elle non plus ! (j'dois vraiment avoir un problème, lol). Vous en serez plus plus tard. Quant à Sirius, c'est le pro de la mauvaise foi ! Il ne se rend pas compte que c'est lui qui gâche tout mais il a au moins une circonstance atténuante : il ne sait pas que Moony l'aime ! Quant à Jill, elle ne doit pas supporter les « anormaux », tu sais genre qui vont à la biblio au lieu de passer leur temps à faire des trucs stupides comme tous les gens populaires font ! Moi aussi j'suis une romantique alors je peux te dire que tu peux garde ton fol espoir !

**Nardy :** Merci maman ! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes (toi la pro des fics !). Je suis contente que tu aies moins froid (lol). Et ne te gêne pas à me laisser tes reviews (re-lol)

**Lune :** Merci bcp ! Par contre, ma fic risque d'être encore longue ! Alors faut s'armer de patience !

Poutoux à toutes et à tous, mes revieweuses et les autres !


	8. Septième chapitre Première partie

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling sauf Emy, Jill et Sally-Anne et un nouveau personnage !

**Ndla :** Ce chapitre est à nouveau coupé en deux. Voici la première partie. J'essaierai de mettre la deuxième avant la fin de la semaine.

J'espère qu'elle vous plairait !

Je vous préviens tout de suite : c'est coupé brutalement et sadiquement (je sais je suis méchante !)

* * *

Septième chapitre – Première partie :

« Que crois-tu qu'il soit arrivé à Sirius ce matin » demanda Remus.

Emy leva la tête de son parchemin pour le regarder. Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque et travaillaient pour leurs ASPICS Blancs. Elle avait bien remarqué que le Préfet n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il ne cessait de raturer son parchemin avec des gestes brusques. Il s'était finalement arrêté d'écrire pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle soupira : Remus avait réellement Sirius dans la peau. Il était triste et inquiet pour son ami.

« - Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? lui répondit-elle doucement.

- Penses-tu qu'il se soit passé quelque chose avec Jill »

Emy vit dans les yeux de Remus une lueur d'espoir. Elle s'attrista, son ami allait encore être blessé :

« Non, je ne le pense pas. J'ai … (elle hésita) … entendu une conversation entre Jill et Sally-Anne, dans les toilettes. Il semblerait que Sirius et elle aient passé une partie de la nuit dernière dans la Tour d'Astronomie et ça a été plutôt… »

Remarquant le regard voilé de tristesse de son ami, La jeune Gryffondor s'arrêta.

« - Il avait quand même quelque chose ce matin ! Il est rare que Sirius quitte la Grande Salle sans manger et sans être accompagné ni par l'un de ses mais ni par Jill, reprit le Préfet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ! Ce n'est peutêtre qu'une phase. Tu verras comment il se comportera au déjeuner et là tu aviseras. Mais je te paries que tout sera comme avant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A midi, les deux amis trouvèrent attablés à la table des Gryffondors les autres Maraudeurs et leurs copines respectives. Remus laissa son regard s'attarder sur Padfoot et pu ainsi remarquer que celui-ci se comportait comme d'habitude, racontant ses idioties et flirtant avec sa petite-amie. Le préfet poussa un long soupir dépité ; comment allait-il supporter un nouveau repas avec Sirius et Jill ? Mais Emy, voyant sa peine, trouva une solution. A la table des Serdaigles se trouvait Nicole. C'était sa cousine. Elle était en 7° année. Elles s'entendaient plutôt bien, mais de part leurs emplois du temps respectifs, ne se retrouvaient que quelques rares fois pendant les repas. Celle-ci déjeunait seule. Emy prit son ami par la main et les dirigea vers la table de sa cousine. Le lycanthrope ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« - Bonjour Nicole !

Cette dernière leva la tête et sourit en reconnaissant la Gryffondor.

- Salut cousine! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci. Tu connais Remus je présume ?

- Oui, nous nous voyons aux réunions des préfets. Bonjour Remus. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour. Bien merci, et toi ?

- Bien aussi. »

Emy alla s'installer à côté de la Serdaigle alors que le loup-garou se plaçait en face de celle-ci. Ainsi la Gryffondor voyait la table de sa maison et elle pu noter que Sirius Black suivait leurs mouvements avec grande attention. Il ne semblait pas heureux qu'elle ait réussi à éloigner Moony d'eux. D'ailleurs, il avait l'air de partager son point de vue avec James et Peter. L'attrapeur semblait peu préoccupé par cette situation, il les regarda, vit Emy et lui souria. Elle répondit à son sourire.

« Que regardes-tu ainsi » demanda sa cousine tout en lançant un coup d'œil à la table voisine. « Où devrais-je dire qui »

Remus se retourna puis revenant vers les filles, leur lança un regard étonné.

« - Je ne regardais personne en particulier. C'est juste James qui s'est retourné et m'a souri. C'est tout.

- Tu as vu qui est avec lui ?

- Les deux autres Maraudeurs et leurs copines.

- Dont les deux pires pimbêches de Serdaigle et du collège même ! Je me demande ce que Dumbledore avait fait boire au Choixpeau Magique pour qu'il envoie ces deux dindes à Serdaigle »

Emy sourit, elle connaissait bien le mépris que sa cousine ressentait pour ces filles. Remus lui dit :

« - Tu sembles ne pas les apprécier.

- Ne pas les apprécier ? C'est un euphémisme ! Je ne dirai pas que je les hais car ce serait leur donner trop d'importance mais elles me gonflent ! Enfin, Jill surtout, car l'autre c'est son ombre, son faire-valoir. Tu sais que la Baddock a une bande de groupies (des mecs et des nanas) qui la suivent partout, la vénèrent comme une déesse et boivent ses paroles. Et pourtant, elle n'a rien d'un génie. Elle est peutêtre assez intelligente pour être à Serdaigle mais elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel comparé à d'autres. Je suis sûre que notre petite Emy pourrait la battre à plat de couture dans bien des domaines !

Emy rougit, elle n'aimait pas qu'on vante ses mérites.

- Je dois aussi dire que je l'apprécie modérement, avoua Remus.

Nicole eut un sourire narquois.

- Mais comme elle est la copine de l'un de mes meilleurs amis, je ne peux pas en dire du mal. »

La Serdaigle parut gênée. Quelque chose semblait la déranger mais elle n'osait pas en parler.

« Que se passe-t-il cousine » lui demanda Emy.

Nicole lança un regard vers Remus puis vers la table des Gryffy. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Disons que… » Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre. Elle releva les yeux vers l'autre Préfet et se lança.

« J'ai surpris une conversation entre la pimbêche et sa cour. Ils étaient tous dans la salle commune. Et pensaient être seuls. Il était tard mais à cause de leurs jacasseries, je n'arrivais pas à dormir ! J'étais en train de descendre pour aller leur demander poliment d'arrêter leurs gloussements ou je les transformais en cafards puants quand j'ai entendu le nom de Sirius. »

Elle s'arrêta un moment. Remus la regarda se demandant s'il devait ou non entendre la fin de l'histoire.

Nicole, prenant son silence comme une invitation, reprit :

« Tu pourras demander à Emy confirmation mais j'apprécie beaucoup Siry. A un moment, il voulait sortir avec moi. C'était il y a deux ans. » avoua-t-elle, devant la mine gênée du Maraudeur. Il se rappelait en effet de cela. « Mais je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il ne m'intéressait pas. En fait, il est arrivé à un moment de ma vie où je me suis rendue compte que les mecs ne m'intéressaient pas. »

Elle stoppa à nouveau et le regarda dans les yeux pour essayer de lui faire comprendre plus clairement ce que signifiaient ses propos.

Remus en était abasourdie : comment arrivait-elle à en parler quasi-librement à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine ? Alors que lui, il avait eu du mal et en avait encore à l'idée d'être gay !

« - J'espère que tu n'es pas trop choqué par mon homosexualité. Bien que je ne le crie pas sur le toit, je ne m'en cache pas. Mais si tu es embarrassé, je…

- Non, pas du tout. » la coupa-t-il. « Je suis moi-même homo… »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et porta sa main à la bouche. Comment avait-il pu lui dire et si désinvoltement ? Emy le regarda, surprise, puis elle lui fit un gentil sourire. Sa cousine les fixait l'un après l'autre.

« Tu es … mais je pensais que vous … vous étiez… »

Elle était stupéfaite.

Emy plaça sa main sur la sienne.

« Rem's et moi nous nous entendons très bien. Je l'aime comme le grand frère que j'aurai aimé avoir. Comme nous sommes très souvent ensemble, les gens se posent des questions. Pour donner le change et parce qu'il n'est pas près à faire son coming-out, nous avons dit que nous sortons ensemble. Tu comprends »

Sa cousine l'observa puis lui rendit son sourire. Elle lui tapota la main. La Gryffondor rassura d'un regard son ami « Elle ne dira rien ».

Pendant un court moment, personne ne parla. Puis Nicole sortit de son silence.

« C'est à Sirius que je l'ai dit en premier. J'avais cru qu'il allait s'enfuir en courant mais il a juste ri. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas juste, que je lui faisais de la concurrence déloyale ! Depuis, nous sommes devenus amis. Je suis peutêtre la seule amie qu'il ait et qu'il puisse avoir, sans compter Evans. »

Elle sourit.

« Une affection réelle est née entre nous. Et même si on se parle peu, chacun sait qu'il peut compter sur l'autre. Alors quand, cette nuit-là, j'ai entendu son nom, j'ai voulu savoir à quelle sauce il allait être mangé ! Et ce que j'ai appris m'a donné envie d'essayer quelques sortilèges que notre grand-mère nous a appris pour faire fuir les indésirables »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Fanli :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et oui Siry n'est pas si aveugle que ça ! J'espère que tu peux attendre parce qu'après ce chapitre, rien n'est encore corrigé donc il faudra s'armer de patience !

**Calimera :** J'espère que ta crise t'a laissée plus qu'une journée de répit ! Moi aussi j'aime bcp Sirius mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être vache avec lui ! Il commence à comprendre qu'il y a quelquechose avec Remus ! Quant à Jill, tu verras bientôt… Pour Emy, Siry est plutôt jaloux ! Je ne sais pas encore s'il va tenter quelque chose (j'ai pas écrit tout encore). Poutoux à toi.

**Enola83 :** Merci pour tes encouragements ! Ca a du me porter chance parce que j'ai écrit les deux chapitres suivants mais ils ne sont pas encore corrigés vu que ma correctrice est en vacances ! Sirius pas bête ? Euh… je ne sais pas…lol ! Mon pôv chouchou, je le maltraite ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de garder un cadre romantique (de toute manière j'adore trop ces deux-là pour les maltraiter ad vitam eternam ! lol). A bientôt.

**? Cher Anonyme :** Merci pour ta review mm si tu ne m'as pas laissé ton nom (oubli ?). il faut attendre un peu avant que Siry réalise qu'il soit amoureux ! Déjà il a du mal à reconnaître qu'il est jaloux… Faut pas trop lui en demander ! lol

**Jenny :** Je vais essayer d'aller le plus vite possible ! J'ai déjà des idées pour le chapitre 10 mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu as aimé ce chap. Je crois que c'est mon chapitre préféré, peutêtre aussi parce que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic par le rêve de Sirius. Ben tu vas voir les réactions de Siry plus tard et j'espère que ça te satisfera !

**Mimichang :** Bonjour d'abord à une nouvelle revieweuse (sourire ravi) ! Merci d'aimer. Voici la suite tant demandée ! Est-ce qu'elle t'a plu ?

**Gaelle Gryffondor :** Contente que ça t'aie fait rire !

**Miceliandre : **Bonjour d'abord et merci pour la review ! Oui, il est trèèèèèèèèèèèès long à la détente ! Il lui a fallu quelques mois (dans ma fic) pour se rendre compte que quelque chose lui manquait et que c'était Remus ! Mais il n'est pas très reluisant dans ma fic ! J'espère que la suite t'as plu !

**Ellie 351 :** Merci bcp pour tes compliments ! On ne m'avait pas encore dit que j'avais réussi à mettre du Siry dans ce chap et c'est vraiment le meilleur compliment que je puisse recevoir ! La fin des souffrances de Remus. Sans trop en dire, il devrait souffrir moins (mais j'ai pas encore tout écrit ni mm penser encore à la fin ! Je sais il faudrait que je m'y mette ! lol). Merci encore !

**Malicia Conroy :** Merci pour ta review ! J'ai pu remarquer que tu étais fidèle à ma fic et je t'en suis reconnaissante (ainsi qu'à toutes les autres). Ca me fait super plaisir de revoir les noms de celles qui sont depuis le début ainsi que de nouveaux ! Quand Siry et Rem's vont être ensemble ? Euh..Je ne sais pas moi-même ! Lol ! Je n'ai pas encore pensé à la fin (je crois que je vais faire durer cette fic !) mais ça ne devrait plus être trop long !

**Oxaline :** Je vois que les pesées de Sirius vous ont plu et à toi plus qu'aux autres, lol ! Moi aussi je plains Sirius moins que Remus pour la bonne raison que ça fait plus de mal à Moony qu'à son ami ! Et puis Siry ne connaît pas les sentiments du lycanthope pour lui ni les sentiments qu'il porte à Mumus ! Et puis, il faut qu'il morfle un peu, non ? Et la suiteça t'a plu ?

**Nardy : **Maman ! Je vais aussi vite que je le peux ! Moi aussi j'attends impatiemment tes fics ! Lol ! Merci de prendre du temps pour me laisser un petit mot ! Gros poutoux !

D'énormes poutoux à vous toutes, celles qui me review depuis le début et les nouvelles. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que ça vous plaît et ce qui vous plait !

Poutoux à tous les lecteurs.

A bientôt !


	9. Septième chapitre Deuxième partie

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling sauf Emy, Nicole, Jill et Sally-Anne.

**Ndla : **Voici donc la deuxième partie du chapitre. Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir mis plus tôt mais j'ai quelques imprévus et je n'ai pas pu venir sur ffnet.

Enjoy it !

* * *

Septième chapitre – Deuxième partie.

Le lycanthrope se sentait très curieux. Nicole poursuivit :

« Cette chère Baddock se vantait d'avoir réussi à mettre le grappin sur l'un des Maraudeurs. Elle a expliqué à son fan-club qu'elle avait choisi, pour sa dernière année et pour arriver au sommet de sa popularité, de sortir avec l'un de vous quatre. Ne se voyant ni avec toi (j'évite de t'en donner les raisons), ni avec Pettigrew, elle avait le choix entre Black et Potter. Mais tout le monde sait que ce dernier est fou de Lily. Et même si elle aime les défis, elle ne voulait pas se compliquer la tâche. Elle a alors jeté son dévolu sur Sirius. En plus, il a été plutôt simple à séduire : il a suffit qu'elle se fasse remarquer par lui juste avant les vacances et qu'elle l'appâte en jouant les belles indifférentes. Elle l'a ainsi laissé mijoter pendant l'été et a recueilli les fruits à la rentrée. Si elle n'a pas eu besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour sortir avec lui, elle a dû être plus habile pour le fidéliser. Car Sirius est connu pour la rapidité de ses flirts. En se laissant désirer et en jouant la carte du mystère, elle l'a rendu accro. Et puis qui pourrait la laisser sachant qu'une demie douzaine de gars n'attend que ça ? Et la voilà plus populaire que jamais »

Emy, tout comme sa cousine était dégoûtée de l'attitude de la Serdaigle.

« Et, bien sûr, elle a offert à son fidèle Bernardo un cadeau de seconde main : la quatrième roue du carrosse : Pettigrew. » ajouta Nicole, acerbe.

Remus était bouleversé. Dire que son ami était amoureux de cette…harpie ! Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire à Padfoot. Il ne le croirait jamais. Tout ce que touche Jill est d'or et ce qu'elle dit est parole sacrée. Comment faire comprendre à l'animagus qu'il était abusé ? Et puis en avait-il le droit ?

Tout ce que savait le Préfet s'écroulait. Il pensait que son aimé était heureux. Il savait que Jill n'était pas pour lui mais il l'avait toujours crue sincère. Ne disait-elle pas à tout ceux qui la connaissaient qu'elle était très amoureuse ? Comment pourrait-elle le rendre heureux d'en ces conditions ?

Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Sirius ne le croirait pas, le pensant jaloux de son bonheur. Et leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe. C'est à peine s'ils s'adressaient la parole. Le loup-garou était persuadé que Padfoot était fâché contre lui. Il ne voudrait sûrement pas lui parler seul à seul.

« Ca va, Remus » demanda Emy.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées.

Nicole le regardait attentivement. Mais il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour comprendre età cet instant, on lisait en Remus comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle se tourna vers sa cadette qui lui fit un signe positif de la tête. Cette dernière savait que sa cousine était une tombe. N'était-ce pas à elle qu'elle se confiait quand il lui arrivait d'avoir des pensées morbides ? Plus d'une fois, elle l'avait aidée et personne ne soupçonnait dans sa famille qu'ils auraient pu la perdre.

Pendant toute la conversation, la Gryffy avait observé Black, assis en faceà la table de leur maison. Il n'avait cessé de leur lancer des coups d'oeils plus rageurs les uns que les autres. D'ailleurs depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la Grande salle, il ne faisait plus très attention à sa copine qui semblait boudeuse. Et, parfois, Emy repérait des regards qui avaient une toute autre signification : loin d'être rageurs, ils étaient doux et emplis de tendresse. Elle pensait qu'ils étaient dirigés à sa cousine (elle connaissait leur histoire depuis longtemps) mais elle s'était vite rendue compte que de sa place, l'autre Gryffondor ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle était cachée par Remus. De même, quand celui-ci s'était levé pour attraper le pichet d'eau, les yeux du jeune homme avait glissé sur le corps de son ami et s'était posé sur son postérieur.

« Il admire les fesses de Rem's !» s'étonna la jeune fille.

Ce dernier avait retiré sa robe avant de s'asseoir et elle devait reconnaître que le jean qu'il portait était parfaitement moulant.

Mais elle ne comprenait plus très bien. A moins que… Mais… Des questions et des hypothèses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment était-ce possible ? Et surtout comment ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte auparavant ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Nicole qui regardait, d'un air amusé, Dumbledore essayant d'égayer la table des professeurs avec des petits sorts de transformation (il avait notamment transformé le verre du Professeur Loveheart, maître des Potions de Poudlard, en un bel oiseau multicolore qui s'était mis à picorer dans l'assiette de celui-ci qui regardait tour à tour le directeur et l'oiseau, horrifié). Elle devait avoir une conversation avec elle et sans Remus.

Celui-ci était sorti de ses pensées. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait attendre. S'il voyait que Jill abusait trop de la situation, il pourrait toujours essayer de parler à l'animagus. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à gâcher le bonheur de son ami. Peutêtre devait-il demander conseil à James ?

Un mouvement derrière Emy le fit sursauter, il leva la tête. La jeune fille, en visà-vis, fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Elle vit Severus Snape, les bras croisés, l'air furieux. Il ne semblait pas avoir très envie d'être là.

« Perks, aurais-tu oublié que nous devons retrouver le Professeur Loveheart ? Et qu'il veut que nous arrivions ensemble et à l'heure ! Cela fait dix minutes que je t'attends dans le hall. »

La jeune Gryffondor regarda sa montre. Avec toutes ces révélations, elle avait oublié l'heure de son cours. Elle qui détestait être en retard !

« Je m'excuse Severus. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure. »

Le Serpentard tiqua en entendant son prénom dans la bouche d'une Gryffondor. Il allait répliquer vertement quand Remus le coupa.

« - Elle s'est excusée. Que veux-tu de plus ? Nous étions en train de discuter et elle a oublié, ce n'est pas bien grave !

- J'aurai dû savoir que son prince charmant allait venir à son secours ! Sait-elle, au moins, que celui-ci, certains jours du mois, peut devenir moins charmant, monstrueux même… »

Remus se leva, blessé et rempli de rage. Severus affichait un air suffisant et un sourire de mépris. Emy ne comprenait pas les paroles de celui-ci. « Monstrueux » Severus ne pouvait pas savoir au sujet de son homosexualité. Il aurait choisi une autre remarque blessante. Elle soupçonnait déjà depuis quelques temps, un nouveau secret. Se pourrait-il que cela soit au sujet de ses absences répétées « Certains jours du mois… »

Remus vit son amie réfléchir aux propos du Serpentard. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau travailler, bientôt toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettraient en place.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elle voulait des réponses et il savait qu'elle les obtiendrait avec ou sans son aide. « Je te raconterai tout » lui dit-il silencieusement. Ils n'avaient vraiment jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

« Il y a un problème »

Le Préfet sursauta à nouveau, en entendant la voix de Padfoot. Il était près de lui, suivi de Prongs et de Wormtail.

« - Black ? Jamais très loin ? C'est vrai qu'entre anormaux, on se serre les coudes ?

- Tiens Snivellusça baigne aujourd'hui ? Tu m'excuseras mais je ne t'avais pas reconnu avec toute cette huile graisseuse sur ta tête »

Nicole eut un petit rire.

« - Black, espèce de bâ…

Ça suffit » s'écria Emy.

Toute cette testostérone en action la rendait malade.

« Ranger votre panoplie de coqs de basse-cour ! Ici, il n'y a pas de petites poules à séduire » dit-elle, tout en fixant Sirius.

Ce déjeuner était trop chargé en émotion et elle se sentait d'humeur explosive. Tous la regardèrentétonnés. Où était passée la timide Emy ? Seule sa cousine semblait follement s'amuser.

« Nous devons retrouver le professeur de Potions, Severus. C'est toi-même qui me l'a fait remarquer » lui rappela-t-elle.

Le Serpentard, un dernier regard méprisant envers les Maraudeurs, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« - Nicole, est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter toutes les deux avant le dîner ?

- Pas de problèmes, cousine. Je serai sûrement à la volière, en ce moment je m'occupe de mon hibou malade. Tu m'y retrouveras après les cours.

- C'est d'accord. Remus, on se voit à la pause, cet après-midi. »

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Quelque soit son secret (même le plus horrible, elle avait aussi des choses à cacher), elle l'aimerait toujours et voulait lui prouver son attachement. Mais, au lieu de la joue, elle l'embrassa sur la bouche et vit avec plaisir une multitude de réactions sur le visage du jeune Black. Cela allait de la rage à la gêne, en passant par la tristesse. Elle crut même déceler de la douleur dans ses yeux.

Après un dernier aurevoir général, elle alla rejoindre Severus, qui l'attendait à la porte de la Grande Salle. Il ne semblait pas non plus très ravi de ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

Sirius jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire timide pour le remercier de son intervention, ce qui étonna et réjouit l'animagus.

« - Tu nous attends pour partir en cours, Moony ? N'oublie pas que nous travaillons ensemble en Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Lui dit Siry.

« - Je finis de manger et j'arrive » répondit l'intéressé.

Il se tourna vers Nicole dont le sourire n'avait cessé de s'élargir. Il la regarda surpris tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire.

Quand elle se calma, Remus lui dit :

« - Je ne savais pas que tu étais de la même famille qu'Emy.

- Ma mère est sa tante. Mais nous nous voyons peu à Poudlard car nous sommes deux bosseuses. Par contre, contrairement à elle, je ne supporte pas la bibliothèque, c'est trop silencieux. Je préfère étudier dans des endroits plus relaxes et même plus bruyants ! J'ai été heureuse de savoir que tu étais son ami. Même si vous ne sortez pas ensemble, je sais que ça lui fait du bien d'être avec quelqu'un éloigné de sa famille. Après ce qui lui est arrivé, elle a besoin de réconfort extérieur. »

Remus était surpris.

« - Ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Elle ne t'a rien dit »

Remus secoua la tête négativement. Nicole se tut. Il pensait être le seul à avoir de lourds secrets. Quel ami était-il s'il ne s'était pas aperçu que sa confidente, une personne qu'il considérait comme une sœurétait elle-même tourmentée. Il se sentit coupable et se promit de laisser ses problèmes de côté pour soutenir celle qui avait si bien su l'aider.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Petit Dilly :** Au moins j'ai découvert qui était l'anonyme ! Oui je sais je suis sadique ! Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit nouveau (il suffit de voir ce que j'ai fait à Remus au début de la fic !). J'espère que la fin du chapitre a comblé ton attente.

**Calimera :** Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de couper un chapitre au milieu mais il faut bien un peu de suspens, non ? Siry se faire rouler dans la farina par Jill ? Juste un petit peu ! Lol. J'espère que tu as aimé la fin du chapitre.

**Jenny :** Nous sommes dimanche et j'ai updaté, alors j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de représailles ! Lol. En ce qui concerne la bourde, je crois que Remus commence surtout à accepter qu'il soit gay et donc, rencontrant quelqu'un homosexuel, il a du penser inconsciemment qu'il ne serait pas juger. Est-ce que la suite t'a plue ?

**Ellie 351 :** Je devrais écrire après chaque disclaimer : Attention auteur sadique ! Lol ! Pour ta question sur Siry et ses sentiments, la réponse viendra bientôt (je ne peux pas tout révéler !). J'espère que les révélations sur Jill t'ont plue.

**Enola83 :** J'espère que tu as renouvelé tes séances Zen parce que je vous ai fait un peu attendre (quel euphémisme !). Et oui, il vaut mieux ne pas me tuer sinon comment auras-tu la fin de la fic ? Je suis bien contente que tu n'aimes pas Jill et pour expliquer la raison pour laquelle Siry est avec elle, il y un bout dans le chapitre. Voilà, tu n'as plus à attendre maintenant !

**Oxaline :** Merci Oxaline ! Enfin qqn qui ne veut pas me lyncher ! Lol ! Moi aussi j'aie bien quand il y a des effets de suspens (sinon je ne le ferai pas !). Contente que Nicole plaise ! As-tu aimé la suite ?

**Mimichang :** Merci pour ta review. Les sentiments de Siry seront un peu plus développés dans les chapitres suivants.

Gros poutoux à mes lecteurs et à celles qui me laissent des reviews !

La suite devrait bientôt arrivée.


	10. Huitième Chapitre

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling sauf Emy, Nicole, Jill et Sally-Anne.

**Ndla :** Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long mais le prochain est en cours de correction.

Par contre, je pars deux semaines en vacances, donc, il vous faudra attendre pour la suite !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Poutoux à toutes.

* * *

Huitième chapitre :

La salle commune était plongée dans le noir, la seule lumière provenait de l'âtre où brûlait un feu. Remus, assis dans un fauteil, face à la cheminée, pensait à l'après-midi et à la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Il sourit. Il n'avait plus été aussi heureux depuis quelques mois.

A la fin du déjeuner, il avait rejoint Sirius, James, Peter et Lily pour aller en cours. Ils avaient deux heures de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et deux autres heures de Défense Contre le Mal. Padfoot s'était assis à chaque cours près de lui, contrairement à ses habitudes depuis le début de l'année (il passait ses cours avec Peter, pour préparer leurs escapades chez les Serdaigles). Ils avaient travaillé en binôme pour le cours des Soins, étudiant les Demiguises, des petits animaux qui pouvaient devenir invisibles quand ils se sentaient menacés. Ils devaient observer un Demiguise par groupe et découvrir son régime alimentaire. De plus, ils devaient faire en sorte de bien traiter l'animal pour que celui-ci se sente rassuré et qu'il ne disparaisse pas. Remus avait impressionné son ami par son calme et sa douceur, qui leur avait permis de mener à terme leur étude et d'obtenir une bonne note.

A la pause, pour une fois, Sirius resta avec ses amis, laissant Peter rejoindre seul les Serdaigles. Le Préfet n'arriva pas à trouver Emy, qui généralement venait le voir dès son cours de Runes terminé. Il put jouir ainsi de la présence de Padfoot qui se montrait exubérant et très joueur. Il taquina beaucoup le loup-garou, qui avait l'impression qu'il retrouvait son ami d'enfance.

Les deux dernières heures se passèrent dans la bonne humeur. Le Professeur Margotti laissait Prongs et Padfoot travailler librement car ils étaient très doués. Sirius décida de passer tout le cours à aider Remus qui n'arrivait pas à lancer un sort de bouclier puissant, qui était censé bloquer deux attaques simultanées. Ils restèrent à l'écart de leurs camarades pour pouvoir pratiquer sans être dérangés. Les deux amis travaillèrent peu mais rigolèrent beaucoup, retrouvant leur ancienne complicité.

Le lycanthrope réussit à occulter ce qui était arrivé depuis la rentrée pour profiter pleinement de la nouvelle et étonnante humeur de Black. Il semblait retourner en arrière et retrouver ses amis les Maraudeurs.

Bien trop vite à son goût, la cloche sonna. Il aurait voulu que le cours dura plus longtemps encore. Il eut peur de voir disparaître Padfoot, qui devait trouver sa petite-amie. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas pressé de les quitter.

Lily laissa les garçons pour un rendez-vous entre copines. Ces derniers restés seuls décidèrent de terminer leur journée ensemble dans le Parc, dans un endroit assez retiré qui leur permettait de jouir du beau temps sans être importunés par les autres élèves. Même Peter en oublia Sally-Anne. Les Maraudeurs purent ainsi trouver l'idée d'une nouvelle blague et commencer à la préparer.

Au dîner, ils s'attablèrent tous les quatre, s'isolant à nouveaux des autres, et continuèrent à discuter. Sirius, assez naturellement, s'assis à côté de Moony. Il avait, tout au long de la journée, été près de lui, lui adressant des sourires éblouissants, et ayant pour lui des gestes prévenants, pleins de douceur. Le Préfet en était abasourdi. Lui qui pensait que son ami ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole, il était agréablement surpris.

Mais le délicieux intermède devait se terminer. A la fin du repas, en sortant de la Grande Salle, il vit une Jill furibonde se diriger vers son ami. Peter s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Sally-Anne. Lily et James partirent sans un mot pour leurs amis afin de passer un moment en amoureux. Remus se retrouva seul. Il jeta un dernier regard à Sirius qui calmait Jill, caressant ses cheveux. Le cœur de Remus se serra et il se retourna, pour échapper à ce spectacle et refouler ses larmes. Il fonça littéralement sur Emy qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer un mot, s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir rejoint à la pause à cause d'une recherche à la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, elle devait y retourner et elle était désolée de l'abandonner mais Severus et elle avaient réellement besoin d'étudier pour cette potion. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et, courant presque, rejoignit le Serpentard. Il les regarda s'éloigner sur le chemin du territoire de Madame Pince et, soupirant, prit le couloir menant à la tour des Gryffondors.

Il se sentait étrangement seul, plus seul qu'avant car il avait passé toute la journée accompagné par ses amis. L'image de Sirius s'imposa dans son esprit. Il avait connu la plus belle après-midi avec lui depuis les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble en été. Mais, bien vite, à ces images de joie, se substituèrent celles du couple que formaient l'animagus et la Serdaigle. Il ne devait pas oublier que c'était elle que Sirius aimait, même si elle ne le méritait absolument pas. A nouveau, il sentit les larmes affluer, il ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir, tentant de chasser son impression de solitude. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, et de plus, Emy n'était pas disponible pour l'aider (bien qu'il ne doutât pas que s'il allait la retrouver, elle abandonnerait son devoir pour le soutenir). Il se promit de ne plus se laisser emporter par son cœur et d'essayer de garder la tête froide en présence de son meilleur ami. Il savait que ce serait très dur à réaliser.

Il était en vue du portrait de la Grosse Dame, se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire dans son dortoir, quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit Padfoot venir vers lui en courant. A bout de souffle, celui-ci finit par lui dire :

« - Moony, tu aurais pu m'attendre !

- Mais… j'ai cru…comme il y avait Jill, j'ai cru que tu resterais avec elle. »

D'un geste de main, Sirius balaya le propos.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Jill, je lui ai dit qu'on se retrouvait plus tard. »

Il sourit au loup-garou, tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Ce denier essayait de calmer son rythme cardiaque et de se raisonner, mais il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter que l'animagus avait laissé sa petite-amie pour venir le retrouver. Finalement, pour se calmer, il détourna les yeux, ne remarquant pas l'éclair d'incompréhension de Sirius face à ce geste. Le Préfet finit par se diriger vers leur maison, pensant que l'autre Maraudeur le suivrait.

Il fut stoppé par la main de Sirius qui l'obligea à le regarder. Il semblait vouloir quelque chose mais n'osait pas lui demander. Le lycanthrope se mit face à lui et l'encouragea du regard. Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux, geste qui trahissait une grande nervosité.

« Je me demandais…Enfin, si tu en as envie bien sûr. (Il fait une courte pause, fixant un point sur l'épaule de son compagnon, et fronça les sourcils) Je me demandais, si,…, si tu voulais bien que l'on retourne dans notre salle. Tu sais là où on se retrouvait l'année dernière, tous les deux, quand… Enfin, tu vois quoi ? Mais, si tu n'as pas envie, je comprendrais. »

Siry finit par remonter ses yeux vers ceux de Remus. Ils exprimaient une sorte de défi mais aussi un manque de confiance que le Préfet n'y avait jamais vu. Sirius avait toujours confiance en lui, même dans les situations les plus délicates. Le lycanthrope finit pas faire un petit sourire, tout en hochant la tête positivement. Black, heureux, lui fit un sourire éclatant et lançait même son éclat de rire qui ressemblait tellement à un aboiement et qui immanquablement, faisait frissonner de plaisir son ami.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mimichang :** Les sentiments de Sirius seront un peu plus connus au fil des prochains épisodes ! Quant à Emy, vous aurez bientôt la réponse.

**Petite Dilly :** Merci pour ton encouragement. Sirius va prendre de plus en plus conscience de ses sentiments !

**Enola83 :** C'est vrai qu'à chaque nouveau chapitre, il y a une nouvelle attente, surtout que celle-ci va durer deux semaines ! Je me rends de plus en plus compte que Nicole plaît bcp, je lui donnerai plus de « rôle » dans un prochain chapitre.

**Jenny :** J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! Ca va j'habite pas dans le 5° mais je ne veux pas être responsable de la mort de personnes innocentes. Surtout que la prochaine attente va être plus longue ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plue quand même !

**Ellie351 :** J'ai tjs pensé que Siry était un voyeur, lol, j'plaisante ! Il va prendre conscience qu'il est attiré par Moony ! tu as aimé ce chapitre ?

**Oxaline :** Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Siry se rend peu à peu compte de certaines choses ! Lol ! Quant à Emy et Remus le chapitre où ils s'avouent tout viendra bientôt (dans deux ou trois chap). Contente que l'intervention de Severus t'ait plue ! Severus a-t-il un faible pour Emy ? Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien dire, je ne sais pas si je vais développer quelque chose du côté d'Emy car je ne veux pas trop m'éparpiller (je ne sais pas encore quand je vais pouvoir terminer la fic !). Merci encore.

**ZRedPoppy : **Moi non plus je n'apprécie pas les fics où Sirius sort avec une fille, pour moi c'est Sirius et Remus. Enfin, je fais seulement une concession ce sont les Sirius/Severus ! C'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'histoire avec Jill devrait bientôt se terminer (sourire mauvais). C'est assez normal que tu n'aimes pas Jill (c'est le contraire qui me choquerait !). Et merci pour Emy ! Poutoux.

**Gaelle Gryffondor :** Merci pour ta review !

Comme d'habitude, merci à tous mes lecteurs et gros poutoux à celles qui me laissent des reviews !

A dans deux semaines (vous me manquez déjà !).


	11. Neuvième chapitre

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling sauf Emy, Nicole, Jill et Sally-Anne.

**Ndla :** Je suis revenue de vacances hier ! Je vous livre donc le nouveau chapitre qui est assez long. Par contre, c'est te dernier chapitre que j'ai d'avance donc la suite devra attendre. Je reprends le boulot demain, il me sera plus dur d'écrire. J'espère quand même m'y mettre cette semaine (mais je ne promet rien). J'espère que vous trouverez que l'attente a valu le coup !

* * *

En arrivant dans la salle, Remus eut l'impression de revenir en arrière quand, l'année dernière, ils venaient se réfugier ici pour discuter de sa lycanthropie ou d'autres sujets que Sirius n'arrivait pas à aborder avec James, même si celui-ci était comme son frère. Mais depuis la rentrée, ils n'étaient pas venus ici une seule fois et il avait pensé que son ami l'avait oublié, ainsi que les moments passés là. Il se dirigea vers le foyer noir de suie auquel il jeta un rapide sort de nettoyage puis il y alluma un feu. Il se tourna vers son ami et le trouva qui furetait dans la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose. En fait, Sirius cherchait des indices prouvant que le Préfet et sa petite-amie venait là régulièrement. Mais il ne trouvait rien, sur aucun objet ni meuble qu'il observait, à part beaucoup de poussières et parfois des toiles d'araignées.

Il reporta son attention sur Moony qui le fixait d'un air interrogateur. Il lui sourit, soudainement gêné et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Devant, il y avait un canapé étroit dans lequel pouvait tenir deux personnes à condition qu'elles se serrent. Le divan était en assez mauvais état. Sirius prit sa baguette et lança lui aussi un sort de nettoyage puis, pour remettre les ressorts en place, un repario. Il sourit satisfait et, bizarrement timide, il s'assit sans un regard vers Remus.

Ce dernier vint s'asseoir près de lui. Une partie de leurs corps se touchait : de leurs épaules jusqu'aux genoux. Moony semblait gêné par cette proximité et s'agita un peu mais il se calma assez vite. Pendant un moment, il pensa glisser sur le sol mais il sentait que Padfoot serait vexé par cette attitude. Et puis, il avait si peu de d'occasions de toucher son ami qu'il préféra rester pour en profiter. L'autre jeune homme sentit son ami s'apaiser. Il était heureux qu'il ait cessé de se débattre et qu'il acceptât cette intimité.

Pendant de longues minutes, aucun des deux ne parla. Un silence confortable et complice s'installa. Sirius percevait une paix qu'il avait cru oublier, il se rappela qu'il la ressentait à chaque fois qu'il était en tête à tête avec son ami. Il se risqua à l'observer : il admira le profil de son visage où se dessinait un merveilleux sourire, ainsi que les yeux ambres du Préfet où se reflétaient les lueurs des flammes. Il suivit l'arête du nez du loup-garou pour s'arrêter sur sa bouche. Il se rappelait de la dernière vision qu'il avait eu de lui dans son rêve. Il se souvenait de la bouche rougie par les baisers qu'ils avaient échangé et se surprit à se demander si elle était aussi douce et chaude que dans son rêve. Il sentit des bouffées de chaleur affluer et essaya de se contrôler. Il ne voulait pas que Moony puisse savoir qu'il commençait à être excité. Pour se calmer, il jeta un coup d'œil dans un coin de la pièce, près de la porte, à l'opposé de son ami. Il se rendit compte alors que c'était dans cette salle qu'ils se trouvaient dans son rêve, ce qui l'aida à se convaincre qu'il associait celle-ci à Moony et qu'elle serait toujours pour lui, leur lieu à eux.

Mais un doute s'empara de lui : Est-ce que pour Remus cette pièce avait le même signification ? Ou est-ce qu'il avait amené Emy ici pour l'un de leurs rendez-vous ?

Ces questions lui brûlaient les lèvres et il avait réellement envie de les poser à son ami mais il n'osait pas, de peur que cette dernière obtienne un réponse positive.

Remus sut que Padfoot voulait lui demander quelque chose. Il reconnaissait le froncement de sourcil caractéristique de Sirius, celui qu'il avait quand il voulait découvrir une chose particulièrement intime.

Doucement, le Préfet posa sa main sur le genou de son ami. Ce geste les électrisa. Il ramena brusquement sa main vers lui. Leurs yeux restèrent accrochés et ils n'arrivaient pas à se détacher. Des sourires naquirent sur leurs lèvres.

Mais Sirius avait besoin d'une réponse. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler deux fois mais les brins d'or dans les yeux de Moony le déstabilisaient. Il aurait voulu repousser ses doutes et sa peur pour ne penser qu'au visage doux et calme qu'il avait devant lui …

« - Que se passe-t-il Paddy ? demanda le Préfet.

C'est juste…je me demandais si-si…tu…enfin, v-vous…(long soupir)…je veux dire si Emy et toi… » balbutia Sirius. Il ferma les yeux.

« Je me demandais si tu emmènes Emy ici quand vous vous retrouvez …pour ...tu sais, les trucs qu'on fait avec sa copine… » termina dans un murmure Sirius, sans pouvoir empêcher une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix de le trahir.

Il détourna les yeux, rougissant, ne voulant pas penser à ce que son ami et la jeune fille puissent faire ensemble dans une salle…seuls…

Remus se sentait de plus en plus surpris. Il voyait pour la première fois un Sirius Black, d'abord sans confiance, puis timide et enfin rougissant ! Il l'avait déjà vu rouge de colère mais pas de gêne !

Il repensa à la question posée. En quoi cela était-il important de savoir où il amenait Emy ? Et ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble? Et ce ton qu'il avait employé, comme s'il était jaloux… Il était réellement stupéfait par l'attitude de Sirius depuis le matin.

Il balaya la pièce des yeux comme si elle pouvait lui donner un élément de réponse. Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya d'imaginer Emy dans la salle. Mais il n'y arriva pas. Partout où tombait son regard, il se souvenait de quelque chose à propos de Padfoot, puisqu'ils avaient pratiquement passé leur sixième année, enfermés ici, tous les deux.

« Jamais je ne pourrai amener ici Emy ou une quelconque personne. Je me sentirai troublé par ta présence même si tu n'es pas avec nous. Chaque objet porte ta marque, ton odeur. Je te retrouve dans chaque coin et recoin de cette salle. »

Sirius avait l'impression que Moony venait de lui enlever un poids et se sentit plus léger. Il regarda son ami qui semblait amusé par sa réaction. Ils éclatèrent soudain de rire et se faisant se rapprochèrent encore plus.

Ils passèrent toute la soirée à discuter et à rire. Ils se remémorèrent certaines anecdotes passées et discutèrent de ce qui leur été arrivé depuis la rentrée. Mais, bizarrement, l'animagus ne mentionna à aucun moment Jill, alors que Remus parlait assez librement d'Emy. Il lui expliqua comment ils s'étaient rencontré (sans parler de l'incident dans le train, pour ne pas à avoir à expliquer comment il s'était retrouvé dans le même compartiment qu'elle, alors qu'il était censé avoir été avec d'autres élèves à discuter) puis comment ils étaient devenus amis.

Au départ, le jeune brun eut du mal à entendre son ami parler de sa copine. Il sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque mention du prénom de la jeune fille car il pouvait voir l'affection sincère qu'il lui portait. Il devinait une sourde colère monter en lui. Mais il devait reconnaître que plus il en apprenait sur elle par Remus et plus il la trouvait sympathique. Il ne le dirait devant personne mais apprendre qu'elle était la cousine de Nicole, sa seule amie véritable, lui avait fait réviser son jugement, même s'il estimait qu'elle ne devrait pas accaparer autant son Moony. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

Remus commença aussi à se confier à Sirius, à lui dire sa peur de quitter Poudlard définitivement et de rentrer dans une vie du travail qui allait forcément le rejeter. Padfoot essaya de le rassurer, en lui garantissant qu'il serait toujours présent dans sa vie (ce qui emplit de joie et de tristesse le Préfet car il savait que ce n'était pas de la manière dont il aurait aimé) et tenta de lui faire penser à autre chose. Il le fit beaucoup rire en lui racontant les pitreries de James au Quidditch ou les maladresses de Peter.

La soirée, comme l'après-midi, passa vite et quand ils se décidèrent à regarder leurs montres, ils virent que le couvre-feu était passé. Mais aucun des deux ne voulait partir.

Ils se sentaient bien, l'un contre l'autre, sur le canapé, au chaud, protégé du monde extérieur par le regard et la présence de l'autre. Sirius avait passé son bras par-dessus le dossier du canapé, ce qui avait un peu obligé Remus à se décaler pour se retrouver son épaule collée au torse de son ami. Avoir le corps de Moony si proche du sien rendait Padfoot fou de béatitude. Parfois, il ponctuait une phrase en tapotant la cuisse ou le genou du lycanthrope, qui en avait des frissons. Il devait garder tout son calme pour que ces gestes ne se transforment pas en longue caresse, parce qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer le loup-garou. Il s'étonnait lui-même de ses propres réactions.

Ce dernier, de son côté, ressentait la même chose que son meilleur ami. Il était encore ébahi par toutes les attentions qu'il lui avait prodigué toute la journée. Dès qu'il le touchait, il devait se retenir pour ne pas gémir (ce qui effaroucherait Sirius) ou ronronner (qui a jamais vu un loup-garou ronronner ?). Il en profitait néanmoins car il avait peur de tout perdre à nouveau.

Alors que Sirius était en train de narrer une énième aventure malheureuse de Peter à un Remus plié en deux et pratiquement couché sur ses genoux, le lycanthrope vit l'animagus stopper, se lever tout en portant sa main à son front et finir par regarder sa montre.

« Mince, j'ai oublié le rendez-vous avec Jill ! Je suis en retard de presque trois quarts d'heure ! »

Le Préfet arrêta de rire : Jill avait à nouveau réussi à s'immiscer entre eux. Mais il tenait une courte revanche puisqu'il était arrivé à la faire oublier à son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci le regarda catastrophé mais se rassit lentement, son genou allant toucher celui de Remus. Il murmura doucement :

« Je n'ai pas envie d'aller la retrouver. Je préfèrerai rester avec toi. »

Sirius paraissait réellement ennuyé de devoir partir. Le cœur du Préfet battait frénétiquement. Son sang pulsait rapidement dans ses veines : il était heureux, à nouveau plein de vie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il leva sa main et alla caresser la joue de son ami, ce qui rendit le sourire à celui-ci.

Soudainement, l'animagus se jeta dans les bras du lycanthrope et s'agrippa à son cou. Remus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cela faisait si longtemps que son ami ne lui avait pas démontré autant d'affection et qu'il ne l'avait câliné ainsi. Il se sentait à nouveau complet comme s'il avait enfin trouvé ce qui lui manquait.

Les mains de Padfoot se déplacèrent dans le dos de l'autre Gryffondor. Moony plaça son nez dans le cou de son ami et huma son odeur, celle qu'il retrouvait pendant les nuits de Pleine Lune, quand le loup-garou et le chien s'amusaient ensemble.

Il sentit le souffle chaud de Sirius près du lobe de son oreille. Il lui susurrait doucement « Tu m'as manqué, Moony. », ce qui entraîna à nouveau des frissons chez le Préfet. La bouche de Padfoot voyagea jusqu'à son cou et il lui fit un long baiser, en dessous de l'oreille. Il trouva sa peau soyeuse et frémissante. Le baiser dura assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse aspirer l'essence de Moony. Les lèvres finalement s'éloignèrent, remplacées par son nez qu'il y frotta lascivement. Il soupira délicatement, son âme remplie de bonheur.

Finalement, lentement, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, tout en se cherchant des yeux. Quand ils se rencontrèrent, ils savaient tous les deux que cette soirée avait changé leurs comportements futurs. Sirius savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se détacher de Moony comme au début d'année et qu'il devrait passer plus de temps avec lui, même si pour ça il devait moins voir Jill.

En parlant de la jeune fille, il devait aller la rejoindre même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Mais il lui avait promis et il n'avait qu'une parole. Il se demandait dans quel état il allait la retrouver. Folle furieuse sûrement, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la fasse attendre. Mais au moins, elle ne serait pas dans les mêmes dispositions que la veille et il n'aurait pas à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il s'y sentait encore moins d'attaque que la veille.

Il chercha dans sa poche, sortit la carte des Maraudeurs (« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » dit-il) et vérifia où se trouvait Jill ainsi que les professeurs et le concierge. Ces derniers n'étaient pas dans les parages, quant à la jeune Serdaigle, son point semblait faire les cent pas rageusement en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il grimaça.

« - Je vais aller voir Jill, tu devrais rentrer dans la salle commune, Remus. Tiens, prends la carte pour ne pas rencontrer de mauvaises surprises.

Et toi alors ? Tu n'en auras pas besoin ?

Non, je me transformerai en Padfoot, je pourrai me servir de mon flair. »

Les garçons échangèrent un sourire de Maraudeur. L'atmosphère s'était légèrement modifiée mais il restait dans l'air cette nouvelle complicité qui troublait Sirius. Il caressa du bout des doigts la joue de Remus puis s'éloigna vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, Moony l'arrêta :

« Hé Paddy ! (Celui-ci se retourna) Tu m'as manqué toi aussi. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire et Sirius disparut.

Pendant un moment, Remus pensa suivre le point de son ami sur la Carte mais il ne voulait pas le voir avec celui de Jill. Il ne se servit de la Carte que pour retourner dans sa maison (rester dans la salle après tous les évènements de la soirée était trop remuant) et il l'avait effacé dès qu'il avait passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame (« Méfait accompli »).

Il s'était assis dans un fauteil de la salle commune pour réfléchir tranquillement à tout ce qui était arrivé (sans être dérangé par les ronflements de Peter). Secrètement, il espérait voir arriver assez vite Siry mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence : il était resté avec Jill. Il essayait de ne pas s'attrister : même si demain, tout devait recommencer comme depuis la rentrée, il avait passé l'une des plus belle journée de sa vie.

Il eut une pensée pour Emy. Il devait lui parler, lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer aujourd'hui (elle saurait l'aider à revenir sur terre) mais aussi lui dire son plus grand secret et essayer de découvrir le sien.

Il monta dans son dortoir. Avant d'aller se coucher, il jeta un coup d'œil dans un miroir de la salle de bain. Il vit alors que le baiser de Sirius dans son cou lui avait laissé une petite marque. Il sut alors réellement qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que tout était réel. Il s'endormit paisiblement pour la première fois, depuis le début de sa septième année.

Il ne sentit pas, une heure plus tard, au retour de Sirius, celui-ci approcher de son lit, souhaitant le voir réveillé. Il cacha un soupir déçu et contempla son ami endormi. Il le trouva encore plus beau que dans leur salle et ne put s'empêcher de déposer sur son front un petit baiser. Il savait maintenant que plus jamais il ne pourrait se séparer de son Moony.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**ZRedPoppy : **Au niveau des couples, Siry/Remus sont en tête de liste (avec pas très loin les Sev/Harry) mais j'aime bien le perso de Severus et il y a qqs belles fics Sev/Siry (en particulier Chiche d'Arcadiane) ou Sev/Remus. Dsl pour Emy, pour l'instant, elle est releguée au second plan, on devrait bientôt la retrouver ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis contente qu'Emy plaise tant qu'elle soit même demandée ! Quant à ce qui se passe dans la salle, je crois que ce chapitre y répond

**Alana chantelune :** Merci pour ta review. Elle m'a fait très plaisir sachant que j'aime beaucoup ce que tu écris !

**Fanli :** J'espère que ce chapitre a comblé tes envies !lol !

**Gaelle griffondor :** Je suis dsl d'apprendre que le dernier chapitre n'était pas très compréhensible ! Qu'est-ce que t'as posé le plus de difficultés ? Tu veux que je t'explique quelquechose ? J'espère que tu auras mieux compris celui que je viens de poster !

**Ellie 351 :** Merci pour ta review. Ce chapitre aussi, Remus n'a pas souffert (où juste un peu à la fin au départ de Siry). J'espère qu'il t'a plue ! J'ai passé de bonnes vacances, merci !

**Caliméra :** Je te remercie pour ta review. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plait et que tu n'as pas trop attendu ! Mettre Emy avec Severus ? Je ne sais pas encore ce qui va advenir d'Emy en faite, je trouvais juste marrant que Sev et elle soient amis, c'est tout. Elle devrait revenir bientôt. C'est vraiment cool que ce perso soit apprécié ! Merci encore. Bonnes vacances à toi !

**Enola83 **: J'espère que ton sac de couchage était confortable ! Parce que deux semaines c'est long ! Et le nouveau chapitre tu l'as aimé ? Merci encore pour tes compliments, j'espère que ton cœur s'est à nouveau serré en lisant ce chapitre. Poutoux.

**Lilibel :** Merci ! Je suis de savoir que ma fic n'est ni cucul ni gnangnan ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plue !

**Jenny :** Je suis dsl de savoir que tu n'as pas de vacances (tu serais pas à Jussieu par hasard parce que j'ai un copain qui y est, et lui aussi il n'a de vacances qu'en avril !). Ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire dans la salle ? Ca a été dit dans un chapitre précédent (celui de Siry), ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver pour discuter de tout et de rien, pour être tous les deux (mais en toute amitié !). Maintenant, tu peux t'imaginer d'autres choses… lol. Je n'ai pas mis le chapitre une heure après mon retour mais 24h après, j'espère que ce délai n'entraînera pas de facheuses conséquences ! lol. Poutoux.

**Oxaline :** Je suis heureuse de savoir que mes lecteurs ressentent les sentiments des perso ! Ca prouve que je n'ai pas si mal travailler que ça ! LOL ! Merci pour tes compliments. Les 15 jours d'attente ont été longs aussi pour moi car je n'ai pas pu beaucoup avancé sur ma fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! La, Remus n'est plus vraiment malheureux (même s'il n'est pas totalement heureux !).

**Malicia Conroy :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir écrit de reviews plus tôt ! Moi-même je suis partie deux semaines en vacances, c'est pour te dire…Merci pour tes deux reviews. Heureuse de savoir que ça te plait. J'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plue !

**Zofia :**Ca fait tjs plaisir de savoir que cette fic plaît et qu'elle a de nouveaux lecteurs. J'accepte toutes les reviews (même les classiques lol) et je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de m'en faire une.

**Mimichang :** Lol, non je n'ai pas abandonné la fic. Si j'avais je devais m'en lasser (ce qui n'est pas le cas, je vous préviendrai !). Je suis tout simplement partie en vacances. Mais la suite est arrivée !

Poutoux encore à toutes et tous, lecteurs et revieweurs ! Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des petits mots gentils.

Gred.


	12. Dixième chapitre

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling sauf Emy, Nicole, Jill et Sally-Anne.

**Nda :** Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre et je m'en excuse mais ce chapitre je voulais le peaufiner. J'ai enfin écrit l'histoire d'Emy. Elle me tient à cœur car je vis avec depuis que j'ai créé le perso. Ce n'est pas une histoire gaie mais je l'ai toujours imaginée comme ça et je ne me voyais pas la modifier. Je ne sais pas si elle plairait mais voilà ce que j'ai pu faire ! Au départ, je voulais couper le chapitre comme je fais d'habitude mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de toucher au chap. Il est long (pour votre plaisir j'espère).

* * *

Emy se coiffait machinalement. Elle repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa cousine. Elle espérait que tout c'était bien passé. Elle connaissait bien Nicole et savait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle pourrait toujours lui parler au petit-déjeuner pour avoir des nouvelles.Elle sourit à son reflet en se remémorant l'air malicieux et sournois de sa cousine quand elle lui avait demandé de lui rendre ce service. 

Elle détourna les yeux du miroir pour regarder à travers la fenêtre. Il avait cessé de neiger au petit matin et il apparaissait un pâle soleil de février. Le parc était magnifique, enseveli sous une épaisse couche de neige immaculée.

Emy n'avait pas très envie d'aller s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Elle espérait pouvoir convaincre Remus d'aller faire une promenade dehors, dans l'après-midi, dès que le soleil aurait un peu réchauffé l'air.

Remus. Elle se rappela l'avoir vu la veille, durant la pause, avec Black. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser, Sirius taquinant Remus. A cette vue, la jeune fille n'avait pas osé les approcher de peur de gâcher ce moment. Son ami avait l'air si heureux ! Elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire autant. Son cœur en avait bondi de bonheur et elle avait eu beaucoup moins de scrupules à échafauder ses petites manigances.

Elle avait hâte de voir le Préfet. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était seul. Sans Sirius. Elle avait aussi noté son regard triste et revu cet éclat de douleur au fond de ses prunelles mais elle ne pouvait absolument pas rester. Severus et elle avaient à travailler pour le Professeur Loveheart. Ils devraient d'ailleurs encore étudier pendant le week-end.

Severus était un garçon assez bizarre. Il n'avait pas passé une minute sans médire les Gryffondors et leurs faiblesses intellectuelles (« Il suffit de voir Potter et Black pour se faire une idée sur cette maison. Les Gryffondors sont des aberrations ») mais il avait quand même écouté toutes ses théories sur la potion étudiée. Ils avaient débattu l'utilisation de certaines plantes et elle avait eu la plus enrichissante conversation sur les Potions depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Elle se secoua en entendant des bruits provenant du lit d'une de ses camarades. Elle préférait quitter le dortoir avant le réveil des filles. Elle les supportait de moins en moins, elles et leurs questions idiotes sur les mœurs et la vie des Maraudeurs. Comme si elle savait quel type de shampoing utilisait Black ou si Potter préférait le pop-corn sucré ou salé !

Elle descendit à la salle commune. Là, assis sur un fauteil, le regard dans le vide, elle trouva Remus. Elle sourit à sa vue et se dirigea vers lui.

« - Bonjour Remy !

Ce dernier leva la tête en entendant sa voix. Il se mit debout et vint serrer son amie dans ses bras. Il retint son corps près du sien pendant un long et doux moment. C'était si bon de la retrouver.

Salut Petit Cœur ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Bien. Et toi ?

Comme un bébé. »

Il affichait un sourire éclatant. Elle n'avait jamais vu le Gryffondor aussi rayonnant. Cela le rendait encore plus beau. La joie du jeune homme était communicative et elle ne put s'empêcher d'élargir son sourire.

« Si nous allions petit-déjeuner ? » demanda Remus d'un air enjoué.

Emy acquiesça. Le Gryffondor lui tendit son bras qu'elle s'empressa de prendre et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la porte de la salle commune, sous le regard amusé de la Grosse Dame.

Pendant le chemin, Remus babillait gaiement, parlant de tout et de rien. Mais le nom de Sirius n'avait pas encore été prononcé. Emy, se doutant que l'état de béatitude de son ami était dû au jeune brun, dévia la conversation tournant sur les prouesses de James Potter sur un balai.

« - Comment s'est passé ton après-midi ? Nicole m'a dit qu'on aurait vu les quatre Maraudeurs à nouveau ensemble ! Et sans leurs copines ! »

Le Préfet baissa les yeux. Il souriait toujours, comme s'il était victime d'un sort de sourire perpétuel.

"- C'était bien…"

Emy roula des yeux.

"Juste bien ?

Non … Pas juste bien. C'était génial ! Magnifique… MAGIQUE !" s'exclama son ami.

Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, depuis son réveil. Il se sentait rempli d'énergie et bouillir de tout son être. Il avait envie de dire à tout le monde que, la veille, il avait passé la plus merveilleuse journée de sa vie et que la preuve se trouvait sur son cou.

Emy rit. Elle était étonnée de voir son ami si exubérant. Mais cela lui allait très bien. Elle préférait le voir ainsi que totalement déprimé, comme quelques semaines auparavant. Elle lui dit malicieusement :

Je ne me trompe pas en disant que ton état ne se doit pas à la présence de tous les Maraudeurs.

Remus se tut. Il avait terriblement envie de lui raconter sa soirée. Il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite. Ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée, plus très loin de la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir mais il avait envie de tout lui dire dans un endroit plus intime, ce qui excluait aussi la Grande Salle.

Il avisa une porte et s'y dirigea. Elle était fermée d'un simple sort. Il sortit sa baguette, la déverrouilla et vérifia l'état de la pièce, le tout sous le regard surpris d'Emy. La pièce était une ancienne classe désaffectée. De la lumière rentrait par de grandes fenêtres. Il ouvrit complètement la porte et invita la jeune fille à rentrer. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

« Je crois que, grâce à ce que tu as là, on peut exclure le fait que tu aies eu un simple rêve ! »

Emy observait la trace laissée par le baiser de Sirius. Remus venait de lui raconter, avec de menus détails, la soirée qu'il avait passé avec son meilleur ami. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le ton énamouré de son ami. Il revivait complètement la scène.

Quand il remarqua l'amusement dans les yeux de son amie, Remus se sentit rougir. Il avait l'impression d'être une de ses jeunes filles de quinze ans vivant l'un de ses premiers amour, tout platonique qu'il soit. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette vie en lui, son cœur qui battait plus fort en repensant au regard de Padfoot ou à ses sourires. Sourires qui lui étaient destinés et rien qu'à lui. Son pouls s'affolait à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait de la sensation de la bouche de Siry sur sa peau. Il était excité rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir fait l'objet d'autant d'attention de la part de son ami.

La Gryffondor observait les réactions du Préfet qui revivait à nouveau sa soirée si spéciale. Elle espérait sincèrement que ce qui c'était passé ce renouvellerait. Si Sirius Black continuait à se comporter avec Jill comme au début de l'année, cela serait beaucoup plus dur pour Remus. Elle savait que même si son ami essayerait de surmonter sa peine, il serait consumé de douleur.

Elle pensa à nouveau à sa cousine. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle.

Elle reporta son attention sur Remus. Il regardait la Forêt Interdite par une des fenêtres. Il était calme et moins torturé qu'avant.

«Sait-elle, au moins, que celui-ci, certains jours du mois, peut devenir moins charmant, monstrueux même… » Les mots de Severus avaient trotté dans sa tête depuis la veille. Elle avait été tentée de lui demander l'explication mais elle préférait que ce soit Remus qui lui dise la vérité. Elle se doutait d'ailleurs de la réponse.

« Remus ? »

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Il y vit les mêmes questions que la veille, quand Snape l'avait insulté. Il avait peur. Peur de voir le dégoût et la terreur se peindre sur le visage de sa douce Emy. Mais, elle méritait de le savoir. C'était sa meilleure amie et il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle l'accepterait et qu'elle continuerait à l'aimer.

« Je crois que je te dois des explications à propos de ce que Snape a dit. Il a su toucher où cela fait mal. »

Ils s'assirent à un bureau, l'un près de l'autre. Elle lui prit les mains. Elle le rassura. Remus eut un petit sourire.

« Tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« J'ai été mordu quand j'étais encore petit. Je ne me rappelle plus de tous les détails. J'étais encore jeune et puis, il y a eu le choc. Il y a des nuits où j'en rêve. Je me souviens surtout de la peur. Il me poursuivait et moi je courais, vite, très vite pour qu'il ne me rattrape pas mais c'était peine perdue. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est la douleur. Elle était tellement forte que je m'en suis évanoui. Elle a duré après mon réveil, à l'hôpital et même ensuite plusieurs semaines. Mes parents n'osaient pas croiser mon regard au début. Ils n'avaient pas envie que je lise dans leurs yeux l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient pour moi. Ils ont tout de suite su que ma vie allait être très dure par la suite. Les infirmières et les médecins me regardaient tous avec pitié.

Ma première transformation a été horrible, j'avais tellement mal que j'avais peur de ne pas y survivre. Mais après ma transformation, ce fut pire encore. J'aurais _voulu_ mourir...

J'ai mené une vie très solitaire ensuite. Nous avons déménagé et j'ai étudié à la maison avec ma mère. Mes parents étaient les seuls êtres qui me parlaient, les seuls que j'autorisais à m'approcher.

Quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard, mes parents étaient très heureux. Mais, je voulais refuser. J'avais peur d'être rejeté et, surtout, de faire du mal à quelqu'un. C'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui m'a tranquillisé. Il est venu nous rendre visite et il nous a expliqué les mesures de sécurité qu'il avait mis en place.

Et puis, à mon arrivée ici, j'ai tout de suite rencontré les trois autres. Au départ, j'avais peur que l'on devienne ami. Même si j'en avais envie, je me le refusais. Il a fallu toute la persuasion de James et Sirius, je devrai dire leur harcèlement continuel et régulier, pour que je les accepte finalement.

J'ai cru les perdre quand ils ont découvert pour moi. Mais ils sont restés à mes côtés, m'assurant de leurs amitiés et se moquant de mon état.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux depuis que j'avais été mordu… »

Un long silence s'installa. Aucun des deux n'osa tout de suite le briser.

«Est-ce que ma lycanthropie te fait peur ? Je comprendrais si… »

Remus fut interrompu par Emy qui se jeta dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui et murmura :

« Je t'aime et je me fous de savoir que tu es un loup-garou. Tu es Remus, le beau Préfet homosexuel des Gryffondors. Mon meilleur ami, mon seul ami avec Nicole. »

Remus sourit. Il était tellement heureux qu'il sentit des larmes de joie couler de ses yeux. Emy pleurait aussi. Elle pleurait ce petit garçon qui avait dû grandir trop vite et s'isoler des autres, de peur de leur faire du mal. Elle pleurait aussi la petite fille qu'elle avait été et qui avait vécu la même situation. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant certaines réactions du lycanthrope, ces absences et même leur amitié. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le croyait.

« Je crois que c'est à mon tour de raconter mon histoire » commença-t-elle. Remus se sépara d'elle doucement.

« Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler tout de suite, je comprendrai. Je peux attendre. Tu sais je m'en veux. Je n'ai pas compris que toi aussi tu avais dû vivre quelque chose d'assez terrible pour ne pas accepter la compagnie des autres. Et moi, j'étais là me plaindre et à t'infliger mes souffrance, alors que… »

Il fut à nouveau interrompu par la jeune fille, qui posa une main sur sa bouche.

« Maintenant, tu arrêtes et tu m'écoutes. Je ne me suis pas sentie obligée de t'entendre parler de tes « souffrances ». Tu es mon ami et j'ai été heureuse d'être là pour toi et de pouvoir t'aider. Tu ne m'as rien imposée, j'ai choisi par moi-même. Quant à mon histoire, personne en dehors de ma famille ne la connaît et j'ai envie de la partager avec toi. Elle n'est pas très gaie, je dois te l'avouer. Elle est même plutôt morbide. Mais j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tout ce que je pourrai dire tu ne le répèteras à personne. J'espère simplement que tu ne me jugeras pas durement. »

Remus la serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Il posa ses lèvres sur ses cheveux qu'il parcourut de petits baisers. Puis, il lui caressa doucement le dos. C'est dans cette position qu'elle commença son récit :

« J'ai eu une enfance très heureuse jusqu'à mes 7 ans environ. Mes parents s'aimaient énormément. Tellement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester séparés trop longtemps l'un de l'autre. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il y avait entre eux un amour pur et indéfectible. Ils m'aimaient beaucoup aussi. J'avais avec ma mère une très belle relation. C'était quelqu'un de très doux qui arrivait à calmer toutes mes peurs enfantines. Mon père était très gentil aussi. Il m'emmenait souvent faire de longues promenades sur son balai et il essayait même de m'initier au Quidditch mais c'était peine perdue. Je ne me sentais bien qu'auprès de ma mère et de ma grand-mère dans leur laboratoire. Je suis tombée dans les potions dès ma plus tendre enfance. Maman m'amenait avec elle quand elle allait travailler avec sa mère. Elle préparait toutes sortes de potions pour des gens ou pour l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Je me rappellerai toujours du jour où tout a basculé. Ma mère n'allait pas très bien depuis quelques temps. Elle avait beaucoup de migraines qui altéraient son humeur et qui parfois la rendaient si faibles qu'elle restait au lit. Nous étions chez ma grand-mère, pour dîner. Maman avait de nouveau très mal à la tête. Elle s'était assise dans un fauteil d'où elle discutait avec mon père et sa mère. Elle a voulu se lever pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Mais quand elle s'est mise debout, elle a titubé et elle s'est évanouie. Je me souviens encore de la voix pleine de peur de papa. C'est ma grand-mère qui a dû appeler les secours, tellement il était paniqué. Elle est restée à Ste Mangouste, très longtemps. Je n'avais pas le droit d'aller la voir. J'étais allée vivre chez grand-mère. Papa venait nous rendre visite de temps en temps et nous pouvions assister à sa déchéance. Il était très pâle, et parlait peu, ce qui n'était pas habituel chez lui. Il essayait de me rassurer mais c'était un bien piètre menteur. Il suffisait de regarder ses yeux pour savoir que la situation était désespérée.

Ma mère est finalement rentrée à la maison. Mais elle resta alitée. Elle passait ses journées dans son lit, à dormir, abrutie par les médicaments. La maison, qui était autrefois emplie de rires et de bruits, et de l'odeur des potions, était devenue triste et silencieuse, aseptisée. Je n'avais plus le droit de faire du bruit, de courir ; je devais marcher doucement, pour ne pas troubler le sommeil maternel. Je m'étais vue interdite de préparer des potions pour ne pas incommoder ma mère et éviter de la rendre plus malade. Quand j'allais la voir, elle essayait de me parler, parfois de me raconter des histoires mais elle était si faible qui lui arrivait fréquemment de s'endormir pendant nos conversations.

Je ne comprenais pas son état. Elle était si vive autrefois. Je ne la reconnaissais plus dans la femme faible et maigre qui était dans son lit. Elle avait perdu ses cheveux et elle avait le teint cireux. Ses yeux avaient perdus tout éclat. Ce n'était plus ma mère.

Quand j'essayais d'interroger Papa sur la maladie de Maman, il ne me répondait pas. Ou alors, il me disait que tout allait bien. Que tout allait s'arranger et qu'elle serait bientôt guérie. Je voulais le croire mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je faisais semblant d'accepter ses mensonges. Nous allions nous promener et nous faisions des projets pour quand maman serait remise. Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Et puis, elle a commencé à sortir de sa chambre, a marché dans la maison. Elle se remettait peu à peu. Elle arrivait à terminer nos conversations, à inventer de nouvelles histoires. Le rire était peu à peu revenu dans la maison. Et là, j'ai vraiment pensé que c'était fini et que tout serait comme avant. Je riais à nouveau. Mon père avait lui aussi retrouvé le sourire. Il sifflait toute la journée, bricolant à gauche à droite, sous le regard amusé de Maman.

…Un matin, en me réveillant, j'ai trouvé Grand-mère au pied de mon lit. Ses yeux étaient rougis comme si elle avait pleuré longuement. Et j'ai su. Ma mère s'était éteinte pendant la nuit. Elle avait cessé de se battre. Elle était trop fatiguée.

La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, quelques heures après mon réveil, elle était étendue sur son lit. Un moment, j'ai cru qu'elle ne faisait que dormir, qu'elle allait se réveiller si je l'appelais. Mais il ne s'est rien passé. Elle était là dans son lit. Elle paraissait si petite et si fragile dedans. Et elle était très froide. Je ne l'avais jamais connue ainsi. Elle qui n'était que chaleur et amour.

J'ai beaucoup pleuré. Grand-mère est venu vivre avec nous. Papa était complètement détruit. Après son enterrement, il s'est enfermé dans leur chambre. Je ne l'ai plus revu. Grand-mère a essayé de le faire sortir, ainsi que ses amis mais rien n'y faisait.

Mon père l'aimait tellement que sa mort a été trop douloureuse. Je crois qu'il est mort lui aussi quand son corps a été enterré. Il était là physiquement mais à l'intérieur, il n'y avait plus rien. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis et s'était enfermé dans une attitude qui frôlait la catatonie.

Une nuit, je perçus quelqu'un dans ma chambre. Je me réveillais légèrement quand je sentis un baiser sur le front. Quand enfin, j'ouvris les yeux, c'était pour apercevoir mon père sortant de ma chambre. Sur la table de chevet, il y avait un petit mot : « Je t'aime. Pardon ».

Je l'ai cherché dans toute la maison. Il n'était plus dans sa chambre et la porte d'entrée était restée ouverte. Je suis sortie. Grand-mère m'a vue et m'a appelée mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Près de chez nous, il y avait un petit bois. Mon père aimait s'y promener.

Cette nuit-là, la lune était pleine, haute et belle dans le ciel. Il faisait chaud. J'avais très peur. Tout était silencieux comme si quelque chose de terrible s'était produit et que toute la faune et la flore étaient en deuil. Je suis arrivée dans une clairière. Il était là, la lune veillant sur lui.

Il s'était pendu. Pour aller la retrouver. »

Remus ferma les yeux. Il avait mal. Elle avait tant souffert. Il aurait voulu la protéger. Il la berça tendrement. Revivre ces moments l'avait bouleversée. Elle pleurait doucement, son visage enfoui dans le torse de son ami. Elle renifla et la voix enrouée des larmes, dit :

« Il m'a fallu du temps avant d'accepter que quelqu'un m'approche. La seule qui ait osée relever ce défi fut Nicole. Et je peux te dire qu'elle a été très persévérante. (Emy rit doucement). Un jour, je lui ai dit, ou plutôt criée, que c'était ma faute s'ils étaient morts, que je tuais tous ceux qui m'aimaient et que j'aimais, qu'elle devait s'éloigner pour son bien. Elle m'a regardé un instant. J'ai cru qu'elle allait partir. Mais, au lieu de ça, elle m'a giflée. Et ce simple geste a été si étonnant qu'il m'a délivré. Nous avons pleuré toutes les deux longuement. C'était mes premières larmes depuis la mort de mon père.

Grâce à elle, peu à peu, j'ai réussi à me délivrer de certains démons. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'approcher des autres élèves. Je ne sais pas très bien me comporter avec les gens. Je ne suis bien que près de ma famille ou des potions. C'est là mon vrai monde. Jusqu'à ton arrivée dans ma vie. Tu m'as apporté tant de choses ! Grâce à toi, je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne suffisait pas d'observer pour vivre, il fallait aussi participer. J'ai réussi à communiquer avec d'autres personnes… Merci. »

Un nouveau silence les enveloppa. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Mais ils ne pleuraient plus. Ils se réchauffaient l'un et l'autre. Ils avaient trouvé en chacun un compagnon et un confident.

Quand, enfin, ils se décidèrent à partir, ils se rendirent compte que l'heure du petit-déjeuner était passée.

« Ça te dirait de faire un tour dans les cuisines ? » demanda Remus malicieusement.

Emy lui sourit. Elle allait enfin connaître un autre secret des Maraudeurs.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, plus soudés que jamais, laissant derrière eux un peu de leurs douloureux fantômes.

Remus venait de fermer la porte quand ils entendirent des éclats de voix provenant d'un couloir attenant. De par sa condition de Préfet, il était tenu de savoir ce qui se passait. Il se dirigea donc vers le bruit, Emy lui emboîtant le pas.

Quand il tourna, il tomba sur un spectacle assez étonnant : Sirius Black embrassait à pleine bouche Nicole, devant les yeux ébahis d'une dizaine d'élèves de Poudlard et une Jill visiblement très furieuse.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Hanna :** Effectivement, il n'y a qu'une chose à dire : A mort Jill !

**Petite Dilly :** Merci pour ta review sans mot ! Elle m'a fait bien marrée ! Pour le style un peu bancal, comme je n'ai pas l'intention de corriger les chapitres déjà postés (je n'ai pas le temps), cela va rester ainsi. Je m'en excuse mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Poutoux et merci !

**ZRedPoppy :** Merci !

**Fanli :** Se passer quelque chose ? Ben, j'espère qu'il se passe quand même des choses dans ma fic ! lol En ce qui concerne Siry et Moony, j'avais qqs problèmes à régler avant (le passé de Remus et de Emy) et il faut que je me débarrasse d'un poids mort encombrant zieute du côté de Jill, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres Mais dès que c'est fini, je verrai bien ce que je pourrai faire.

**Ellie351 :** Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Elle était très gentille. Et moi j'ai été méchante parce que je vous ai encore fait attendre ! Je m'en excuse vraiment. Ca avance mais toujours pas assez vite, je sais. Mais j'espère pouvoir mettre le turbo ! Merci.

**Jenny :** Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Sirius a eu du mal mais il est sur la bonne voix maintenant ! LOL. Je me répète mais je suis dsl de vous faire attendre (j'ai bcp de boulot et pas tjs d'inspiration !). Je crois que l'on peut dire que Sirius lui a fait un genre de suçon ! Je savais que je devais avoir qqs gènes de Trelawney ! J'ai bien deviné où tu allais ! sourit stupidement, contente d'elle-même

**Mimichang :** Merci pour ta review qui, je dois l'avouer, m'a fait flipper ! Et si jamais tu trouvais que le passé d'Emy était chiant et que j'avais gardé le mystère pour rien ? Je sais que j'en fais peut-être trop mais j'aime bcp ce perso alors je l'ai chouchouté ! J'espère que ça t'a plu ou, au moins, pas trop déçu !

**Gaelle Gryffondor :** Merci pour ta review ! Je n'ai rien changé.

**Oxaline :** Mes vacances se sont bien passées mais elles paraissent loin alors que ça fait que trois semaines ! Je suis contente de savoir que le dernier chapitre t'a plue ! Merci pour les compliments. Poutoux.

**Caliméra :** Ta review m'a fait vraiment très très plaisir ! Savoir que t'avoir reviewé, t'avais marquée, ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet ! lol ! Et puis, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! J'ai pris mon temps pour vous donner le meilleur chapitre possible. J'espère que ça va et que l'attente ait valu le coup ! Poutoux et mille fois merci !

**Kyo.320 :** Nouveau lecteur ! Nouveau lecteur ! hum, hum, se calme Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot. La relation Sirius/Remus qui je développe et tout simplement celle que j'imagine moi, en tout cas pour la partie du lycée. J'ai encore d'autres idées pour celle d'après HP3. Je suis contente que nos visions se rejoignent. Je sais que dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas bcp de Remus/Siry mais j'espère qu'il t'a plu aussi !

**Enola83 : **Moi qui me désespérait de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles ! affiche un air ravi au vu des compliments de Enola ! Merci encore pour tous ces bons mots ! Un petit secret : Jill aura son compte au prochain chapitre.

Encore merci à mes lecteurs et à mes reviewers. Poutoux à tous. Je tiens à m'excuser dès maintenant de mon probable futur retard mais j'ai vraiment bcp de boulot et j'ai ps tjs le temps d'écrire !


	13. Onzième chapitre

Bonjour tout le monde! Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard mais j'ai eu quelques contre-temps qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu écrire ce chapitre plus tôt.

Je vous livre la vision de Sirius et les évènements qui ont conduits à la conclusion du dernier chapitre.

J'espère que cela vous plaira!

Caliméra, j'ai une pensée pour toi. J'ai énormément pensé à toi après ta review. Je te dédie ainsi qu'à ta maman et à toute ta famille, le dernier chapitre et celui-ci!

* * *

Un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller le nez de Padfoot, qui le fronça pour chasser l'intrus. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas abattre. L'animagus lança un grognement qui ne l'effraya aucunement, le rai de lumière continuait de filtrer par la fenêtre. Sirius finit par ouvrir un oeil, encore tout endormi, tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé à fermer les rideaux de son lit, avant de se coucher. Subitement, il ouvrit les deux yeux, se souvenant de la raison qui l'avait empêché de le faire. Il tourna la tête vers le lit près de lui. Vide. Fait. Remus avait dû se lever depuis quelques temps déjà et était parti déjeuner.

Sirius soupira. Il aurait aimé se réveiller en même temps que son ami. Il adorait voir sa tête chiffonnée du réveil. A ce moment-là, Remus était plutôt à prendre avec des pincettes. Sirius en profitait souvent pour le taquiner gentiment, recevant en retour des grognements ou des borborygmes un peu grossiers. Moony était beaucoup moins sérieux et il adorait ça. Ses prunelles ambres prenaient une teinte plus sombre au réveil, ce qui le rendait encore plus mystérieux.

Le jeune homme se souvint des yeux de son ami à la lueur du feu, la veille. Il pouvait encore sentir sur son bras le contour de son épaule, et sur sa cuisse, le poids de celle de Remus. Il voyait à nouveau chaque trait de son visage et chaque petit mouvement de son corps. Il se sentait son corps se réchauffer à cette évocation. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, surtout que des bribes de son rêve revenaient en mémoire. Il essayait de se sermonner : il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensée envers son meilleur ami. Pourtant il devait avouer qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'il avait trouvé son Moony très sexy hier soir… Il souriait comme un bienheureux.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir en grand les rideaux (les traîtres qui avaient laisser passer le rayon l'ayant réveillé) puis la fenêtre. Il respira un grand bol d'air froid. Il se sentait plein de vie.

Derrière lui, un grognement s'éleva. Sirius se retourna à temps pour voir Peter se cacher sous les couvertures. Padfoot s'empressa de tout refermer.

« Excuse-moi Wormtail ! » Dit-il contrit.

Pour seule réponse, il eut un nouveau grognement, étouffé sous les draps.

Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain. Il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait pouvoir retrouver Remus et James dans la Grande Salle.

Sous l'eau chaude, Sirius se remémora la journée qu'il avait passée la veille. Il n'avait plus parlé ainsi avec le loup-garou depuis la rentrée. Cela lui rappelait les soirées qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, durant l'été. Retrouver la présence physique de son meilleur ami l'avait beaucoup marqué. Il avait encore le goût de la peau de Moony sur ses lèvres et sur sa langue. Il sentait encore le doux parfum du jeune homme. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, son bas-ventre se réveilla. Sa main qui s'était posée sur ses lèvres, descendit lentement vers son torse. Puis elle s'aventura sur son ventre. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte. Il revoyait son Moony onirique à genoux devant lui… Il commençait à descendre sa main vers son sexe quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer.

« Ne prends pas toute l'eau chaude ! » lui cria Peter.

Sirius avait sursauté, gêné par les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'allais justement sortir. »

Il sortit de sous la douche, une serviette attachée à la taille. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas trop excité et rien ne se notait.

Peter se regardait dans la glace. Il était encore très endormi et avait des grands cernes. Sirius s'en voulut de l'avoir réveillé un samedi matin, un des seuls jours où Wormtail pouvait s'adonner à sa deuxième activité favorite : dormir (manger étant la première !). Il s'était rapproché de Peter depuis qu'ils sortaient tous les deux avec des Serdaigles. Si avant, il ne faisait que tolérer la présence du jeune homme, il s'était rendu compte par ces quelques mois qu'il pouvait être un ami fidèle et loyale. Il l'appréciait beaucoup plus qu'autrefois et il s'en voulait réellement d'avoir troublé son sommeil.

« Dis, Pads, tu manges avec Jill au petit-déj ? » Demanda Peter.

Sirius se souvint alors de celle qui était encore pour quelques heures sa petite-amie. Sa bouche s'étira dans un sourire meurtrier, qui généralement prévenait les trois autres que Black venait d'avoir une idée digne du plus rusé des Maraudeurs.

« Je compte bien la voir avant d'aller manger. »

Il sortit pour aller s'habiller rapidement. Il avait des comptes à régler.

Il avança, le sourire aux lèvres dans les couloirs de l'école. Il percevait les regards des élèves qu'il rencontrait, ce qui ne faisait qu'allonger encore plus sa bouche dans un sourire séducteur. Il se dégageait de lui un charisme envoûtant. Ceux qui le croisaient (filles comme garçons) ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le regarder, de le contempler. Ils se sentaient attirés par lui, mais dès que Sirius posait ses yeux sur eux, ils détournaient leurs regards, par peur de se brûler à cette flamme incandescente.

Toutes les jeunes filles qu'il trouvait sur son chemin ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'observer minutieusement. Elles étaient toutes sous son charme. Il remarqua qu'il faisait de l'effet à certains de ses camarades masculins et cela ne le dégoûta pas, au contraire il se sentait encore plus flatté.

Sirius Black était en chasse. Son aura était si forte qu'elle en était presque palpable. Tous reculaient devant lui mais le suivaient des yeux, hypnotisés.

Il repéra sa proie, dans un couloir non loin de la Grande Salle, en discussion avec d'autres filles de Serdaigle.

Jill lui tournait le dos, elle ne le vit pas arriver. Mais elle sentit un changement dans l'atmosphère. Les filles se trouvant face à elles ne l'écoutaient plus, fascinées par le spectacle de Black marchant dans le couloir, le regard séducteur et le sourire carnassier. Elles étaient toutes prêtes à se faire dévorer. Mais le jeune homme ne leur adressa pas un seul regard, toute son attention focalisée sur celle qui était sa petite-amie. Sans un mot, il la prit par le bras et l'obligea à s'engager dans un couloir qui débouchait sur une petite pièce qui servait de débarras. Derrière eux, le silence s'installait. Tout le monde se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé cette apparition mais la rapide disparition de Jill et les battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs leur firent comprendre que tout avait bien été réel.

Sirius referma la porte dès qu'ils en franchirent le seuil. La jeune femme qu'il tenait encore par le bras le regarda, étonnée par le geste de son petit-ami. Elle le connaissait impulsif mais le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle la surprenait et la troublait à la fois. Il avait tout du Sirius qu'elle connaissait mais il y avait quelque chose de plus en lui qui l'excitait au plus haut point. C'était comme si une partie de lui s'était définitivement délivrée et qu'il se dévoilait enfin totalement. Elle lui sourit, conquise et s'approcha de lui, ronronnant presque de plaisir. Elle avait envie de le sentir, de le toucher et de se donner du plaisir. Elle amorça un geste pour entourer sa nuque de ses bras mais il la repoussa fermement, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils. Soudainement, elle fut inquiète. Il ne réagissait décidément pas comme à son habitude. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, un éclat de dureté dans le regard.

« J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée, que tu en as bien profité… C'est fini, maintenant. »

_La nuit était noire, la lune étant nouvelle. Mais il n'y avait aucun nuage et Sirius pouvait ainsi contempler les étoiles tout son saoul. Il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement, dans son cerveau résonnait encore le son du rire de Moony. Il était tellement heureux de le voir rire et s'amuser. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait tout fait pour que ce garçon silencieux et un peu triste connaisse la joie et la bonne humeur. Alors, il le distrayait dès qu'il pouvait avec toutes les blagues dont il était capable (et même celles dont il ne l'était pas). Il aimait savoir que c'était lui qui arrivait à arracher de sa gorge ce merveilleux son. Il était heureux de rendre heureux Remus. Il sourit doucement._

_« Black, je t'ai connu plus prudent ! N'importe qui pourrait arriver ici et te pousser dans le vide ! Sortir avec Baddock te ramollit ! »_

_Padfoot sursauta. Il se retourna, la baguette à la main, le sang battant à ses tempes._

_Nicole l'observait, amusée d'avoir pu surprendre celui qui se disait insurprenable ! Elle était appuyée contre un mur de la Tour. Elle était là depuis quelques temps déjà, attendant que Sirius note sa présence. Ne voyant aucune réaction, elle avait choisi de se faire remarquer en optant pour une manière assez brutale mais plutôt efficace et terriblement divertissante. Contente de son petit effet et vêtue d'un large sourire, elle s'approcha du créneau sur lequel était installé son ami. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air peu amène, furieux d'avoir été surpris comme un bleu mais aussi parce qu'elle le dérangeait, lui qui était si heureux perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune femme, peu impressionnée par le grognement de colère du Gryffondor, monta elle aussi sur le créneau et se cala dans l'espace qui restait, avec toujours aux lèvres un petit sourire fier et moqueur. Ils se défiaient du regard._

_Finalement, Sirius, très mature, lui fit une grimace (celle qu'il faisait quand il était plus jeune pour effrayer les petites filles qui voulaient jouer avec James et lui) et détourna les yeux. Mais il souriait largement. Elle avait le don de l'exaspérer et de le dérider au même moment._

_Ils bavardèrent un moment, mettant la conversation à jour. Même si Nicole ne lui avait jamais dit, il savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas Jill et qu'elle n'approuvait pas leur relation. Mais comme c'était une véritable amie, elle ne lui en faisait pas la remarque. Elle ne se mêlait jamais de ses affaires. Il savait qu'elle ne le jugeait pas et il l'appréciait pour ça. De plus, elle était très différente de toutes ces dindes qu'il côtoyait régulièrement ; avec elle au moins il pouvait avoir une conversation sur le Quidditch sans avoir à répéter sans arrêts les règles de jeu ou subir les remarques stupides sur le fessier ou la musculature de tel ou tel joueur… A part si le joueur était une joueuse, auquel cas, il joignait son avis à celui de son amie._

_« Au fait, que me vaut une visite de toi, ma chère ? Et comment savais-tu où me trouver ? »_

_La Serdaigle baissa un peu les yeux. _

_« Tout le monde sait où l'on peut trouver Jill et son copain. » répondit-elle doucement en omettant la première question._

_Le visage de Padfoot se ferma. Il ne supportait pas que Jill raconte à tout bout de champs ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble et où ils le faisaient. Il lui avait déjà dit. Même si généralement, il n'en avait rien à faire (toutes se conquêtes se vantaient d'être sorties avec lui et rajoutaient même des détails croustillants à leurs rencontres, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire), la situation était différente. Ils formaient un couple. Il aurait aimé plus de considération. En temps normal, il ne racontait jamais à personne ce qui c'était passé pendant ses rendez-vous. Les autres Maraudeurs n'étaient pas du genre à poser des questions, d'ailleurs. James vivait la même chose avant de rencontrer Lily, ils avaient même parfois été avec les mêmes filles. Si de temps en temps ils se confiaient certaines choses, d'autres étaient réellement privées. Peter n'aurait jamais osé demander à Sirius de lui parler de ça. Quant à Remus… Il savait que cela décevrait le Préfet s'il allait raconter à tout le monde ce qui c'était passé avec une fille ou une autre. Il ne lui avait jamais posé de questions et lui ne lui en avait jamais parlé spontanément. Ils avaient déjà discuté de filles mais c'était un sujet qui gênait le lycanthrope. Ils parlaient souvent d'amour mais jamais de relations physiques._

_Quant aux autres élèves, quand on lui posait la question, Sirius laissait planer le doute, laissant la rumeur parler pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se vanter, sa réputation le précédait. Par contre si quelqu'un le titillait trop sur ce point, il s'énervait assez violemment et avait déjà remis à sa place un jeune coq qui avait cru qu'il pourrait facilement le mettre à terre._

_Mais l'attitude de Jill l'agaçait énormément. Il avait l'impression qu'on parlait dans son dos. Bien qu'il en fut habitué, il sentait que ces nouvelles rumeurs le concernant n'étaient pas du meilleur effet. Il n'aimait pas que l'on sache ce qu'il faisait réellement avec sa petite-amie ou ce qu'il lui disait ou confiait, une des raisons pour lesquelles, peut-être, il n'avait encore jamais rien pu lui dire de très intime. Ça il le réservait à Prongs et Moony._

_Il observa Nicole qui semblait se livrer à un combat intérieur._

_« Brown, je vois bien que tu veux me dire quelque chose ! Tu vas finir par me cracher le morceau, oui ou non ? »_

_La jeune fille hocha la tête, décidée._

_« C'est vrai, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. J'aurai dû te le dire dès que je l'ai su mais je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas… Et puis, elle m'y a poussée… et maintenant… »_

_Padfoot ne comprenait pas trop où voulait en venir son amie. _

_« Qui t'… »_

_« Ecoute Paddy… Ce n'est pas le plus important. Je veux juste que tu saches que tout ce que je te dis est vrai, que je ne pourrai pas te mentir parce que je te considère mon seul ami, en dehors d'Emy, et que donc je ne pourrai pas te faire du mal intentionnellement. Tu me crois ? »_

_Le brun lui fit signe que oui. Alors, sans aucune hésitation, Nicole lui raconta ce qu'elle avait entendu cette nuit-là. Elle lui reporta chaque mot exact de Jill. Elle vit Sirius rougir à fur à mesure de son récit. Quand elle eut terminée il était furieux. Elle prit peur. Et s'il était en colère contre elle ? Mais Sirius la détrompa rapidement._

_« Elle ne perd rien pour attendre… »_

Il l'avait maintenant devant lui et il savourait déjà ce moment. Jill le fixait sans comprendre, apeurée sans en connaître la raison.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Je ne te reconnais pas ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Ce que j'ai, ma belle ? J'ai tout simplement ouvert les yeux.

Je ne suis pas sûre de te comprendre. Sirius, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais tu arrêtes tout de suite. J'ai autre chose à faire que de rester là avec toi, alors laisse-moi passer pour que je puisse rejoindre les autres.

Pas tout de suite mon cœur, d'abord on a deux-trois bricoles à régler !

Sirius, arrête ou j…

Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? » l'interrompit Sirius. Il avança vers elle. Jill reculait, méfiante. Il semblait tout à fait normal. Il lui souriait sympathiquement. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient une conversation tout à fait banale, alors qu'elle sentait l'air lourdement chargé.

Je-je vais bien. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Oh mais pour rien, pour rien. » Murmura-t-il presque. « C'est juste… » Il fit une pause, les mains dans les poches, le nez levé en l'air, dans une attitude de réflexion « Je me demandais si ce matin tu t'étais réveillée en te disant que tu étais, comment dire, plus… populaire , c'est ça populaire ! Te sens-tu populaire Jill ? »

Le jeune fille le regardait perplexe. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche, il reprit la parole.

« C'est vrai, tu dois te sentir populaire en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? « Plus populaire que jamais » même ! (Jill s'étonna en entendant l'expression qu'elle avait elle-même déjà utilisée sur leur relation) Après tout, tu sors avec un Maraudeur, non ? Ça a dû remonter ta cote, ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu n'as pas choisi le pire en plus. Non, tu as pris celui que personne n'avait encore réussi à dompter, celui qu'on disait incapable de se fixer, condamné à papillonner de filles en filles jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! »

Sirius ne souriait plus. Il la fixait, son visage était inexpressif. Il se tenait debout face à elle, les mains toujours dans les poches, bien droit. Elle se sentait dominée par sa présence, elle étouffait tant celle-ci était oppressante.

« Ça a dû t'amuser de pouvoir m'embobiner et m'agripper dans tes filets. Tout ton petit jeu pour m'appâter. Ton air indifférent puis un peu farouche. La façon dont tu as commencé à te rendre à mon charme et enfin la grande scène finale du baiser. Du grand art. Et moi, comme un con, j'ai cru que c'était sincère, que tu m'aimais réellement, que tu voulais réellement être avec moi, pour moi. Je me suis dit que j'avais enfin trouvé la fille rare, celle qui serait pour moi une copine et une amie. Bien sûr, je me doutais que ça ne durerait pas toute notre vie mais j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais honnête avec moi, que tu pensais réellement ce que tu me disais. Et toi, pendant tout ce temps, tu t'es servie de moi ! Pour quoi ? Un peu plus de notoriété et quoi encore ? A quoi ça te sert réellement ? A quoi ça va te servir plus tard d'être sorti avec Sirius Black ? Dis-moi, je ne comprends pas ! Tu sais quoi, tu me dégoûtes … c'est à se demander comment j'ai pu être aussi idiot pour sortir avec toi ! Je dois avoir vraiment de la merde dans les yeux parc… »

Jill l'interrompit, furieuse. Elle émit un rire méprisant.

« Regardez-moi le grand Sirius Black, prenant des airs de pucelle effarouchée ! Redescends sur terre ! Tu me fais une crise pour quoi ? J'ai décidé que j'allais sortir avec un Maraudeur, et alors ? Ce sont mes affaires, non ? Et puis, tu devrais être heureux que ce soit sur toi que ce soit tombé ! J'aurai tout aussi bien pu jeter mon dévolu sur James. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu, lui au moins ne m'aurait pas fait cette petite crise d'adolescent pré-pubère ! Réveille-toi ! (Elle agitait ses mains devant les yeux de Sirius, comme si elle parlait à un enfant de deux ans.) Hé ho, nous sommes à Poudlard, ici et maintenant. Ce qui peut se passer plus tard, ça ne m'intéresse pas encore. C'est ma dernière année et je voulais la finir en beauté. Que toutes celles et tous ceux du collège ensuite puisse dire que j'étais la nana la plus belle, la plus intéressante et la plus populaire de Poudlard. Que les nouvelles élèves veuillent toutes me ressembler. J'ai toujours eu bon goût pour les mecs, j'ai toujours su choisir celui qui me mettrait en valeur. Il me fallait le meilleur des meilleurs pour terminer et inscrire dans tous les cerveaux étudiants que je suis la plus incontournable des filles du collège ! Et, dans ce sens, tu es bien meilleur que James ! (Elle sourit) Tu es vraiment un bon parti, tout ce qu'une fille de ma trempe à besoin : indomptable, indépendant, rebelle à toute forme d'autorité, séduisant et diablement charismatique. Je savais que nous allions former un couple dont tout le monde se rappellerait. Inégalable. Je fais verdir de jalousie toutes les filles de Poudlard. Et toi, aussi tu es la cible des envieux, tous les mecs voudraient être à ta place !

Tu me fais bien rire. Je me suis servie de toi mais n'as-tu pas fait la même chose avec toutes tes anciennes conquêtes ? Les séduire, t'amuser et les jeter… Oh, je sais… Tu as peur que je te quitte. (Son sourire s'élargit) Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon tout beau. Je suis sincère quand je suis avec toi, j'ai très envie d'être près de toi, de te sentir à mes cotés, en moi… (Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif) Je ne pourrai pas te quitter. »

Elle fit une pause. Sirius la regardait toujours, sans aucune réaction. Jill était tout de même agacée.

« Arrête tes enfantillages et allons manger. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais le jeune homme restait immobile devant elle, bloquant le passage. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, très énervée. Elle recula en rencontrant les siens. Il y avait un tel éclat qu'elle prit peur. Et à nouveau ce sourire, meurtrier et éclatant de suffisance.

« - Nous n'en avons pas terminé. Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas m'offusquer que tu aies joué avec moi. Je crois que je m'en veux surtout à moi, généralement les filles _comme toi_ (il insistait, dédaigneux, sur ces mots) je les reconnais assez facilement. Je dois admettre que tu es une sacrée actrice. Tu mérites bien ta place à Serdaigle, tu es très intelligente … et manipulatrice. Tu aurais eu aussi ta place chez les serpents. Mais je n'ai rien contre le choixpeau, une erreur en plusieurs siècles c'est pardonnable. Dommageable mais pardonnable…

Quant à mes agissements envers mes ex, je n'ai rien à justifier devant toi. On ne peut pas dire que tu aies un passé très glorieux non plus. Je me suis renseigné sur ton sujet, il a suffi de quelques sourires bien placés … (Il rit en entendant Jill protester.) Mais ne t'en fais pas, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi ! (Son sourire démentait ses paroles) Contrairement à toi, j'ai toujours été honnête avec les autres filles. Toutes savaient à quoi s'en tenir. J'ai toujours dit que je ne voulais pas d'une relation sérieuse. Et tu es là pour prouver que j'avais bien raison. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je m'en vais de ce pas rectifier mon erreur.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Jill semblait dépassée par les derniers mots du jeune homme.

« - Mais c'est simple, chaton, notre relation n'est que mensonge et malhonnêteté, deux choses que j'ai fui toute ma vie. Il est hors de question que je continue un engagement se basant sur ces deux notions…

Tu essayes de me dire que tu romps, c'est ça ? » Déclara la jeune fille, violement.

« - Je n'essaie pas de le dire. Je te le dis : toi et moi c'est fini. »

Ils se soutenaient du regard, l'un déterminé à soumettre l'autre. Jill détourna rapidement les yeux, et d'un geste de rageur tapa du pied.

« Tu crois que c'est si facile de me quitter Black ? C'est toujours moi qui aie rompu ! Et ça continuera. Je n'ai pas envie de rompre. Tu n'as pas le droit de le faire. Je te l'interdis ! Tu m'entends : je te l'interdis ! »

Sirius éclata de rire. Il s'amusait comme un fou. Cette conversation lui donnait beaucoup d'énergie. Il se sentait libérer d'un poids. Il voulait courir et crier sa joie, dans un cri purement primitif. Il avait envie de se transformer en Padfoot pour pouvoir se défouler dans le parc, aboyer, chasser des insectes et des rongeurs.

« J'vais me gêner ! » finit-il par lancer à son ex petite-amie.

Il tourna les talons, ne se souciant plus de Baddock qui écumait de rage dans le débarras. Il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Il vit alors Nicole passer devant lui. Elle le remarqua. Non loin d'elle se trouvait encore le groupe qui était avec Jill plus tôt. Il était près de son amie quand il se sentit tirer en arrière. Son ancienne petite-amie l'avait rattrapé.

« Tu-ne-peux-pas-rompre-avec-moi.-C'est-impossible ! » Articula-t-elle dans un murmure pour ne pas être entendu du reste des élèves.

Ils étaient le centre d'attention de tous. Nicole l'observait amusée. Elle devinait la teneur de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Tout autre aurait fui devant cette jeune fille remplie de colère qui semblait prête à exploser. Pas elle. Elle se contentait de se régaler de la scène. Elle campa sur ses positions, croisa les bras sur la poitrine et focalisa toute son attention sur le combat visuel qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle savait déjà qui allait gagner. La personne qui pouvait être victorieuse face à un Sirius Black décidé n'était pas encore née ! Elle vit les traits de son ami s'étirer dans un sourire encore plus large. Il allait porter l'estocade finale et Jill ne se relèverait pas.

« Pauvre petite fille orgueilleuse. C'est la première fois qu'on te plaque, n'est-ce pas ? » Il se montrait volontairement vexant. Il voulait qu'elle se sente aussi blessé que lui l'était. Il n'aimait pas être considéré comme une chose. Il n'était ni un bout de viande ni un gigolo à exhiber ! « Pourtant tu dois te faire une raison : c'est fini. Ne fais pas comme toutes ces filles aigries, ne te colle pas à mes basques. Je vais te prouver une fois pour toute que notre couple n'a plus d'avenir. Regarde et apprends ! »

Il se tourna vers Nicole qui surprise décroisa les bras. Elle sut en croisant les yeux du Gryffondor ce qu'il allait faire mais ne put rien tenter pour l'en empêcher. Il la prit dans se bras, la fit basculer et captura sa bouche. Le baiser était passionné, dévoreur, une manière de se donner en spectacle. Mais il essayait de ne pas trop être violent et brusque, pour ne pas blesser sa partenaire. Quand ils se relevèrent ce fut pour tomber sur le visage furieux de Jill. Elle se mordait les lèvres avec violence. Elle s'avança vers Padfoot et tenta de le gifler mais il intercepta sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher sa joue. A nouveau une bataille de regards fit rage. Jill, vaincue, définitivement, émit un grognement de rage et de frustration et quitta le couloir, poursuivie par le rire de Sirius, et de quelques autres élèves qui avaient finalement trouvé le spectacle bien amusant.

L'animagus suivait son ex des yeux, continuant à rire quand celui-ci se coinça dans sa gorge à la vue du Préfet des rouge et or, bouche bée et les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui c'était passé. Padfoot sentit son cœur se serrer. Et s'il en tirait de mauvaises conclusions ? Il fallait absolument qu'il lui dise que Nicole était lesbienne et que s'il s'était moqué de Jill c'était parce qu'elle avait joué avec lui. Sinon, son ami penserait qu'il n'était qu'un monstrueux salopard qui aimait à s'exhiber avec ses nouvelles conquêtes pour rompre avec ses petites amies. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand un poing s'abattit sur son bras. Bien que Nicole avait des petites mains, le coup lui fit mal. Il porta sa main à son bras endolori et lança un regard mauvais à son amie.

« - Aieuh !

Ça c'est pour le baiser ! T'aurais pu me prévenir quand même ! Embrasser un mec ! Même si mon meilleur pote, c'est traumatisant ! »

Elle faisait des grimaces comme si elle venait de manger une dragée de Bertie Crochue au goût de chaussettes sales.

« Dis tout de suite que j'embrasse mal ! Ou que j'ai mauvaise haleine pendant que tu y es ! »

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à se disputer devant un public ahuri. Remus qui était sorti de son ébahissement fit très vite décamper tout ce monde, qui connaissait sa réputation de Préfet sévère (puisqu'il n'hésitait pas à punir les élèves de sa maison). Ils se retrouvèrent assez vite seuls, dans le couloir rempli des éclats de voix de Black et Brown.

« Vous venez juste de vous mettre ensemble et vous vivez déjà votre première dispute ? »

Siry, interloqué, fixa son ami. Il ne semblait ni déçu, ni dégoûté, ni même en colère. Il était là, les considérant se chamailler, les yeux rieurs, visiblement très amusé.

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! » répliqua Nicole.

Le brun injustement accusé regarda la traitesse les yeux plissés.

« Quelle mauvaise foi ! C'est toi qui m'as frappée, je te le rappelle… »

Emy et Remus assistèrent à une nouvelle dispute. Ils roulèrent des yeux et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller vers la cuisine, le petit déjeuner ayant déjà dû terminer depuis longtemps. Ils étaient déjà dans un nouveau couloir quand Emy revint sur ses pas et lança en direction des chamailleurs :

« Nous avons faim, nous allons manger ! Si ça vous dit de venir, ça sera avec plaisir. Mais nous n'accepterons aucune dispute ! »

Nicole et Siry s'entreregardèrent, faussement fâchés. Ils rattrapèrent assez vite le couple dans une autre galerie. Après quelques minutes de silence, le brun allait ouvrir la bouche quand Remus l'interrompit :

« On a dit plus de dispute Paddy ! »

Ce dernier s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et croisa les bras tel un enfant boudeur tout en grommelant dans sa barbe. Il laissa ses amis le distancer un peu. Il les regardait tous trois parlant paisiblement. Il sourit.

« Hé, attendez-moi, les gars ! »

Remus stoppa et se retourna vers lui. Les filles continuèrent leur chemin. Les yeux des garçons se retrouvèrent. Ils se sourirent et suivirent leurs amies.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Alana chantelune:** Je crois que tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre!

**Kyara:** Merci d'aimer ma fic et SIRYMOONY FOREVER! Dsl d'avoir été longue quand à ce chapitre!

**Jenny:** Contente que le dernier chapitre t'aie plue! Pour la marque et les autres, je ne crois pas que j'l'utiliserai parce que j'aimerai avancer dans le temps. Mais je ne peux encore rien dire parce que je n'ai même pas encore pensé au chapitre! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a aussi plue! Poutoux.

**Gaelle gryffondor:** merci!

**Fanli:** Et maintenant que tu sais pourquoi Sirius a embrassé Nicole et la réaction de Remus, t'en penses quoi? Pour Emy, je pense à son "secret" depuis la création du personnage, mais je ne voulais pas trop en parler pour ne pas concentrer la fic dessus.

**Petite Dilly:** Merci pour ta review. Et encore dsl pour l'attente!

**ZRedPoppy:** Je te remercie pour ta review! Contente que le récit d'Emy t'aie plue ainsi que mon personnage!

**Mimichang:** Ta review m'a fait rire. Je suis vraiment dsl pour l'attente mais j'ai un boulot prenant et c'est pas toujours facile de trouver du temps pour écrire. Quant au baiser, je ne fais pas dans la facilité donc tu devras attendre encore un peu! Pour Emy, elle s'est culpabilisée de la mort de ses parents. La mort de sa mère a été si fulgurante et elle était trop jeune pour comprendre, et puis elle a quand même vu son père après son suicide! C'est assez traumatisant. Elle a mêmefui le contact de sa famille puisque même Nicole a eu du mal à l'approcher. Je crois que d'une certaine manière, elle ne sait pas réagir face aux autres parce qu'elle s'est isolée que ça lui a été difficile d'aller vers les autres. Elle a un caractère solitaire. Je ne prétends pas que la psychologie de mon personnage soit très bien maitrisée mais c'est comme ça que je la ressens. J'espère que tu comprends mieux maintenant!

**Ellie351:** Merci beaucoup! Je crois que tu as eu la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre (sauf pour la dernière, lol). Alors satisfaite?

**Enola83:** ta review m'a fait rougir de plaisir! Meri d'aimer autant ma fic et d'avoir apprécié le chapitre. J'ai beaucoup angoissé pour le secret d'Emy alors je suis très très contente de voir qu'il vous plaît. Pour les manigances d'Emy et Nicole, tu auras compris que tout n'était pas voulu. Le baiser est dû à la (stupide) impulsivité de Sirius! Merci merci merci beaucoup pour ta review!

**Caliméra:** Si mon chapitre t'a touchée, ta review a eu le même effet. Je tiens à m'excuser s'il a remonté en toi des pensées pénibles et sache que depuis je ne peux plus lire ce chapitre ou écrire cette fic sans penser à toi! J'espère réellement que ta maman va guérir et qu'elle ira beaucoup mieux. Je ne peux t'envoyer que mes pensées et mes espoirs (beaucoup beaucoup d'énergies positives). Je ne connais pas ce que tu vis (même si ma maman a souffert aussi d'une hospitalisation il y a quelques mois qui m'a inquiète), je ne peux que l'imaginer, mais ça suffit pour savoir à quel point c'est dur. Je n'ai pas voulu y mettre de mot parce qu'Emy n'en a pas mis. Elle était jeune et même si maintenant elle doit bien savoir ce que sa mère a eu, elle n'arrive toujours pas à nommer cette saloperie qui a emporté sa mère (puis son père, même indirectement). Enormément de poutoux à toi.

**Natalia: **Merci beaucoup.

**Oxaline:** Je te remercie pour cette review. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'a plue aussi!


	14. Douzième chapitre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, bien que j'aie tenté de soudoyer JKR mais elle ne semble pas très réceptive à ma demande.

Par contre, Emy, Nicole, Jill et Sally-Anne sortent de mon imagination.

**Note de l'auteur :** Premièrement, je m'excuse à nouveau du temps entre mes chapitres mais je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose. J'ai un boulot qui me demande beaucoup de temps et souvent je dois continuer à la maison, je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire et quand je l'ai, je suis tellement vannée que je ne peux rien faire. De plus, sachez que chaque chapitre est corrigé par ma bêta la titefraisedesbois et qu'elle a aussi des obligations. Ensuite il faut que je le recorriger pour pouvoir vous le livrer. Il peut y avoir plus de deux semaines entre deux chapitres. Je sais que c'est très ennuyeux d'attendre la suite d'une fic étant moi-même une grande lectrice mais je ne peux rien y faire.

Ensuite, je pars en vacances à partir de dimanche pour une semaine. Je n'aurai pas accès ni un ordinateur et encore moins à internet. De plus, j'ai un problème avec mon ordinateur. Je ne sais combien de temps il va rester chez mon réparateur. Je ne sais donc pas quand je reviendrai, peut-être dans une semaine et quelques, peut-être dans deux semaines, peut-être plus ou peut-être moins. Je m'excuse dès lors du retard du prochain chapitre.

Je dédie à nouveau ce chapitre à Caliméra. Je te préviens déjà qu'il est assez triste.

Voilà, pour terminer, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Le chapitre est long et plutôt guimauveux. Je me demande si je ne vais pas en décevoir certain(e)s parce qu'il est très mélo. A vous de voir…

* * *

Douzième chapitre :

La salle est éclairée par le feu de la cheminée et par les bougies sur des chandeliers muraux. Le silence s'est installé, simplement dérangé par le bruit de pages se tournant ou d'une plume grattant du papier. L'air est chaud, douillet et je me sens bien dans ce canapé, devant l'âtre. Je lève mes yeux de mon livre pour regarder les bûches crépiter. Les flammes valsent, leur lente danse m'hypnotise.

Ma cousine bouge légèrement. Je baisse mes yeux pour contempler son visage. Allongée sur le canapé, elle se sert de mes genoux comme d'un oreiller, lisant un livre comme moi (un roman moldu pour elle, un traité de Potions pour moi). Je la trouve très belle, ainsi abandonnée, ses cheveux éparpillés autour d'elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés par la concentration, mais peu à peu, ses traits se détendent et ses yeux se font rieurs. J'adore observer chaque palette d'émotion sur son visage si enfantin et pourtant terriblement envoûtant. Elle détourne son regard de son livre pour le reporter sur moi et me sourit délicatement. Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de mots pour nous comprendre, un simple contact visuel ou physique valant bien plus qu'un échange stérile de mots. Elle me délaisse pour continuer sa lecture, me laissant un large sourire aux lèvres.

Je tourne la tête. Non loin de nous, à même le sol, se trouvent les deux Gryffondors les plus agités de l'école qui observent tranquillement un échiquier sorcier. Sirius Black et James Potter. Je ne les ais jamais vu aussi calmement concentré sur quelque chose. Bien que j'aie peu suivi la partie, je la sais assez serrée. Ils ont tous les deux longuement réfléchis chaque coup. Il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup, la partie va durer encore longtemps. Derrière nous, à une table, Lily écrit une lettre à ses parents. Elle les adore, et leur écrit régulièrement de longues missives détaillées. James a déjà été présenté à la famille Evans et a fait grande impression. Je souris au souvenir de l'air fier de James en revenant de ses vacances avec sa petite amie et des soupirs faussement exaspérés de celle-ci.

Mais, très vite, mon attention dévie vers ma droite. Là, assis dans un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le feu, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, quelques mèches châtains lui tombant sur les yeux, Remus semble profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Pense-t-il à Sirius ? … Depuis que celui-ci est de nouveau célibataire, il a passé beaucoup plus de temps avec lui. J'ai dû d'ailleurs l'y pousser un peu, multipliant les séances à la bibliothèque avec Severus Snape. Remus a tellement peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler, d'être complètement transparent dans son désir pour son meilleur ami, qu'il aurait voulu l'éviter. Cependant, outre le fait que Black recherche sa compagnie, je m'ingénue à faire en sorte qu'ils passent un maximum de temps ensemble. Ils ont besoin de se retrouver, d'être à nouveau aussi complice qu'avant. Je sais que c'est pratiquement sur la bonne voie, mais Remus ne se livre pas encore totalement. J'essaie de trouver une façon de l'aider.

Mon ami soupire doucement, si légèrement même que si mon attention n'était pas focalisée sur lui, je ne l'aurai pas remarqué. Je vois alors toute la tension et l'appréhension que se lit sur son visage et qui transparaît dans chaque muscle de son corps. La pleine lune… Comment doit-il se sentir à quelques heures seulement de sa transformation ? Il a l'air calme, assis près de nous, mais je peux presque voir en lui son âme bondir et se débattre contre l'horreur et l'agonie qui vont bientôt prendre possession de son corps.

Je sens des larmes picoter mes yeux. Je voudrais tellement effacer la peur que je sens irradier de lui. Je ne pourrai jamais comprendre ce qu'il ressent mais je peux imaginer la souffrance qui doit s'emparer de Remus, une fois par mois. Je sais que je ne peux rien tenter de plus que ce que d'être avec lui, que de l'aimer et de le soutenir.

Nous avons décidé de fuir la salle commune animée et bruyante de veille du week-end. Cela aurait agacé le Préfet, qui n'a absolument pas besoin d'une autre cause de nervosité. Nous avons trouvé refuge dans notre salle, à Remus et à moi. Nous y venions régulièrement quand ce dernier voulait s'éloigner du spectacle du couple que formait Sirius et Jill. Depuis leur rupture, nous l'utilisons souvent pour rejoindre Nicole, Sirius venant avec nous. Puis James et Lily se sont rajoutés à notre petit groupe. Peter est bien souvent en notre comapagnie, mais, comme aujourd'hui, il lui arrive de rejoindre Sally-Anne. Il avait craint qu'elle ne le quitte à cause de Jill, mais elle avait montré qu'elle pouvait être un peu indépendante. Ils se voient en cachette, mais ils continuent à être ensemble.

Nous essayons de faire comme si c'était une fin d'après-midi normale mais la nervosité émanant non seulement de notre ami loup-garou mais de chacun de nous est palpableme dans l'air. Lily connaît la vérité sur Remus, grâce à James. Il lui a tout confié après une gaffe de Peter. Quant à Nicole, je ne me voyais pas lui mentir mais je ne pouvais pas trahir la confiance de mon meilleur ami. C'est lui qui a pris les choses en main. Il y a quelques jours, je suis rentrée dans cette salle et les aies retrouvés en grande discussion : Remus lui avait tout avoué. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de ma cousine. Nous avons toutes les deux été élevées dans des climats assez différents. Si mes parents étaient des êtres tolérants qui militaient contre toute injustice, la sœur de ma mère, bien qu'adorable, avait peur de toute différence. Le père de Nicole était un raciste qui ne supportait pas les êtres hybrides qu'ils désignaient comme abjectes. Ma cousine n'avait, grâce à Merlin, pas eu à souffrir longtemps de la présence de cet être nuisible. Ses parents ont divorcé alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans. A l'époque déjà, elle savait que c'était la meilleure décision pour tous les trois. Comme pour moi, c'est notre grand-mère qui l'a pris sous son aile. Cette femme est un puit d'amour et de compassion, elle nous donne toujours de merveilleux conseil et nous montre dès qu'elle en a l'occasion que tout être venu sur Terre mérite d'être respecté. Nicole a su employer ces principes. Je me rappelle encore de son air grave quand Remus eut fini de lui raconter son histoire. Elle a simplement hoché la tête et a murmuré qu'elle ne dirait rien. Je sais que pour elle ses paroles ont le poids d'une promesse. Je t'aime tant, cousine !

Nous attendons tous qu'arrive l'heure pour Remus d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il y retrouvera Madame Pomfresh. Elle n'est arrivée à l'école que depuis deux ans. Avant, il y a eu un ballet d'infirmières, certaines ne restant que quelques semaines. Sirius nous a confié que c'était à cause de Remus. Elles ne voulaient pas avoir à s'occuper d'un lycanthrope. Il nous parla même de son dégoût à laisser son ami entre les mains de femmes aussi stupides, qui blessaient Remus au lieu de le soigner. Des blessures plus morales et psychiques que physiques, mais qui continuaient à saigner. Madame Pomfresh a été la seule à bien vouloir s'occuper de Remus, de manière professionnelle et bonne. Elle a même su instaurer un climat de confiance, non seulement avec Remy mais aussi avec les autres Maraudeurs, qui demandaient régulièrement des nouvelles du loup-garou.

Après que l'infirmière lui ai donné un léger sédatif, pour essayer de le soulager vainement de la douleur causée par la transformation, et qu'elle l'ai conduit dans la Cabane Hurlante, James, Sirius et Peter se préparent à le rejoindre. Nous avons toutes trois été ébahies quand ils nous ont confié qu'ils étaient des animagi non déclarés. Cela requière un tel niveau de magie que je n'ai pu que les admirer. C'est à Sirius qu'ils doivent cette brillante idée. Cela me confirme que ce dernier ferait tout pour le bien de Moony… C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris les noms que ces quatre-là se donnaient ! Ils sont extraordinaires.

Ils n'ont pas voulu nous dire comment ils sortent du château (bien que je soupçonne que la cape d'invisiblité et la carte doivent beaucoup les aider), ni comment ils passent la barrière du Saule Cogneur. Ils ont peur que l'on essaye de les rejoindre. Je donnerai tout pour être là, avec eux et épauler mon meilleur ami. Le consoler pendant la transformation, faire fuir les images d'affreux carnage qui envahissent son esprit mais je sais que je serai trop vulnérable… La bête qui prendrait possession de lui me tuerait avant que les autres n'aient le temps d'agir et je ne pourrai pas être tranquille en sachant que Remus vivrait le reste de sa vie avec ma mort sur la conscience.

J'ai définitivement tourné la tête vers la fenêtre, regardant sans réellement le voir le soleil se cacher derrière les arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Je sens Remus se lever et je ferme les yeux, laissant des larmes s'échapper de la barrière de mes paupières closes. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, reste près de moi, Remus, j'ai si peur pour toi. Doucement, il s'approche. Je ne veux pas lui faire face mais il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et m'oblige à le regarder. Il voit mes larmes, il me sourit. Mon courageux Préfet. Si triste. « Ne pleure pas mon ange » me murmure-t-il. Et d'un baiser, il efface une des larmes qui se promenait sur ma joue. « A demain. » Je n'arrive pas à parler, je me contente de hocher la tête. Sirius lui aussi s'est levé. Il va accompagner Moony jusqu'à l'infirmerie puis rejoindra James et Peter au dortoir. Je les regarde partir, mes yeux sont secs mais je pleure encore à l'intérieur. James et Lily nous quitte quelques minutes plus tard.

Je reste près de Nicole, nos livres isolés par terre. Je suis dans ses bras, son nez enfoui dans son cou. Elle me berce, et chantonne ce doux air, comme avant… Elle est si suave et si chaude auprès de moi. Je me pelotonne contre elle, pour éloigner cette angoisse qui m'étreint. Elle caresse mes cheveux doucement dans un geste hypnotique, je me sens partir loin de toute souffrance. Mais un goût amer reste accrochée à mon palais.

Je te hais… Je te hais tant… Tu m'as déjà prise mon père, ne me prends pas mon meilleur ami… Sil te plaît, rends-le-moi…

« Chut, calme-toi ! Tout va bien. C'est bientôt fini…»

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le bruit de ma course résonne dans les couloirs silencieux et vides et se répercute dans ma tête, déjà envahie par le battement insensé et répétitif de mon cœur. Je cours le plus vite que je peux, pour le rejoindre. Il faut que je le voie, que je sache…

J'ai compris à l'expression des visages fatigués de James et de Peter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les traits graves, moroses, ils m'attendaient assis dans des fauteuils de la salle commune. Lily était avec moi. Elle est restée aussi interdite que moi en voyant l'état de nos amis. Prongs avait quelques petites écorchures sur les mains et cachait celles de ses bras et de ses jambes. Peter était indemne mais il tremblait de tous ses membres, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Cette nuit, le loup-garou s'était déchaîné.

Ils avaient décidé de se promener dans le Parc, pour que le loup ne soit pas trop énervé et qu'il profite du plein air. Mais ils n'avaient pas compté avec une variante assez improbable : la présence d'étudiants. Ceux-ci avaient désobéi à la principale règle du collège : ne pas s'aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite. Le loup avait senti leurs présences et, à partir de ce moment, il n'avait pensé qu'à eux : il voulait les chasser, les traquer, les massacrer… Heureusement, Prongs et Padfoot avaient réussi à éloigner le loup des inconscients. Pendant que Padfoot se battait contre Moony et réussissait à le ramener de force à la Cabane, Prongs faisait fuir les élèves. Il savait qu'ils ne raconteraient à personne qu'ils avaient vu un cerf et que celui-ci avait essayé de les blesser, leur mésaventure n'ayant pas intérêt à arriver aux oreilles de Dumbledore, ou pire à celles du Professeur MacGonagall.

Ramener le loup-garou dans sa cage de bois ne fut pas si simple surtout quand Prongs le quitta. Mais Sirius, dans sa forme canine, ne pensait qu'à Remus. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci se réveille devenu meurtrier. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. C'était à cause de lui si Moony se trouvait dehors et non pas à l'intérieur. Il avait pris la décision de sortir de la Cabane. Il s'inquiétait plus pour son ami que pour ses potentielles futures victimes : ils n'avaient pas à se trouver là, sans protection.

Prongs finit par le rejoindre quand il sentait ses forces diminuer. Il se battait avec le loup depuis plus d'une demie heure, bien que cela lui sembla réellement plus long. La bête face à lui ne lui laissait jamais de répit, elle sentait la chair fraîche et était très excitée. Le sang l'appelait, elle voulait mordre, déchirer, tuer…

Quand enfin ils rentrèrent dans la Cabane, la colère du loup fut horrible. Il s'attaqua à Prongs qui se défendit avec ses sabots, il fut griffé aux pattes. Padfoot essaya de s'interposer mais il ne pouvait plus que recevoir des coups. Il était réellement fatigué et rompu physiquement. Wormtail assistait à la scène impuissant, caché sous un meuble brinquebalant. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir aider ses amis ; mais que pouvait faire un petit rat contre un monstre comme celui qui était là ? Il était sûr de se faire tuer en un seul coup de patte.

Ce fut Prongs qui donna l'ordre de départ. Ils ne pouvaient plus rester. Mais Sirius ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à partir. Surtout que le loup, voyant que ses adversaires se préparaient à le quitter, se retournait contre lui-même. Il se projetait contre les murs et les meubles, se mordait, se griffait… La bave coulait sur sous menton, on aurait dit une bête furieuse atteinte de rage. Padfoot résista quand Prongs le repoussa vers la porte. Laisser Remus derrière lui était trop dur. Il savait déjà dans quel état son meilleur ami allait se retrouver après la transformation. Il avait peur aussi que celui-ci finisse par se tuer. Mais il savait bien que s'il restait, c'était lui qui finirait par mourir, animagus ou non, le loup se retournerait contre lui pour lui porter un coup fatal.

« Plutôt mourir que de devenir un assassin ! » C'est ce que lui dirait Moony.

La mort dans l'âme, il finit par suivre ses deux amis. À peine eurent-ils fermés la porte que James reprit sa forme humaine pour la consolider. Remus leur avait fait apprendre le puissant sort qui la fermait. C'était Dumbledore lui-même qui lui avait enseigné. Pomfresh et toutes les autres infirmières ne le connaissaient pas. Remus ne le mettait jamais pour laisser ses amis passer mais il avait voulu qu'ils le connaissent.

« Si un jour, je deviens incontrôlable et que vous craigniez pour votre sécurité et celles des autres, il vous faudra m'empêcher de m'enfuir. » Leur avait dit le lycanthrope. Sirius et James maîtrisaient parfaitement ce sort, Peter pas suffisamment mais comme il ne venait jamais sans les deux autres, cela n'était pas important.

Prongs se transforme à nouveau en cerf pour sortir. Wormtail le suivit immédiatement, laissant Sirius devant la porte. Celle-ci tremblait, menaçant de sauter hors de ses gonds à chaque assaut du loup. Mais elle résistait grâce au sort. L'animagus aurait aimé se redevenir humain pour pouvoir chuchoter des mots de paix à son ami et essayer de le calmer mais il savait que cela ne ferait que le surexciter. Il prit le même chemin que ses amis, la mort dans l'âme.

Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans la salle commune. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre dans l'infirmerie dès qu'il serait l'heure à laquelle Pomfresh était censée le ramener. L'infirmière, le Professeur MacGonagall et le directeur savaient que Remus avait appris sa lycanthropie aux autres Maraudeurs, cela ne leur semblait plus étonnant que ceux-ci débarquent la mine fatiguée et anxieuse à l'infirmerie dès les premières heures du jour.

C'est James qui s'est souvenu de moi : il fallait me mettre au courant de l'état de mon petit ami. Il fallait que quelqu'un reste pour me prévenir. Ils demandèrent à Peter, mais celui-ci ne leur répondit pas. Il était prostré sur un fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide, tremblant. Il n'était pas conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Il avait été réellement choqué par la fureur de son ami, il se rendait compte maintenant à quel point il pouvait être dangereux.

Finalement, Prongs préféra rester avec Peter, pour s'en occuper et ainsi m'avertir. Sirius partit seul retrouver son meilleur ami, espérant qu'il soit encore en vie.

De ce fait, James ne put pas me dire dans quel état Remus se trouvait quand l'infirmière l'avait trouvé ce matin. Pendant près de cinq minutes, je n'ai eu aucune réaction. La peur s'est emparée de moi : j'avais déjà vu tant de morts, des personnes qui m'étaient chères, que j'aimais plus que ma vie, je ne pouvais imaginer le corps meurtri de mon ami.

Que quelqu'un ait pitié, faites qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Brusquement, je sortis de la Tour et courut vers l'infirmerie, laissant dans la salle un Peter traumatisé, et Lily pleurant dans les bras de son petit ami.

J'ai atteint assez vite la porte blanche.

Je la contemple longuement, n'arrivant pas à bouger. Elle me rappelle d'autres portes. Poussant un petit soupir d'encouragement, j'agrippe la poignée et la tourne lentement. Je suis persuadée durant un court moment que derrière je trouverais la chambre de mes parents, et que je verrais à nouveau ma mère froide et silencieuse dans son grand lit.

Je cligne des yeux en entrant doucement dans la pièce. Je retiens ma respiration, espérant ainsi passer inaperçue. Je regarde étonnée le décor : devant moi, un long bureau où se trouvent toutes sortes de paperasseries, d'instruments et même de potions. Puis, sur le côté, une rangée de lits. Le dernier sur la gauche est caché par un long rideau blanc opaque. Il ne semble y avoir personne. Au fond de la pièce, à l'opposé des lits, il y a deux portes devant données sur les appartements de Madame Pomfresh et sur sa réserve.

J'entends un chuchotement derrière le voile blanc. Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit rendu compte de ma présence. Je m'y dirige silencieusement. Le chuchotement se rapproche mais je ne comprends pas encore les mots prononcés. Ce rideau qui ondule légèrement me rappelle un linceul. Je frissonne à cette idée. « Remus est encore en vie. »

Délicatement, je prends un pan du voile et je l'écarte.

Sirius, qui ne sait pas que je suis ici, se trouve au chevet de Remus. Je dévisage longuement celui que je connais depuis si longtemps. Je recherche dans ce jeune homme inconscient couvert de griffures, de morsures, de sang séché, d'ecchymoses de tout genre celui que j'aime. Il est si pâle, plus que d'habitude. Le drap du lit est rejeté au fond du lit. Moony y gît, en caleçon. Le brun est près de lui, sa robe est posée sur une chaise, les manches de sa chemise retroussée, il porte même de fins gants transparents. Dans l'une de ses mains, se trouve un pot d'un onguent malodorant. De sa main libre, il va en cueillir une couche. Cette main glisse vers le corps de notre ami et, délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire encore plus de mal, il applique la pommade sur une griffure. Je peux voir des potions sur une petite table roulante, près de lui. Il y en a une qui sert à désinfecter. Il y a aussi pensé. Remus m'avait raconté que c'étaient parfois ses amis qui se chargeaient de lui administrer ses remèdes, surtout quand Pomfresh était occupée. Ce ne doit pas être la première fois que Sirius a ses gestes, il semble totalement maîtriser ce qu'il fait.

J'assiste à cette scène jusqu'à la fin. Remus a une longue cicatrice qui lui barre la joue. L'entaille paraît profonde. Elle le défigure complètement. J'étouffe un sanglot en voyant les beaux traits de mon meilleur ami corrompu par la violence de cette nuit. Lui qui d'habitude dégage un air doux qui n'inspire que la confiance, il n'en reste plus maintenant que le fantôme , un être marqué par la souffrance, provoquant dégoût et méfiance.

Sereinement, le jeune Black remonte le drap puis une couverture sur le corps endormi de son ami. Il s'assoit près de lui, me permettant de mieux voir son visage et je m'aperçois alors qu'il pleure. Ce ne sont pas des sanglots bruyants. Des larmes coulent paisiblement de ses yeux et inondent ses joues. Sa chemise en est trempée.

Dans ses mains, il en saisit légèrement une de Remus, la caresse et l'embrasse, y déposant ses larmes en même temps.

J'ai peur. Voir Sirius Black pleurer me remplit d'effroi. Est-ce que cela veut dire que Remus est condamné ?

« Remus » Chuchote-t-il. Il regarde notre ami avec tant de douleur dans les yeux… J'en suis retournée… J'ai besoin de m'asseoir mais plus aucun muscle de mon corps ne me répond. Je suis contrainte de rester là, à les observer.

« J'ai cru te perdre cette nuit. Te voir ainsi m'était si douloureux. Ne pas pouvoir te soulager, t'aider, m'a tué. J'aurai tout donné pour rester près de toi. Je ne craignais pas que tu me tues. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Mais je sais que ça te rendrait fou de devenir cet assassin que tu redoutes tant, celui que nous avons vu dans la Cabane. C'est pour ça que je suis parti… Mais si j'avais pu… »

Les pleurs muets qui le secouaient tout à l'heure se font plus bruyants. Il se laisse aller à sa douleur. Puis, il inspire longuement.

« Mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur quand je suis rentrée ici et que je t'ai vu si blanc. On aurait dit que tout ton sang avait disparu de ton corps pour aller tacher chaque parcelle de ta peau. Il a fallu tant de linges pour nettoyer tout ça. Tu n'as jamais autant saigné. J'ai cru m'évanouir en te voyant ainsi. Je me serai tué si tu n'étais plus. C'est Pomfresh qui m'a sauvé. Je bénis Merlin de nous avoir envoyé cette femme. Les autres n'auraient pas fait la moitié de ce qu'elle a fait pour toi ce matin. Je n'oublierai pas de la remercier. »

Il sourit maintenant doucement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imiter. Si l'infirmière a laissé Moony aux bons soins de Sirius, c'est qu'il est tiré d'affaires.

« Cet horrible incident m'a servi de leçon. Nous n'irons plus dans le Parc, ni dans la Forêt. Si jamais on rencontrait quelqu'un, je ne sais pas si nous serions à nouveau capable de retenir le loup… Tu serais alors pourchassé et exécuté. Et moi aussi, je mourrais. Je mourrais avec toi. Parce qu'il ne m'est pas possible de vivre sans toi. » La respiration de Sirius s'accélère. Ses yeux se ferment. Je sens ma peau qui s'hérisse. Un long frissonnement me parcoure. Je ressens tellement de choses. C'est si puissant.

« Moony, … Mon Moony… Je n'aurai jamais le courage de te le dire quand tu te réveilleras… Je me suis rendu compte cette nuit, en te sachant enfermé dans cette cage, cette prison que nous t'avons imposé… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi à mes côtés. Je ne suis qu'un idiot d'avoir cru que Jill me plaisait alors qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui compte réellement dans ma vie, toi. Non seulement, je t'estime comme l'un de mes meilleurs amis, mais mes sentiments vont plus loin. Je suis tellement fou de toi, complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux. Je t'aime, mon ami. Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre. Et je sais maintenant que je ne pourrai aimer personne comme toi. Tu es le seul à pouvoir me rendre aussi fort et, à la fois, aussi fragile. Tu me connais si bien, tu fais de moi quelqu'un de meilleur. Je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez. »

Mon cœur s'affole. Tout ce que Remus souhaite est à portée de main. Réveille-toi !

« Je sais que tu aimes Emy, il suffit de vous regarder pour s'en rendre compte. Je ne te demande rien en échange. Je veux juste ton amitié et pouvoir profiter de ton aura et ta gentillesse, ainsi que ton immense douceur. Laisse-moi y goûter juste un peu…

Emy ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Pour elle et pour moi, mon Remus, réveille-toi vite. Il faut que l'on puisse encore bénéficier de ses merveilleux yeux que tu possèdes. Ils me rendent complètement fous. Alors, ouvre-les… »

Je suis envoûtée par les paroles de Sirius, à tel point que je suis persuadée que Remus va se réveiller. Il ne pourrait être autrement…

De longues minutes s'écoulent, rien ne se produit. Sirius, la main de Remus gardée jalousement dans la sienne, pose sa tête sur le lit.

Je les regarde longuement mais tout à coup diverses émotions m'envahissent. Je sais que je devrai rentrer dans cette petite caverne faite par le voile mais je n'arrive pas à avancer. Je ne veux pas y aller, devoir attendre que Remus se réveille me paraît insupportable. D'autres images me hantent, une chambre aseptisée, un autre corps moribond, cette odeur de médicaments dans l'air. Alors, je recule, sans bruit et je sors. Je m'enfuis comme une lâche. Je m'élance pour m'arrêter sur un banc dans la cour. J'y tombe essoufflée et transie de froid. Je n'ai ni de cape ni même de robe. Je ne porte que mon léger uniforme. Le premier jour du printemps est déjà passé mais la douce saison tarde à arriver. De la neige recouvrait encore le château, il y a quelques jours à peine.

Je me libère ici même, dans notre petit cour d'étudiants, sur ce banc en pierre. Je pleure de tout mon saoul. J'évacue mes craintes unes à unes. Mais celle de voir Remus ne pas se réveiller est encore ancrée en moi. Les fantômes qui m'ont à nouveau visité repartent peu à peu. Je ne revois plus que le visage souriant de mon père et la douceur des traits de ma mère.

Pourtant un petit espoir est né. Sirius aime Remus. Remus aime Sirius. Mais le problème est qu'aucun des deux ne connaît les sentiments de l'autre. Je soupire. Remus ne voudra jamais me croire si je lui dis ce qui s'est passé. Et Sirius serait bien capable de m'en vouloir. Pourtant il serait si simple pour eux d'être heureux.

Mes sanglots ont diminué mais ne se sont pas taris. J'ai encore si mal...

Je sens que quelqu'un avance dans ma direction.

On peut me voir pleurer, quelle importance ! Pour l'instant, ce que pense le tout Poudlard m'indiffère. Regardez-moi, seule frigorifiée et pleine de souffrance. Riez si vous le pouvez.

La personne s'arrête devant moi. Je ne lève pas les yeux, ne me souciant pas de sa présence. Elle s'asseoit près de moi et lâche un grognement.

« Je savais les Gryffondors stupides mais je croyais, Perks, que tu n'avais pas hérité de ces gênes ! Sortir dehors ainsi habiller ne te conduira qu'à l'infirmerie pour cause de bronchite ! »

Je sens le poids d'une chaude cape posée sur mes épaules. Je lève enfin les yeux. Severus. Celui-ci regarde surpris mes larmes qui se déversent de mes yeux. Il détourne rapidement son regard et fixe, les sourcils froncés, un point devant lui. Je l'observe. Je ne sais pourquoi cela m'apaise. Nous restons muets.

« C'est à cause de l'abruti de Lupin que … que … »

Remus ? Je le regarde sans comprendre, est-ce qu'il saurait ce qui s'est passé avec Moony ?

« Vous avez rompu, c'est ça ? »

J'écarquille les yeux. Rompu ? Il pense que je pleure un chagrin d'amour… Devant l'absurdité de la question par rapport à la gravité de la situation, j'éclate presque de rire. Mais je me retiens au dernier moment. Je réfléchis.

« Oui » Lui dis-je dans un murmure.

Il reste près de moi, silencieux. Sa présence me réchauffe, tout autant que sa cape. C'est un roc sur lequel je peux m'appuyer. Je le vois frissonner. Je me lève alors. Il me suit. Toujours le même silence qui nous entoure. Nous rentrons dans le château. Je lui tends sa cape. Il la prend mais je la retiens. Il me regarde, un sourcil levé.

« Merci. »

Il ne semble pas trop comprendre de quoi il est remercié. Il se contente de hocher la tête. Puis, il se retourne et me quitte.

Je sais maintenant ce qu'il me reste à faire. Me revoilà à nouveau devant la porte. Cette fois-ci je frappe. J'entends un faible mais clair « Entrez ».

Pomfresh est à son bureau, elle est revenue.

« Vous venez voir Remus Lupin, ma petite ? »

Intimidée, j'opine doucement de la tête. Elle me sourit et me montre d'un doigt le rideau. Je fais comme si je n'étais jamais venu mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ralentir à chaque pas que je fais. Je n'ai pas envie de revoir ce corps froid et endormi. Ce n'est pas mon Remus qui est là. Je dois à nouveau chasser le fantôme décharné de ma mère et je m'agrippe au voile. Je l'ouvre doucement et reste interdite sur le seuil. Je regarde les yeux grands ouverts le lit et son propriétaire.

« Bonjour Petit Cœur ! » Parvient-il à articuler d'une voix éraillée.

Il est allongé dans le lit, bien réveillé. La vie a repris possession de lui. Ses joues sont rougies, ses yeux pétillent faiblement. L'étincelle est là. Sur sa pommette, la cicatrice est déjà presque refermée. La pommade que Sirius y a appliquée est un miracle. Ce dernier est assis près de Remus, souriant, heureux de retrouver celui qu'il aime.

Je les regarde tous deux, vainqueurs de cette nuit de cauchemar. Et je leur promets silencieusement qu'ils seront, dans très peu de temps, bien plus heureux encore. Ensemble.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Caliméra :** A nouveau j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi pour ce chapitre. J'ai voulu l'écrire au plus vite mais je n'ai pas pu. Ta review m'a énormément touchée. Je m'associe à la douleur de ta famille et ne peux pas faire grand-chose sinon penser fortement à toi et espérer que tu ailles bien. Que tu aies pris le temps de me laisser un mot pour dire que tu as apprécié le chapitre m'a émue. Je t'en remercie. Si tu veux que l'on discute de ma fic ou de toute autre chose, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un mail (le lien est dans mon profil).

Alors, je reprends ta review. Pour Sirius, je crois que ce dernier chapitre montre à quel point il s'est rendu compte qu'il aime Moony.

Quant à Peter, je n'imagine pas les autres Maraudeurs le molestant ou se moquant de lui. Comme me l'a fait remarqué ma bêta, Sirius l'a proposé comme gardien du secret de James et Lily, c'est donc qu'il était très apprécié de ses amis. Il était un Maraudeur. Je crois pourtant qu'il lui a fallu du temps pour se faire réellement accepter comme tel, vu sa personnalité. Ca a été dur d'écrire ce passage dans le sens où je sais ce qui se passe par la suite (HP3) mais d'un autre côté, ça m'a plue parce que des fics qui montrent un Peter presque humilié par ses amis m'énervent un peu.

Pour Jill, que dire ? Je la vois comme une petite fille gâtée qui n'a jamais eu la moindre contrariété. Donc elle prend forcément mal ce que lui dit Sirius. Et puis, elle ne peut pas comprendre qu'il veuille rompre avec elle, alors que tous les mecs rêvent de sortir avec elle. Pour Sirius, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il était du genre à profiter réellement des nanas avec qui il est sorti. C'est un dragueur mais je crois qu'il ne les laissait pas non plus rêver trop. Enfin, j'ai peut-être une vision trop idéalisée de Paddie.

Encore une qui aime Nicole et Emy ! Je suis contente que ces perso vous plaisent.

A nouveau, énormes poutoux ! Et merci encore.

**Gaelle Griffondor :** Merci pour ta review. Quant au fait que j'ai mis du temps, je trouve que la longueur du dernier chapitre a quand même compensé cette attente. De plus comme je le souligne au début, j'ai eu bcp de boulot. Enfin, j'ai été malade la semaine où je devais écrire le chapitre. J'ai préféré m'abstenir de le faire quand j'ai écrit une page bourrée de fautes. Voilà, j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à me lire ! Poutoux.

**Jenny :** Merci bcp pour ta review. Elle m'a fait bien rire ! Heureusement que la longueur te plaît ! Lol. Je ne décide pas vraiment de la longueur de mes chapitres, parfois j'écris beaucoup, d'autres moins. Ce dépend de mon état d'esprit et de mes inspirations du moment. Je suis contente de t'avoir donnée la chair de poule. Je ne crois pas que ce chapitre t'ait aussi excité que le dernier, celui-ci est plus dépressif et plus mélo. Je ne suis plus autant sadique avec mes personnages, alors j'ai remédié à ça rire sardonique, sous les regards courroucés de Sirius, Remus et Emy Hum… Pardon ! lol.

**Ellie351 :** Et oui, Sirius a plaqué Jill… Qui a dit « enfin » ? lol Il devait bien le faire jour ! Merci pour ta review.

**Titef :** Titeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeffffffffffffffffffffff ! Ma correctrice à moi ! Merci de m'avoir laissée un petit mot, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Poutoux.

**Alana chantelune :** Sirius, toujours aussi modeste, te remercie. Il fanfaronne devant Remus, Emy et Nicole ! Outch ! Nicole vient de lui donner une claque derrière la tête. Ca a du faire mal. Ils se coursent maintenant, devant les mines effarés des Remus et Emy (« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter des tarés pareils ! »)

**Oxaline :** Merci pour ta review ! Ca fait plaisir !

**Fanli :** Merci Fanli pour ta review. se protège contre Sirius Je sais il n'y a toujours pas de bisou ! et je ne sais pas quand il y en aura. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il y aura dans le prochain chapitre ! (non, non ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'arrive souvent et à chaque fois je trouve quelque chose !). Ma fic a pris tellement d'importance pour moi que je ne veux absolument pas bâclé la fin. Je prends mon temps pour les mettre ensemble parce qu'il y a encore bcp de choses entre eux qui doivent être réglée avant ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrivera bientôt !

**Paradoxe :** Mon dieu, quand j'ai vu la longueur de ta review, je me suis dit que c'était une mauvaise pour me dire que ma fic était nulle. En lisant, j'ai rougi de gêne et de plaisir. Allez je commence : Déjà je te remercie ainsi que ta meilleure amie te t'avoir fait lire ma fic (De nouvelles lectrices ! sautille partout) et je suis désolée qu'elle ne puisse me laisser un mot. Mais elle a fait déjà bcp en faisant de la pub à ma fic, donc merci. Je suis trop hyper contente que mes persos plaisent. J'avais tellement peur qu'elles se fassent lyncher. Pour Nicole, n'ayant pas vu l'auberge espagnole, je ne pourrai pas te dire si elle lui ressemble. Je vois Nicole comme une Sirius au féminin mais sans son charisme. C'est quelqu'un de franc, qui n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'elle pense. Et de très amicale. Rencontrer quelqu'un, euh… Je dois t'avouer que je n'y ai pas pensé. J'ai d'autres idées pour elle, même si elles n'apparaîtront sûrement pas dans la fic. Quant à Emy, je n'ai pas vécu ce qu'elle a vécu. Mes parents vont bien dieu merci. J'ai tout inventé de A à Z. On m'a déjà demandé si c'était moi, d'une certaine manière, oui mais elle a très vite, pris son indépendance. De moi, je ne lui ai donné que sa timidité. C'est un personnage plus entier et plus courageux que je ne le suis et elle est bonne en Potions, j'ai tjs été nulle en Physique-Chimie ! lol Donc tout est inventé pour elle aussi. Je reprends le cours de ta review : je crois que nous sommes toutes les deux de grandes sadiques. Lol. J'aime bcp les fics où les persos rament pour pouvoir être ensemble et qu'il y a de grandes trames psychologiques. Une de mes fics préférés est « Go back to being friends » et là Siry et Remus rament beaucoup ! Donc, ne t'inquiète pas si tes persos souffrent aussi, tant que c'est pour le bien de l'histoire ! Quant à mon inspi, tu n'as pas à t'inquièter, elle est tjs là. Je sais que je me concentre beaucoup sur Emy et Nicole mais j'aime bien l'idée que l'on voit l'histoire de ces deux-là par les yeux de tiers. Je n'ai aucun pb à écrire les chapitres et l'histoire suit son bonhomme de chemin ! La partie où j'ai rougi est quand tu parles de la qualité de cette fic. Je ne prétends pas à grand-chose en l'écrivant, juste à écrire l'histoire de ces deux-là de la manière que je l'imagine. Merci quand même pour tous tes compliments. Quant à la chasse au loup, je l'ai lu et adoré ! Je ne pourrai pas me comparer à son auteur qui est géniale ! Maintenant, parlons de toi ! Il y a peu de choses qui me choquent à part une extrême violence dans les fics, sachant que je préfère le flufyness ! Tu me proposes de lire ta fic, moi je te réponds : JE LA VEUX ! J'adore ce pairing et lis tout ce qui peut être en rapport avec eux ! Si tu veux me contacter, mon mail est dans mon profile. Le problème c'est que je pars en vacances dimanche et que je sais pas quand je récupérerai mon ordi, qui a un léger problème. C'est à toi de voir. Si tu as msn, ajoute-moi à tes contacts ! Merci encore et courage pour ta fic (j'ai déjà hâte de la lire !).


	15. Treizième chapitre

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling sauf Emy, Nicole, Jill et Sally-Anne.

**Note : **Je m'excuse pour mon retard, j'essaierai d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre, mais je suis revenue de vacances, il y a même pas une semaine et je n'ai récupéré mon ordi que mardi, il m'a fallu du temps pour taper le texte et le faire corriger (sachant que j'avais d'autres choses à faire) dont une nouvelle fic HP (mais pas SBRL). Je me rends compte que certain(e)s doivent commencer à trouver que ça prend du temps à venir leur relation mais je suis ainsi faite, j'aime prendre mon temps et faire ramer mes personnages (j'suis sadique jusqu'au bout des ongles).

Je tiens aussi à excuser les nombreuses fautes de mon précédent texte. Ma correctrice et moi étions bien crevées et beaucoup nous ont échappés (dont qqs horribles pas belles). Si j'ai un jour le courage, j'éditerai le texte en enlevant les fautes.

Je suis désolée, le chapitre n'est pas long mais il m'a semblé nécessaire de me débarrasser d'une situation que j'avais créé pour pouvoir continuer.

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et patiente vous serez bientôt récompensés pour votre attente.

Enjoy !

* * *

Treizième chapitre :

« - Tu veux rompre ?

Oui… Enfin… Non… Enfin pas réellement… Tu vois, nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble donc on ne peut pas parler d'une vraie rupture… Tu comprends ? »

Remus regarda son amie, perplexe. Il se demandait ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques temps. Elle était de plus en plus pensive, passait beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque avec ou sans Snape et retrouvait souvent Nicole pour des conciliabules assez secrets. Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait entraîné sans un mot dans leur salle. Et maintenant, elle lui apprenait qu'elle ne voulait plus être avec lui. Une petite boule de douleur obstruait sa gorge.

« Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Si je t'ai blessée d'une quelconque manière, je m'en excuse… Ou est-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé pendant la pleine lune… »

Emy, qui avait continuellement hoché négativement la tête pendant le court monologue de son ami, s'arrêta subitement et l'air blessé et furieux, l'interrompit :

« - Ne finis pas cette phrase, Remus ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec la pleine lune ou ta lycanthropie. Tu ne m'as rien fait de mal, ni rien dit qui aurait pu me blesser. Je ne t'en veux d'aucune façon. »

Elle soupira doucement et fixa son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

« - Nous avons fait croire à tout le monde que nous étions un couple à cause de Sirius et de Jill. C'était une manière de te protéger. Mais maintenant qu'ils ont rompu, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Ce mensonge me pèse un peu, Rem's. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? Bien que je sois fière d'être ton amie et que ça ne me dérange pas de me comporter comme ta petite amie, j'en ai marre de mentir à tout le monde. Je ne te parle pas des pimbêches de mon dortoir ou de tout autre élève. Cela me dérange de devoir mentir à ceux que j'estime, qui sont devenus mes amis : Lily surtout, James, Peter, Severus… Sirius… Cela m'ennuie. Je sais que l'on ne peut pas leur dire que nous leur avons menti tout ce temps mais… on peut remédier à cela quand même…

En rompant ?

Oui. » Répondit doucement Emy.

Remus ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire à son amie. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait lui expliquer. Lui-même se sentait coupable de jouer un rôle devant ses amis et à chaque fois qu'un des Maraudeurs ou que Lily lui parlait d'Emy comme de sa petite amie, il essayait d'oublier qu'il était en train de les tromper. Mais il avait tellement pris l'habitude de l'avoir près de lui, de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras ou de la toucher quand il en avait besoin, de se sentir en sécurité grâce à elle, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait la perdre ainsi.

Emy attendait patiemment que son ami lui donne une réponse.

« - Je… je crois que tu as raison… Je ne veux juste pas te perdre… Mais je ne peux pas te refuser cela ! Je t'ai déjà demandé tant !

Et tu pourrais me demander encore plus ! Je ferai tout pour toi. Et ôte-toi l'idée que tu vas perdre mon amitié. Tu es mon meilleur ami et il est hors de question que je te quitte ! Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne te lâche plus ! Tu vas voir d'ici quelques temps, c'est toi qui voudra te débarrasser de moi (Ils rirent tous les deux). Il faut juste qu'on mette fin à cette fausse relation sinon, sans qu'on ne sache comment, on va se retrouver mariés ! »

Le Préfet éclata à nouveau de rire.

« - Je ne pourrai trouver plus jolie épouse ! » la complimenta-t-il, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Il reprit :

« -Dis-moi, m'aurais-tu trouvée un remplaçant ? Tu es si pressée de rompre ? (L'image de Snape passa dans sa tête mais il la chassa rapidement).

Non, bien sûr que non ! » Rit-elle « Qui voudrait sortir avec moi ? »

Le visage de Remus se durcit un peu.

« - Emy !

Ce n'est rien Remy. »

Le silence les recouvrit. Le jeune homme finit par prendre Emy par un bras et l'entraîna vers lui, la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent ainsi, les fronts l'un contre l'autre. La Gryffondor rompit le silence :

« - Avec notre « rupture » et vu que Sirius est célibataire, peut-être que tu pourrais… Je ne sais pas… Essayer quelque chose… »

Remus regarda la jeune fille, surpris, et lui demanda :

« - Essayer quoi ?

Je ne sais pas… le séduire… »

Son ton était incertain. Remus pouffa de rire.

« - Emy ?

Quoi ?

Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ? Dois-je te rappeler que Sirius est hétérosexuel ! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Il n'aime que ce qu'on appelle le « beau sexe » : les jolies filles avec de longs cheveux, des grands yeux aguicheurs, des jambes qui n'en finissent pas et une belle poitrine ! Tout le contraire de moi !

Mais Rém's, peut-être que tu pourrais tenter quelque chose ? Qui sait, il pourrait te surprendre ?

Emy ! » Gronda Remus.

Il se leva de sa chaise, obligeant son amie à faire de même. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'appuya au rebord.

« - Remy, tu ne l'as pas vu à l'infirmerie. Il était extrêmement inquiet pour toi. Il …

Comme toi, ou James ou Peter ! C'est tout à fait normal, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis !

Non, ce n'est pas ça. Quand tu étais endormi, il t'a soigné et …

Arrête ! » Cria le lycanthrope.

Il s'était complètement retourné vers son amie. Celle-ci avait sursauté en entendant le ton brusque du Préfet. Il avait l'air bouleversé, elle voyait de la douleur dans ses yeux ambre.

« Arrête, s'il te plaît ! Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs ! Je peux vivre avec le fait qu'il ne m'aimera jamais comme je le voudrai, qu'il ne connaîtra jamais mes vrais sentiments pour lui, que nous n'irons jamais plus loin qu'une profonde amitié. Mais ne me fait pas souffrir en m'insufflant ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de vaine espérance. Je n'y survivrai pas. S'il te plaît ! »

La jeune fille fut touchée par la peine qu'il laissait transparaître dans ses paroles. Silencieusement, elle acquiesça. Elle alla vers son ami, le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Elle avait vu juste : il n'accepterait jamais la simple vérité. Il avait besoin de plus que quelques mots. Elle devait trouver un moyen pour que Sirius prouve à Remus qu'il l'aimait aussi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius passa une tête, intrigué, par la porte à double battant. Lentement, il en passa le seuil et étudia ce territoire qui était presque vierge pour lui. Il avait à peine commencé son inspection qu'il fut la cible du regard noir et perçant de Madame Pince. Il préféra se déplacer, essayant de passer inaperçu. Quand il passa devant la bibliothécaire, il lui lança un sourire ravageur… qui ne reçut aucun écho.

Refroidi par cet accueil, il regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait dans la bibliothèque, quoi qu'en dise Moony, mais quand il venait, c'était toujours de nuit, avec Padfoot et ils ne visitaient que la réserve, les autres livres leur étant inutiles. Il regarda les rangées d'étagères et remarqua pour la première fois qu'elles étaient classées par matière.

Il fronça les sourcils. Où pouvait-il la trouver ?

Un éclair de génie le traversa : les Potions, bien entendu !

Après s'être perdu plusieurs fois dans les dédales des rayons (ce qu'il n'admettrait jamais), il tomba par hasard dans la bonne section. Au détour d'une étagère, il entra en collision avec une personne plongée dans un livre. L'objet échappa des mains de son lecteur qui grommela. Sirius, promptement, ramassa le livre et s'apprêtait à le rendre quand il entendit :

« Black ? Par Merlin, que fais-tu dans la bibliothèque ? Laisse-moi deviner ? Tu cherchais la salle commune de ta maison mais à cause de ton sens de l'orientation déplorable combiné au pois-chiche qui te sert de cerveau, tu t'es trompé d'endroit ! Attention, tu ne devrais pas demeurer ici trop longtemps, cet amas de savoir pourrait te faire griller l'unique neurone lobotomisé qu'il te reste ! Bien que ce ne serait pas une perte pour l'humanité… »

Sirius, devant l'air suffisant et satisfait du Serpentard, crispa les poings et serra les dents. Il allait répliquer quand il remarqua le titre du livre qu'il avait encore entre les mains.

« - De la magie noire, Snivellus ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? Comment as-tu eu ce livre ? Je ne suis pas sûre que la dragonne à l'entrée serait heureuse de savoir que tu lui as dérobé un livre de la réserve !

Je ne suis pas un Maraudeur, ne m'insulte pas ! J'ai eu une autorisation pour sortir ce livre.

Une autorisation ? De Loveheart je présume. Il est vrai que tu en es son chouchou !

Je te signale que je ne suis pas le seul à être dans les petits papiers du Professeurs Loveheart et que l'autre est une Gryffondor. »

Padfoot s'approcha de Severus menaçant. Il siffla entre ses lèvres :

« Et de qui d'autre es-tu le toutou Snivellus ? De Voldemort peut-être ? Je suis sûr que tu portes déjà la marque sur ton bras ! »

Le Serpentard allait se jeter sur lui quand une voix féminine retentit :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Vous ne pouvez pas être seuls deux minutes sans que vous soyez prêt à vous entretuer ! »

Profitant de la diversion inattendue provoquée par Emy, Severus reprit son livre des mains du jeune Black. Celui-ci retroussa ses lèvres en une grimace menaçante.

« - Perks, tu devrais te méfier de certaines de tes connaissances ! » Lui lança le Serpentard en s'éloignant.

« - C'est plutôt à moi de lui dire ça ! » Répliqua le Gryffondor.

Il ne se retourna que lorsque Severus tourna dans une nouvelle rangée. Emy le regarda et roula des yeux. Elle se dirigea vers sa droite. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle créée par des étagères où trônait une large table. Dessus, il y avait des livres, du parchemin, de l'encre et des plumes. La jeune fille s'installa à la table et fit mine de reprendre son travail. Elle attendait que Padfoot se décidât à lui parler. Ce dernier semblait fasciné par les livres se trouvant dans les rayons. Ils étaient très vieux, écrits dans différents langages. Quand il se lassa des ouvrages, il s'assit lui aussi à la table et contempla un moment la jeune Gryffondor étudier. Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

« - Hum, hum… Emy ? Je pourrai te parler deux minutes ? »

Doucement, son amie posa sa plume et replia son parchemin. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« - Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te décider à me dire pourquoi tu es ici ! »

Sirius rit, imité par Emy.

« - C'est au sujet de Remus… »

Son visage était redevenu sérieux. La Gryffy hocha la tête.

« - Depuis que vous avez rompu, il paraît plus triste. Je ne sais pas ce qui a entraîné votre rupture et ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais… Je sais que c'est toi qui a voulu cette séparation… Emy… Il t'aime encore, beaucoup… Tu devrais peut-être reconsidérer ta décision parce qu'il est si malheureux en ce moment et… »

La jeune fille posa sa main sur celle de Sirius pour l'interrompre.

« - Padfoot, ne t'en fais pas pour Remus. Il est triste mais ça va lui passer. (Le jeune homme secoua la tête, incrédule) Si je t'assure ! Tout va aller pour le mieux. Je sais qu'il m'aime encore mais pas de la façon à laquelle tu penses. Pour lui, je suis une amie, la meilleure, une sorte de petite soeur. On ne peut pas continuer une histoire basée juste sur de l'amitié, il faut plus et il n'y avait pas ça entre nous. Il y a de la tendresse, de la confiance et même de l'amour mais pas de l'amour amoureux, juste un amour fraternel, sans passion et sans désirs. S'il est malheureux, c'est que c'est la fin d'une aventure. Notre relation a quand même duré quelques mois et il a l'impression d'avoir perdu un lien, quelque chose entre nous mais il se rendra vite compte que je suis toujours là pour lui et que l'on pourra débuter une nouvelle histoire, une belle histoire d'amitié. Et pour lui changer les idées, je sais ce qu'il lui faut ! Un ami à ses côtés, qui soit là pour l'épauler, pour l'écouter ou même une présence silencieuse et rassurante. (Emy avait dit cette dernière phrase en fixant intensément le jeune homme) Puis, d'ici, quelques temps, il aura compris tout seul ce que j'ai essayé de lui expliquer en rompant et il ira beaucoup mieux, tu verras ! »

Sirius avait écouté attentivement les propos d'Emy. D'une certaine manière, il était rassuré. La jeune fille, bien qu'elle ne voulait plus sortir avec Moony, semblait être toujours attachée à lui. Au moins, Remus pouvait être garanti d'être toujours son ami. Et il dut s'avouer qu'il était heureux de savoir qu'entre son meilleur ami et la jeune fille, il n'y avait plus rien. La seule chose qui le chagrinait était l'état un brin dépressif de son meilleur ami. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider mais il avait pensé que seul Emy pourrait le sortir de sa dépression. Il se rendait compte que pour la jeune fille, leur relation était du passé, et qu'elle ne voyait plus Moony que comme son meilleur ami. Il soupira. Il espérait qu'il arriverait à rendre le sourire à Remus et que celui-ci comprenne que maintenant il ne pouvait attendre de la Gryffondor qu'une solide amitié. Il se leva.

« - Je vais… Je vais aller le retrouver…

Vas-y. Il a besoin de toi… »

Siry sourit à Emy avant de partir. Les yeux de la jeune fille pétillaient quand elle le regarda sortir de la pièce.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La surface du lac opaque était calme. Le printemps commençait à montrer timidement le bout de son nez, la nature retrouvait quelques touches de couleur et on entendait le piaillement des oiseaux. Remus, assis par terre, les jambes repliés contre son torse, laissait ses pensées voguer. Il repensait à sa conversation avec sa meilleure amie. Elle avait raison de ne plus vouloir de cette mascarade de couple. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus le droit de lui imposer cela. Mais, d'une certaine manière, cette idée l'attristait ou l'avait attristé. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était.

C'était bizarre parce que quand ils « sortaient » ensemble, il n'avait jamais réellement considéré Emy comme sa petite amie ni le fait qu'ils étaient un vrai couple. Mais maintenant, qu'ils avaient « rompu » officiellement, il sentait comme s'il y avait une place de vide en lui, alors qu'il savait que son amie serait toujours là pour lui. Elle ne cessait de lui répéter, lui prouvant par milles et un gestes qui avaient d'ailleurs fait se poser bien des questions à Lily et à James.

Il sentit l'arrivée d'une personne. Se retournant légèrement, il aperçut Padfoot et lui sourit automatiquement. Il sentait son cœur battre à la chamade, comme à chaque fois que son ami était près de lui. Sirius vint s'asseoir à ses côtés silencieusement, contemplant l'étendue d'eau. Puis il reporta ses yeux gris sur lui et le fixa intensément.

« - Si tu veux que je te laisse seul…

Non, reste avec moi. » Murmura le loup-garou.

Padfoot sourit à son ami et partit à la recherche de sa main qu'il serra brièvement. Le contact des doigts de Sirius sur sa peau fit frissonner Remus et gonfla sa poitrine de bonheur. Il se rendit compte que la décision d'Emy le délivrait en fait d'un énorme poids. Il se sentait libre. Et il n'avait plus à mentir à ses amis et surtout à Paddy. D'un seul coup, toute sa tristesse disparut et se rapprochant de son meilleur ami, il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Sirius, d'abord étonné, l'aida à se caler. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux dans cette position. Puis Remus se leva, résolut à profiter du beau temps, et proposa à Sirius une promenade dans le Parc. Ils discutèrent, s'amusèrent à des jeux d'associations et finirent par rentrer au château, arborant de grands sourires.

Emy rejoignit sa cousine dans une petite salle dont l'une des fenêtres donnait sur le Parc. Nicole regardait les deux jeunes hommes se courser près des arbres, elle fut bientôt imitée par sa parente. Elles s'entreregardèrent et se sourirent.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nardy :** Merci ma maman pour ce message qui m'a fait bien sourire ! Heureuse que ce morceau t'ait plu parce que moi j'ai pris plaisir à écrire la déclaration de Sirius.

**Fanli :** Oui mais si Remus s'était réveille, l'auteure sadique n'aurait pas pu les garder dans la même situation et continuer cette fic ! LOL ! Merci pour les compliments.

**Gaelle Gryffondor :** Merci !

**Ellie351 :** Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait pleurer. Je suis un fan de moments un peu dramatique mais qui immanquablement finissent bien ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre t'aura plue aussi.

**Caliméra :** J'espère que tu te reposes bien et que tu vas pour le mieux. Ton mot m'a fait plaisir. Tu as su voir ce que j'ai voulu transmettre, en particulier pour Emy et Nicole (enfin pas tout mais ça je le garde pour moi ! lol). Quant à Severus, j'aime bcp ce perso (j'suis déjà une inconditionnelle des Snarry), tant dans les slashs, que dans les gens. C'est un perso mystérieux, assez ambigu, qui a encore bcp à nous apprendre. Mais il est tellement complexe que je n'oserai pas me lancer dans une fic sur lui mm si je rêve d'écrire une Snarry. Merci encore et n'hésite pas à me contacter (si tu le souhaites vraiment…). Poutoux.

**Alana :** Merci ! Contente que la déclaration ait plu !

**Jenny :** Comme tu as pu le constater, Emy a bien essayé de tout déballer mais Remus ne va pas entendre ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Emy a plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Le bisou… tu verras… s'éloigne en sifflotant

**Oxaline :** Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis contente de voir que le moment avec Severus plaît parce que j'avais peur que vous ne le trouviez pas intéressant ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plue aussi. Poutoux.


	16. Quatorzième chapitre

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de HP ne m'appartient toujours pas.

Les personnages de Emy, Nicole me sont propres, ainsi que deux nouveaux perso qui font ici une courte apparition.

**Nda :** Ce chapitre est court. C'est encore un moment calme pour introduire ce que je pense du « futur proche » des personnages dans cette fic. Je me dépêche d'écrire la suite !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira quand même !

* * *

**Chapitre Quatorze :**

Remus leva le nez de son parchemin. Discrètement, il admira son vis-à-vis. Sirius était en train de lire tranquillement. Moony en était encore étonné. Depuis leurs ruptures successives, Padfoot ne le lâchait plus. Il passait le plus clair de leurs temps ensemble. Le Préfet avait pensé que quand il serait en train d'étudier, l'animagus irait rejoindre d'autres camarades, mais, à sa surprise, soit il l'accompagnait dans ses devoirs soit il lisait un livre. Il n'avait jamais vu Sirius si calme. Cela l'effrayait même ; où était passé le garçon impétueux et toujours prêt à faire une blague idiote qu'il connaissait si bien ? Il avait peur que son ami soit en train de faire une dépression à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec Jill. Après tout, il avait été amoureux de la jeune fille, sa trahison avait dû profondément le blesser.

Intrigué, il fit un mouvement vers Sirius pour attirer son attention :

« - Tu sais, Siry, si tu veux aller retrouver Prongs et Wormtail, je comprendrai. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être amusant pour toi d'être ici.

Ca va, Rem's ! Ca ne me dérange pas de rester pendant que tu travailles ! Cela me permet de lire ce roman que tu m'as prêté. J'aime beaucoup l'histoire.

Cet auteur a écrit d'autres livres. Je les ai tous.

C'est vrai ? Tu me les prêteras ? »

Remus hocha la tête. Emy lui avait offert les livres qui lui manquaient, à Noël. Sirius reprit :

« - De toute façon, les autres sont avec leurs copines, alors autant rester avec toi !

Il y a ici dans la salle commune d'autres amis avec lesquels tu pourrais t'amuser ! » Répliqua le loup-garou.

Sirius haussa les épaules, indifférent à la remarque.

« - Où est Emy ? » Préféra-t-il demander.

Le Préfet sourit doucement, comme à chaque fois que l'on évoquait son amie.

« - Elle est avec Nicole. Elles préparent leurs vacances d'été.

Elles vont voyager, c'est ça ?

Oui. Elles vont visiter le continent. Elles utiliseront des moyens moldus et sorciers et visiteront chaque monde dans chaque pays où elles iront. Elles m'ont invité à venir aussi mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez d'argent pour les suivre… Et puis avec ma … enfin … tu sais… c'est assez dur de partir autant de temps…»

Remus n'utilisait jamais le mot « lycanthropie » en public. Son meilleur ami lui fit signe qu'il avait compris et pris la parole :

« - Tu sais… Je pourrais peut-être venir avec vous… Pour l'argent, on pourra toujours se débrouiller avec la magie et en faisant des petits boulots à gauche, à droite. Et puis, pour ta « condition », si le voyage est bien préparé, on pourra veiller à être dans des coins pas trop peuplés, où l'on puisse trouver un abri pour te cacher pendant la nuit. En plus, si je suis là pour t'aider, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Si on voit qu'on ne trouve rien de ce genre, on pourra toujours rentrer par transplanage chez toi. Ce serait cool qu'on soit tous ensemble pendant ses vacances ! »

Sirius paraissait être très enthousiasmé par l'idée, ce qui contamina Remus. Il commençait à s'imaginer passer ces quelques semaines en compagnie de Padfoot et des filles, quand deux ombres vinrent se poser sur leur table. Les garçons levèrent la tête : deux jeunes filles, une brune et blonde, se tenaient près d'eux. Elles étaient de l'année d'Emy.

« Bonsoir ! » Dirent-elles en chœur.

« Bonsoir Mary. Bonsoir Suzy. » Leur répondit Padfoot.

Les jeunes filles minaudèrent, heureuses que le brun se souvienne de leurs noms. Remus, lui, avait une désagréable sensation en les regardant. Elles lui rappelaient les chats siamois de ce dessin animé moldu qu'ils étaient allés voir au cinéma, un soir pendant les dernières vacances d'été, quand les Maraudeurs avaient visité le Londres moldu avec les parents de Prongs. Il avait l'horrible impression d'être comme un oiseau pris au piège face à deux matous gloutons.

Il se demandait aussi si Paddy n'était pas sorti avec l'une des filles… peut-être le brune ? … ou la blonde ? … si ce n'était avec les deux ? Il secoua la tête : il n'avait, tout compte fait, pas très envie de le savoir.

Les filles les observaient, le sourire aux lèvres, attentives à chacun de leurs gestes. Remus et Sirius s'entreregardèrent. Le lycanthrope vit naître une pointe d'agacement dans les prunelles grises de son ami. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand l'une d'elle (Mary ? Suzy ?) demanda :

« Est-ce que l'on peut s'asseoir avec vous ? »

Et, sans attendre la réponse, elles s'installèrent, toujours souriantes. Remus se sentait un peu menacé.

« Nous avons entendu parlé de vos… de vos malheurs avec vos petites amies respectives » Reprit la brune. « Nous en avons été vraiment désolées pour vous. (Elles secouèrent leurs têtes en même temps, d'un air chaginé). Et quand nous vous voyons ensemble, vous nous avez l'air si tristes, isolés tous les deux, errant comme deux âmes en peine. Alors, j'ai parlé avec mon amie que voici (cette dernière hocha la tête et sourit à pleine dents, se tenant bien droite.) Et nous nous sommes dit que nous ne pouvions pas vous laisser dans cet état, n'est-ce pas ? (De nouveau, l'autre approuva). Nous avons donc pensé que vous auriez peut-être besoin d'un peu de-de compagnies féminines… »

Elles leur lancèrent d'étincelants sourires. Moony était vraiment effrayé par leurs spectacles de mimes. La brune se tourna vers lui, ce qui fit reculer instinctivement le jeune homme.

« - Remus, j'ai su que tu avais rompu avec Emy. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais je connais cette fille et tu as bien eu raison de la quitter parce qu'elle ne vaut…

Ce n'est pas moi qui ait rompu » L'interrompit doucement le Préfet. « C'est elle qui l'a fait. »

La brune, effarée, regarda un long moment son amie puis elles hochèrent en même temps la tête. Elle se retourna vers Remus qu'elle fixa sympathiquement puis elle posa une main sur celle du jeune homme.

« - Merlin… Mon pauvre Remus… Je comprends mieux maintenant ton air si malheureux. Tu semblais si abandonné. Cette fille n'a aucune jugeote. Rompre avec un type aussi formidable que toi… »

Moony était complètement abasourdi, n'écoutant plus le long monologue vantant ses présumés mérites. C'était la première fois qu'une fille le draguait si ouvertement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il puisse être ainsi digne d'intérêt maintenant.

Il chercha une réponse du côté de son meilleur ami mais l'attention de celui-ci était concentrée sur leurs mains jointes. Un grognement quasi imperceptible sortit de sa gorge. Remus retira promptement sa main. La brune, elle, continuait de piailler.

« Les filles ! » s'écria l'animagus, faisant sursauter les donzelles. « Nous vous remercions pour vos charmantes attentions mais nous devons refuser vos offres séduisantes. Vous comprenez nous avons été tous les deux trahis par ces créatures que l'on appelle des femmes et nous avons besoin de soigner nos maux… (la blonde ouvrit la bouche) … Seuls, Suzy ! Mais nous sommes réellement touchés par votre démarche… C'est juste que, pour l'instant, nous devons nous retrouver entre hommes, vous saisissez ? Merci les filles, vous êtes des amours ! »

Ces dernières fascinées par le discours et le sourire séducteur de Sirius hochèrent lentement la tête et se levèrent. Elles les laissèrent après un dernier regard humide.

A nouveau, les yeux des garçons se rencontrèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire. Remus était à chaque fois étonné par la capacité qu'avait Padfoot à manipuler les gens, grâce à son charisme.

« - J'espère que cela ne t'a pas dérangé que je les fasse partir ? » S'enquit Black.

Non, pas le moins du monde !

Parce que tu aurais pu être intéressé par Mary ou …

Non, absolument pas. Elles ne sont pas du tout mon genre… »

Remus regretta tout de suite ses mots.

« - Pas ton genre ? Alors quel type de filles préfères-tu ? … Quel idiot ! Pas besoin d'être sorcier pour deviner…

Ah, oui ? » Remus s'étrangla, craignant les prochaines paroles de son ami. Avait-il été si transparent ?

Bien sûr. Une fille comme Emy ! Quelqu'un de discret et un peu timide mais jolie quand même avec de l'esprit et de l'intelligence. Je dois néanmoins t'avertir qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles comme elle dans Poudlard. Le genre jolie, intelligente et avec du caractère, c'est rare dans le coin ! A part celles que nous connaissons : Lily, Nicole et Emy… »

Sirius avait dit tout cela de manière assez détachée mais il ne regardait pas son ami, se contentant de fixer la couverture de son livre. Remus, pour sa part, était trop occupé à son soulagement qu'il n'ait rien deviné, pour remarquer l'attitude insolite de son meilleur ami.

« Qu'avons-nous encore fait toutes les trois ? »

Emy venait d'arriver, son sac sous le bras. Padfoot la regarda d'un œil mauvais.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu arrives par surprise ? »

Emy haussa les épaules et vint l'embrasser sur la joue, ainsi que Remus. Elle s'assit avec eux et le Préfet lui raconta ce qui venait d'arriver. La jeune fille, d'abord surprise, éclata de rire, au grand plaisir des deux garçons qui la suivirent dans son hilarité.

Sirius avait, lui aussi, fini par adopter la Gryffondor. La mésaventure de la dernière pleine lune les avait rapprochés. Il savait par Nicole qu'elle était orpheline et, même s'il ne connaissait pas toute son histoire, il se doutait qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir maltraitée au départ alors il se rattrapait de son mieux.

« - Dis Emy ! » Commença Black « Remus m'a parlé de votre projet à Nicole et à toi de parcourir l'Europe durant l'été. On se demandait si ça vous plairait d'avoir de la compagnie ? »

Emy les observait l'un après l'autre.

« - Tu veux dire Moony et toi ? » Sirius hocha la tête. « J'avais déjà dit à Rem's qu'il pouvait se joindre à nous. C'est lui qui ne voulait pas venir… (Ce dernier tenta de se justifier mais la jeune fille poursuivit.) Nicole sera heureuse de savoir que vous venez avec nous. Et moi aussi je le suis !

Comment vous est venue cette idée ? » l'interrogea Sirus.

« - C'est ma grand-mère qui nous l'a insufflée. Elle nous a dit qu'il fallait que l'on profite de notre jeunesse pour réaliser certains projets avant d'être pris dans les études, le boulot et une famille à nous ! Et puis, Nicole partant aux Etats-Unis à l'Université Supérieur de la Sorcellerie de New York à la rentrée, je veux passer du temps avec ma cousine avant son départ.

Tu restes ici l'année prochaine ? Tu ne passes pas tes ASPICS en même temps que nous ?

Juste ceux de Potions et de DFCM. Je n'ai pas eu le droit pour les autres, même si je suis plutôt bonne dans toutes les matières, je n'y suis pas exceptionnellement douée. En revanche, l'année prochaine, au lieu de suivre ces deux matières, je commencerai à suivre des cours pour devenir Maître de Potions. Je pourrai ainsi passer en deuxième année, la rentrée d'après.

Tu as l'ambition de remplacer Loveheart ? » Rit Paddy.

Non, je me vois plutôt dans un laboratoire, pour créer de nouvelles potions. (Elle regarda intensément le loup-garou.) Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir enseigner, je ne serai pas très douée, je le crains !

Plus que Snivellus ! »

Emy secoua la tête, consternée, pendant que l'autre pouffait à ce qu'il trouvait un bonne blague (« Snape, professeur ! » pensait-il « Quelle plaisanterie ! »). La jeune fille laissa échapper un baillement.

« - Je m'excuse les garçons mais la journée a été longue ! Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit, Petit Cœur !

Bonne nuit ! »

Remus reporta son attention sur son parchemin, pendant que son amie regagnait son dortoir. Son envie de travailler l'avait quitté.

« - Siry, tu vas te coucher aussi ?

Non. J'aurais plutôt envie d'aller me promener. Je crois que James a laissé la carte sur son lit. Tu vas terminer ton devoir ?

Je n'ai plus que la conclusion à rédiger. Je pourrais toujours l'écrire demain. Et toi, Paddy, tu l'as fait ?

Non, pas encore.

Pad's, ce n'est pas sérieux ! Il faut le rendre vendredi. »

J'ai donc amplement le temps de le faire ! » Répondit son ami, affichant un large sourire.

Remus roula des yeux. Sirius alla chercher dans le dortoir, laissant son ami ranger ses affaires. Ce dernier le rejoignit ensuite.

« - Tu veux aller où, Siry ?

Passons par les cuisines pour faire le plein de bonnes choses et allons ensuite nous poser dans notre salle ? »

Approuvant ce programme, Moony laissa son sac sur son lit et suivit son ami. Il aurait été n'importe où tant qu'il pouvait être seul avec Sirius.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lune :** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, Moony a été triste à cause de la rupture mais il avait surtout peur de perdre l'amitié de son amie mais Emy n'est pas du genre à abandonner ses amis ! Pour Moony, il est un peu plus heureux ici. Quant à mon OS, tu l'as vu et j'en profite pour te remercier encore (mm si je l'ai fait sur msn !). J'ai bcp aimé écrire l'OS et ce pairing est devenu l'un de mes préférés ! Poutoux.

**Enola :** Premièrement, m pour tes exams (je sais à quel point c'est chiant !). Ensuite, merci de me dire que j'ai le droit de les faire patauger, je me sens moins coupable de vous livrer ce chapitre. Ils continuent à se tourner autour sans vraiment se trouver tous les deux ! Une autre fan des fics qui mettent du temps à caser les persos ensemble ! Ne t'inquiète pas ils vont encore avoir du mal ! (rire sadique, devant deux chouchoux –Siry et Remy- habitué à l'esprit taré de l'auteuse) Pour Emy, je ne sais pas si je vais la caser avec quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas encore d'idées bien définies et je vais sûrement hésité jusqu'au dernier moment ! Merci pour ta review.

**Mi :** Merci pour ta review. Dommage que tu ne lises pas la suite (liras-tu seulement cette réponse ?) mais c'est quand mm gentil de m'avoir laissé un si sympathique message. Poutoux.

**Lily.B :** J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début ! Tu as tout lu en même temps ? Même moi je n'oserai pas le faire ! lol. Remus souffrira encore je te préviens mais moins qu'au début ! (oui, oui, je suis sadique !). Quant à Emy et Severus, ils ne sont qu'amis. Comme je l'ai dit à Enola, je n'ai aucunes idées de ce qui va arriver pour le futur amoureux d'Emy, j'étudie plusieurs possibilités et peut-être que je n'en utiliserai aucunes. Je verrais plus tard ! Merci de m'avoir laissé un mot !

**Jenny :**arrive à pas feutré devant la jeune fille qui la regarde d'un air furieux Bon, je suis légèrement en retard ! (subit le courroux de Jenny) Juste d'une petite semaine… Excuse-moi mais j'ai eu qqs petits pbs d'ordi (attaques d'un virus genre « cheval de troie » et formatage express de l'ordi), alors ça a été un peu la galère. Et je sais que tu vas me tuer parce qu'il n'y a pas de bisous mais si tu veux qu'il y en ait un bientôt pas touche à l'auteuse ! Sinon, comme veux-tu avoir la fin, hein ? (se demande si elle a été assez persuasive…). Allez, ne désespère pas, ça arrive bientôt (grand sourire). Merci pour ta review.

**Paradoxe :** (prend une grande inspiration pour répondre à la review) Kuku ! J'ai été plus que ravie de voir ta review ! Mais mon dieu, la réponse va être longue ! Bon, commençons par ta fic ! Déjà, tu m'as donnée très envie de la lire. Alors, c'est un petit détail mais tu me dis que c'est Moony qui va le draguer et là, je peux te dire que JE veux la lire. J'adore ce type de fics mm si pour ma part ça ne cadre pas avec l'idée que je me fais de Remus. Mais si c'est bien écrit et bien amené, j'aime bcp. Yen a pas énormément des fics avec Remus comme ça et j'les apprécies d'autant plus. Pour l'événement qui traumatise Sirius, tu me fais imaginé pleins de trucs, horribles et abjectes, ce qui me donne envie de lire pour pouvoir ensuite aller consoler mon Siry d'amûr (je ne fais pas non plus une fixette sur Paddy… ainsi que sur Moony… et puis Sevy aussi…). Donc si tu as le temps (m pour le bac en fait), n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un mail et je pourrai la lire (j'en suis impatiente). Pour les vacances d'été, je pars au moins un mois et qqs, voir ma famille. Je devrai partir début juillet, pour revenir mi-août. On ne pourra pas correspondre par mail mais j'adore écrire donc si tu veux, on pourra tjs correspondre par lettres.

Au fait, je veux aussi lire ta Sevy/Neville. J'en ai jamais lu de fics sur ses deux-là (ou alors je ne m'en souviens pas) mais j'ai glané qqs fanarts et je suis sûre que ce serait un pairing qui me plairait !

Maintenant, ma fic ! Mon dieu, que de compliment ! Je te remercie déjà par avance. Déjà Severus, je ne pensais pas que je lui donnais bcp de traits de personnalité. C'est un perso que j'adore mais je ne veux pas écrire trop sur lui car j'ai peur de le dénaturer. Il est si complexe (c'est pour ça que je l'aime autant). Tu vois, j'adorerai écrire une Sev/Harry mais j'aimerai rendre cela plutôt réaliste (cad partir de cette haine décrite dans les bouquins) et que je voudrai aller tout doucement mais j'ai trop peur de ne pas savoir comment m'y prendre et de rater ce qui fait l'essence même de ce perso, alors je me contente d'en faire une « guest-star » dans d'autres fics. Peut-être un jour aurais-je le courage de faire un OS sur ce couple.

Pour Nicole, si je devais te dire ce que je pense en faire (même si je commence à changer d'idées en ce moment), ce ne serait sûrement pas dans une review. J'ai juste qqs trucs qui me trottent dans la tête dont une que j'essaie d'insérer dans la fic et que peu de monde remarque (ma correctrice à qui j'en avais parlé et une fille sur un forum). De toute manière, elle apparaîtra encore dans la fic et comme je ne sais pas encore trop comment je vais continuer (c'est-à-dire après les deux prochains chapitres dont je connais l'intrigue), il se peut si j'ai une idée que j'y intègre des trucs…

Merci d'avoir aimé ce chapitre ! J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles par mail (sauf si tu as trop de boulot), ce que je comprends.

Merci encore pour ta review ! N'hésite pas pour les fics ! Poutoux.

**Caliméra :** Coucou ma belle ! Contente que la conversation entre Emy et Sirius t'ait plue ! Enfin c'est deux-là peuvent se parler sans se mordre le nez, surtout maintenant que Siry a adopté Emy ! Emy dit la vérité à Sirius mais elle omet quand même de lui dire que Moony et elle n'ont jamais été vraiment un couple ! Pour Remus, je le traite avec tendresse parce que je n'ai que des sentiments doux et tendres pour lui. Il est si mignon et si gentil ! Bon, je l'ai un peu torturé mais c'est quand même pour la bonne cause (et ceci n'est pas de l'autopersuasion !). Merci pour ta review pour cette fic mais aussi pour mon OS ! Ta review m'a fait plaisir. Pour l'instant, cela reste une OS mais peut-être que si j'ai des idées et le temps, j'en ferai une two-shot (lol) ! Merci encore.

**Slipou et Shandra :** Kuku les filles ! Contente de vous revoir (ainsi que de vous voir sur le forum !). Merci pour votre review. Quant à votre idée, elle a juste un défaut : cela précipiterait la fin et moi je veux encore les faire ramer un peu (depuis le temps, vous devriez savoir que je suis une sadique ! lol). Merci encore.

**Fanli :** Contente que la fin du chap t'ait plue ! Plus mimi ce chapitre ? Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ils se tournent tjs autour sans oser faire le premier pas. La suite arrivera bientôt.

**Ellie351 :** Une autre qui me dit que je dois faire trainer ! Merci ! Parce que je commençais à me demander si je ne devais pas les faire se déclarer vite avant que tout le monde me dise de les mettre ensemble. Tu trouves que la rupture est arrivée trop vite ? Je ne sais pas, j'estime qu'elle est arrivée au bon moment. Maintenant qu'Emy connaît la nature des sentiments de Sirius pour Remus (en tout cas, elle en a eu la preuve), elle veut tout faire pour les mettre ensemble. Passer moins de temps avec Mumus et rompre est une de ses idées. Remus doit se sentir « seul » sans entrave affective et puis Sirius n'oserait pas faire qq chose avec Moony si il pensait qu'il est amoureux d'une fille. Poutoux.

**Titef :**Ma correctrice d'amour ! Merci pour la bande-annonce (mensongère, soit dit en passant… lol… je plaisante !). Poutoux ma belle !

**Oxaline : **Qqn qui me parle de Siry dans la biblio ! J'ai adoré écrire ce moment ! J'imaginais trop Siry essayant de draguer Mme Pince et raté sa cible ! LOL ! Et puis, se perdre dans les rayonnages alors qu'il doit connaître Poudlard mieux que sa poche ! Merci pour tes compliments. J'en profite pour te parler de ta review de mon OS. Je t'en remercie aussi ! J'espère que j'écrirai bientôt une nouvelle fic sur ce pairing mais je n'ai pas bcp de temps et j'essaie de me concentrer sur mes fics (j'écris en parallèle ,une fic non HP qui n'est pas publié sur Ffnet) et j'ai du mal à tout faire ! Pour Sev et les jumeaux, j'adore la fic de Lychee ! Elle est trop géniale ! Poutoux.


	17. Quinzième chapitre

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas… blablabla…

**Ndla :** J'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre. Je vous le livre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Gros poutoux à Titef pour m'aider à la correction et à Lune, qui m'a frappée régulièrement (merci tu es véritablement une amie… lol).

* * *

**Quinzième chapitre :**

Le reste d'un repas, composé de dragées de Bertie Crochue, de gâteaux et de biscuits de tous genres ainsi que de bouteilles de bièrrabeurre et de Firewhisky (maintenant vides), s'éparpillait autour du canapé étroit où étaient installés les Gryffondors. Moony y était à moitié couché, la tête posée sur les genoux de Sirius. Il se sentait léger, éloigné de tous ses soucis, comme si ceux-ci n'avaient à présent aucune importance. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû boire autant (il n'était pas habitué à cela) mais il avait voulu montrer à Padfoot que lui aussi il savait s'amuser. Ils entretenaient la même relation qu'avant Jill mais il sentait que quelque chose s'était modifié en bien. Il pensait que cela ne venait que de lui. Il était amoureux et il vivait leur amitié avec ce sentiment.

Il ferma paresseusement les yeux. Sirius passait une main distraite dans ses cheveux. Il sourit, ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui se transformait en chien !

Il leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami et il fut frappé par le sérieux et la tristesse qui étaient inscrits sur son visage. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. La rupture avec la Serdaigle avait fait plus de dégât que Padfoot voulait admettre. Il devait être encore amoureux d'elle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de la jeune fille ; même séparés, même s'il était avec lui, elle occupait toutes ses pensées.

Soupirant, Remus se releva, sous le regard étonné de son meilleur ami. Il se cala confortablement dans le canapé, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse. Toute l'insouciance qu'il avait ressentie quelques minutes auparavant était partie. Concentré sur un point invisible devant lui, il ne remarqua même pas que son camarade le contemplait rêveusement.

Moony se sentait las. Il était fatigué des sentiments qu'il portait en lui, de la souffrance que cela générait, il aurait aimé tout oublier. Néanmoins, il ne voulait plus voir son ami aussi mélancolique. Il voulait l'aider.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Sirius lui sourit doucement. Le cœur de Remus battit plus rapidement. Il aimait ses yeux gris, surtout quand ils ne regardaient que lui. Il répondit au sourire de son ami qui s'approcha alors lentement et qui, délicatement, caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Un grand frisson parcourut le Préfet, qui fut plus qu'heureux de l'initiative de son meilleur ami. Inconsciemment, il vint à la rencontre de la paume de Siry, approfondissant la caresse sur sa peau.

Un éclat de tristesse passa soudainement dans les prunelles de l'animagus. Son ami fronça les sourcils :

« Que se passe-t-il Sirius ? »

Mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de baisser la tête et de placer ses mains sur ses cuisses. Le loup-garou insista.

« Je suis l'un de tes meilleurs amis. Tu peux tout me dire et je peux tout entendre, tu le sais bien… »

Padfoot se contenta de secouer la tête négativement, muet. Le lycanthrope essaya de toucher son bras mais son ami se dégagea et se leva. Alors, il fit de même et obligea le brun à lui faire face.

« Sirius, tu vas arrêter tout de suite et me dire ce qui ne va pas ! »

Moony avait parlé doucement mais fermement. Il commençait à être effrayé par l'attitude de son ami. Est-ce que Sirius ne l'estimait pas assez pour ne pas se confier ?

L'animagus semblait accablé. Il chuchota tristement :

« - Si j'étais toi, je ne voudrais pas savoir !

Alors heureusement que tu n'es pas moi ! Je veux savoir ce que peut ressentir mon meilleur ami ! »

Sirius tiqua aux derniers mots. Tout en regardant Remus, il murmura comme pour lui-même :

« Je n'ai peut-être plus très envie d'être ton meilleur ami, j'ai peut-être envie de… »

Moony recula, blessé comme si Padfoot venait de le gifler. Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre une protestation que d'une main, Sirius vint capturer sa nuque. Il le rapprocha brusquement de lui. Il arrêta son geste quand leurs visages s'effleurèrent presque. Il passa quelques secondes à détailler celui du lycanthrope. Remus était tellement ébahi qu'il ne pouvait pas réagir. Il ne comprenait absolument pas se qui se passait, la présence si proche de son ami avait anesthésié toute sa capacité de penser. Leurs fronts se touchèrent, Siry ferma les yeux, leurs nez se frôlant.

Alors, de nouveau par impulsion, Sirius posa ses lèvres sur celles de Moony. D'abord, il fut brutal et passionné mais, peu à peu, il se fit plus tendre. Le jeune Black entrouvrit sa bouche, laissant passer sa langue qui vint taquiner les lèvres de son ami. Remus ouvrit grand les yeux, émerveillé par ce qui arrivait. Il sentit l'animagus réclamer le passage de ses lèvres. D'un geste purement instinctif, il les desserra. Sa bouche fut tout se suite investie par la langue de son meilleur ami. Intuitivement, le loup-garou imita les mouvements décrits par celle-ci. C'était son premier baiser. Il n'avait jamais connu ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, ne dépassant pas le stade du bisou avec Emy. Il sentait son cœur cogner fort contre son thorax. Les mains de Paddy parcouraient sa nuque et son dos. Une légère pression sur son flanc le réveilla totalement : il se colla encore plus à Sirius et entoura son visage de ses mains. Puis il les glissa dans les cheveux bruns et enfin les attacha sur la nuque de son meilleur ami. Il ouvrit encore plus sa bouche, se livrant complètement. Il voulait que Siry sache qu'il était totalement consentant.

Peu à peu, l'animagus se fit moins passionné et mit fin au baiser. Mais Remus, craignant sa réaction, combla la nouvelle distance et souda à nouveau sa bouche à la sienne. En effet, il était persuadé que Padfoot avait agi à cause des sensations provoquées par l'alcool et de son sentiment d'abandon depuis sa rupture. Black, d'abord légèrement surpris, répondit ardemment à la demande du lycanthrope. Leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils voulaient se fondre en un seul être. Remus avait désoûlé mais il était maintenant grisé par les sensations que lui procuraient son meilleur ami.

La main de Paddy remonta le long du torse de Moony pour s'arrêter sur sa gorge. Il la caressa doucement, arrachant un petit gémissement rauque à son ami. Leurs bouches se séparèrent lentement. Les doigts de Sirius vinrent remplacer ses lèvres sur celles de Remus.

Ce dernier ferma ses yeux qui étaient remplis d'eau. Ce merveilleux moment, son premier baiser, celui du garçon qu'il aimait, était fini. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Tout ce qu'il ressentait en lui s'estompait, disparaissait pour ne laisser qu'un goût doux-amer.

Il baissa la tête, frissonnant quand Sirius s'éloigna de lui. Il aurait voulu le rattraper mais il avait trop mal pour faire un geste.

La main de Padfoot était encore sur sa joue. Elle retomba, marquant Remus par son absence.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une longue minute, Moony ne résolvant pas à lever les yeux vers son camarade. Celui-ci le dévorait du regard puis, laissant échapper un soupir, il murmura :

« Nous devrions y aller, le couvre-feu est passé… »

Le Préfet ne bougea pas. Il voulait que son ami le laisse seul mais ce dernier le prit par la main et le traîna vers la sortie. Prudemment, ils retournèrent vers leur Tour.

Remus ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, ni ce qui se passait maintenant. Padfoot avançait sans lui adresser ni la parole, ni un regard, refusant de lui lâcher la main, même quand il avait fait mine de la retirer. Le loup-garou observa la haute silhouette de l'animagus devant lui. Il ne le voyait que de dos mais cela suffisait pour faire accélérer son pouls. Il baissa les yeux vers leurs deux mains. Leurs doigts étaient entrelacés. Cette image lui ramena la sensation de leurs baisers. Et de nouveau cette incompréhension : qu'attendait Sirius de lui ?

Au détour d'un couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent, ayant entendu du bruit. Le pouce de Sirius, inconsciemment, vint caresser la main du lycanthrope.

Le Gryffondor garda jalousement sa main jusqu'à leur arrivée au dortoir. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se retourna vers son ami. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent enfin.

Sirius paraissait triste, mais il sourit tout de même. S'approchant lentement du Préfet, il lui chuchota :

« Bonne nuit Remy. »

Sans que le loup-garou n'ait le temps de réagir, il l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche et alla se réfugier dans son lit duquel il tira les rideaux. Remus resta interdit, les fixant sans les voir. Il fit un pas vers le lit de son camarade puis se ravisa. Il vêtit son pyjama et alla lui aussi se coucher.

Le sommeil l'emporta plus rapidement qu'il n'eut cru.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lune :** Un lime ou un lemon ? Tu sais à quel point c'est dur pour moi rien que de décrire un simple baiser alors faut pas trop m'en demander sinon je vais être trop artificiel. Mais si j'ai de l'inspi et que je le sente bien, je verrai. Si ça se trouve ça ,n'ira absolument pas avec le reste de ma fic, donc je ne peux rien promettre ! Je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé le passage des deux filles ! Poutoux.

**Enola :** Alors techniquement, ils ne se tournent plus autour ! Lol ! Pour le tour du monde, ça a été une inspi du moment, je n'avais rien prévu et puis je ne pouvais pas les faire se séparer à la fin de l'année, c'est ainsi que m'est venue l'idée. Je te comprends pour ton cri intérieur, moi mm j'ai qqs pbs avec les hommes en blanc, qui viennent me chercher régulièrement… lol. Merci pour ton mot.

**Jenny :** Merci de ne pas avoir mis en application tes menaces (mes jambes t'en sont reconnaissantes !). Est-ce que ce chapitre répond à tes besoins de bisous ? Là tu ne peux pas dire qu'il n'y a rien… J'admet que je finis comme d'hab sadiquement mais j'ai répondu à ta demande "sourire colgate" … s'enfuit en courant. (revient deux secondes : j'espère que tu vas mieux… se rebarre en courant)

**Fanli :** Contente de voir le baiser qui manquait ? Je l'espère parce que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire ! J'ai noté tes suggestions mais ça ne collait pas trop avec ce qui va se passer plus tard. Merci bcp pour ton message.

**Caliméra :** Alors qu'as-tu pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il t'a plue. Je suis contente de voir que tu as apprécié à juste titre l'intervention de Mary et Suzy. Je voulais montrer un Sirius classe (comme pour Jill) qui manipule son entourage et surtout les filles pour obtenir tout ce qu'il veut. Il s'évite ainsi des scènes (de ménage) qui lui seraient pénibles et surtout ennuyantes… Quant à Remus, il n'est pas habitué le pauvre chou ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. Poutoux.

**Gaelle Gryffondor :** Merci pour ton petit mot ainsi que de me laisser une review à chacun de mes chapitres ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de voir ton nom à chaque nouvel up-date !

**Lily B . :** Remus ne m'a rien fait mais je suis sadique avec tous les perso que je les aime ou pas ! J'essaierai de l'être moins dans le futur… Enfin… Peut-être… Pense à ce qu'elle a prévu pour la suite C'est pas pour tout de suite, en fait… Ma fic te passionne ? Roooooo, ça me fait plaisir ! Merci bcp d'aimer et de lire. Je t'embrasse fort !

**Oxaline :** Nos deux chouchoux étaient seuls et ils ont fait des bêtises… lol… Que tu as aimé ? Merci pour ta review.

**Ellie 351 :** Moi aussi j'irai partout avec Siry… Et avec Remy… Et avec Severus… ou Ron… ou les jumeaux… ou… ok, j'arrête, t'as compris l'idée ! Pour Emy et Severus, tout ça est et restera ambigu… Pas pour embêter le monde, juste que j'ai d'autres possibilités et que tout commence à se préciser dans ma tête. Pour ta réponse, il faudra que tu attendes un peu ! Merci pour ta review.

**Paradoxe :** Je me rends compte que je ne peux plus me passer de tes romans-reviews alors je te conjure de ne jamais arrêter ! lol (j'plaisante).

D'abord, sache que je suis gentille et sympathique de nature… non, non, mes chevilles vont bien… lol ! Je ne pensais pas que j'étais aussi gentille, je réponds avec sincérité à tes reviews, tu me fais plaisir à chaque fois alors j'ai envie de te rendre la pareille !

J'espère que tu viendras lire des fics d'ici la fin de tes épreuves (il faut donc que tes parents partent plus souvent… je suis en train de t'inciter à commettre une petite bêtise, là !).

Pour tes fics, j'attends tjs… (se plante devant Paradoxe les sourcils froncés). Donc tu me les envoies quand tu veux (mon mail est dans mon profile) et je serai super heureuse de les lire !

Pour la correspondance, les bons vieux stylos-papier-enveloppe feront l'affaire. Mais à ce moment-là tu devras prendre le risque de m'envoyer ton vrai nom et ton adresse dans un mail (parce que je ne sais pas si ça marche comme adresse "Paradoxe quelque part en France") … Et moi aussi, donc je devrais te livrer mon identité secrète, et si jamais tu la trahis, je devrais te tuer… Je m'excuse de cet humour foireux, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée hier de regarder Smallville (et j'ai découvert que mon frère, cet homophobe refoulé , avait remarqué le subtext entre Clark et Lex… J'me demande si je pourrai en faire un slasheur…) donc ça m'est resté en tête et… j'vais arrêter avant de m'enfoncer encore plus !

En lisant ta review (et en relisant pour pouvoir te répondre), je prends une teinte tomate et ma tête gonfle un peu (sort une aiguille pour la dégonfler). Ca serait vraiment con que je prenne la grosse tête ! Je n'écris qu'une fanfic, elle ne gagnera jamais le prix Goncourt et je ne reste qu'une auteur parmi tant d'autres donc je n'ai pas à me la jouer. Je suis tjs touchée par les reviews et les petits mots des lecteurs. Je n'ai encore reçu rien de négatifs (ou alors des conseils pour m'améliorer) et ça me fait plaisir (mm si ça ne veux pas dire que ma fic plaît à tout le monde). Je n'ai pas l'ambition d'écrire un roman et de devenir une romancière, cela demande bcp trop de maîtrise de la langue française et bcp de travail. J'adorerai parce que j'aime bcp écrire mais je ne suis pas suffisamment douée ! Merci quand mm pour tes bons mots ! (moi aussi grâce à toi, je me regonfle à bloc !)

Je te rassure je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'écrire ni une Harry/Mimi Geignarde (c'est pas que j'aime pas le perso mais ce ne serait absolument pas crédible), ni une Harry/Cho… Cette pouffe me file de l'urticaire à chaque fois que je lis son nom et je ne pourrai pas faire de mal à mon Ryry ! Par contre, j'ai écrit une Harry/Ron, si tu n'as rien contre ce couple, va la lire (elle est dans mon profile)… Pour la Harry/Severus, si j'en écris une ce sera surement une OS et pas tout de suite.

Pour Nicole : raconter sa vie ? Mon dieu, si j'avais des idées, je le ferai bien, tiens ! Si je le fais, faudra attendre les grandes vacances parce que je n'en aurai pas le temps autrement. Pour Narcissa, je ne suis pas une fan de ce perso (j'ai une trop grande aversion pour les Black qui ne sont pas Sirius ou Nymphadora ou les Malefoy pour ça !). Mais j'y réfléchis… Pour Nicole et Emy, elles sont bien cousines germaines. Je suis en train de me décider pour Emy et vous aurez les réponses bientôt…

Qu'ont les deux siamoises contre Emy ? Elle est douce, gentille, timide, amie avec Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Lily, tout ce qu'il faut pour attirer la jalousie…

Mdr pour ta scène sur le lac… Dis tu ne veux pas l'écrire en fic parodique ? Tu serais douée pour ça j'en suis sûre ! lololol !

Dix mille fois merci pour ta review qui m'a donnée envie de me bouger et de l'envoyer à ma correctrice !

Merdum pour tes épreuves ! Poutoux.

Je remercie ma correctrice (qui sait trouver toujours les lourdeurs, répétitions et autres incohérence). Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me laissent des petits mots mais aussi à tous mes lecteurs. J'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours autant. C'est un plaisir que de l'écrire !

Gred


	18. Seizième chapitre

**Disclaimer :** J'suis obligée ? Parce qu'au bout de seize chapitres, je crois que tout le monde a compris que les perso de l'univers HP ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls les perso que j'ai créés sont à moi (Emy, Nicole et autres…)

**Note :** Le chapitre n'est pas bien long, je m'en excuse.

Je sais que j'ai pris mon temps mais en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup de boulot. De plus, je crois que les prochains chapitres seront encore plus longs à arriver. J'en suis la première désolée et j'espère que je ne recevrai pas trop de coups (ne pas taper l'auteur…).

Je me tais, voici chapitre :

* * *

Seizième chapitre 

« - Vous vous êtes donc embrassés ? »

Remus hocha la tête imperceptiblement. Emy l'observait, essayant de comprendre son attitude. Voilà que ce dont il rêvait depuis des mois était enfin arrivé et il paraissait le garçon le plus malheureux de la Terre. Elle le contempla : il était assis comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur son dos, ses épaules étaient retombées, il avait les coudes sur ses genoux. Il frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, dans une tentative vaine de les réchauffer. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas. C'était la première chose qu'elle avait remarqué quand elle l'avait vu rentrer dans leur salle. Tout son être semblait marqué par une perte.

« Vous vous êtes parlés depuis ? »

A nouveau, le Préfet se contenta de secouer la tête négativement pour répondre à son amie. Cette attitude suscita chez la jeune fille un éclat d'agacement inhabituel pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

« Qu'attend-tu pour en discuter avec lui ? … Remus… Il t'a embrassé quand même, ce n'est pas rien… »

Le loup-garou se leva de son fauteuil et parcourut la courte distance qui le séparait de la fenêtre. Puis il revint sur ses pas, s'arrêtant face à le jeune femme et se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

« - Il était … était un peu ivre. Nous avons bu et … il a … il a l'air si malheureux depuis qu'ils ont rompu, Jill et …

Tu crois vraiment qu'il pleure encore cette fille ! Allons, sois réaliste…

Emy, ce n'est pas parce que c'est Sirius qu'il ne peut pas avoir de sentiments ! Je sais qu'il est sorti avec beaucoup de filles mais…

Rem's, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit un gars insensible, je crois même tout le contraire. Mais contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il tenait autant à Jill. Elle l'a fasciné et même séduit mais il n'était pas amoureux.

Il m'a pourtant dit le contraire…

Il l'a peut-être cru mais… Moony… Réfléchis bien… L'as-tu vu malheureux après leur séparation ? Non. Il avait l'air plutôt soulagé si tu veux mon avis. Il s'est rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Et il l'a quittée sans remords.

Peut-être qu'il ressentait ça au départ mais ensuite, il a pu se rendre compte qu'il tenait vraiment à elle et… »

Le lycanthrope se tut. Il soupira longuement. Cette discussion le fatiguait. Cette nuit, il s'était endormi très vite mais ensuite il s'était réveillé tôt, secoué par un cauchemar. Il ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment mais il savait que Sirius en faisait parti. Ensuite, il n'avait pu que sommeiller par intermittence. Une sensation de danger et de peur le maintenait éveillé. Il avait mal à la tête. Penser au couple qu'avait formé son ami et cette fille le faisait se sentir encore plus mal.

Il allait continuer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Nicole. Elle était blême et semblait avoir pleuré. Emy se leva rapidement et rejoignit sa cousine. Celle-ci, sans se gêner de la présence du Gryffondor, se blottit dans les bras ouverts de sa parente. Elle cala sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, qui la berça doucement. Remus s'approcha des deux jeunes filles, mû par l'envie de les serrer toutes les deux dans ses bras, sans oser interférer dans cet amour familial.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Nicole leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit, tout en essuyant quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« - Excusez-moi, je vous dérange peut-être…

Absolument pas ! » Déclara le Préfet.

« - Tu me sembles pourtant être dans le même triste état que moi… »

Remus baissa la tête et se dandina sur place.

« - Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas… » Reprit la jeune fille.

« - C'est à cause de Sirius… Enfin, ce n'est pas sa faute… En fait… Euh… »

La Serdaigle s'approcha de lui et vint lui serrer brièvement le bras, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle comprenait.

« - Je viens de le quitter à l'instant. Il ne m'avait pas l'air très heureux non plus. Je crois qu'il a peur d'avoir perdu ton amitié. Comme toi, il ne sait pas trop où il en est. »

Moony fixait sans la voir son amie. Il ne pensait qu'à Sirius. Il devait lui assurer que ce qui s'était passé hier ne changerait rien ! Mais ça faisait si mal… Il devait encore lui mentir et enfouir tous les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti la veille. Il avait tellement aimé ça, être dans ses bras, connaître le bonheur d'être embrassé par lui… et maintenant, il devrait se contenter de ne redevenir que son ami, un gars qu'on avait embrassé dans un moment de désespoir. Il sentait les larmes couler de ses yeux mais il n'arrivait pas à les arrêter. Nicole le prit dans ses bras et le berça comme avait fait Emy pour elle quelques instants plus tôt. Il serra fortement la jeune fille. Dire que quelques mois plus tôt elle n'était que sa collègue préfète, une jeune fille plutôt sympa mais avec laquelle il n'entretenait pas de liens particuliers. Maintenant il ne pouvait quasiment pas envisager sa vie sans elle ou sans sa cousine… Ni sans Sirius. Même si n'être que son ami était douloureux, il ne pourrait pas être loin de lui à nouveau.

La Serdaigle nota un changement. Elle se détacha et lui sourit.

« Va le rejoindre et discutez. Tu verras que tout s'arrangera comme tu le veux. » Déclara-t-elle fermement.

Remus hocha la tête, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre le sens des paroles de la jeune fille.

« - Et toi, tu …

Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste une histoire avec mon père… Rien que je ne puisse résoudre et puis, je ne suis pas seule. »

Emy s'était rapprochée et enlaça tendrement sa cousine. Le lycanthrope contempla un moment ses amies. Elles s'aimaient tellement. Il savait qu'à elles deux, elles pourraient tout surmonter.

Quand il les quitta, elles s'étaient installées sur le canapé, l'une face à l'autre. Emy caressait tendrement la joue de Nicole, pour nettoyer les dernières traces de larmes, tandis que sa cousine lui souriait.

Il trouva Sirius près du lac. Il était dans un endroit assez éloigné du château, déjà dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'y aventurer mais ce coin n'était pas très dangereux car trop proche du château. Les créatures qui auraient pu leur être malveillantes avaient trop peur de Dumbledore pour s'approcher aussi près de Poudlard.

Padfoot faisait des ricochets sur l'eau. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire mais il les lançait d'une telle manière et avec une telle force qu'il ne pouvait que troubler la quiétude de l'étendue aquatique. Il savait que Remus était là derrière lui. Il l'avait senti arriver. Mais il ne voulait pas se retourner. Il ne voulait pas lui faire face.

Il ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé la veille mais il avait peur. Si Remus lui disait qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, plus lui parler, autant se jeter tout de suite dans l'eau… Pourtant… Moony ne s'était pas défendu, il ne l'avait pas repoussé non plus et il l'avait même embrassé. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'en réjouir mais cela l'effrayait encore plus. Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'embrasser une autre personne pouvait ne rien signifier. Bien sûr, son meilleur ami n'était pas du genre à flirter avec le ou la premièr(e) venu(e) (c'était plutôt son style à lui) mais il avait bu hier soir, plus qu'il n'y était habitué, et il était malheureux. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux et entendu dans chacun de ses soupirs. Pour son ami, ce moment n'avait peut-être été qu'un moyen de connaître quelque chose de joyeux… alors que pour Padfoot c'était l'expérience la plus intense et bizarrement inédite de sa vie.

Il ferma les yeux et suspendit son geste de lancer. Dans son torse pointait une douleur. Il essaya de chasser toutes les pensées parasites qui l'envahissaient… Il croyait entendre sa mère lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un boulet, qu'il ne pourrait jamais être aimé par personne…

« Sirius. » Murmura doucement le loup-garou.

Surpris, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. L'image de sa mère disparut et le cœur cognant fort contre sa poitrine, il finit par se retourner.

Remus. Il lui semblait si pâle, comme s'il allait chanceler à un quelconque moment. Même dans cet état, il le trouvait beau. Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt qu'il était amoureux de lui ? Son pouls s'accélérait à sa vue et il se sentait tellement insignifiant face à son ami. Tout était gommé, rien ne comptait plus, que ces prunelles ambre fixées sur lui. Il aurait voulu l'étreindre pour ne jamais le laisser partir, mais il avait assez fait de bêtises.

Ils se contentèrent de rester ainsi face à face, essayant tous deux de commencer une conversation, alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas quoi se dire. Padfoot en aurait pleuré de rage. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour ils auraient été muets l'un face à l'autre. Il vit son ami détourner les yeux. Ils dérivèrent sur le sol puis vers l'horizon pour finir par se poser au hasard sur son visage. Moony le regardait en évitant ses yeux. Il contempla un moment sa bouche et le brun, étonné, perçut dans ses prunelles une lueur de désir, si fugace qu'il crût avoir rêvé.

« Sirius. » Répéta son ami, dans un murmure désespéré. Comme lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire.

Alors, le Gryffondor prit les devants. Foutu pour foutu, il préférait se jeter dans le vide. Toute sa vie, il s'était brûlé les ailes, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait reculer. Il le voulait tellement.

Il se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et l'enlaça. Il s'attendait à un mouvement de recul de la part de l'autre jeune homme mais, au lieu de ça, le lycanthrope s'accrocha à lui, faisant disparaître le peu de distance qu'il restait. Ce geste fit mourir tous les scrupules et les doutes qui restaient chez Black. Enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Remus, il huma son odeur si caractéristique, celle qu'il retrouvait à chaque pleine lune. Quand le châtain commença à psalmodier son prénom au creux de son oreille, il crut devenir fou. Il déposa ci et là des petits baisers, autant sur les vêtements que sur la peau de Moony. Il remontait dans son cou, encouragé par les mains et les petits soupirs que poussait son meilleur ami. De son visage, il caressa celui du jeune homme. Ce dernier lui répondit par des petits bisous mouillés sur la joue. Il sourit. Il se sentait plein de vie. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent rapidement et à nouveau, il put goûter aux lèvres de son meilleur ami. Ce baiser était impatient et un peu désordonné, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'une quelconque catastrophe imminente ne vienne les déranger. Peu à peu, leurs langues se calmèrent et ils se savourèrent ensuite lentement, soucieux de vivre chaque nouvelle sensation.

Sirius criait, hurlait intérieurement à son ami qu'il l'aimait, faisant passer ce message silencieux dans chaque caresse de ses mains. Remus était plus sage, gardant les siennes sur le dos de l'animagus.

Ils se détachèrent doucement, haletants, fatigués par la vague de sentiment qui les avait submergés.

Le Préfet fut le premier à fermer les yeux, craignant la réaction de son meilleur ami. Mais ce dernier avait repris confiance en lui. Le lycanthrope n'était peut-être pas amoureux mais il était attiré par lui et il ne comptait pas laisser passer sa chance.

Il l'étreignit et lui murmura :

« Tu es à moi, maintenant. »

Remus frissonna, la voix de Sirius était très sensuelle. Il n'était même pas offusqué par la possessivité dont il faisait preuve. Il se surprit même à sourire.

« Je préfère te voir ainsi. Tu es beaucoup plus beau quand tu souris. »

Le lycanthrope élargit son sourire, rougissant. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Sirius ravissait à nouveau ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un baiser langoureux. Il ne chercha pas à se dérober. Il avait abandonné la bataille. Il avait envie d'être heureux. Sans se soucier des réelles motivations de son ami et occultant la petite voix sournoise de la raison qu'il le sommait de se méfier, il se livra complètement et répondit passionnément à son ami.

Ils retournèrent au château une heure plus tard, pour le déjeuner. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé mais ils se sentaient tous les deux bien. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne parler de ce qui venait de se passer à personne, n'osant pas mettre de nom sur cette relation qui commençait. Remus demanda à son ami de ne rien dire pour l'instant ni à Emy ni à Nicole. Cela attrista Sirius. Il pensa que le loup-garou n'avait peut-être toujours pas oublié la jeune fille. Néanmoins, il accepta.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, les deux autres Maraudeurs, Lily, Emy et Nicole mangeaient ensemble. Personne ne leur demanda dont ils venaient. Depuis quelques semaines, ils passaient tout leur temps libre seuls. Cela n'étonnait personne. Remus essaya de cacher l'air ravi de son visage. Il n'osa pas regarder du côté de sa meilleure amie, qui avait très bien repérée leurs nouvelles humeurs. Emy essaya de capter l'attention de Moony mais ce dernier l'évitait. Elle se tourna vers Sirius qui lui sourit doucement mais d'un air penaud. Elle fronça les sourcils. Sa cousine eut la même réaction. Elles soupirèrent en même temps.

« Tout n'est pas définitivement réglé… » pensa la Gryffondor.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Enola :** Ca me fait plaisir de voir que ma fic te donne des réactions physiques ! Tu sembles dire que maintenant tout va s'arranger mais aurais-tu oublié que je suis une auteure sadique ! (sourire colgate)… Pour Emy, j'en ai mis un bout avec elle. J'espère qu'il t'a plue. Merci beaucoup.

**Lily B :** Ta review m'a fait sourire. Sache que comme toi, j'estime qu'on peut s'amuser sans boire ! Je ne suis pas une nana qui boit beaucoup et quand je le fais à une fête, ce n'est jamais rien de fort et je m'arrête toujours à un verre. Mais je vois plutôt Siry comme un gars qui aime bien boire un coup ! Oui, Siry fait une crise d'angoisse. Je trouve ça assez normal. Il vient de se rendre compte qu'il est amoureux de son meilleur ami loup-garou et bien sûr qui est un homme. Lui qui n'est jamais tombé amoureux… Et puis, il ne sait pas ce que ressens Moony alors… Il ne sait plus trop où il en est ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup !

**Jenny :** « Quatre mois ? » Tant que ça ? Enfin, moi j'ai commencé à l'écrire en juillet ! Je te serai reconnaissance quand même de me laisser mes dents, merci ! Parce que le pb c'est que j'aurai un traumatisme psychologique et je ne pourrai plus écrire (fait un air de petite fille sage qui ne trompe personne). Moi abandonné le sadisme ? J'y ai pensé à finir ma fic ici, après une explication des deux et après tout le monde serait heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps… Mais ça ne me semblait pas crédible. Je les ai tellement fait galérer que je ne peux pas donner un « happy ending » sans démêler tous les trucs que je leur ai fait subir. Alors je suis désolée mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite… (s'enfuit en courant en voyant l'air menaçant de Jenny). J'espère que maintenant tu vas mieux ! T'as vu, je t'ai mis la fic avant le 6 ! (fière d'elle). Merde pour tes partiels !

**Alana chantelune :** Je t'ai entendu presque me dire « C'est pas trop tôt ! » lol Merci pour ta review.

**Lune :** Tu veux encore me taper ? Et pourtant je n'ai pas dit que je trouvais mon chapitre nul… (se barre en courant en voyant la massue de Lune). Merci pour ton mot ma Lulunette !

**Caliméra :** J'ai pris un grand plaisir à lire ta review. Merci de me l'avoir laissée, elle a réchauffée mon petit cœur. Les « mots » tant désirés tarderont un peu à arriver, je le crains… Merci beaucoup ! Poutoux.

**Gaelle Gryffondor :** Merci !

**Fanli :** Alors là tu m'as posé une grande question, j'avais complètement oublié le genre que j'avais donné à cette fic ! Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai mis Drame. Peut-être parce qu'ils en mettent du temps à être ensemble, ce qui est en soit un drame. Je ne sais pas où s'arrêtera cette fic dans le sens où j'aimerai bien écrire une partie qui se passerait après HP3 mais je ne suis sûre de rien (faut quand même que j'ai des idées et pour l'instant, c'est pire que le désert du Sahara !). Et donc, je resterai fidèle à l'œuvre originale. Sirius mourra comme dans HP5. Sinon, merci pour ta review !

**Chibimania :** Merci d'aimer autant ma fic. Je suis toute rougissante à chaque fois qu'on me fait un compliment mais j'apprécie beaucoup ! Pour le voyage, tout n'est pas encore planifié alors je ne peux rien te dire car je vais peut-être changé d'avis d'ici son écriture alors… Si je peux, je t'en dirai plus. Merci encore.

**Paradoxe :** D'abord, question qui me turlupine depuis que j'ai lu ta review… Tu t'appelles Emma ? Ce n'est pas que j'ai qq chose contre ce nom, au contraire… Je me demande juste parce que j'ai vérifié partout et je ne crois pas avoir dit mon prénom… c'est juste que… JE m'appelle Emma ! Et c'est pas le diminutif d'Emmanuelle, c'est mon prénom. Et ça serait une drôle de coïncidence que tu t'appelles comme ça aussi !

Pour tes fics, si on correspond, tu me les enverrais ? Ou une photocopie. Je suis vraiment curieuse. Je veux bien lire ta HarryDray mais je ne suis pas fana de ce couple donc je serai peut-être moins objective que pour les autres. Mais j'ai très envie de connaître ton style !

Tu dis que j'ai un bon sens de l'humour mais je te trouve très drôle aussi ! Toi aussi t'as le droit aux pilules ? C'est bizarre parce qu'à chaque fois que je m'excite sur RemusSiry (ou DomBilly en RPS), j'ai deux (pas charmants –triste-) infirmers qui m'apportent de jolis comprimés (oh qu'il est bô le rose !) avec une magnifique petite veste (mais à chaque fois, elle a des défauts ! Faut vraiment être pas très doué pour coudre les manches à l'envers !). Mon frère n'est pas encore un slasheur ! J'aimerai mais il ne connaît pas le penchant de sa grande sœur pour les belles histoires entre de bô mecs (comme Siry et Remys… sinon, il me regarderait de travers, en se demandant mais c'est qui cette folle !).

Pour Narcissa, je n'ai pas trop d'opinion. Elle n'apparaît pas bcp. Ma correctrice a écrit une jolie fic sur elle et elle l'utilise comme meilleure amie de Sevy dans une SevSiry. Je préfère me garder qqs méchants. Parce que j'ai déjà mis Sevy d'amûr dans la case « méchant qui est en fait un gentil mais qui peut être vraiment un méchant » alors je ne peux pas trop faire évoluer les autres perso. Et puis, je suis vraiment allergique à Malefoy senior et junior donc…

Pour tes question par rapport à Remus et Siry, tu m'as fait peur ! Je me suis dit « Mais comment je vais faire pour montrer les angoisses de Sirius maintenant ? ». J'espère que j'ai peu répondre à quelques unes de tes questions dans ce chapitre (je sens que je vais déprimer si c'est non, mais n'héiste pas à me le dire d'accord…). J'espère que cette suite t'a plue ! Je suis désolée, je te laisse là, j'ai pleins de trucs à faire.

J'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine review ! Pour mon mail va voir sur mon profil, il y est, tu n'as pas besoin d'être inscrite pour le voir! N'hésite pas (si tu as le temps !). Merci encore pour tout, tes reviews sont un plaisir ! Gros poutoux et je te souhaite bonne chance !

**Oxaline :** Merci pour tes compliments sur le chapitre précédent. Et dix mille fois merci pour tes impressions sur mes RPS. Ca m'a fait trop trop plaisir de lire tes « reviews » sur mes trois fics. (Rougis en lisant les compliments) Pour « Tu m'as tellement manqué… », j'ai été un peu étonné par ce que tu as dit parce que comparé à « Tes yeux verts », je le trouve moins abouti. Pour cette dernière fic, je l'ai updaté après ton dernier passage, si tu ne l'as pas vu, tu peux tjs allé faire un tour sur le forum. La suite devrait arriver la semaine prochaine. Ma correctrice passe son bac, donc elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Elle est vraiment géniale c'est pj je ne veux pas changer de bêta. Si tu n'en as pas eu l'occasion, va lire ses fics (elle écrit des Merry/Pip et des Dom/Billy). Elle s'appelle La Halfeline et c'est l'un des meilleurs auteurs que je connaisse. Cybélia est géniale aussi, c'est grâce à elle que je connais le forum. Tout ce qu'elle écrit est tendre et beau. Si tu as vu « Kingdom of Heaven », va lire la fic slash Balian/Imad qu'elle a écrit. Elle est superbe.

Quant à « Too edgy for a hobbit… » (titre trouvé par La Half), c'est un petit délire que je voulais écrire pour le tournage. J'espère en écrire d'autres.

Je suis contente d'avoir fait une adepte de RPS, retourne sur le forum et tu trouveras pleins de bons auteurs et puis si tu aimes Dom et Billy (ou mm juste Dom, pour ma part, je n'arrive pas à les départager !), il y a pleins de choses sur eux dans le forum.

Merci encore pour tout !

**Ellie 351 :** Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait immensément plaisir ! J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite aussi !

Je tiens à remercier encore tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, mais aussi ceux qui lisent sans m'en laisser. Poutoux à tous.

Gred


	19. Dixseptième chapitre

**Dicslaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, blabla…

**NdlA :** Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic, qui n'est pas super long non plus. Je sais bien que je vous ai laissé beaucoup de temps depuis le dernier update mais fin de l'année oblige, j'ai beaucoup de boulot … et de fatigue…

J'espère être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre.

Etque vous aimerez celui-ci.

* * *

Dix-septième chapitre :

L'atmosphère de la salle d'étude était calme et studieuse. Les quelques premières années qui parlaient le faisant en chuchotant pour ne pas déranger le travail de leurs voisins. Remus allait d'une table à l'autre, prodiguant des conseils et de l'aide aux élèves nécessiteux. Sirius observait son meilleur ami discuter calmement avec un de ses petits camarades. Il avait sa baguette dans la main et montrait le geste permettant d'effectuer le sort de lévitation. Il était concentré sur sa tâche et veillait à bien faire le mouvement pour que l'autre élève ait le temps de bien le voir. C'était le Professeur Mac Gonagall qui avait demandé au Préfet des rouge et or de bien vouloir jouer le tuteur pour une petite dizaine de premières années. Il y en avait de toutes les maisons, même un Serpentard qui n'ouvrait pas la bouche, se sentant en infériorité numérique.

Padfoot avait voulu assister à cette scéance. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de la présence du loup-garou. Les quelques rares moments où il n'était pas en sa compagnie étaient devenus une torture. Il savait que c'était excessif mais plus il était avec son ami (petit-ami ?), plus il se sentait amoureux. Cette dépendance l'effrayait un peu. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne, devant toujours compter sans l'appui morale ou concret de sa famille. Bien sûr, il avait toujours fait confiance à ses amis, qui lui donnaient tout le soutien dont il avait besoin. Mais avec Moony, cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il en avait besoin physiquement et psychiquement.

Ce mois avait le plus excitant et le plus merveilleux de sa vie. Moony et lui flirtait beaucoup et discutait peu. Ils parlaient mais jamais de leur relation. Il essayait de se convaincre que c'était mieux ainsi mais il regrettait cette situation. Il savait qu'il se faisait des idées. Jamais Remus ne pourrait ressentir ce que lui éprouvait pour son ami. Il n'était pas assez bien pour le lycanthrope. Parfois, il se réveillait le matin, une angoisse dans le ventre : et si jamais Remus lui disait qu'il ne voulait plus de lui, qu'il avait parlé avec Emy et qu'ils se remettaient avec elle… Il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Jouer à nouveau le meilleur ami désintéressé et les regarder être heureux… Il préfèrerait crever… Il serait bien capable de …

Soupirant, il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, posés sur le bureau. Il essayait de fuir les pensées sombres qui l'envahissaient et de cacher les larmes qui se pressaient sous ses paupières. Emy… Il l'adorait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier. Elle était tout ce qu'il fallait à Moony. Jamais il ne pourrait convenir au châtain. Il était trop impulsif, pas assez réfléchi, toujours à se fourrer dans des problèmes, à chercher la bagarre. Remus avait besoin de quelqu'un de plus posé et qui saurait lui apporter du confort et de la stabilité.

Il releva la tête en entendant une porte s'ouvrir. Il vit la petite salle se vider peu à peu des pupilles. Remus était en train de ranger quelques livres dans son sac. Puis il leva la tête vers Sirius et il lui sourit. Ce geste rendait son visage plus doux encore et ses yeux semblaient s'illuminer. Si Padfoot n'avait pas été déjà amoureux de lui, il en serait tomber à cet instant. Son cœur cognait fortement dans son thorax. Il aimait cette sensation de chaleur et de paix qui prenait possession de lui dès que son ami était proche, qu'il faisait attention à lui ou qu'il était doux. Il aimait être amoureux de Remus. Jamais il ne pourrait être épris de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y avait personne qui pourrait rivaliser avec lui.

Le loup-garou s'approcha doucement de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, sans perdre son charmant sourire. Remus prit une main de son meilleur ami et la porta à sa bouche. Il y déposa un petit baiser, faisant accélérer le pouls de l'animagus. Celui-ci se pencha vers le Préfet délicatement et captura ses lèvres pour un lent baiser. A nouveau, il remercia Merlin, les fondateurs et les petites fées pour ce cadeau : pouvoir embrasser son ami dès qu'il voulait était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée.

Ils se détachèrent avec lenteur, les yeux dans les yeux. Remus leva une main et du bout des doigts caressa l'une des se pommettes.

« Ca va toi ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Sirius acquiesça d'une geste de la tête.

« Tu sais que tous les élèves présents ici se sont demandés ce que tu faisais dans cette salle. Personne n'a osé me le demander et je leur en suis reconnaissant, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu leur dire » Remus rit doucement, ce qui causa des frissons à son ami. « En tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu Robbins, le Serpentard, travailler autant. Il a dû croire que je t'avais demandé de venir à cause de lui… » Le rire du lycanthrope redoubla. « Il avait peut-être peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Rosier si il ne travaillait pas ce soir… » Padfoot rejoignit son ami dans l'hilarité se souvenant de la blague qu'il avait faite à cet abruti de Serpentard.

Ils ne quittèrent la pièce qu'une demi-heure plus tard, trop heureux d'être enfin seuls. Ils allèrent doucement dans leur maison, essayant de profiter un maximum de leur moment de solitude. Dans la salle commune, ils retrouvèrent les Maraudeurs. Les filles venaient à peine de monter. Cela soulagea Moony à qui cela pesait de mentir à Emy. Il se doutait qu'elle n'était pas dupe, elle lui avait assez fait comprendre. Quand il l'avait rejoint le jour même à le bibliothèque, elle ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard, préférant retrouver Severus Snape. Il avait essayé de discuter avec elle au départ du Serpentard mais elle l'avait interrompu : « Nous pourrons à nouveau discuter, Monsieur Lupin, quand vous vous déciderez à me raconter la vérité. » Il savait qu'elle n'était pas réellement fâchée mais peinée de ne pas être dans la confidence. Mais il n'arrivait pas à parler à une tierce personne de ce qui se passait avec Paddy. Il savait que la jeune fille lui dirait qu'il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait et qu'elle serait heureuse pour lui mais lui savait que c'était faux. Ils n'étaient pas réellement un couple. Il savait que Sirius ne l'aimait pas. Il ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs.

La salle commune se vida rapidement. Des Maraudeurs, James fut le premier à rejoindre le dortoir. Il avait eu un entraînement de Quidditch, dans la soirée, particulièrement éprouvant, il avait besoin de se reposer. Peter le suivit de près. Le Préfet et l'animagus restèrent en compagnie d'autres élèves de Septième année. Ils montèrent ensemble.

A leur arrivée dans leur dortoir, Remus quitta son ami et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il mit son pyjama. Quand il retourna dans la pièce principale, il trouva Sirius, vêtu d'un caleçon lui servant de vêtement de nuit, qui fermait, de l'extérieur, les rideaux de son lit. Le lycanthrope regarda l'étrange geste de son ami. Ce dernier se retourna et lui sourit. Il lui tendit une main que Moony vint prendre rapidement. L'animagus se rapprocha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? »

Remus frissonna à cette idée mais il accepta silencieusement. Très vite, ils se trouvèrent dans le lit du Préfet. Comme pour son lit, Siry ferma les rideaux. Il tira sa baguette et jeta un sort d'insonorisation tout autour d'eux.

« Comme cela, on pourra discuter sans que les autres nous entendent. » Dit-il à son meilleur ami qui lui avait lancé un regard surpris.

Monny était couché sur son dos, enfoui sous ses draps et ses couvertures, les mains sagement croisées sur le dessus du lit. Sirius, après avoir posé sa baguette, sous son oreiller, se mit sous les draps. Il s'installa sur son flanc, de façon à bien voir son ami. Ce dernier ne le regardait pas. Il fixait le plafond, nerveux à l'idée de ce qu'il allait se passer. Le jeune Black sourit, ému malgré lui en voyant les joues rougies de son ami. Il se déplaça avec douceur, ce qui arracha un sursaut à Moony. Il continua tout de même sa progression et se retrouva au-dessus du loup-garou. Ses bras repliés sur ses coudes encadraient le visage de l'autre jeune homme, ses jambes s'emmêlèrent à celles du Préfet. Délicatement, il laissa reposer son bassin sur le corps étendu sous lui. Il observait son meilleur ami, scrutant ses traits, soucieux de ne pas le brusquer ou l'effrayer. Si tel avait été le cas, il envisageait de battre en retraite rapidement. Mais Moony, bien que rougissant, ne semblait pas vouloir déloger le jeune homme. Timidement, il décroisa ses mains et vint les placer dans le dos de Siry, qui n'attendait que ce geste pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasser goulûment.

Remus fut très vite emporté par le baiser puis par les caresses prodiguées par son meilleur ami. Sentir le corps de l'animagus si proche du sien lui faisait tourner la tête. Il sentait que même le loup-garou en lui approuvait cette situation. Il essayait encore de prendre possession de lui pour entraîner son compagnon dans un corps-à-corps plus passionnel. Mais le jeune homme avait pour l'instant réussi à faire taire le monstre en lui.

Sirius, inconscient du débat intérieur de son ami, s'attaquait au cou du lycanthrope. Il se souvenait avec plaisir de la marque qu'il lui avait laissé quelques temps plus tôt. Elle avait disparu et il avait très envie de lui en faire une nouvelle. Il savait que cela l'émoustillerait à chaque fois qu'il la regarderait. Ses mains se faufilèrent rapidement sous le tee-shirt relevé de son meilleur ami. Il put ainsi apprécier la douceur de sa peau. Il se détacha de la gorge de Rémus pour regarder où se posaient ses mains. Dans la pénombre, il put distinguer le torse de Moony. Il sentait les fines cicatrises qui barraient sa chair. De sa langue, il vint en chatouiller une, s'amusant à la suivre pour arriver à un mamelon, fièrement dressé. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il le prit dans sa bouche, s'amusant à le mordiller et à le lécher, provoquant des gémissements de plus en plus rauques à son ami. Celui-ci se cambrait à chaque nouvel assaut sur son torse. Sirius finit par se relever, entraînant avec lui le Préfet et il lui retira son tee-shirt.

Finalement, leurs peaux nues purent entrer en contact. Sirius vint à nouveau embrasser Remus, qui avaient ses doigts perdus dans ses cheveux. Il gémissait directement dans la bouche de l'animagus, cherchant toujours plus de contact. Il encercla la taille de son meilleur ami de ses jambes, pouvant enfin sentir l'érection de son ami contre sa cuisse. Ce constat lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Sirius n'avait pas lâché sa bouche. Ses mains s'appliquaient à lui faire subir milles caresses tourmentées. Quand les lèvres du jeune Black dévièrent vers son oreille, il se sentit partir dans un autre monde. Il était si bien dans le cocon de son lit, empli du corps de son meilleur ami, à profiter de sa chaleur et de sa peau.

C'est alors qu'une petite voix pernicieuse se rappela à lui. Sirius ne l'aimait pas. Il n'était avec lui que parce qu'il avait été trahi et que Remus lui apportait une présence affectueuse et réconfortante. Grâce à lui, il essayait d'oublier celle qu'il aimait … Si ça se trouvait, il pensait à elle pendant qu'il le touchait, peut-être que c'est à elle qu'il ferait l'amour pendant qu'il le prendrait. Cette pensée blessa Remus, qui ferma les yeux, en proie à une grande douleur. Il essaya de chasser cette voix cruelle et de savourer les caresses de son ami mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les baisers ou les mains de Siry. Il ne pouvait que se rappeler de son ami avec Jill, de son bonheur avec elle et de sa mélancolie après leur rupture.

Quand une main de Padfoot fit mine de se glisser sous la ceinture de son pyjama, Moony paniqua. Il prit conscience que si Sirius lui faisait l'amour aujourd'hui, demain, il le rejetterait en lui disant qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il pensait toujours à sa petite amie. Alors, sans vraiment se rendre compte, il repoussa fortement Sirius, en criant.

« Non ! Arrête, je ne veux pas ! »

Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Padfoot le regardait, hébété. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Moony s'était assis sur le haut de son lit, loin de son ami. Quand ce dernier fit un geste pour le rejoindre, il leva les mains.

« Va-t-en » Hurla-t-il. « Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Il lui répéta de s'en aller. Sirius, blême, prit la fuite. Alors, Remus entoura ses genoux de ses bras et pleura, la tête baissée. Il savait qu'il avait fait la plus grande bêtise de sa vie. Il avait laissé échapper sa seule chance de ne faire plus qu'un avec celui qu'il aimait. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter les conditions que Sirius lui imposait inconsciemment. Son ami lui en voudrait sûrement. Il essaierait de lui parler le lendemain et de garder leur amitié. Même s'il avait mal, jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans l'amitié de Padfoot.

Trop préoccupé par sa peine, il n'entendit pas ce qui se passait en dehors de ses rideaux. Sirius était agenouillé par terre, les mains posées au sol. Il était abasourdi, n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Puis, peu à peu, une idée fit son chemin.

« Il t'a rejeté… Tu le dégoûtes… Jamais plus il ne voudra te voir maintenant. Tu as été trop loin… Tu aurais dû le savoir. Jamais il ne pourra t'aimer, tu n'es qu'un monstre pour lui, tu n'es pas fait pour lui… tu ne le mérites pas, tu ne mérites personne… Remus… Je t'aime, je t'aime tant. »

Il porta ses mains à ses yeux mais il refusa de pleurer. Alors, résolu, il prit ses vêtements et se rhabilla. Silencieusement et sans un dernier regard vers le lit du loup-garou, il sortit du dortoir. Il traversa le château, comme dans un rêve, ne se souciant pas particulièrement d'être vu.

Il sortit du château et se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite.

* * *

**RAR :**

Comme d'habitude, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, en particulier, parce qu'ils me sont fidèles depuis le début de cette fic. Je malmène mes perso et les lecteurs (avec de update irréguliers) mais vous êtes toujours là pour ça et ça me fait énormément plaisir. Meci aussi aux lecteurs qui me lisent mais qui ne me laissent pas de reviews. D'énormes poutoux à tous (surtout à tous ceux qui ont eu ou sont encore en examens).

**Lily B :** Je commence en te remerciant pour ta review pour mon One-Shot « J'aurai aimé ». Voici donc la suite que tu attendais tant. Ils ont vraiment de graves problèmes de communication ces deux-là, tu as bien raison. La suite t'a plue ? Merci encore.

**Gaelle Gryffondor :** Merci.

**Jenny :** J'espère que tes partiels se passent bien et que tout va pour le mieux du coté de ta santé (comment se porte ton doigt ?). Je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé le dernier chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. J'avais peur que vous ne trouviez pas crédible la réaction des garçons. Merci de laisser mes dents tranquilles ainsi que le reste de ma personne (lol). Moi aussi, je lisais les RLSB en anglais mais là j'ai le flemme de m'y mettre. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas encore assez de fics avec eux, pourtant c'est évident qu'ils sont ensemble (comment ça tout le monde n'a pas une âme de slasheur ?). As-tu aimé ce chapitre ? Poutoux.

**Caliméra :** Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir. En tant qu'auteur, on aime recevoir des reviews comme les tiennes. Pour Nicole, normalement, je devrai vous parler de son problème mais je ne sais pas si je le ferai au prochain chapitre. Merci pour ce que tu m'as dit sur les cousines. Je suis si contente que ces perso vous plaisent ! Et j'ai té soulagée que tu me dises que les réactions des garçons soient réalistes, j'avais peur de n'être pas compréhensible. Je te remercie encore. Poutoux.

**Enola83 :** Moi ? Leur faire quelque chose ? Jamais ! (voit les regards courroucés de Remus et Sirius)…. Bon, tu as vu ce que je leur ai fait…. Je devrais avoir honte je sais… Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Pour les Serpentards, ils n'ont pas beaucoup été présent dans ma fic (sauf Severus d'amour) donc ils ne devraient plus apparaître (mais je ne jure de rien). Toujours aussi contente de voir que vous attendez les apparitions des filles. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Ellie351 :** Merci pour ta review. En effet, j'installe ce couple plus qu'en douceur… J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plue.

**Paradoxe :** Bon c'est Emmanuelle ton prénom, tant pis… C'est presque Emma et ça me plaît bien. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit à d'autres, j'avais peur de ne pas être compréhensible. Je suis un peu pressée donc pas de longues réponses à ta review (mais au pire, on se parle par mail), juste savoir si tes épreuves se sont bien passées. J'espère que oui. Gros gros poutoux.

**Canylus :** Moi sadique ? D'où est-ce que tu as pu tirer cette idée ? LOL Ce qui se passe dans ma tête ? Je ne sais pas, si tu demande à ceux qui me connaissent (ma famille, mes amis, mes collègues…), on te dira que je ne suis absolument pas sadique et que je suis très gentille même… Je dois avoir un double maléfique. Tu t'inquiètes pour Remus mais je me demande an fait, si tu t'inquiètes pour le bon personnage… Je n'en dirai pas plus. Merci pour ta reivew et si tu changes d'avis pour la bêta, je suis là ! Poutoux.

**Oxaline :** Merci pour ta review. Pour « Tes yeux verts », je suis contente de voir que tu continues à aller la lire. J'ai rougi à ton compliment. Normalement, il devrait y avoir un nouveau chapitre à partir de ce soir ou de demain (ma bêta a terminé son bac) et donc tu pourras regarder sur le forum. Merci beaucoup.


	20. Dix huitième chapitre

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre était tellement long que c'est devenu deux chapitres ! Donc voici le premier que je vous livre. Le deuxième devrait arrivé bientôt : à partir de mercredi sûrement, sachant que le 10 je pars en vacances pour un mois et demi. Donc il n'y aura pas d'up-date pendant longtemps mais ça ne veut absolument pas dire que la fic sera terminée (si je m'écoutais jamais elle ne prendrait fin…lol). 

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Dix-huitième chapitre

Remus se réveilla brusquement. Il regarda à gauche et à droite se demandant où il pouvait se trouver. Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il était tout simplement sur le haut de son lit, dans le dortoir de la Tour. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il y avait dormi assis quand sa main rencontra sur le côté un tissu. Il le regarda et se rendit compte que c'était le tee-shirt qu'il portait habituellement pour dormir. Tout lui revint en mémoire : la séance de tutorat, la soirée dans la salle commune, le flirt dans son lit… Il l'avait repoussé. Il avait repoussé Sirius. Il avait eu tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé à portée de main et il l'avait refusé… Il ne voulait plus souffrir, il était las de la situation…

Des larmes coulèrent doucement de ses yeux. Il aurait voulu être fort et les refouler mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le geste qu'il avait eu dans la nuit avait condamné le semblant de relation qu'ils entretenaient Padfoot et lui. Peut-être que l'animagus ne voudrait plus lui parler après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils puissent rester amis. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans la présence de Siry à ses côtés ? « Tu ne pourras pas… » Lui rappela une voix en lui. Prenant le tee-shirt entre ses deux mains, il y blottit son visage et se laissa aller à ses sanglots. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas pleurer pendant la journée.

Il sécha rapidement ses larmes et se prépara à sortir de l'abri de ses rideaux. Avant de les ouvrir, il inspira profondément avant de tirer un coup sec sur les tentures. Wormtail se trouvait encore dans son lit. Il était réveillé à cette heure-là mais il était toujours le dernier sorti du lit, voulant profiter au maximum de son sommeil. James, lui, quittait la salle de bain, en pantalon et torse nu. Il finissait toujours de s'habiller dans la chambre car irrémédiablement il oubliait quelque chose (sa cravate, sa chemise, son caleçon…). Marmonnant un vague bonjour général, Moony prit les affaires qu'il avait préparées la veille et se dirigea précipitamment vers la salle d'eau. Les autres Maraudeurs ne tinrent pas compte de son humeur, Remus était souvent irritable le matin au réveil.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à Sirius pendant qu'il était sous la douche mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait l'impression d'encore sentir les mains, les doigts de son meilleur ami sur son corps. Il se rappelait chaque caresse, chaque baiser. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement et s'exhorta au calme. Plus vite il passerait à autre chose, moins cela sera pénible.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, ce fut pour trouver Prongs assis sur son lit, lisant le « Quidditch Magazine », prêt à partir manger et Peter cherchant des chaussettes propres sous son lit. Ce dernier partit pour la salle de bain. Les autres savaient qu'il était plutôt rapide. Remus alla ranger ses cours dans son sac. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs aux rideaux encore fermés du lit de Sirius. Peut-être que celui-ci attendait qu'ils s'en aillent pour pouvoir sortir. Il ne voulait peut-être pas voir le loup-garou.

_« Il t'en veut sûrement… Tu as perdu son amitié. »_

Heureusement, Remus était agenouillé au sol. A cette pensée, ses jambes n'auraient pas pu le supporter. Il sentit son cœur se serrer cruellement, comme si une main de fer le comprimait avec lenteur.

« Il est déjà parti. »

Remus ouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour contempler son ami.

« - Quoi ? Je…

- Sirius… Il est déjà parti.

- Mais… ? »

Le Préfet pointa son index sur les rideaux fermés. Décidément aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer correctement.

James n'avait pas levé son nez de son magazine mais il semblait avoir compris ce dont lui parlait le lycanthrope. Il reprit, nonchalamment :

« - Moi aussi, je n'ai pas compris… Enfin avec Black, il ne faut pas vraiment chercher à comprendre. Mais quand je me suis levé, j'ai remarqué que ses vêtements ainsi que sa baguette n'étaient plus là. J'ai vérifié quand tu étais sous la douche. Son lit n'est même pas défait. Il a dû se lever tôt …. ou ne pas se coucher du tout… Une nouvelle conquête sûrement… Je me disais aussi qu'il était bien sage ces derniers temps… »

Remus ne put à nouveau pas parler. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Puis il se tourna de manière à être de dos à son meilleur ami. Il ne vit pas que celui-ci avait levé les yeux vers lui après avoir parlé. Le lycanthrope essayait de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer après qu'il ait repoussé son ami. Se pourrait-il…

_« Tu es vraiment trop bête, Remus. Tu as vraiment cru que ça ferait quelque chose à Sirius de se faire refuser ça par toi. Ce ne doit pas être la première fois. Et puis, il y a beaucoup de filles qui ont moins de scrupules que toi. Il est allé trouver du réconfort auprès de l'une d'elle… Il a même dû oublier ce qui s'est passé cette nuit… »_

A nouveau, il dut s'empêcher de pleurer. Prongs remarqua que les épaules du Préfet se soulevaient en rythme régulier, pendant qu'il cherchait à calmer sa respiration. Il posa sa revue sur le lit, et allait se lever pour discuter avec son ami quand Peter sortit de la salle de bain.

« Je meurs de faim ! Si nous allions manger ? » Demanda ce dernier.

Remus bondit sur ses pieds, mit son sac en bandoulière et se tourna vers ses amis. Son visage ne gardait aucunes traces de sa tristesse et de sa douleur. Il sourit doucement aux animagi.

« Allons-y ! »

Dans la Grande Salle, ils retrouvèrent les filles. Lily salua gentiment les garçons avant d'embrasser son petit-ami, Emy leur sourit aussi et se retourna vers Remus auquel elle donna un bisou sur la joue. Le jeune homme la regarda, surpris par son changement d'humeur à son égard avant de secouer la tête. Discrètement, il balaya la table des Gryffondors des yeux pour trouver son meilleur ami mais il ne le vit pas. Il se tourna vers la table des Serdaigles, vers la place qu'occupait généralement Jill mais celle-ci était accrochée au bras de son nouveau petit-ami, capitaine de Quiddich de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Pas de trace de Padfoot.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? » Le questionna Emy.

Remus sursauta, prit en faute. Il hésita deux secondes avant de lui mentir :

« Nicole… Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ! »

Lily le fixa un moment puis se tourna vers l'autre jeune fille, qui secoua la tête amusée.

« Rem's, où étais-tu ces derniers jours ? Nicole est partie hier midi pour régler ses problèmes familiaux ! » Commença la Préfete. Elle avait été toujours très amie avec la Serdaigle. Elle était au courant de l'homosexualité de Nicole depuis que cette dernière lui avait avoué qu'elle était attirée par elle. La rousse s'était dit flattée mais avait dû malheureusement répondre négativement aux sentiments de sa camarade. La Serdaigle n'avait pas mal pris son refus, espérant seulement qu'elles restent amies. Depuis, elles se rencontraient régulièrement. Lily appréciait le franc-parler de Nicole, et quand la conversation plutôt futile de ses compagnes de promotion l'agaçait, elle retrouvait avec plaisir son amie pour de grandes discussions.

« Des problèmes familiaux… » Le jeune homme soupira. « Je savais que ça n'allait pas fort mais j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps… » Il essaya de ne pas penser à Sirius car il savait qu'il se remettrait à pleurer et il se voyait mal expliquer les raisons de ses larmes à ses meilleurs amis.

Emy lui caressa doucement le bras. Elle l'observait de son air calme et doux. Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle lui sourit suavement. Comme au début de leur relation, il se sentait apaisé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela. Il répondit à son sourire et vint serrer la main de la jeune fille de la sienne. Elle savait toujours quand il n'allait pas bien.

« Nicole a des problèmes avec son père » Commença Emy. « Il va se remarier avec une femme avec laquelle il a déjà un autre enfant. Il vient juste d'annoncer à ma cousine qu'elle a un demi-frère de presque deux ans. Ils se marient cet été et il voulait absolument que Nicole soit au mariage, ce qui compromet notre voyage. Et, pour couronner le tout, elle a reçu un papier de l'Université américaine lui disant que son inscription ne pouvait être prise en compte que si elle payait la totalité des frais. Chose qu'elle pensait déjà réglée parce que c'était à son père de s'en occuper. Il devait en payer quatre-vingt pourcent parce que ma tante n'en a pas les moyens. Mais il semblerait que mon cher oncle Wilfried a décidé que puisqu'il se remarie (et que ça va lui coûter cher) et qu'il « refait sa vie », il n'avait pas à lui donner cet argent. En plus, elle est maintenant majeure et il dit qu'il n'a plus à s'occuper d'elle. Déjà l'histoire du mariage, du demi-frère et du voyage l'avaient stressée et elle en avait pas besoin avec les ASPICS qui arrivent… C'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase… Nicole était tellement ravie de pouvoir aller dans cette prestigieuse université, elle lui ouvrira beaucoup de portes à sa sortie. Grand-mère a affirmé qu'elle peut lui avancer l'argent mais Nicole n'en démords pas. Son père n'a pas donné un centime à sa mère après le divorce, alors qu'il aurait dû lui payer une pension, elle veut absolument que ce soit lui qui lui paie les inscriptions au moins. Le professeur Dumbledore a été génial ; il a aidé ma cousine a trouvé un avocat sorcier spécialisé dans les affaires de famille pour régler tout à l'amiable, voir devant un Tribunal magique. Mais je suis sûre que mon cher oncle ne voudra pas de « procès ». Il tient trop à sa réputation. Il serait la risée de son département au ministère si ses collègues apprenaient qu'il a été mis en tribunal parce qu'il ne voulait pas payer les études de sa fille… Surtout qu'il est certain de perdre ! En tout cas, il a beaucoup fait stresser ma pauvre cousine… J'ai hâte que tout se termine. Elle doit revenir pour les débuts des cours ce matin. »

Remus soupira. Il avait été en dessous de tout avec ses amis, depuis qu'il s'était mis avec… Non, ne plus y penser. Il devait être quelque part avec une jolie brune… ou une blonde…

« J'espère aussi que tout s'arrangera et je suis désolé de… » Emy le coupa.

« On a tous nos problèmes… Ne t'inquiète pas, Nicole avait tout le soutien dont elle avait besoin. »

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de sa cousine, le visage de la Gryffy se détendit et ses lèvres formèrent un sourire tendre. Remus aimait voir son amie ainsi, elle était si jolie. Ce fut James qui brisa ce moment.

« Désolé les tourtereaux de casser l'ambiance mais si nous voulons pas être en retard à nos cours respectifs, il faut y aller. »

Remus hocha la tête. Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. Dans le hall, Emy les quitta, elle devait aller dans les serres pour son cours de Botanique. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au premier étage où restaient Lily et le loup-garou qui avaient cours de Runes. Prongs et Wormtail montaient encore puisqu'ils avaient Divination.

Le cours de Remus passa plus vite qu'il ne l'eut cru. Il avait réussi pendant un court laps de temps à ne pas penser à celui qu'il aimait. Le déchiffrage de runes pouvait être si complexe et captivant que son cerveau avait été trop occupé pour lui permettre de penser à autre chose. Il regretta même que le cours ne soit pas plus long. Des images de Sirius étaient venues le hanter dès que son livre avait été fermé et il savait qu'il devait le voir à son prochain cours, celui de Métamorphoses.

Il marchait dans le couloir menant aux escaliers de l'étage de la salle de classe du Professeur MacGonagall, Lily à ses côtés. La jeune femme lui parlait du dernier passage en runes qu'elle avait réussi à déchiffrer et il essayait de s'intéresser à la conversation. A un détour de couloir, la Préfete le laissa seul, avant de se diriger vers les toilettes. Le loup-garou n'avait pas fait trois pas que deux personnes surgirent d'un coin sombre et le forcèrent à rentrer dans une salle vide. C'était un vieux débarras poussiéreux.

Moony tourna la tête vers ses assaillants et ouvrit les yeux de surprise quand il reconnut ses amies.

« - Nicole, tu es revenue. Je su….

- Salut !-Ça-va-Remus ?-Moi-aussi-tout-va-pour-le-mieux !-Mon-voyage ?-Plutôt-bien-passé-je-viens-de-rentrer… Après ce babillement d'usage, venons à la question qui m'intéresse : Où est Black ?»

Remus fixa, hébété, Nicole. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Il se tourna vers Emy, qui semblait être la plus sensée des deux. Il vit dans ses yeux une sorte de crainte mêlée à de l'appréhension et il sut que ce n'était pas simplement une nouvelle lubie de Nicole.

- Si-Sirius… » Bafouilla-t-il. « Il doit être en chemin pour le cours de Métamorphoses…

- Il y serait peut-être s'il avait été en cours de Divination » Lui répondit la Serdaigle.

Moony fronça les sourcils.

« - Il n'était pas en Divination ? Il a peut-être séché, tu sais… Il doit… » Il avala rapidement sa salive avant de sortir d'une traite « Il doit être occupé ailleurs… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Il finit par baisser la tête, gêné et rougissant. A nouveau, il sentit des picotements désagréables sous les paupières.

« - Rem's… Nous avions un contrôle en Divination qui comptait pour la note des ASPICS. Je sais que Siry est inconscient mais pas à ce point-là ! En plus, il savait qu'il aurait une bonne note, il a le professeur dans la poche ! Elle est folle de lui. Et puis… S'il avait été en compagnie de quelqu'un, ce serait toi et je ne crois pas me douter en disant que toi, tu as été en cours. »

Le jeune homme gardait les yeux baissés. Il voulait démentir les dernières paroles de son amie mais il n'en avait plus la force. Pourtant maintenant, ces dires n'étaient plus d'actualité.

« - Nous avons parlé avec James et il nous a dit qu'il n'avait pas vu Sirius ce matin.

- Il s'est levé plus tôt et a dû prendre le petit-déjeuner en premier. »

Le Préfet avait réussi à garder un ton de voix neutre. La Gryffondor secoua la tête.

« - J'ai été l'une des premières arrivées dans la Grande Salle. Je devais voir Severus et c'est le seul moment où on peut parler presque librement sans être dérangés par les gens de nos maisons respectives. Sirius n'est pas venu déjeuner. »

Moony leva les yeux, intrigué.

« C'est bizarre parce que Prongs m'a dit que Sirius s'était levé tôt. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus là et il n'y avait personne dans son lit… Il n'était même pas défait… James a même dit que… que peut-être il n'avait pas-pas… »

Remus porta sa main à sa tête et s'assit sur un carton qui traînait pas terre.

_« Son lit n'est même pas défait. Il a dû se lever tôt …. ou ne pas se coucher du tout… »_

Un mauvais pressentiment commençait à remonter en lui. Il connaissait Sirius. Il avait été affecté parce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit… Parce qu'ils étaient amis et que pour Padfoot, l'amitié comptait énormément. Il avait tant fait pour lui. Et lui, il avait pensé qu'il était allé se consoler dans les bras d'une autre mais… Un doute naissait en lui.

Emy se retrouva rapidement accroupie devant lui.

« - Remy… Remy » Le secoua-t-elle. Quand elle obtint enfin une réaction, elle continua : « Que s'est-il passé? Remus, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire…

- Oh, Emy, si tu savais… »

Le Préfet vint se serrer dans les bras de son amie. Elle lui murmura des paroles douces, le cajolant comme un enfant, retrouvant les mêmes gestes que Nicole utilisait pour la calmer. Petit à petit, il leur raconta les derniers évènements : ce qui s'était passé près du lac et leurs baisers échangés, ainsi que leur décision de ne rien révéler à personne, leurs rencontres dans leur salle, leur flirt, le mois passé sur un petit nuage, et la nuit dernière… Comment lui et Sirius s'étaient retrouvés dans son lit à s'embrasser et à se caresser… comment il l'avait repoussé… ce qu'il avait pensé… ce qu'il pensait encore et ce qu'il redoutait.

« Si ça se trouve, il est dans un coin du château à me maudire et à maudire notre amitié. Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler ni me voir… Il me déteste, il me déteste… »

Ce fut au tour de Nicole de venir prendre son ami dans une solide étreinte. Elle le berça calmement, le laissant donner libre cours à ses pleurs. Emy, quant à elle, était assise au sol. Ses yeux bien que fixés sur sa cousine et son meilleur ami ne les voyaient pas. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir, quand Sirius soignait le lycanthrope après cette terrible nuit, elle se souvenait de ses mots, de sa déclaration, de ses yeux remplis de larmes et d'amour… Et maintenant, elle se rappelait où elle les avaient déjà vus. C'est de cette manière que son père regardait sa mère, c'est cet amour qu'il lui portait. C'était les mêmes larmes quand il l'avait perdu. Et cela devait être le même désespoir… Nicole regardait sa cousine qui avait blêmi, elle semblait au bord de la nausée, de l'évanouissement. Elle leva vers elle ses prunelles. Elle semblait si perdue, si désespérée. Le Préfet avait lui aussi remarqué la nouvelle attitude de sa meilleure amie.

« Emy… » Chuchota-t-il doucement.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, elle se jeta sur lui.

« Remus, il faut que tu le retrouves… (Ce dernier essaya de protester)… Non ! Tu crois qu'il te déteste mais c'est tout le contraire. Réfléchis Remus, tu le connais, tu connais Padfoot ! Jamais, jamais il ne pourra te détester… Remus ! »

Le Préfet secoua la tête lentement… puis des images de Siry plus jeune envahirent son esprit. Il se rappelait de Sirius qui essayait de le faire rire quand il était triste, ou qui tentait de le faire sortir de ses livres. Il n'y avait pas un moment à Poudlard où Sirius n'avait pas été présent. Puis, il se souvint de ce que il lui avait dit quand les Maraudeurs étaient venus le voir à l'infirmerie, à la première pleine lune après la découverte de son état. Le loup ne l'avait pas épargné cette nuit-là. Il était couvert de cicatrices. Sirius était resté après le départ de James et Peter. Il lui tenait fortement la main, les larmes menaçant de couler.

« Je-je donnerai tout, TOUT, pour que tu n'aies plus à endurer ça… »

Puis il était partit en courant. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé par la suite. C'était Padfoot qui avait eu l'idée des animagi… C'était lui le premier qui avait appris à se servir des onguents de guérison…

_« Non ! Arrête, je ne veux pas ! … Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »_

Merlin, que lui avait-il dit ? Il imagina ce que Sirius avait ressenti en entendant ces mots. Il savait qu'il les avait prononcés avec beaucoup de colère, que ça avait pu sembler même dit avec haine. Il va croire que… que je ne veux plus, plus le voir…

Moony savait bien que Sirius était fragile. James le savait aussi mais en était quand même moins conscient. C'était toujours avec le loup-garou que Siry avait abaissé son masque.

D'un coup, la peur le submergea. Qu'avait-il fait ? Si jamais… Il crispa ses mains sur ses genoux et se mit à sangloter bruyamment. Soudain, il sentit une forte douleur à la joue. Il leva sa main à sa joue meurtrie et regarda Emy qui se tenait debout devant lui, la main encore levée, déterminée.

« Au lieu de pleurnicher, retrouve-le ! »

Les paroles de son amie trouvèrent un écho dans son cerveau. Sans leur adresser une parole, il quitta la pièce, laissant seules les cousines. Emy fixait sa main incrédule. Différents sentiments se bousculaient en elle : peur, hébétude, tristesse, douleur… Elle sentit un corps chaud l'enlacer, sa cousine lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

« Tu crois que tout va bien se passer ? » Lui demanda la Serdaigle timidement.

Mais Emy ne lui répondit pas, elle était trop occupée à entendre les bruits du vent dans les feuilles et à contempler son père sous la lune…

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Remus se retrouva dans le dortoir à fouiller dans les affaires de James. Il ne prit même pas le temps de penser que cet acte lui vaudrait de graves représailles de la part de l'Attrapeur. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Il scruta le château de Poudlard.

« Mais où es-tu ? Où es-tu ? »

Ses donjons, ses tours…

« Où es-tu ? »

Son parc…

« Où es… »

La forêt… La Cabane Hurlante…

Un frisson le parcourut. Il détestait cet endroit et n'y allait que pendant les pleines lunes. Il avait développé une telle phobie de ce lieu qu'il ne l'approchait même pas durant les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Mais là, c'était différent, Sirius y était… Et il ne bougeait pas…

Laissant la carte derrière lui, il quitta le dortoir, la Tour puis le château pour s'enfoncer vers la Forêt Interdite, là où se trouvait le Saule Cogneur.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lily B :** Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir. Pour la claque, tu as le droit mais il y une file d'attente. En premier, il y a Emy, Nicole, moi et quelques autres lectrices. J'imagine que ce chapitre a dû encore plus te frustrer mais le prochain arrive bientôt. Poutoux.

**Jenny :** Oh la jolie momie… Excuse je ne devrai pas me moquer ! Je te promet que la prochaine update sera moins longue par contre celle d'après, il faudra que tu penses à boire quelque chose ! Je suis désolée de te frustrer ainsi surtout que ce chapitre ne règle pas tous tes problèmes… Sinon, j'espère que ton doigt va mieux (et je ne parle plus de tes exams). Poutoux.

**Sassenache :** Pk est-ce que je fais ça ? Parce que… (à l'orangina rouge ! … va se cacher). Je suis très TRES sadique ! LOL. Merci pour les compliment.

**Maï **: Oh une nouvelle lectrice (fait sa danse de joie spéciale « nouveau lecteur »). Qu'est-ce que je vais faire à Sirius ? (regarde son agenda : « épilation à la cire des jambes et des sourcils »… Oups, non ça c'est moi…). Tu verras au prochain épisode… Merci pour ta review. Poutoux.

**Canylus :** Je vois que c'est toi qui m'a dénoncé à la SPA. Tu vas voir je vais faire la même chose… lol. Schizophrène… Ca serait ça alors… Peut-être. Quant à Emy, tu as vu, si elle a remis les idées en place à Remy, elle ne joue pas les superes hérotes. Elle leur donne juste des coups de pouce. Et tu vois, elle est fragile aussi. Je te remercie pour ta review. Bonne chance pour le reste de ta fic.

**Caliméra :** Tes reviews sont toujours un plaisir à lire. Tu peux plaindre les deux chouchoux. Quant à Sirius, il y aura une ébauche de réponse dans l'autre chapitre. J'essaierai de le développer par la suite. Parce que tu vois pour moi, même si Remus a bcp souffert dans sa jeunesse, Sirius aussi a eu des souffrances. Je veux montrer qu'il y a une fragilité, une « cassure » en lui qui a provoqué bcp de choses. Merci encore. Gros poutoux.

**Tadzio :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis extrêmement heureuse de savoir que ma fic t'a fait ressentir des émotions assez forte. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu. Poutoux.

**Fanli :** Merci Fanli et t'inquiète pour l'autre chapitre. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'a plue. Comment ça Remus une « tâche » ? Il est juste un peu… comment dire crétin ? Lol. Non, il a peur et je le comprends assez bien. Mais c'est vrai qu'avoir Sirius dans son lit ce n'est pas quelque chose a refusé normalement ! Poutoux.

**Ten-shi :** (à nouveau fait sa danse pour les « nouveaux lecteurs », comme tu vois, je suis trop contente !). Ca m'étonne toujours ces lecteurs qui lisent tout d'un coup, moi j'ai pas tjs le courage de lire une longue fic quand elle est bien entamée. Je suis aussi très surprise par l'écho positif d'Emy et de Nicole. Je suis contente de voir qu'elles plaisent. Mary et Suzy te remercient. Elles sont heureuses de savoir qu'elles t'ont bien fait marrer (elles n'ont pas bien compris pk mais il ne faut pas trop leur en demander). Mon rythme de update, c'est quand il est écrit et corrigé. Là il y en aura un mercredi parce que dimanche je pars en vacances. Te dire combien il reste de chapitres, ce n'est pas facile. J'aurai plus de précision à la prochaine update. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plue. Poutoux. (PS : J'adore les reviews-romans. La chef c'est Paradoxe , elle en écrit des longues et des trop bien !)

**Enola :** Je crois que tu as été coupé dans ta review. Apparement ils en n'ont pas marre de se tourner autour. Mais je crois qu'il commence à y avoir du progrès mais je n'en dis pas plus… Poutoux.

**Sango :** (pour la troisième fois, entame sa danse « nouveau lecteur »). Merci pour ton compliment. J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer. Poutoux.

**Mokuren01 :** (un autre nouveau lecteur ? Ou juste nouveau revieweur ? j'arrête pas de danser en tout cas !). Mais il n'y pas de haine… juste du sadisme pur et simple de la part de l'auteure (qui non n'a pas honte !). Merci pour ta review.

**Eilen Ana :** Merci beaucoup.

**Cyrano :** Que j'ai aimé ta review ! Mais bon sang, envoie-moi ta RLSB que je vois ce que ça donne ! J'ai trop aimé ton petit délire glucosé (comme tu le dis si bien). Moi aussi, j'en veux à JK Rowling d'avoir tué Siry. Paddddddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Sort dix mouchoirs et se met à pleurer puis sort sa mitraillette « acmé » (tu sais celle de Roger Rabbit ) et dégomme Bellatrix Lestrange, son mari et Voldy par la même occasion… Mais pleure quand même parce que son chouchou est mort… Quoique maintenant je peux consoler Remus sans que Siry ne me dise rien. S'approche de Mumus (avec un petit sourire pervers aux lèvres sous l'œil apeuré du dit Mumus) mais voit débarquer une furie translucide : Sirius en fantôme, qui n'est revenu que pour enlever son amoûr des griffes de cette folle.. euh … fille… (Siry : non, je voulais bien dire folle !)… Ils partens ensemble bras dessus, bras dessous… (enfin c'est un peu dur parce que Siry est un fantôme mais l'idée génénrale c'est ça… Dsl il est tard et je suis crevée). Dis tu veux pas venir avec moi kidnapper JK pour que dans le 7 (c'est trop tard pour le 6), elle ressucsite Sirius pour qu'il passe de folles nuits d'amour avec Remus ? Hein, dit ? Bon, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir répondu à ta review. Merci encore pour les compliments et pour ta review. Et je te promet du glucose… un jour… lol. Poutoux.

**Oxaline :** Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Je suis contente de voir que tu as remarqué le passage où Sirius parle des conséquences d'un possible rejet. C'est important pour la suite. J'imagine bien que tu as aimé la partie avant la fuite de Remus (qu'il est crétin celui-là alors ! lol). Et cette suite, tu as aimé ? Pour tes « Yeux verts », il y a eu un nouveau update et normalement, il y en aura un autre demain ou jeudi. Après je pars en vacances mais j'essaierai d'écrire pour que ce soit prêt à taper pour mon retour. Merci d'apprécier. Pour Lost, j'avais vu tous les épisodes en VO jusqu'au 22. J'adore et j'adore Charlie (Dom). Son perso est génial ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? (pour ma part, je trouve qu'il manque qqchose : Billy ! Imagine Dom et Billy perdus dans une île déserte… Sans le « monstre » biensûr ! lol).

**Ellie 351 :** Je sais que tu n'as toujours pas la réponse à ta question de savoir ce que Siry va faire dans la Forêt interdite mais au moins tu sais qu'il est dans la Cabane Hurlante, ce qui est déjà pas mal. La suite bientôt. Poutoux et merci pour la review.

**Griselle :** Trop heureuse de voir une de mes auteurs préférés signant une review. (fait une danse spéciale « nouveau lecteur » plus « auteur préféré », j'ai pas arrêté de danser !). Je sais que c'est une torture car j'adore faire ça ! C'est dans ma nature. Courage pour la suite de ta fic. Poutoux.

**Enora :** Tu vois Remus court, vole, saute pour rejoindre son Paddy ? Arrivera-t-il à temps… ? Contente de savoir que ma fic te plaît. Poutoux.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Poutoux à tous et aux lecteurs. A bientôt dans la semaine.

Gred.


	21. Dix neuvième chapitre

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire. J'ai inventé les perso de Emy, Nicole et Jill.

**Ma petite note d'auteur habituelle se trouve à la fin de la page.**

* * *

**Dix-neuvième chapitre :**

Couché à même le sol, les genoux repliés blottis contre son torse, Sirius gémissait. Il avait erré toute la nuit dans la Forêt Interdite, espérant secrètement trouver une bête à la recherche d'une proie. Il avait même cherché le territoire des Centaures car il connaissait le sort que ces créatures réservaient aux humains assez fous pour se risquer dans leurs terres, mais cela devait être visiblement son jour de chance, car il n'avait réussi qu'à attraper un rhume.

Sirius rit de l'ironie de la situation. Combien de fois étaient-ils tombés, les Maraudeurs et lui, sur des bêtes peu recommandables dans la Forêt, alors qu'ils auraient préféré éviter ces rencontres ?

Un nouveau frisson le prit et il serra les dents. Il avait trouvé refuge dans le Cabane Hurlante.

C'était là qu'on enfermait les bêtes dangereuses. Celles qui représentaient une menace pour ses congénères. Et Sirius en était une de menace : il avait fait du mal à Moony.

Il entendait sa mère l'appeler, se moquer de lui. Et à son rire s'ajoutaient ceux de son père et de son frère.

_« Tu n'es qu'un monstre, un bâtard ! Tu as vraiment cru que tu pourrais intéresser quelqu'un ! Même un être aussi dépravé que ce-ce loup-garou sait ! Il sait que tu ne vaux rien ! Sale engeance ! Crève ! »_

Sa mère l'entourait de sa présence malfaisante, lui crachant milles insultes, l'empoisonnant de ses remarques insultantes… l'enjoignant à se tuer.

_« Tu n'es qu'un faible… Mon pauvre petit Sirius… Le beau Sirius… Tu t'es cru irrésistible… »_

Ses paroles se terminèrent dans un rire cruel qui résonnait dans la tête de Padfoot. Sa mère se transformait sous ses yeux pour prendre l'apparence de son père, puis de Regulus, de Jill, de Bellatrix, de Narcissa, de Snape… de Remus…

_« Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! »_

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, il voulait que tout cela cesse…

Il vit non loin de lui, un morceau de bois, un pied de chaise que Remus avait dû casser pendant une des nuits de pleine lune. Il connaissait un sort qui métamorphosait le bois en lame… Il prit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur la baguette. De sa voix éraillée et basse, il prononça le sort…

Remus sortit du tunnel et se trouva à l'intérieur de la maison. Une envie de fuir le prit aux trippes. Il voulait partir, déguerpir, s'éloigner de cette cabane qu'il haïssait et qui le lui rendait bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami.

« Sirius… » Murmura-t-il.

Il monta aussi rapidement qu'il put les marches qui menaçaient de s'effondrer à chacun de ses pas. Il arriva sur un long couloir. Tout au bout, il y avait une porte à moitié fermée. Il n'y avait aucun bruit humain. On n'entendait que la maison qui gémissait dans des craquements lugubres. Le chemin jusqu'à la porte lui sembla durer une éternité.

Quand il arriva devant, il leva doucement une main et poussa le battant, qui grinça légèrement.

La lumière du jour emplissait la pièce, sortant de chaque fenêtre mais aussi de tous les trous que comptaient les murs. Il avança dans la pièce et réprima un haut-le-cœur. Plus que tout le reste de la maison, il haïssait cette pièce où on l'enfermait.

Là dans un coin, près du lit, il fit une forme allongée. Son cœur manqua un battement, puis deux. Il s'arrêta un long moment. Un effroi glacé avait pris possession de lui. C'était Sirius couché là… et il ne bougeait pas… Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue.

Puis, il frémit. Il avait cru entendre quelque chose. Ca recommençait. Il marcha lentement pour ne pas brusquer son ami. Il tendait l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il disait. Quand il ne fut qu'à quelques pas de lui, il s'immobilisa à nouveau glacé.

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre. »

Voici ce que Padfoot répétait.

Le disait-il à lui ? Savait-il qu'il se trouvait ici ? Essayait-il de lui dire qu'il le maudissait, qu'il le haïssait ?

Sirius rit, d'un rire dément et froid qui pétrifia de terreur son meilleur ami.

« Je sais maman, je ne suis qu'un monstre ! »

Remus resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes. Il pensait que ça en était fini, que Sirius ne pensait plus à ça. Mais il s'était trompé. Ils s'étaient tous les deux trompés, James et lui. Il recommençait, comme après sa fugue.

« Je l'aime tant… Mais je ne suis qu'un monstre… »

Remus ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Jill, il ne voulait p…

« Moony, mon Moony, je ne suis qu'un monstre. Je ne te mérite pas… »

Le loup-garou fixait incrédule son ami. Il secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas… « Non, c'est faux. Il délire, c'est tout ! » Toujours la même petite voix, la pernicieuse. Mais elle faiblissait, remplacée par celle de Emy_. Remus, tu devrais le voir quand il te regarde ! On dirait que des petites étoiles éclairent son regard. Il tient tellement à toi. Crois en lui…_ Toutes ces fois où Emy lui parlaient de Sirius… Serait-ce possible que…

Il s'approcha doucement de son ami et s'assit à ses côtés. Avec lenteur, il vint enserrer ses épaules et il l'appela :

« Siry ! »

D'abord, l'animagus ne réagit pas, continuant à gémir et à se balancer. Puis en sentant la main descendre et monter sur son bras, il se redressa vivement. Voyant son ami, il écarquilla les yeux puis se recula pour se retrouver le dos contre le mur. Ses bras entourèrent ses jambes, il rongeait ses ongles, sans oser lever les yeux vers le Préfet.

« Sirius… »

Quand Moony essaya de l'approcher, ce dernier recula.

« Rem's, va-t-en… Sinon, je vais te faire du mal. Je ne suis pas digne de toi. Tu es-tu es si… »

Le loup-garou en entendant ses mots secoua la tête et voulut prendre la main de son ami mais ce dernier le repoussa. Les larmes coulaient le long des joues du Préfet. Il avait mal de voir son ami ainsi, de savoir que c'était sa faute. Il s'approcha à genoux vers l'animagus, qui recula encore mais qui fut vite bloqué par le lit. Un bout de bois traînait au sol. Machinalement, le châtain le saisit pour le jeter un peu plus loin. Mais il le lâcha prestement quand il se coupa. Il regarda l'entaille dans sa main puis le morceau par terre. Il remarqua alors que ce qu'il avait pris pour un pied de chaise était un fourreau. Il en sortit un long poignard. Il mit du temps à comprendre à quoi cette lame aurait pu servir à son meilleur ami. Il jeta au loin le poignard et se tourna rempli de colère vers l'animagus, recroquevillé entre le lit et le mur.

« Je t'interdis ! Tu m'entends, je t'interdis de me quitter ! »

Il avait crié avec une telle force que Sirius prit encore plus peur. Voyant la réaction du brun, l'autre se calma instantanément. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage, il se plaça à ses côtés et caressa ses jambes, tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

« Siry, c'est moi. C'est Moony. Regarde-moi. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Regarde. Il n'y a pas de problèmes, c'est juste moi. Viens. Mon ami. Viens. »

Les paroles et le ton employé hypnotisèrent Sirius qui se laissa aller contre le torse du lycanthrope. Il cala sa tête dans un creux de sa gorge et huma son odeur. Les bras de Remus l'entourèrent rapidement. Il voulut se dégager mais le Préfet était plus fort que lui et il réussit à le faire rester à sa place. Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position. Il sentait contre son torse les battements affolés du cœur de son ami. Puis ils se calmèrent. Finalement, Sirius s'endormit, fatigué par tant de tourments. Moony le souleva dans ses bras et le coucha sur le lit. Il attrapa une couverture et la posa sur le corps endormi. Il s'allongea auprès de lui et veilla son sommeil, le consolant dès qu'il faisait un cauchemar.

Le soleil déclinait quand Sirius se réveilla. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement. Quand il vit Remus penché au-dessus de lui, il lui sourit tendrement. En le voyant ainsi, le Préfet sut que son Siry était revenu. Mais très vite le sourire de l'animagus disparut quand il se rendit compte où ils étaient. Il se leva brutalement en se rappelant ce qu'il avait fait. Il vit au loin le poignard. Il fut tenté d'aller le ramasser mais il avait assez fui. Il resta assis sur le bord du lit, la tête baissée, les mains croisées entre ses cuisses, attendant la sentence.

Doucement, il sentit Remus bouger derrière lui. Il aurait voulu que son ami se dépêche, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait à lui dire, qu'il lui brise le cœur pour ne plus avoir ce stupide espoir au fond de lui… _Il est venu te chercher_…

Et alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que le Préfet se lève du lit pour lui parler, il sentit deux jambes se placer de part et d'autre de son corps puis deux bras lui enserrer la taille pendant que le visage de Moony se cachait dans sa nuque. Il n'osa pas faire un mouvement, de peur de briser cette étreinte, de le voir s'éloigner et disparaître. Le châtain poussa une profonde inspiration.

« Je… je ne sais pas… Merlin… si tu t'étais… Je t'aurai rejoint. Tu sais ça Siry. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi… Ce n'est pas poss… (Il fit une longue pause puis déposa un baiser léger sur le cou de Black) Je m'excuse, je n'avais pas compris … je ne savais pas que tu… que tu… »

Il s'arrêta ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait dire. Sirius souleva une de ses mains et pressa un bras passé autour de son ventre pour l'encourager.

« Paddy, dis-le moi ! Dis-moi… Est-ce que… est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Le brun ouvrit la bouche mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait dire.

« S'il-te-plaît Paddy, réponds-moi. J'ai besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche… Cela fait si longtemps-si longtemps que je rêve de l'entendre… »

Les paroles du châtain eurent du mal à remonter jusqu'au cerveau embrumé de l'autre. Quand il comprit enfin le sens, il se plongea dans ses pensées. Il était terriblement partagé. Que voulait entendre Remus ? Puis il entendit son ami hoqueter. Il pleurait.

Doucement, il se retourna. Moony avait le visage baissé, ses bras s'étaient relâchés autour de Sirius. Il pleurait doucement, presque silencieusement, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier. L'animagus souleva le menton de son ami et plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes. Il y lut tant de doute et de peur qu'il faillit s'éloigner mais il y discerna autre chose, tout au fond, cette lueur qu'il aimait tant dans le regard de son Remus.

« Je t'aime. »

Il l'avait dit d'une voix ferme. C'était sans appel, sans doute. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation. Sirius était très conscient de ses sentiments. Mais le Préfet avait encore du mal à y croire. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller, dans son lit, loin des bras de celui qu'il aimait. Il devait être sûr : il se pencha et, fermant les yeux, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius. Quand il s'écarta, Padfoot prit son visage et le rapprocha pour un nouveau baiser passionné. Il savait que Remus n'avait pas seulement besoin de paroles, il devait lui prouver son amour.

Leurs fronts se collèrent brièvement, Sirius déposa sur celui-ci de Remus de petits bisous brûlants.

« Je t'aime Moony. » Lui répéta-t-il.

Et enfin, le loup-garou sourit. Il avait encore du mal à croire à sa chance mais il faisait confiance à son meilleur ami. Par contre, ce dernier ne semblait pas très heureux. Quand Remus ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Sirius le devança :

« Je ne te mérite pas. »

Il allait se lever mais il fut stoppé par son ami qui le regardait résolument. Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche, le sommant de l'écouter attentivement.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es : Sirius Black. Le jeune homme rebelle à sa condition d'enfant de Serpentards partisans de la philosophie de Voldemort, qui a eu le courage de tenir tête à sa famille, en devenant un Gryffondor et en les quittant, achevant de leur prouver qu'il n'adhérerait jamais à leurs idées malsaines. J'aime Sirius, le beau Maraudeur qui fait tourner la tête des filles et de quelques garçons, qui ne se complait qu'à faire des blagues plus ou moins drôles aux Serpentards, tout en étudiant un minimum. J'aime Padfoot, le sentir près de moi à chaque transformation, quand la pleine lune se retire ou quand il est à mes côtés pendant la nuit. Je t'aime inconscient du danger que je représente pour toi et pour les autres, insouciant, rebelle à toute autorité, indépendant, fort devant l'adversité, fragile, courageux tout de même, fidèle à tes convictions et à tes amis, menteur et manipulateur… Je connais tout de ta personnalité, j'ai eu le temps de tout savoir de toi. Et plus j'en apprenais et plus je t'aimais. Et je t'interdis de te traiter de monstre, personne n'a le droit d'insulter l'homme que j'aime. »

Remus lui sourit tendrement. Sirius lui rendit un sourire embué de larmes. Il n'avait pu empêcher les larmes de couler en entendant le début de la déclaration de son ami.

« Je t'aime Sirius Black. »

Le sourire tendre de Padfoot se transforma en un coquin. Brusquement, il captura le doigt encore posé sur sa bouche et le suça malicieusement. Remus éclata de rire. Sirius se jeta sur lui et entreprit de le chatouiller, trop heureux de le faire rire à nouveau.

Lupin demanda assez vite grâce. Les chatouilles furent vite remplacées par des baisers. La journée finit mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé, entre câlins et rires.

Ce furent le Professeur Dumbledore et Hagrid qui les retrouvèrent la nuit venue. Le professeur MacGonagall avait donné l'alerte quand elle n'avait pas vu le Préfet à son cours puis à l'heure du déjeuner. Pour que Sirius n'aie pas d'ennuis, Remus raconta qu'il avait eu des problèmes de conscience par rapport à sa lycanthropie. Hagrid avait retrouvé le poignard. Le loup-garou avait préféré faire croire aux professeurs que c'était lui qui avait failli faire une bêtise.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis qui s'étaient angoissés, surtout en voyant l'état d'Emy. Remus apprit alors que la jeune fille avait dû être amenée à l'infirmerie car elle était tombée dans un état proche de la catatonie. Nicole était à son chevet. Quand cette dernière les vit ensemble, elle leur tomba dans les bras, non sans avoir giflé au préalable Sirius (« Ça c'est pour l'angoisse que tu m'as fait vivre. Et puis, Remus a eu le droit à une aussi, c'est plus juste ainsi ! »). L'état de la Gryffondor s'était améliorée en voyant que Sirius se portait bien. Elle regarda timidement Remus, n'osant pas lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Alors, Moony prit la main de Siry dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche. Les deux filles sourirent, heureuses.

« - C'est pas trop tôt ! » Lança tout de même Nicole.

« - Comme ça pas trop tôt ?

- Depuis le temps que tu baves sur Remus, tu aurais pu lui sauter dessus depuis longtemps ! »

Padfoot s'étrangla.

« - Lui sauter dessus ? Non, mais…mais… C'est mon meilleur ami, on ne saute pas sur les gens comme ça, d'une quelconque manière… et puis, et puis… je ne bavais pas, d'abord… !

- Quels arguments, le clébard ! Vu comment Remus te regardait, il aurait été plutôt consentant si tu avais sauté sur lui ! Et puis, pour la bave, tu repasseras, parce que tu n'as pas été très discret. Je suis sûre que même Peter-je-ne-vois-que-des-gâteaux-et-encore-s-ils-sont-devant-moi-Pettigrew a dû remarquer ton manège ! »

Il s'ensuivit alors une dispute mémorable qui se solda par l'expulsion de l'infirmerie des Gryffondors et de la Serdaigle par Madame Pomfresh. Nicole essaya bien de négocier une nouvelle entrée mais elle se heurta à un refus catégorique. La jeune femme n'avait plus parlé à Black pendant plus de douze heures avant de reprendre une énième dispute.

Remus, debout, contemplait le lac. Il commençait à faire chaud. Il avait posé sa robe à ses pieds et avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise. D'ici à quelques semaines, cela serait la fin pour lui de son séjour à Poudlard. Les septièmes années passeront leurs ASPICS puis ils quitteront définitivement le collège pour une nouvelle vie. Il savait que cela serait dur pour lui. Rien n'est facile pour un loup-garou mais il avait maintenant de l'espoir.

Il pensa à son petit Cœur qui était sortie de l'infirmerie et qui était jalousement protégée par sa cousine. Elle parlait sur le ponton au-dessus du lac avec Severus Snape qui semblait pour une fois ne pas être le bâtard insensible et inaccessible pour lequel il voulait se faire passer. Non loin, à portée des yeux, Nicole contait fleurette à une de ses camarades de Poufsouffle qui semblait bien s'amuser.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une brève caresse sur sa main droite. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder à ses côtés pour savoir que c'était Sirius qui était près de lui. Ils avaient parlé à leurs amis de leur amour mais ne voulait pas l'exhiber à tout le château.

Remus sourit. Il ne sentait plus de vide en lui. Il avait repris espoir, son espoir… Sirius.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Cela ne fait que … quelques mois que vous l'attendez, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai mis beaucoup de cœur à le faire et à ce qu'il soit parfait, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus ! 

Je suis contente d'être arrivée à 200 reviews, c'est la plus belle chose qui aurait pu arriver à cette fic. Merci à vous tous !

Attention : Ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre de la fic. Je ne vous ai pas frustrés autant pour ne pas développer un peu plus leurs relations. Je ne peux encore vous dire la suite de la fic mais je devrai continuer au moins sur leurs vacances en Europe. Je reviendrai mi-août et j'essaierai de poster la suite à la fin du mois ou au début du mois de septembre.

A nouveau je remercie tous mes lecteurs et mes revieweurs. A bientôt.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Griselle :** Bien sûr que tu es une de mes auteures préférées et je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à partir en sachant que je ne lirai probablement pas la suite de ta fic (je pars dimanche, jour où généralement tu updates !). Mais j'aurai le plaisir de lire plusieurs chapitres à mon retour. Sirius est pour moi quelqu'un de fragile, qui cache des blessures profondes ravivées par son séjour à Azkaban, c'est pk il est un peu maboule aussi. J'ai essayé de passer ça dans mon chapitre, je ne sais pas trop si cela est réussi. Qu'as-tu pensé de la scène de « réconciliation » ? Merci pour ta review.

**Ten-shi :** Je suis contente de voir que ma petite danse a plu à au moins une personne (lol). Merci pour ta bannière qui m'a fait rougir de plaisir. Pour ce qui est de la baffe, cela a soulagé Emy mais aussi l'auteure que je suis. Il est saoulant Remus à la longue, il n'arrête pas de pleurnicher ! (se rappelle que c'est elle qui écrit… va se cacher sous son bureau). Ah oui, je suis la chef pour le suspens ! Je sais que comme ça que vous êtes obligés de suivre (rire sardonique… qui finit dans une quinte de toux… J'vais boire mon sirop et je reviens !). Moi aussi je suis en manque de RLSB, mais je suis aussi en manque de RWHP et SSHP parce que pour la première catégorie, il n'y en a pas beaucoup et pour la deuxième, il y en a beaucoup mais de moins en moins originales… snif ! Alors, pour tes questions : Emy et Nicole (se met à rire sous cape… rit toujours… Continue à rire…) Désolée je sors mon Joker ! (Comment ça je n'ai pas le droit à un Joker ? Sort sa baguette… Le voilà mon joker et attention Severus m'a appris à dégainer plus vite que mon ombre…). Pour Mary et Suzy, je n'avais pas prévu de les ressusciter (bon, elles ne sont pas mortes mais je me comprends) mais si j'ai une idée, pk pas ! Je les aime bien ces deux-là. Pour Jill, avec Titef (ma correctrice), on lui a amenagé une superbe pièce avec tous les derniers accessoires à la mode : chaise électrique, tison, marteau, scalpels, couteaux rouillés et autres instruments pour parfaire sa beauté. Elle n'est pas très reconnaissante parce qu'elle crie tout le temps mais comme elle meurt de plus en plus vite (c'est même plus amusant…), Bubus nous la ressucite dès qu'on en a besoin (je suis son dealer officiel de produits aux citrons donc il le fait sans me poser des questions. Donc pour te dire: voici la clé de la pièce, Jill est prête à te recevoir, attachée à sa chaise… Amuse-toi bien ! Pour son nouveau copain, il fallait qu'elle remonte sa cote de popularité après l'histoire avec Siry, surtout que beaucoup de rumeurs ont couru au sujet de sa rupture (l'une d'elle persistante disait que si Sirius l'avait quittée, c'était parce qu'il avait découvert qu'elle était en faite… un homme ! Depuis tout le monde essaie de voir si elle a une pomme d'Adam ! On se demande encore qui a lancé cette rumeur… Nicole qui passait par là, lève les yeux vers le plafond tout en sifflotant : « Oh la belle étoile filante ! » Gred : « Nicole, il fait encore jour… et tu es dans le château là !). Pour le papa de Nicole, il n'est absolument pas gentil mais elle s'en balance bien de lui, pour elle ne compte que sa cousine et sa grand-mère (et depuis peu son demi-frère qui n'a rien fait à Merlin pour mériter un père pareil !). Je ne t'assommerai jamais Ten-Shi ! Je ne suis pas si barbare… Par contre te bâillonner… (lol !). Merci pour ta super review. Poutoux.

**Enora :** Ma scène était-elle assez larmoyante? (Enora : non, je veux plus de larmes ! Nicole débarque et donne un coup de pied dans le tibia de Sirius, qui s'écroule. Là, il y a assez de larmes ?). Nicole est super heureuse que tu l'apprécies, elle t'envoie pleins de bisous. Elle te file même un rencard, si tu veux ? (Gred : Nicole, arrête de draguer ! Enora va avoir peur de répondre maintenant !). Merci pour ton mot.

**Jenny :** J'ai été gentille avec toi, hein ? Pas de coupure « à la cochonne » ! J'espère que tu t'es réhydratée et que tu vas mieux ! (regard anxieux) Alors, tu as aimé ? Poutoux.

**Tête de nœud :** J'adore ton pseudo ! (Gred se remet à danser : « un nouveau lecteur ! ») Merci pour tout ce que tu me dis de gentil. La suite n'a pas été longue à arriver. J'espère qu'elle t'a plue. Poutoux.

**Eileen Ann :** Merci.

**Caliméra :** Je vois qu'on a la même idée sur Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce que j'ai fait de lui au début du chapitre ? J'espère réellement que ce chap t'a plue ! Tu as raison pour Emy, le problème vient surtout de la mort de son père, alors elle plaque tout sur Sirius mais avec un peu de raison quand même. Bien que pour moi Sirius n'aurait pas été capable d'aller jusqu'au bout… enfin, je ne sais pas trop. Je t'embrasse et te remercie encore.

**Fanli :** Qu'as-tu pensé de la scène de retrouvailles ? Je ne pourrai pas t'en vouloir, tu es une revieweuse fidèle et je te remercie pour tes gentilles paroles. Enfin Remus se rend compte mais il doute encore avant que Sirius ne lui dise vraiment. Que veux-tu, il ne croit que ce qu'il voit … Enfin ici, c'est plutôt ce qu'il entend ! Poutoux.

**Luminaria :** Ta review m'a fit assez rire. Je ne connaissais effectivement pas le mot que tu utilises pour qualifier ma fic mais je le proposerais bien pour entrer dans le dico, lol ! Je suis contente de voir que même ceux qui n'apprécient pas spécialement le slash (et dire que j'ai été de ces personnes ! Ca me semble si lointain), aiment quand même ma fic. Cela prouve qu'elle est crédible et qu'elle tient le coup. Je trouve ça encore plus encourageant ! Merci. Heureusement pour moi tu ne vas pas me torturer. Par contre, je suis désolée, mais il n'y aura pas d'update avant longtemps, vacances oblige. J'espère que tes tentations violentes ne reviendront pas à la surface ! Merci beaucoup. Poutoux.

**Alana Chantelune :** Sirius n'a pas fait de conneries mais il a failli, heureusement, Remus est arrivé sans se presser, le Grand Remus, le… Pourqoui est-ce que je me met à chanter du Henri Salvador, maitenant… (regarde l'heure… ah oui ! Il est tard !). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plue. Poutoux.

**Sango :** Alors pour la désintox à ma fic , c'est la troisième porte à gauche en partant du sixième ascenseur à votre droite, dans le couloir du milieu, celui de l'aile Ouest… Tu as compris ? J'espère que cette suite t'a plu. Merci. Poutoux.

Merci encore à tous et bonnes vacances !

Gred.


	22. Vingtième chapitre

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes vacances et que la rentrée s'est bien déroulée (pour ceux qui ont repris !). Voici donc la suite de ma fic. Ce n'est qu'un petit chapitre pour vous montrer la réaction de James à l'annonce du couple. Après ce chapitre, il y en aura deux, normalement, avant que je mette une fin à cette fic. Cette année, j'aurai plus de mal à écrire que l'année dernière donc pour ne pas vous frustrer avec des chapitres qui seraient updatés tous les trois mois, je préfère finir. J'ai quand même l'intention d'écrire la suite de cette fic, mais je ne promet rien et ne mettrai rien avant quelques mois. J'espère que vous comprendrez ma position. Je vous embrasse tous et vous remercie pour votre fidélité à cette fic.

Enjoy :

* * *

**Vingtième chapitre**

**POV James**

Voir Sirius se tordre les mains et bafouiller des mots incompréhensibles est assez drôle.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux… Non, c'est faux ! Je me rappelle qu'après sa fugue, il était nerveux, anxieux. Il essayait de faire bien les choses mais n'arrivait qu'à être maladroit et gauche… Je n'ai compris qu'ensuite qu'il essayait de plaire à mes parents pour qu'ils l'apprécient et qu'il puisse rester avec nous ! Il n'est redevenu lui-même que lorsque mes parents lui aient affirmé qu'ils ne le mettraient pas à la rue.

Il ne me regarde même pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Nous sommes dans la Salle sur demande, assis sur deux fauteuils l'un près de l'autre. Cela doit bien faire dix minutes que nous sommes arrivés.

« Siry, pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ? Tu ne vas quand même pas m'annoncer que tu es amoureux de moi ? Parce que je suis désolée de te dire que je considère Lily comme la femme de ma vie et que tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville, qu'elle a magnifique d'ailleurs… »

Padfoot sursaute et, enfin, ses yeux se tournent vers moi. Et là, j'ai létonnante vision de Sirius Black rougissant… Merlin, que lui arrive-t-il ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Jamesie, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Comparé à Lily, j'ai bon goût, moi ! »

Je m'étrangle. Mon cher Paddy, tu vas me le pay…

« Mais je suis bien amoureux… » continue-t-il.

Je souris, maraudeurement. Voilà une information précieuse que je pourrai me servir contre toi, Black…

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je te disais que je suis fou amoureux d'un garçon… »

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ?

J'ai dû mal entendre ou mal comprendre…

Je n'ai le temps de rien dire qu'il ajoute :

« Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre, ni comment tu vas réagir mais j'en ai marre de te mentir ! Voilà : je suis amoureux de-de … » Il s'arrête quelques secondes puis se redresse dans son fauteuil et, tout en me lançant un regard de défi, me lâche d'une traite : « Je suis amoureux de Moony. »

La dernière syllabe résonne dans mon cerveau déserté par toute intelligence et je ne peux que le fixer stupidement.

Et enfin, j'éclate de rire. C'est bien une blague digne d'un Maraudeur !

« Paddy, tu as failli m'avoir, vieux ! »

Sirius continue à m'observer. Une lueur de souffrance passe dans ses yeux et je vois sa mâchoire se contracter. Il a l'air indécis sur le choix à faire. Il baisse la tête et fait craquer brutalement les articulations de ses doigts. Mon rire s'arrête brusquement. Black est mortellement sérieux… Et ça, ça ne lui est jamais arrivé !

« Siry … » Je commence mais il m'interrompt en se levant.

Il commence à faire les cent pas dans la pièce devant moi puis se plante face à moi. Nos yeux s'accrochent. Son visage est fermé.

« Je ne plaisante pas, James. J'aime Remus. Il m'aime aussi. En fait, nous sortons ensemble. Je… Enfin… J'espère que le fait que nous nous aimons ne te gêne pas. Je sais que ce soit être une choc d'apprendre que deux de tes meilleurs amis sont homosexuels… Enfin, je ne crois pas que je sois homo, il n'y a vraiment que Rem's qui m'intéresse… mais là n'est pas la question (il fait une pause pour reprendre une longue respiration). Néanmoins, si tu as quelque chose à exprimer : dégoût, colère, rejet, haine, je préférerai que ce soit avec moi que tu en parles ou avec qui tu te battes… (à nouveau, il s'arrête et me regarde). Je t'écoute. »

Mes yeux sont fixés sur mon ami, ma bouche est entrouverte, j'essaie de parler mais aucun son ne sort. Je détaille celui que je considère comme mon frère, que je connais si bien, ou , tout du moins, que je pensais connaître. J'arrive à noter que sous son air apparemment confiant, voire détache, la souffrance et la peur sont palpables. Je pense alors à Remus et je me rends compte que je ne suis pas si surpris que ça. Combien de fois n'ais-je pensé qu'à Sirius il lui faudrait une version féminine de Moony ? Je n'étais pas si loin du compte…

Je me lève et me redresse sur toute mon hauteur, dans une attitude d'intimidation de mon adversaire. Nos yeux s'accrochent et je prends mon air le plus mauvais. Je m'approche de Siry, qui ne bronche pas mais qui se prépare à se défendre.

Je lève une main, la ferme et tend un doigt qui vient tapoter la poitrine de mon ami.

« Je te jure que si tu fais du mal à Remus, d'une quelconque manière, je t'enlève ta fourrure de chien et je te fais griller dans la cheminée de la Tour ! »

Sirius recule, surpris. Je lui souris alors et lui fait un clin d'œil. Nous tombons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en riant.

« Je dois t'avouer que cela me surprend mais je suis content pour vous deux. Il sera te rendre heureux… Et toi, tu pourras lui apporter le soutien et l'affection dont il a tant besoin ! »

« Merci Jamesie. » chuchote-t-il.

Je serre contre moi, plus ému que je ne le voudrai.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous entrons dans notre salle commune. Elle est remplie d'élèves. Dans un coin, isolés, nous trouvons Emy, Remus et ma Lily. Rem's me semble prostré dans un coin du canapé où ils sont assis. Emy est à ses côtés, dans une attitude de réconfort. Quant à la femme de ma vie, elle ne m'a pas lâché du regard depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans la pièce. J'esquisse un sourire malicieux lorsque je remarque que son regard est scrutateur. Elle essaie de découvrir ma réaction à la nouvelle de Sirius. J'ai à peine le temps de m'étonner qu'elle soit aussi au courant qu'une idée me vient brusquement : si je les avais rejetés, je n'aurais pas seulement perdu l'amitié de Padfoot et Moony… Elle m'aurait quitté… J'en ai froid au dos.

Remus lance un regard anxieux vers Sirius, n'osant même pas jeter un coup d'œil de mon côté. Ce dernier lui fait un sourire radieux, tout en hochant la tête. Toute la tension en Moony se relâche, Emy sourit et Lily me saute dans les bras et m'embrasse passionnément.

« Waouh ! Mes meilleurs amis devraient m'annoncer plus souvent qu'ils sont gays ! Un accueil comme ça, j'en redemande ! »

Sirius me frappe, ainsi que Lily.

« Chut, crétin ! Si j'avais voulu que tout le monde le sache, j'aurais fait une annonce publique au cours d'un repas… L'envie ne m'en manque pas d'ailleurs… »

Paddy se tourne vers Remus, un sourire coquin jouant sur son visage. Le lycanthrope enfonce sa tête dans ses épaules, tout en rougissant, avant de lancer un regard mauvais à mon meilleur ami. Ce dernier éclate de rire et s'installe près de son compagnon auquel il murmure quelques paroles à l'oreille. Nous avons le privilège de voir Moony devenir tout rouge, grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante. Ils sont mignons tous les deux…

Oh, la la… ça ne va pas fort moi ! Voilà que je me mets à penser que mes meilleurs potes sont mignons !

« Il ne reste plus qu'à le dire à Peter et tous nos amis les plus proches seront la nouvelle ! » s'exclame Remus, qui ouvre enfin la bouche.

Je tique.

« Remy, je ne sais pas que c'est une bonne idée de le dire à Wormtail… » Je commence.

Les deux canins me regardent, surpris.

« - Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'il ne pourrait pas accepter… nous accepter en tant que couple ?

- Je ne sais pas, Siry. Peter a toujours eu une répulsion pour l'homosexualité. Regarde la façon qu'il a de se comporter avec Nicole depuis qu'elle nous a annoncé qu'elle est lesbienne ! »

Le silence s'abat sur notre petit cercle si rieur quelques secondes auparavant. Emy hoche la tête et prend la parole de sa voix douce :

« James a raison. Peter n'est pas prêt pour ce genre de révélations. Il faudrait mieux ne rien lui dire. »

Padfoot soupire.

« - Oh non ! On va encore devoir mentir au sein même de notre groupe ! Et puis j'avais espéré que Rem's et moi, on puisse profiter de l'intimité de notre dortoir pour…se bécoter, flirter sans être dérangé et sans crainte de se faire prendre…

- Et pour plus que du flirt, n'est-ce pas Paddy ?

- James ! » S'exclame Remus.

- Tu vois tout à fait ce que je veux dire, mon cher Prongs !

- Sirius ! » S'écria cette fois-ci notre ami loup-garou.

Il regarde mon meilleur amis les yeux grands ouverts, rouge tomate. Il balbutie des négations mais Sirius lui lance un sourie gourmand, affirmant ses pensées les plus salaces. Je ne pensais pas que 'Mus réussisse à devenir encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je suis pliée de rire devant le spectacle de mes deux amis. Les filles, elles, sont plutôt blasées. C'est ma Lily qui vient à la rescousse de notre Préfet :

« - Laissez-le les garçons ! Je me demande comment Remus peut sortir avec un obsédé comme toi Siry !

- J'en viens aussi à douter de ma santé mentale ! » Réplique Moony.

Black lui jette un regard surpris et un peu craintif. Il tient vraiment à lui. Remus éclate de rire devant la mine effrayée de Sirius. Ce dernier sourit et vient serrer brièvement la main de son compagnon. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à leur bonheur. J'entraîne Lily dans mes bras et la serre fort contre moi. Je l'aime tant.

Mes yeux se posent sur Emy. Se sentant observée, elle tourne les siens vers moi. Elle me sourit, heureuse. Je peux dire qu'elle en a fait du bon boulot !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Canylus :** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la déclaration d'amour. Comme tu le dis, pour une fois, c'est Remus qui est plus confiant. Mais je crois que sous sa tonne d'arrogance et de confiance en soi, Sirius a très peur et en fait, n'a aucune confiance en lui. Et puis, Siry a déjà fait une déclaration d'amour, même si Remus ne l'a pas entendu (quand Moony était à l'infirmerie). Tu avais demandé la réaction de James ! La voilà, on voit un peu Lily et j'estime, pour ma part, que Peter ne sait pas que les deux sont ensembles. Moi, je le vois comme ça. Pour ta fic, il faudra qu'on en reparle. Merci pour ta review.

**Milii :** Merci ! Je suis contente que les deux chapitres t'aient plue.

**Fanli :** Merci ! Quant à la suite, je vais terminer CETTE fic sur le voyage en Europe. Quand j'aurai le temps d'écrire la suite de ma fic, je suivrai les livres donc Sirius ira à Azkaban et Remus sera tout seul. Je ne vais pas changer ça, à part qu'il y aura l'intervention de mes personnages inventés. Voilà, j'espère que tu n'aies pas trop déçu. Poutoux.

**Enora :** Merci pour ta review. Nicole a été un peu déçu parce que tu n'a pas voulu sortir avec elle mais elle s'en est vite remise ! Elle a trouvé une autre jeune femme intéressée par elle ! As-tu aimé mon nouveau chapitre ?

**Luminaria :** Tu as réussi à me faire rougir. Ce que tu m'a dit m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente de savoir que j'ai réussi à rendre un couple slash « crédible ». Pour ma part, je ne m'imagine plus Remus et Sirius sans qu'ils soient ensemble ! Même dans les bouquins de JK Rowling. Merci d'avoir atténué tes pulsions violentes ! Poutoux.

**Jenny :** Oui, c'est bien en vacances que je suis partie. Pour les sentiments de Sirius, j'ai essayé de les rendre dans les deux derniers chapitres. C'est assez compliqué car Padfoot à pour moi deux personnalité : sa publique et la cachée qu'il ne montre à personne, sauf à quelques amis. Merci pour ta review.

**Sango :** Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plue aussi.

**Oxaline :** Merci pour tes reviews. Ca fait autant plaisir à Emy qu'à moi de donner une gifle à Remus : fallait bien lui ouvrir les yeux ! Merci pour ton compliment.

Je suis contente que le chapitre 19 t'ai plue : le moment de la Cabane Hurlante, la déclaration et l'infirmerie. Nicole te dirait qu'elle est tjs trop bien.

J'ai mis un nouveau chapitre de « Tes yeux verts » sur le forum. Le prochain devrait bientôt suivre, dès que j'aurai écrit la suite ! Je vois que tout le monde veut d'un Dom lavant la vaisselle ! (lol). « Tendre réveil » a été sympa à écrire mais je ne le trouve pas fameux. Je l'ai écrit pur ma correctrice sur le DomBilly, c'est une merveilleuse auteure, si tu as l'occaz, va lire ses fics (DomBilly, MerryPip), elle s'appelle La Halfeline. Merci encore. Poutoux.

**Maï :** Merci pour tes reviews. Je n'aurai pas osé tuer Sirius ! Et puis, avec tout le boulot de Nicole et Emy, fallait bien qu'ils se déclarent tous les deux. Comme tu vois, il y a une suite et il y aura encore deux chapitres, normalement. Poutoux.

**Mikii :** Quelle joie de voir une nouvelle lectrice ! Et puis courageuse ! Lire toute ma fic d'une traite… j'suis impressionnée ! Contente que mes perso te plaisent, cela prouve que je suis loin du concept de « Mary Sue ». Pour le triangle amoureux (Emy, Nicole, Chibi Sevy), rien n'est joué et je ne dévoilerai rien. A votre imagination, tant que je n'aurai pas écrit la suite ! As-tu lu le tome 6 ? Moi je l'ai commencée mais tjs pas eu le temps de le terminer (vive le 1e octobre que je le lise en français !). Merci encore. Poutoux.

**Ellie351 :** L'autre chapitre aurait fait un excellent dernier chapitre s'est vrai mais à chaque fois qu'on finit une fic « ils se mettent ensemble, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…( ?) », ça me frustre. En plus, je voulais revenir sur leurs compagnons de galère ! Tout de fois, la suite ne sera pas longue. Poutoux.

**Lily :** Merci !

**Minuial :** Merci pour ta review et tes compliments. En effet, je travaille mes chapitres, grâce aussi à ma merveilleuse correctrice ! Emy et Snape ne sont pas ensemble ! Lol ! Emy n'est avec personne… pour l'instant ! lol ! Tu verras la suite. Mais j'adore Severus aussi ! Bises.

**Ten-Shi :** Merci pour ta longue review ! J'adore aussi donc pas besoin que ça change (lol) ! Je veux bien danser la danse de la victoire avec toi ! Après autant de temps à attendre que Remus se décoince (A qui la faute ?... lol), on peut ouvrir le champomy et faire la fête ! Je n'aurai pas pu tuer Sirius, j'ai trop pleuré quand JK Rowling l'a fait (méchanteuh !). Alors tu veux tjs torturer Jill, j'suis désolée ma salle de torture est un peu en pagaille, ya du sang partout mais que veux-tu, elle se débat (vilaine fille !). Heureusement que papy Bubus passe de temps en temps pour la réssusciter parce qu'elle a aussi l'audace de mourir (on aura tout vu) ! Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, j'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre et que tu as apprécié Jamesie ! La suite arrivera bientôt. Moi aussi ze t'aimeuh, Ten-Shi ! Je te remercie encore pour ta review ! Gros poutoux. (dsl aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas inspirée par une longue réponse !)

**Shamandalie :** Merci beaucoup ! Pour une personne qui n'est pas française, tu te débrouilles ! Tu es de quelle nationalité ? Je suis contente que ma fic t'ai plue ! Poutoux.

**Sorn Demon666 :** J'ai pu faire ma danse plusieurs fois déjà ! Merci de m'avoir laissée une review pour le dernier chapitre. Le slash n'a rien de mal, tu vas voir en plus que quand on y a goûté, on ne peut plus sans passer, foi de slasheuse ! Titou Moony est un très bon auteur aussi et son slash une petite merveille. As-tu découvert les autres fics géniales, il y en a pas mal en SBRK, en particulier les traductions de mysid qui sont une merveille ! Poutoux.

**GabriL :** J't'remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait rougir. Ma fic n'a pas bcp de prétention, seulement donner une vision (la mienne) du couple SiryMoony. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite !

**LilyB :** Merci d'avoir laissé une review pour les deux chapitres. J'ai enfin arrêté de vous frustré ! Je suis méchante quand même, il leur a fallu une vingtaine de chapitres pour se mettre enfin ensemble ! Contente que les chapitres t'aient plue. Poutoux.

**Petite dilly :** Merci pour ta review. Tu n'as peut-être pas de cœur de pierre, alors ! Poutoux.

Comme d'habitude merci à tous : ceux qui me lisent, ceux qui me laissent des reviews et ceux qui ne le font pas ! Poutoux à tout le monde et à bientôt !


	23. Vingt et unième chapitre

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici donc (normalement) l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je dis normalement parce que je n'ai tjs pas fini d'écrire le dernier chapitre. Je crois qu'il m'est difficile de marquer « fin » à cette fic. Elle est avec moi depuis plus d'un an alors j'ai du mal à la quitter. Enfin, si je pose ce chapitre peut-être que j'aurai moins de difficultés ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Il n'est pas centré sur Remus et Sirius mais sur Emy et l'une des questions que qqn se sont posés ! Je ne suis pas sûre d'en donner une réelle réponse ! lol.

D'abord, le **disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi sauf Emy et Nicole et bien évidemment, je ne touche aucun sous pour cet écrit. Sauf si qqn veut me payer, auquel cas je ne refuserai pas bien sûr !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Vingt-deuxième chapitre :**

La Grande Salle était embaumée par divers parfums de fleurs et d'encens. Elle était éclairée par des milliers de bougies qui flottaient dans les airs et qui se trouvaient sur les petites tables, richement décorées. Les blasons des quatre maisons trônaient fièrement, en parfaite égalité, au-dessus de la table des professeurs d'où Dumbledore et ses collègues pouvaient facilement observer leurs élèves de septième années et leurs invités.

Emy souriait de bonheur. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir assister à cette grande fête organisée pour les septièmes années, entourée de ses amis.

L'après-midi, ils avaient tous reçus leurs résultats généraux aux ASPIC et ils avaient appris, pour la plus grande joie du directeur du collège, qu'ils les avaient tous obtenus. Ils devaient attendre pour les notes détaillées mais aucun élève ne s'en souciait réellement, préférant commencer à célébrer l'événement.

La table de la jeune fille était l'une des plus bruyantes : James et Sirius faisaient un maximum de bruit pour se faire remarquer. Ils faisaient rire leurs amis et les égayaient par des récits de leurs plus fameuses blagues contre les vils Serpentards.

Emy observa chaque visage se trouvant autour d'elle. A ses côtés, il y avait Lily et James, plus amoureux que jamais, puis Peter qui lançait des regards furtifs toutes les trois secondes du côté de la table de son aimée. A sa droite, elle avait sa cousine, superbe dans sa robe noire. En face, Remus et Sirius discutaient enfin tranquillement, le Préfet essayant, inutilement, de mettre quelques grains de jugeote dans la cervelle de son petit-ami. La jeune fille cacha un petit rire ; elle se demandait parfois où Remy trouvait la patience de surmonter le caractère de Padfoot et d'essayer de le raisonner sans perdre l'esprit. Sirius pouvait être si têtu !

Elle remarqua alors un léger rougissement sur les joues de son meilleur ami, ainsi que l'apparition d'un sourire maraudeurien chez l'animagus. Elle sut que celui-ci avait dû encore inventer quelque chose pour mettre son petit-ami dans l'embarras. C'était le jeu préféré de Black.

Dès la fin du dessert, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva pour faire un discours annonçant le début de la fête. Comme d'habitude, ses paroles furent ponctuées de mots décousus, d'anecdotes sur d'autres fêtes et des « Monsieur le Directeur ! » indigné du Professeur MacGonagall. Mais, très vite, le vieux magicien laissa le groupe engagé pour l'occasion entrer en scène et enchaîner par des accords vibrants. Plusieurs couples se levèrent pour danser sur la piste au milieu de la Salle.

« Le groupe m'a l'air pas mal » Commença Sirius. « Mais Dumbledore et MacGonagall auraient pu engager les Beatles ! Ça aurait génial de les avoir ici ! »

Emy leva les yeux au ciel. Nicole s'écria :

« Ou mieux : les Rolling Stone ! Ces mecs sont des dieux ! »

Lily approuva, hochant la tête. Il s'ensuivit une discussion animée sur la musique moldue, à laquelle seul ne participa pas Wormtail, qui se sentait légèrement perdu. Elle se termina lorsque James se leva et, en parfait gentleman anglais, demanda à sa petite-amie si elle voulait danser, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Peter en profita pour s'éclipser et rejoindre Sally-Ann. Sirius contempla un moment son meilleur ami danser avec la Préfete-en-Chef.

« - J'aimerai pouvoir faire comme James et t'inviter à danser, sans qu'il n'y ait aucun problème » Dit-il au loup-garou.

« - Je sais Siry. Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure.

- Si c'est grave ! » S'écria Padfoot, en tapant du poing sur la table, ce qui valut les regards surpris des élèves assis aux autres tables. Les filles, amusées, assistèrent aux remontrances de Remus. L'animagus sourit, contrit :

« - Désolé ! » Reprit-il plus doucement. « J'ai trouvé la solution parfaite ! »

Le Préfet haussa un sourcil, attendant anxieux la dernière trouvaille foireuse de son copain.

« - Je vais faire croire à tout le monde que je me suis soûlé, comme ça je pourrai t'inviter bruyamment à danser et tu sauras obligé d'accepter pour que j'arrête de faire des histoires ! Je pourrai alors profiter de ton corps collé au mien, sans que personne ne trouve ça louche ! » Déclara-t-il dans un sourire séducteur.

Remus blêmit et commença à bégayer, pendant que les cousines pouffaient de rire plus ou moins discrètement.

« - Siry, tu ne vas pas faire ça ! Je te l'interdis ! Tu…

- Je vais me gêner ! » Répliqua l'autre.

Mais avant que le châtain puisse répondre, Nicole se tourna vers Black :

« Au lieu de dire des bêtises, viens danser avec moi ! J'ai envie de m'amuser. Et toi, invite ma cousine ! »

La Gryffy éclata de rire, joyeuse et excitée par l'ambiance festive. Le lycanthrope observa les deux autres jeunes se diriger vers la piste de danse. Puis il reporta son attention sur son amie et lui sourit. Il se leva et tendit sa main à Emy qui la prit.

Remus et elle commencèrent à danser sur la musique entraînante. Tous leurs soucis étaient pour le moment oubliés, laissés au bord de la piste. Moony ne se préoccupait pas de son avenir et de savoir s'il allait ou non pouvoir trouver un travail. Emy oublia les fantômes qui la hantaient ainsi que la peur d'être seule maintenant à Poudlard sans sa cousine et ses amis. Le couple rejoignit Nicole et Sirius, qui gigotaient comme deux fous, bousculant les autres danseurs. Ils dansèrent tous les quatre, permettant ainsi aux garçons de se retrouver l'un près de l'autre, ce dont profita Sirius pleinement et sensuellement.

Les chansons s'enchaînaient et l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus légère. Emy se libérait peu à peu de sa timidité et de ses complexes pour s'amuser. Cependant une drôle d'impression ne la quittait pas depuis qu'elle était sur la piste, une sensation de gêne qui ne la laissait pas en paix. Des picotements lui parcouraient le corps. Elle tourna promptement les yeux vers les tables et rencontra deux prunelles noires profondes. Elle resta interdite.

Il était assis à une table éloignée de la piste. Comme toujours solitaire, mais pas si seul, puisqu'il était avec plusieurs membres de sa maison, occupés à observer la piste et à se moquer des danseurs. Depuis quelques temps, il avait pris l'habitude de se mêler à ses camarades Serpentards, chose inédite depuis son arrivée au collège. De plus, il évitait de la rencontrer dans des endroits publics exposés aux regards des curieux, ne daignant lui parler que s'il était certain que personne ne pouvait les voir ensemble.

« Severus… » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle était debout au milieu de la piste, hypnotisée par le regard sombre du jeune homme. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la sondait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Son visage ne trahissait aucunes émotions mais elle se sentait secrètement heureuse d'être l'objet de son attention. Les yeux du garçon se détachèrent des siens pour se promener sur son corps. Elle trembla légèrement sous l'examen. Quand leurs prunelles se retrouvèrent, elle lui sourit doucement ce qui fit disparaître pendant un court moment le masque d'indifférence de Severus : un léger sourire spontané naquit et mourut instantanément. Le Serpentard se leva alors brusquement de sa table et se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle d'où il disparu.

Moony, qui jusque là avait été occupé à tenter de se débarrasser des mains baladeuses de son petit-ami, remarqua l'étrange immobilité de sa meilleure amie. Laissant Nicole et Sirius, qui se chamaillaient encore, il s'approcha d'Emy et posa un main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« - Petit Cœur, tout va bien ?

- Oui, Rem's, ça va…

- Tu es sûre parce que tu n'as…

- Remus, tout va pour le mieux. Ne me pose pas de question pour l'instant, d'accord ! Je… je dois aller rejoindre... quelqu'un… (Le loup-garou allait parler mais la jeune fille l'interrompit) Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il faut juste que j'aille le voir. »

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et retira sa main. Il la regarda s'éloigner, un brin anxieux. Une main effleura la sienne.

« Vous dansez beau gosse ? »

Le Préfet éclata de rire et repoussa doucement Sirius.

Emy sortit doucement de la Grande Salle. Severus avait disparu dans le couloir menant aux cachots. La jeune fille le suivit, se dépêchant de rattraper son ami. Mais elle avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'elle entendit une porte grincer. Elle regarda vers sa gauche et elle vit une porte entrouverte. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle entra dans cette pièce.

Quand elle franchit le seuil, elle déboucha sur une salle de classe désaffectée, mal éclairée par quelques bougies dans des chandeliers aux murs et sur certaines tables. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Au fond de la pièce, elle pouvait distinguer une haute silhouette devant une des fenêtres. Elle s'approcha de l'homme lentement et s'installa près de lui, sans le regarder.

Le silence s'était installé mais cela ne gêna pas la jeune fille. Elle avait toujours apprécié la compagnie discrète du Serpentard. Elle se sentait en sécurité près de lui. Elle perçut au bout de quelques minutes qu'il l'observait à nouveau. Doucement, elle leva les yeux vers lui et se laissa happé par la profondeur de son regard.

Elle sourit à nouveau, heureuse d'être à ses côtés. Elle fit un pas vers lui, se trouvant presque collé au jeune homme. Cependant, il recula, comme pris de panique et rompit leur contact visuel.

« Severus. » Murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

Le Serpentard détourna les yeux et observa à nouveau le paysage qui se découpait par la fenêtre.

Elle baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'un jour cela arriverait .Elle avait bêtement espéré qu'elle réussirait à l'en empêcher.

« - Severus » Reprit-elle. « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'éloigner…

- Si, je le dois ! » La coupa-t-il.

« - Non, tu n'as pas à être comme ça, à devenir ce qu'au fond tu ne veux pas être…

- Qui te dit que je ne le veux pas ?

- Toi ! »

Severus la fixa, visiblement étonné.

« - C'est toi qui me l'a dit. Pas directement mais inconsciemment, tu me le criais : tu n'es pas comme eux, tu n'es pas comme lui… Tu n'as pas à devenir son esclave…

- C'est trop tard.

- Non. Tu peux encore te battre contre lui ! Si tu vas voir Dumbledore, il t'aidera et …

- Emy ! C'est trop tard ! »

Ils se faisaient face et la sorcière sut qu'il avait commis un acte irréparable. Lentement, Severus tendit son bras et souleva la manche de sa robe. La marque noire apparut petit à petit, se détachant nettement sur l'avant-bras blanc du jeune homme. Emy fixa, interdite, la tête de mort et le serpent qui semblaient la toiser d'un air moqueur. Les larmes coulaient sans bruit sur ses joues. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ses mains vinrent s'accrocher à la robe du jeune Snape. Elle avait envie de le secouer violemment, de le frapper pour avoir fait quelque chose de si stupide. Ses poings se levèrent et s'abattirent sur la poitrine de Severus qui encaissa les coups sans broncher.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu n'avais pas le faire ! Il ne le fallait pas !

- Si je le devais ! »

Le brun prit la jeune fille par les épaules et la força à le regarder. Les yeux de la Gryffy étaient noyés de larmes, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Il se dégoûtait lui-même de la faire souffrir.

« - Emy, je n'avais pas le choix. (La jeune fille secouait la tête négativement, tout en répétant des « non » butés). C'était… c'est mon destin, on m'a élevé, donné l'éducation que j'ai reçu pour… ça ! C'est ce que je suis, ce que je suis devenu et ce que j'ai choisi de devenir. Il me fallait accepter et je n'ai pas hésité, je n'ai pas pleuré, ni geint, ni crié quand il m'a marqué. J'ai levé la tête et je l'ai reçu dignement. C'était mon seul choix. »

La jeune femme leva la tête et le fixa, blessée :

« Personne ne peut nous dicter notre destin. Nous le forgeons nous-même parce que nous avons toujours le choix ! »

Subitement, elle éclata en sanglots bruyamment. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Severus, qui ne sut comment il devait réagir. Entre deux sanglots, elle parvint à articuler :

« Et moi ? Et nous ? »

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux.

« Emy… » Murmura-t-il, tendrement.

Il se recula et l'obligea à lever le menton. Son cœur lui criait de commettre une folie : il voyait les yeux d'Emy remplis d'eaux mais aussi d'espoir et de joie, teintés par sa tristesse naturelle. Il contempla sa bouche légèrement ouverte, n'attendant qu'un geste de sa part. Mais il se sentit lâche et détourna la tête tout en se détachant de la Gryffondor.

« Il n'y a pas de nous, Perks. Il n'y en a jamais eu. Et maintenant, nous sommes dans deux camps opposés. »

Mais Emy secoua la tête, obstinée.

« - Pas si nous décidons le contraire. Ce n'est pas parce que tu portes sa marque que je vais m'éloigner de toi.

- Je veux que tu t'éloignes. Je ne te veux pas dans ma vie. »

La jeune femme accusa le coup, digne.

« Tu vaux tellement plus, Severus. »

Le jeune homme rit, incrédule.

« C'est vrai ! » Continua-t-elle.

Cependant le brun se contenta de secouer la tête. A nouveau, elle s'approcha de l'homme et posa sa main sur son cœur.

« Je l'ai vu ici. Tu vaux plus que tu ne veux toi-même le croire. J'ai vu en toi, j'y ai senti tant de sentiments, de pensées, d'idées qui ne demandaient qu'à être libérés, que tu ne pourras jamais lui donner et qu'il ne pourra donc jamais contaminer. Toutes ces choses merveilleuses que tu possèdes et que tu caches au monde entier, à toi aussi. Je les ai perçues… (Elle fit une longue pause) Nous avons déjà vu tous les deux la mort, nous connaissons la souffrance de la perte et de l'abandon. Te crois-tu capable de l'infliger à d'autres ? Te sens-tu prêt ? »

Severus garda son visage fermé, ne trahissant aucunes émotions mais elle vit passer dans ses yeux un éclat de douleur familier.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, que ce soit demain, dans un mois, un an, dix ans… Il te suffira de m'appeler et je viendrai t'aider. Je serai à tes côtés. Pour moi, cette marque ne change rien, ni à ta personne, ni à ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Ils s'observèrent longtemps encore. Severus se sentait touché par cette jeune fille, la seule qui avait réussi à franchir les barrières autour de lui et de son cœur, la seule qui savait lui parler, qui savait ce qu'il ressentait. Soudain la marque brûla son avant-bras. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais elles furent suffisantes pour le ramener à la réalité : elle ne lui était pas destinée. Elle devait retourner vers la lumière, vers le bonheur. Lui était destiné à vivre sous un masque noir. Il savait qu'il la reverrait probablement et qu'ils seraient sûrement opposés, leurs baguettes dans leurs mains, combattant au nom de ce qu'ils croyaient. Si bien sûr, il croyait en ses paroles…

Petit à petit, elle vit le visage de Severus reprendre son masque d'indifférence et d'arrogance. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier, des larmes aux yeux : elle l'avait perdu. Elle leva la main toujours posée sur la poitrine du Serpentard et caressa son visage délicatement. Elle franchit la distance qui les séparait et, sans le brusquer, éleva son visage vers le sien pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Severus. Elle mit dans ce baiser sage toute la tendresse qu'elle ressentait. Puis, doucement encore, elle se recula.

Le brun, surpris, l'observa. La souffrance se lisait dans ses yeux. Mais elle finit pas sourire. Un faible sourire au milieu des larmes qu'elle déversait sans s'arrêter.

Severus ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Elle était si belle, si irréelle. Il baissa la tête vers son avant-bras, sa marque aussi le fixait, magnifique et cruelle, attendant sa décision, sachant déjà qu'elle avait gagné la partie. Il l'entendit l'appeler, lui murmurer qu'il lui appartenait. Alors, sans un dernier regard vers la jeune fille, il tourna les talons et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie du château, ne faisant absolument pas attention à Sirius, Remus et Nicole qui venaient de quitter la Grande Salle et qui le scrutaient, soupçonneux. Il fit encore quelques pas dans le Parc avant de lever la tête vers le ciel et d'inspirer un grand coup.

Les sentiments vécus dans la pièce avec Emy disparaissaient pour se terrer dans un recoin de son âme. Il voulait oublier ce Severus, celui qui aurait pu rester près de la jeune femme. Il le laisserait derrière lui, dans le collège, quand il le quitterait définitivement. Il inspira à nouveau.

Il perçut alors des présences derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement, la baguette dans la main. Ses camarades Serpentards le toisaient. Rosier s'approcha :

« On te cherchait. »

Snape leva un sourcil, indifférent. Rosier lui tendit un objet mou, un bout de tissu noir. Étonnée, il le prit et vit que c'était une cagoule. Il reporta son attention vers ses camarades qui l'observaient, rieurs.

« Notre maître nous attend. » Déclara Rosier, tout en levant un doigt vers la Forêt Interdite. Severus suivit l'indication de l'index puis regarda à nouveau vers le château.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le vieux schnok est trop occupé par sa fête pour se préoccuper par nous. » Continua Rosier.

Le brun hocha la tête. Les autres se mirent en route vers la Forêt. Severus lança un dernier regard vers le château. D'une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, il devina une silhouette fine le considérant. Il sourit cyniquement puis se retourna et suivit ses camarades, laissant son passé derrière lui.

Emy suivit la haute silhouette de Severus jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la Forêt. Elle sécha ses larmes puis elle sortit de la pièce. Dans le hall, elle vit ses trois amis qui l'attendaient, visiblement inquiets. Elle sourit. Elle n'avait plus le temps d'être malheureuse. On lui avait appris qu'il n'y avait pas que la souffrance. Elle, elle avait choisi d'être heureuse. Elle rejoignit ses amis qui ne lui posèrent aucunes questions. Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle, bien décidés à profiter de cette longue nuit de fête qui leur était offerte. Elle croisa le regard bleu du Professeur Dumbledore, qui discutait avec quelques élèves de Poufsouffle non loin de la porte. Elle remarqua la demande silencieuse de ses pupilles et elle lui sourit tristement. Elle crut voir passer de la déception et du chagrin dans les prunelles du directeur. Elle ne put s'attarder sur cette impression, Nicole l'ayant embarquée dans un rock endiablé.

Le lendemain, seule la Gazette du Sorcier réussit à assombrir l'humeur joyeuse des finalistes et des professeurs de Poudlard : un village moldu avait été attaqué. Par de nouvelles recrues Mangemort.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Llily B :** Merci pour ta review. Ce n'est pas vraiment mes études qui m'inquiètent vu que je ne suis plus étudiante mais merci pour ta préoccupation. J'espère ne pas bâclé la fin mais j'ai ma petite idée de comment elle saura. Bien sûr j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'espère vous la livrer bientôt ! Poutoux.

**Ellie 351 :** Pour ce chapitre, il n'y a pas eu trop d'attente. Le prochain, je ne sais aps quand il viendra. Quand à une possible suite, là, oui faudra attendre parce que je vais prendre mon temps et pour l'écrire et pour aussi avoir de l'avance. Je suis contente que la réaction de James t'ait plue ! Oui, ce sont des obsédés mais que veux-tu à leur âge, les hormones les travaillent ! lol ! Merci.

**Luminaria :** Bizarre qu'on ne puisse pas apprécier le slash… Je suis tellement atteinte que je ne vois, lis, respire, man… ,euh non pas manger lol, que ça ! Et puis même si ils sont une perte pour le monde féminin, on peut toujours se rincer l'œil à les voir se faire des mamours (qu'est-ce que tu crois que font Emy, Nicole et Lily quand elles s'ennuient… voici une grande révélation, elles sont toutes les trois des slasheuses, d'ailleurs, Lily voit très bien son fils Harry en ménage avec Ron ou même les jumeaux Weasley… ou même les trois ! (bave) Oups, j'm'égare). Les vacances étaient sympas et la reprise moins mais faut bien bosser ! A mort Peter ! Je propose de monter notre association à la Voldy mais nous nous ne attaquerions pas aux moldus mais à tous les Peter, Bellatrix et autres empêcheurs de Sirius et Remus s'embrasser et plus si affinités en rond (as-tu simplement compris ce que je raconte ? Si oui, t'es forte parce que moi-même je me suis perdue ! J'suis pas douée !). Merci pour ta review.

Je crois que tu m'as laissée deux reviews ! Pour les RLSB que je peux te conseiller, va voir mes favoris. Les meilleurs sont les traduc de Misyd (en particulier « Go back to being friends ») ou tu peux les lire en anglais et ya celle de Titou Moony. Va voir mes favoris et tu en trouveras beaucoup. Ya Menous aussi qui déchire !

**Jenny :** Merci de me comprendre. Je n'ai pas envie de me lasser, ni de lasser mes lecteurs et encore moins de vous faire poireauter 103 ans (11 mois, 16 heures, 47 minutes et 8 secondes précisément !) pour une suite hypothétique. Là, au moins, il y aura une fin. Ensuite, je verrai pour une éventuelle séquelle. Je me suis bien reposée merci. Et toi tes vacances ? Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'aie plue. Il n'était pas super important mais après tout, fallait bien savoir comment réagirait Jamesie. Et celui-ci, il t'a plue ? Poutoux.

**Sorn Demon666 :** Je suis contente que tu sois allée voir mes favorites. Il y a une superbe pléiades de fics slashs même si presque tjs les mêmes couples ! Je suis allée lire tes slashs SBRL, je n'ai pas laissé de review mais j'espère y retourner et le faire. Les deux m'ont bien plue ! Je crois que j'ai préféré celle où Rem's fait un cauchemar parce qu'il y a cette affection juste esquissée, très bien décrite. Enfin j'ai beaucoup apprécié le journal aussi. J'aime les fics où Sirius doute des sentiments de Remus (mm si la mienne est plutôt le contraire). Ton James est très sympa. Ah, j'ai réussi à contaminer une personne sur ma vision « gay » de Remus et Sirius. JK Rowling nous le cache mais en fait ils sont ensemble depuis le collège ! lol. Merci pour ta review.

**Eileen Ana : **Merci !

**Hikari :** Mais c'est quoi ces lecteurs qui changent de noms, rien que pour embêter les auteurs. Lol, j'plaisante ! Sempaï ? Attention, je vais gonfler des chevilles et je ne pourrai plus rentrer dans ffnet ! Ce serait pas trop sympa parce que vous n'auriez pas la fin, lol ! Pas de spoilers, surtout si j'arrive à écrire la suite ! Dsl, faudra attendre sagement comme les autres ! Pour le HP6, j'ai trop de mal mais j'arriverai à le lire en anglais ! Au pire, il sort le 1er octobre… Dans pas longtemps, quoi ! (sautille partout comme une folle). Et je veux tjs danser avec toi parce que t'es une vachement bonne danseuse en plus (applaudit les perfomances de Hikari). En plus, on peut tjs aller faire un tour au bal des finalistes. Ca te dirait une p'tite danse avec Remy, Siry, Nicole ou Emy ? Je savais que tu n'allais pas dire non ! Sinon, mes vacances se sont bien passées, j'ai dragué involontairement. Je suis revenue reposée et super contente. Et les tiennes ? Tu ne m'as pas fait trop d'infidélités ? Tu es venue tous les jours ? Mais je vous avez dit que je n'aurai pas d'accès à internet. Voici un gros poutoux pour te consoler et te remercier. Et ce chapitre ? Qu'as-tu pensé de ce grossier personnage qu'est Severus ! Laissé une petite Emy comme ça alors qu'elle ne demandait qu'un peu d'amour (débarque une Nicole échevelée : « Si Snape ne veux pas d'elle, moi j'suis prête à la prendre avec moi ». Se barre, une chibi Emy sous le bras !). Merci et poutoux.

**Maï :** Moi leur faire un coup bas ? C'est pas mon genre (air angélique). Tu verras bien (NA !) LOL ! Pour Emy, tu as ta réponse. Qu'en penses-tu ? Sinon, Peter, dans mon esprit, ne l'a pas appris ou s'il le fait c'est après HP3, quand il retourne voir Voldy, sinon il aurait balancer un truc du genre « Ne les écoute pas Harry, ce sont deux grosses pédales » (j'vais le tuer !) à Harry dans le HP3, dans la Cabane Hurlante (comment ça ils sont pas censés être ensemble dans HP ? Mais si, c'est juste JK qui ne veut pas le dire…). Donc, il n'y aura pas de scènes avec Peter qui apprend pour le couple. Merci pour ton mot.

**Oxaline :** J'attend tjs tes reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Merci d'avoir aimé mon dernier chapitre. Pauvre Remus, maintenant il a Sirius ET James pour le taquiner (il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge). Pour moi, Peter ne l'apprend pas (voir la réponse que j'ai donné à Maï). J'suis contente de voir que tu as repéré la dernière phrase pour Emy. Je me devais de lui rendre un petit hommage (surtout que c'est un perso vraiment apprécié par les lecteurs). Et puis, il annonce un peu que le chapitre suivant lui était dédié !

Sinon, La Halfeline est le meilleur auteur de fics que je connais. Elle écrit magnifiquement et ses textes sont toujours superbes, pleins de délicatesses et de références. Je crois sincèrement qu'elle pourrait être un auteur de romans ou nouvelles publiées. Si tu as l'ocaz, va lire « Sang de pluie ». Dom et Billy sont assez OCC mais le texte est tellement bien écrit qu'il mériterait d'être publié.

Merci d'avoir aimé mon dernier chapitre de « tes yeux verts ». Ce chapitre a eu de mal à voir le jour, vu qu'une partie a été écrit ici et pendant les vacances. Effectivement, il faut remercier La Half qui m'a convaincue de faire rester Billy. J'fais vraiment souffrir Dom je crois (je me demande pk ? Peut-être parce qu'il a trouvé une copine encore plus pouffe que Billy ! Ah ces deux-là si je les tiens !). pas d'up-date pour l'instant, la semaine prochaine peut-être. Poutoux.

**Hazel Malfoy :** Je suis toute émue que la première fic SBRL que tu lises soit la mienne ! Ca fait réellement plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aimes et que tu puisses ainsi apprécier ce superbe couple. Je te conseille d'en lire pleins d'autres ! RemySiry Forever ! Poutoux.

**GabriL :** Merci pour ta review. Je ne sais pas si ma fin sera mémorable. Je crois qu'elle sera assez banale… (a peur soudainement de décevoir ses lecteurs). Enfin, merci quand même. Poutoux.

**Patmola :** Très mimi ton surnom ! Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aimes. Poutoux.

Comme toujours, je remercie tout le monde, lecteurs-revieweurs, lecteurs-non revieweurs. J'espère vous revoir bientôt !

Gros poutoux.  
Gred


	24. Ving deuxième chapitre

**Disclaimer :** Poudlard et ses perso ne m'appartiennent pas… En fait, j'aurai pas besoin de tant : juste Remus et Siry… et les garçons Weasley (sauf Percy)… et Harry ! J'en demande pas beaucoup !

**Note de l'auteur (1):** Dernier chapitre… Quel horreur ! J'ai eu trop de mal à le finir, je m'y refusais psychologiquement mais je l'ai quand même fait…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous préviens tout de suite qu'il n'y a pas de lemon, pour pas qu'il y ait de problème. Je vous assure que vous avez échappés à une horreur !

Une autre note en fin de chapitre (allez la lire, surtout pour les reviews !).

* * *

Vingt-deuxième chapitre :

Il regardait fasciné la poitrine de son petit-ami se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Hypnotisé, il approcha sa main du torse convoité et caressa lentement la peau. Elle était douce. Il eut envie de la goûter mais il eut peur de réveiller son compagnon.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de son ami. Il pouvait deviner de légèrs cernes sous ses yeux. Il sourit, rougissant. Il était ravi de savoir que ce n'était pas une nouvelle nuit de ses transformations qui en était la cause. Son sourire s'élargit béatement. Il sentit une bouffée d'amour monter dans sa poitrine. À nouveau, il aurait voulu embrasser celui qui était devenu son amant. Il caressa doucement une de ses joues brunies par une barbe naissante. Un petit soupir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de l'animagus. Il le dévora du regard. Il aurait voulu que cet été ne finisse jamais, qu'ils puissent tous les deux être tout le temps ensemble. Mais il savait que d'ici une semaine les beaux jours s'achèveraient avec l'entrée de Sirius à l'école d'Auror. Lui devrait trouver un endroit où vivre. Il ne pouvait pas imposer à nouveau sa présence à ses parents. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, ils avaient juste eu à s'occuper de lui (et surtout de sa lycanthropie) durant les vacances d'été. Même s'il savait que ses parents aimeraient l'avoir à la maison, il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient à passer encore par ce qu'ils avaient enduré dans son enfance. Mais il serait difficile pour lui de trouver un logement. Ses parents ne pourraient pas lui prêter de l'argent. Il devait alors dénicher un boulot. Il soupira longuement. Peu de gens accepterait de donner du travail à un loup-garou…

Son ami bougea un peu à ses côtés. Il reporta son attention sur lui. Il admira la frange qui retombait en mèches folles sur son front, lui cachant ses yeux. Il aimerait pouvoir vivre avec lui. Il savait que Sirius avait trouvé un appartement dans le Londres moldu. Il lui en avait parlé, sans pourtant s'y attarder. Remus n'avait pas osé lui demander s'il voulait un colocataire… Il ne voulait pas s'imposer. Même s'ils étaient ensemble et même si Padfoot l'aimait, il n'était pas sûr qu'il voulait l'avoir tout le temps à ses côtés. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'engager. Après tout, ce serait rendre très officielle leur relation. Il essaya de chasser l'amertume qui envahit son cœur. Il n'avait pas à en vouloir à son petit-ami. Il était déjà heureux d'être aimé par lui…

Des rires dans le couloir le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il leva la tête vers la porte et distingua la voix d'Emy qui demandait à sa cousine d'arrêter. Il entendit alors les bruits d'une course-poursuite. Il sourit. Nicole devait encore taquiner sa parente. Il avait vu la relation des deux jeunes filles évoluer. Si elles étaient déjà proches, leur voyage les avait encore plus rapprochées. Elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps à discuter, elles dormaient ensemble et, à la fin, on ne pouvait plus les décoller l'une de l'autre. Il était content pour elles.

Sirius se mit sur le flanc, il fronça les sourcils puis peu à peu ouvrit doucement les paupières. Remus le regarda se réveiller. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, le brun sourit.

« - B'jour. » Dit-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

« - Bonjour Siry. » Murmura le loup-garou.

L'autre jeune homme se rapprocha de son amant et le força à se recoucher sur le dos. Là, il se colla sur le torse du lycanthrope et posa sa tête au creux de son cou, encerclant sa taille d'un de ses bras. Il expira longuement et s'endormit tout de suite. Remus rit doucement en voyant son petit-ami se servir de lui comme d'un vulgaire oreiller. Il cala un de ses bras sous sa tête et caressa doucement de son autre main le dos de Sirius.

Des souvenirs emplirent son esprit. Il se remémora son départ de Poudlard. La douleur de laisser derrière lui cet endroit qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Il s'y était senti chez lui, durant ces sept années. Il était rongé par la crainte, car il savait qu'il avait été protégé dans le collège et qu'il allait maintenant se retrouver livré à lui-même. Avant de partir, il avait tenu à remercier le Professeur Dumbledore, ainsi que toute l'équipe pédagogique (comme le lui avaient conseillé ses parents). Le sorcier lui avait dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'avoir dans le collège et qu'il avait été heureux de faire tout son possible pour lui assurer la meilleure des éducations. Il lui avait souhaité beaucoup de courage, lui assurant que s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il trouverait toujours appui et réconfort à Poudlard. Le directeur avait alors demandé à Sirius de bien s'occuper du lycanthrope. Ce dernier avait alors énormément rougi en se rendant compte que le vieux sorcier devait être au courant de leur relation. Le jeune Black, bien que lui aussi empourpré, avait assuré au Professeur qu'il serait toujours au côté de Remus. James avait beaucoup ri en imitant à une Nicole goguenarde le ton exagérément solennel de Paddy. Remus était aussi allé voir le Professeur McGonagall, qui avait été un chef de maison plus que compréhensif. Elle avait semblé très émue par son départ, il eut même peur qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer. Elle fut beaucoup moins touchée par le départ des trois autres Maraudeurs, paraissant même soulagée de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser des dangers publics que représentaient pour elle Prongs et Padfoot. Remus eut à nouveau un rire léger en se souvenant des remarques blessés des deux animagi.

Le trajet du retour dans le Poudlard Express n'avait jamais été aussi calme, aussi silencieux. Peter avait disparu pour retrouver sa petite-amie. Remus avait pu alors s'installer dans les bras de son copain. Même Emy était triste, bien qu'en septembre elle retournait au collège. Elle y serait seule, sans la protection et l'amitié des autres Gryffondors et de sa cousine. Nicole avait d'ailleurs posé sa tête sur les genoux de la brune et se laissait cajoler. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, James leur parla des vacances. Lily et lui ne se joignaient pas au quatre autres, ils étaient décidés à profiter des quelques moments privilégiés seuls ensemble, entre deux séjours dans leurs familles respectives. Les parents de Wormtail n'avaient pas autorisé le jeune homme à faire le voyage. Il devait commencer dès le lendemain à travailler dans la boutique de son père, au Chemin de Traverse. Remus était allé passer quelques jours chez ses parents avant d'aller retrouver son copain et les cousines qui étaient chez la grand-mère des filles.

C'était de là qu'ils étaient partis et avaient commencé leur visite du continent. Ils avaient débuté par l'Europe de l'Ouest et du Sud : le Portugal et sa chaleur étouffante, l'Espagne et ses plages chargées de touristes puis l'Italie, en particulier l'île de la Sardaigne.

Là, ils avaient été hébergé chez un sorcier, ami de la grand-mère des filles. Ils avaient pu retrouver le confort d'une maison avec sa salle de bain et ses lits, n'ayant dormi que sous tentes jusqu'ici. Marco Alfano était fournisseur de la Maîtresse de Potions. Il connaissait déjà les jeunes filles et était plus que heureux de les héberger pour quelques jours dans son village de pêcheurs sorcier. Ayant remarqué qu'ils étaient deux filles pour deux garçons, il leur avait demandé s'ils étaient en couple. Pour une raison qui avait totalement échappé au loup-garou, Sirius avait alors affirmé qu'il sortait avec Nicole. Cette dernière, au lieu de lui rire au nez, avait confirmé ce fait avec un sourire complice. Marco s'était dit charmé de voir un couple aussi bien coordonné et leur avait déclaré qu'il ne voyait aucun problème à ce qu'ils dorment ensemble… Ce que Sirius et Nicole avaient accepté avec joie, pour le plus grand étonnement du châtain. Emy, de sa douce voix, avait donc continué en disant qu'elle et Remus sortaient aussi ensemble, ce qui ravi encore plus leur hôte. Il trouvait ça très amusant deux couples voyageant conjointement. Padfoot était très fier de sa petite blague jusqu'au coucher, quand il se rendit compte que lui et Moony ne dormiraient pas dans la même chambre. Il avait essayé de négocier avec son copain un échange discret et stratégique de plumard mais le loup-garou avait fermement refusé, un brin vexé de l'attitude antérieur de l'animagus. Il avait pu ainsi discuter avec Emy.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu se retrouver tous les deux, comme ils le faisaient à Poudlard, depuis plusieurs longues semaines. Il avait pourtant remarqué que même si son amie paraissait heureuse et enjouée, il y avait depuis peu une nouvelle lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. A force d'harcèlement, Emy s'était alors confiée. Elle avait sorti de son sac un petit tas de lettres ficelées. Quand il le prit, il put voir qu'elles étaient toutes adressées à Severus Snape et, par l'écriture dansante, qu'elle venait de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle les avait reçues deux jours plus tôt. Quand elle avait vu le hibou lui apporter du courrier, son cœur avait bondi. Elle ne pensait pas recevoir une réponse du jeune homme. Mais en apercevant le petit paquet bien attaché et les lettres non décachetées, elle avait perdu le reste d'espoir qui n'avait pas été détruit au lendemain du bal. Elle s'était sentie trahie et malheureuse. Remus se souvint qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Il avait remercié secrètement Sirius. Grâce à cette idée, stupide au premier abord, il avait pu aider son amie. Elle avait besoin de se confier et Nicole ne l'aurait pas comprise, trop occupée qu'elle était à haïr l'ancien Serpentard. Il avait pu calmer la tristesse de la jeune fille et s'était préoccupé d'elle durant le reste du voyage. Il savait que maintenant elle allait beaucoup mieux.

Après l'Italie, Sirius ne s'était plus éloigné de lui, ne lui permettant de dormir qu'en sa compagnie. Ils savaient continué en France où ils avaient découvert pendant de longs jours tous les trésors de la capitale. Ils s'étaient dirigé vers l'Allemagne, où les garçons avaient passé la Pleine Lune, dans un ancien bunker. Les filles étaient restées dans une auberge de jeunesse à la demande de Remus. Emy avait été inquiète durant les quelques jours où ils furent absents mais Nicole réussit à lui changer les idées. Bizarrement, ce fut après sa première nuit de transformation que la relation de Padfoot et Moony évolua. Remus encore chamboulé par sa transformation chercha du réconfort dans les caresses de son petit-ami. Elles devinrent rapidement très sensuelles et ils firent l'amour pour la première fois, tendrement et maladroitement. L'ancien Préfet rougit en repensant à cette première expérience, qui loin d'être désagréable, ne fut pas la plus réussie… Chaque nuit lui apportait plus de plaisir… Sa rougeur s'accentua et il dissimula un petit gloussement de gêne.

Ils avaient poursuivi leur visite en Hollande, puis étaient revenus par la Belgique, où ils avaient rencontré de jeunes sorciers belges, dans un parc de campisme, avec lesquels ils sympathisèrent rapidement. Une des filles, la plus jeune du groupe, leur posa, à lui et son copain, beaucoup de questions sur leur relation, paraissant fascinée mais aucunement gênée, ce qui amusa grandement Nicole et Emy. D'ailleurs, elle s'entendit bien avec les deux Anglaises, qui la prirent sous leurs ailes. Ils la quittèrent avec la promesse de continuer à rester en contact et à l'inviter à Londres, où ils retournaient.

Ils se trouvaient donc à leur lieu de départ, chez la grand-mère des filles. Agatha March les avait à nouveau accueilli avec joie. Elle était pleine de vie et toujours en train de houspiller son pauvre commis, Willy, qui ne travaillait pas assez vite à son goût. Remus avait tenu à lui révéler sa lycanthropie. Il apprit alors qu'Emy le lui avait déjà dit. Elle en profita pour le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, pour avoir su la rendre heureuse. Elle s'empressa d'ajouter que Nicole avait vendu la mèche pour leur homosexualité, trop contente de lui apprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule homosexuelle à Poudlard. Ils découvrirent très vite qu'Agatha (comme elle leur avait ordonné de l'appeler) n'entretenait aucun préjugé sur les gens et qu'elle acceptait les personnes comme elles étaient. C'était une grande amie du Professeur Dumbledore, avec qui elle était très souvent en contact.

Deux jours plus tard, leurs chemins se sépareraient : Nicole, excitée, préparait déjà son départ pour les Etats-Unis, sous le regard tristement courageux de sa cousine. Cette dernière était allée la veille avec les garçons acheter les fournitures et les livres qu'il lui faudrait pour sa dernière année à Poudlard et pour les cours de Potions Avancés qu'elle aurait aussi. Sirius en avait profité pour acheter lui aussi du matériel pour sa formation d'Auror. Et Remus avait posé sa candidature à l'Agence d'Emploi Sorcier, tout en commençant à jeter un coup d'œil aux annonces immobilières. Il avait demandé de l'aide à Paddy qui n'avait pas semblé avoir très envie de lui donner un coup de main.

Le soir même, James et Lily devaient venir dîner. Ils avaient invité aussi Peter, qui leur avait annoncé qu'il était enfin parti quelques jours avec Sally-Ann et ses parents en vacances. Il avait hâte de retrouver leurs amis, même s'il était un peu triste de ne pas voir Wormtail. Il avait l'impression que leur ami s'était un peu détaché du groupe cette dernière année. Il était vrai qu'ils lui cachaient un secret assez lourd, ce qui lui pesait énormément.

Un petit baiser fut déposé à la base de son cou, une main chaude taquina ses côtes. Sirius s'était à nouveau éveillé et il semblait plus que jamais alerte. Remus étouffa un gémissement quand son amant suçota le lobe de son oreille, tout en parcourant son ventre de ses doigts. Il oublia bien vite le dîner, Wormtail et les filles qui devaient être au rez-de-chaussée et se concentra sur le plaisir qui montait doucement dans ses reins…

« Je t'aime » Se susurrèrent-ils en même temps.

Le dîner avait été très copieux et l'atmosphère absolument détendue. Les trois couples étaient plus que ravis de se retrouver et ils se racontèrent en détails leurs vacances respectives. Lily se fit une joie de narrer par le menu détail toutes les bourdes de James avait faites quand il se trouvait en vacances avec la famille de la jeune fille. Sirius était plié de rire, sous le regard assassin de son meilleur ami, qui le promit mille souffrances s'il n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de lui, ce qui redoubla le fou rire du brun. Agatha apprécia beaucoup le jeune couple que formait Lily et James et discuta longuement avec la rousse, car elle avait toujours été fascinée par le monde moldu. Elle s'était couchée tôt, laissant les jeunes entre eux. Après avoir débarrassé la table et lavé la vaisselle, ils avaient continué la soirée dans le salon.

Remus était plus que heureux, tous ses tracas pour le moment oubliés. Il était dans les bras de son amant et écoutait avec plaisir Lily et James leur parler de leurs projets d'avenir. Lily était si heureuse d'emménager avec son petit-ami. Dès que le sujet avait été abordé pour le couple, Moony avait senti Sirius se crisper. Il semblait tendu. Le châtain jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son ami et il le vit bouger une jambe nerveusement. Quand il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, Paddy fut des plus mystérieux, l'invitant à aller faire une promenade dans le jardin de la maison. Ils laissèrent leurs amis en plein dans une conversation sur les Etats-Unis.

Ils marchèrent d'abord en silence. Remus sourit, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le Parc de Poudlard et qu'à tout moment, ils tomberaient sur le lac, et sur le poulpe qui y vivait. Il y avait une vieille balançoire usée, qui avait servie de terrain de jeux aux cousines. Remus s'y assit, Sirius resta debout, essayant de trouver un moyen de commencer la conversation.

Le loup-garou le fixa, curieux. Il voyait rarement son amant nerveux. Il agissait seulement ainsi quand il voulait discuter sérieusement de leur couple.

« Siry, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il quand il se rendit compte que son ami ne se déciderait jamais.

Ce dernier se retourna. Il le fixa longuement et finalement, sourit comme s'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Cette image égaya le châtain. Il aimait quand les gestes de Sirius manifestaient son amour pour lui.

« Moony, mon Moony… Je cherche à te demander ça depuis des jours, des semaines même mais… mais j'ai peur de sembler ridicule ou que tu n'acceptes pas et que… et que… et que j'en souffre, alors… je ne dis rien, je me tais… »

L'autre homme était perdu. Il ne comprenait rien.

« Il a fallu que James vienne et qu'il commence à parler de son emménagement avec Lily pour que je me décide ! Je sais qu'il ne fait ça que pour me narguer, ça fait des semaines que je le saoule avec ça… Il m'a même dit que si je ne t'en parlais pas, il le ferait lui-même ! »

Décidément, son ami était très mystérieux ce soir. Qu'avait-il demandé à Prongs ? Son pessimisme se manifesta et il dut chasser la petite voix qui lui répétait que ça ne pouvait être qu'une mauvais nouvelle.

Il observa alors le jeune Black s'approcher de lui, immobiliser la balançoire qu'il bougeait lentement et se mettre à genoux. Il sortit un petit écrin d'une poche de sa veste. Remus, la bouche grande ouverte, observait tous les gestes de son amant, sans comprendre.

« Il n'est quand même pas assez fou pour me demander en mariage ? » pensa-t-il interloqué.

L'animagus lui tendit l'écrin et lui demanda de l'ouvrir. Le lycan le prit, et d'une main tremblante s'éxécuta. Il fut encore plus perdu quand il vit une clé à l'intérieur. Il leva les yeux vers son ami et l'interrogea silencieusement. Ce dernier semblait plus que neveux.

« Je… euh… Comme tu sais, j'ai trouvé un appartement… Il est assez vaste et j'ai… Enfin, j'ai pensé que ce serait sympa que-que, … enfin, si tu veux, je ne t'oblige à rien, je comprendrais-que-tu-ne-veuilles-pas-après-tout-tu-as-déjà-dû-me-supporter-sept-ans-dans-le-même-dortoir-alors-je-comprends-bien-que-tu-puisses-ne-plus-vouloir-vivre-avec-un-gars-qui-a-un-problème-de-rangement-et-qui-quatte-la-salle-de-bain-et-l-eau-chaude-ne-t-en-fais-pas-si-tu-refuses-je…. »

Sirius parlait tellement vite et bafouillait tant que Remus eut du mal à comprendre mais petit à petit l'information se fraya un chemin dans son cerveau. Il leva une main, ce qui pour effet de stopper son ami dans son petit speech. Il sourit.

« Avant que je puisse refuser quoi que ce soit, il faudrait que tu me poses la question, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sirius hocha la tête, mortifié. Sa voix était hachée et craintive.

« Remus, veux-tu habiter avec moi ? »

Il ferma les yeux, attendant la sentence. Le châtain fixa son amant. Il reprit doucement :

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu sais, ce ne sera pas drôle tous les jours de vivre avec un loup-garou. »

Le brun ouvrit alors les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Ta lycanthropie je m'en fous ! Tu sais très bien que pour moi, ça n'a jamais compté ! Quand nous avons quitté Poudlard, je me suis rendu compte que nous ne partagerions plus la même chambre, que nous vivrions dans des endroits différents. Et rien que l'idée m'a fait affreusement souffrir. J'ai tout de suite cherché un appartement qui pouvait nous convenir à tous les deux. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer l'endroit : c'est petit mais c'est confortable, on aura une chambre rien que pour nous et même un petit salon. Il y a aussi une terrasse de laquelle on pourra contempler les étoiles, il faudra juste s'imaginer que nous sommes au bord du lac et non pas à Londres. »

Sirius souriait largement. Remus avait les larmes aux yeux, tant il était heureux. Ce qu'il redoutait n'était pas : Padfoot voulait s'engager, il voulait de lui dans sa vie et il voulait le lui prouver.

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? »

Il était encore anxieux, même si l'allusion à un projet de vie commune lui avait rendu un peu de confiance.

Pour toute réponse, Moony se pencha et embrassa amoureusement son amant.

« Ca veut dire oui ? »

Le châtain hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Sirius le fit se lever et le prenant dans ses bras, tourbillonna autour de la balançoire. Il le reposa et l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis il se sépara de lui, et lui chuchota.

« Et si on annonçait la bonne nouvelle aux autres ? Je suis sûr que ça fera plaisir à Emy de savoir qu'on attendra les vacances de Noël pour qu'on puisse fêter avec elle notre pendaison de crémaillère. Après tout, c'est grâce à elle que nous sommes heureux, maintenant. »

Remus acquiesça. Il embrassa son ami puis le prit par la main et courut vers la maison. Il se sentait léger, débarrassé du poids de tous ses problèmes. Il avait à ses côtés le plus merveilleux des hommes qui l'aimait et qui le lui démontrait, et il avait des amis fidèles. Il pouvait affronter tout ce que le futur lui réservait : la difficulté de trouver un emploi et l'intolérance des gens. Car grâce à Sirius, il pourrait tout surmonter, il lui suffisait qu'il reste avec lui et tout irait pour le mieux. Il sourit en entrant dans le salon et en contemplant les visages heureux devant, Siry à ses côtés : l'avenir s'annonçait des plus radieux.

**Fin**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur (2) :** Alors ? alors ? regarde fébrilement son public

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Réellement !

Pour les reviews, penser à me mettre vos adresses mails (pour ceux qui veulent, surtout si vous voulez une review). FFnet n'autorise pas les chapitres qui n'ont que des réponses aux reviews (ce que je trouve juste) donc il n'y aura pas de réponses collectives (comme d'hab) mais individuelles si vous me laissez quelque chose où vous l'envoyer !

Il se peut que je fasse une suite à cette fic mais elle ne viendra pas tout de suite. J'espère entre temps, écrire d'autres choses pas forcément dans ce pairing d'ailleurs.

Je remercie tous les lecteurs pour leurs fidélités. Je dédie cette fic à ma correctrice (qui fait un apparition en guest-star dans ce chapitre !) et à tous ceux avec qui grâce à cette fic, j'ai pu communiqué et déliré (Caliméra, Ten-Shi ou Hikari, Emma ! et les autres aussi). Merci!

Je vous embrasse tous et espère vous retrouver bientôt.

**N'oubliez pas pour ceux qui veulent des réponses de me laisser une adresse mail (bien sûr si vous le voulez…).**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Alana Chantelune :** Contente de savoir que tu lis tjs ma fic ! Je sais que c'était prévisible, heureusement d'ailleurs ! Mais ce chapitre servait surtout à « l'enterrer » : Severus n'aurait jamais pu être avec elle ! Merci pour ta review.

**Lily B : **J'espère que ma fin t'a plue et que tu as été dans l'ambiance. J'ai essayé de le faire aussi cute que possible. Je sais qu'il y a le pb du lemon mais il ne sortait pas alors j'ai préféré vous laisser l'imaginer… Merci pour tout.

**Eileen Ana :** Merci !

**Luminaria :** Comme toujours ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Félicitations à toi nouveau Jedi… oups… nouvelle Slasheuse, je voulais dire ! Tu vas voir le monde du slash est à monde pleins de féérie, comme Disney mais avec beaucoup plus de beaux mecs à mater (bave). Sinon pour le Harry/Ron, il y a le mien, que tu peux trouver sur mon profil. Il est petit, ce n'est qu'un OS mais peut-être l'aimeras-tu ? Pour moi aussi, la reprise est dure (soupire). Je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ait plue ! Ma pauvre Emy qui souffre à cause du vilain Severus. Je t'embrasse et te remercie encore une fois.

**Sorn Demon 666 :** excuse moi Sorn, je ne suis tjs pas allée laisser une review à ta fic mais j'irai dès que je pourrai ! Moi j'adore toute ta petite fic, j'la trouve mignonne à souhait ! Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer Emy, et de lui préférer Nicole, tant que tu ne me dis pas qu'elle n'aurait pas dû exister, ya pas de pb ! En Angst ? Tu vas rire mais j'y ai pensé au début mais comme tout finit bien, j'ai mis que Drama. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Poutoux.

**Patmola :** (j'adore tjs ton surnom) En effet, tu viens de lire le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Scotchée ? (étonnée) Je ne savais pas que ma fic aurait cet effet ! Emy est bien unique… Elle est surtout inventée, il n'existe hélas pas beaucoup de gens comme elle (bien qu'avec son passé, je ne le souhaite à personne d'être exactement comme elle !). Sirius est égal à lui-même ! En tout cas, dans ma vision (je ne prétend pas connaître le Sirius inventé par JK). Ta review avait bien marché, il faut juste attendre pour qu'elles apparaissent. Merci pour tout !

**Maï : **Merci pour ta review. Comme toi, j'avais envie d'écrire le dernier chapitre, qui était dans ma tête mais en même temps, j'ai eu du mal à le mettre sur « papier »… Severus n'est qu'un vilain pas beau ! lol ! Il fallait qu'il fasse souffrir Emy, la seule façon de la repousser (c'est qu'elle est collante, faut pas croire ! … Nicole, lâche tout de suite cette batte de Quiddicth, je disais ça en plaisantant !). Pour d'autres fics sur ce couple, il y aura (j'espère) la suite puis on verra des petits OS peut-être, je ne sais pas encore. Poutoux.

**Jenny :** (regarde la fille, apeurée) Ca va la fin est assez bien ou pas ? J'voudrai pas une nouvelle fois que tu me menaces ! lol ! As-tu repris les cours ? (je sais c'est pas marrant comme sujet, je compatis !). Pour Severus, je ne te dirai rien… j'ai fini HP6 … C'est vrai, c'est pas bien de commencer par la fin, moi je peux pas ça me gâche tjs tout de savoir ! Plus qu'une semaine pour le lire en français ! Bon, je me calme ! J'espère que tu as apprécié la fin. Merci pour ta fidélité qui m'a énormément touchée ! Poutoux.

**GabriL :** Merci pour tes mots d'encouragement. J'espère quand même que ma fin ne soit pas si banale que ça ! Oui Emy fait dans le social. Nicole a mêm dû l'empêcher d'aller voir Voldy parce qu'elle voulait aller le trouver pour essayer de comprendre sa haine et son besoin de destruction et accessoirement, lui trouver un mec, pour qu'il soit enfin occuper à autre chose qu'à essayer de tuer un pauvre Potter innocent (qui pourra donc aller retrouver Ron, pour des scéances de Quidditch un peu particulier… Ok, je me calme, lol !). Merci pour ta review.

**Hikari :** Non mais tu n'as pas honte de faire ça dans le dos de tes parents ! LOL ! J'plaisante ! Au moins ça m'a permis d'avoir ta review (oui, je suis bassement intéressée !). Merci pour les compliments. Avant de dire que tu ne sais pas écrire, fais-le ! Moi aussi je disais que je ne savais pas écrire… Enfin, je le dis tjs… A chaque mes correctrices sont obligés de calmer mes crises existentielles (elles ont toutes des envies de meurtre sur ma personne, bizarre…). Je te conseille de le faire si tu es un peu sérieuse parce que c'est très sympa d'écrire, même juste pour soi ! Oui, c'était le dernier chapitre mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais revenir et j'espère avec la suite ! Je te remercie pour tout, en t'invitant à danser un rock endiablé ! Si tu veux communiquer avec moi, ya pas de pb, va voir mon adresse mail. Poutoux.

**Oxaline :** Une de mes revieweuses les plus fidèles ! Je te remercie pour tout ! Je suis contente de voir que l'interaction silencieuse entre Emy et Sevy t'ait plue ! J'avais peur d'avoir loupé ce passage. Oui, effectivement heureusement que Nicole et Emy sont là pour calmer Sirius, sinon Remus mourrait de honte toutes les trois secondes… Je suis toujours heureuse de te lire ! Pour info, demain, je devrai mettre la suite de « Tes yeux verts » et dans la semaine, voire deux semaines, un nouveau délire sur ce couple ! Poutoux.

**Ellie 351 :** Ah tes reviews ont tjs été une plaisir ! Qqn qui est d'accord avec moi, Sevy est vraiment couillon ! lol ! Que veux-tu, il ne sait pas comment être heureux alors il repousse le bonheur à la portée de sa main… J'espère que tu n'as pas pleuré avec ce chapitre même si c'est le dernier. Moi aussi ça me fait bizarre parce que je vis avec cette fic depuis un an et qqs et je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner ni Emy, ni Nicole… Merci !

**Shamandalie :** Merci pour la review ! Je ne savais pas que j'avais une lectrice espagnole ! Estudé espanol pero lo he perdido todo. Estoy contente por ver que Emy y Severus te gustaron. Es pena Severus tiene tanto miedo a la felicidad ! Espero que a ti te gusto este capitulo ! Gracias para todo. Besos.

Merci, merci, merci !

Poutoux.  
Gred


End file.
